Archive Rejects
by Tellemicus Sundance
Summary: A list of my many rejected stories. They are open and free to anyone who wishes to write them. I just ask that you inform me beforehand.
1. Harry Potter and the Return of Atlantis

**Harry Potter and the Return of Atlantis  
><strong>_#01—Rising Sea Levels_

**SETTING (1994)**

September 1994  
>A group of Muggle archeologists in Antarctica stumble upon a mysterious structure under the ice. After years and extensive digging, they finally reach the structure to find it is an ancient tomb of some long-forgotten ruler of a mysterious society. However, one ignorant but greedy Muggle touched a forbidden magical item of the ancient ruler. The item was a Horcrux of the ruler, which awakened upon contact. The Horcrux took immediate possession of the Muggle's body and subjugated the rest of the team to his will.<p>

**MAIN PLOT**

October 1994  
>The King of Atlantis unleashes his unfathomable power upon the world by causing the oceans to rise. First he melted the ice at the North and South Poles and all existing glaciers. But the worst part was for Wizarding World was that the King's influence on the planet disrupted their abilities to Apparate, the King had created a planet-wide anti-Apparation field to hinder his enemies. The world was caught unprepared for the sudden and unexpected flooding.<p>

Many cities went underwater within a few days, millions were killed or drowned, and the people were at the mercy of the ever-rising tide. The King then called people to his realm. They were only allowed entry if they swore _absolute_ loyalty to him on a binding magical contract. As weeks turned into months and years, more people began submitting to his will and joined his Eternal Empire.

October 30, 1994  
><span>Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had just arrived for the Triwizard Tournament when the floodwaters hit. The Durmstrang ship is swept away and destroyed in the flood. Unable to hold back the tsunami, many became trapped inside of Hogwarts when Dumbledore erected powerful new wards to shield the castle and people. With the anti-Apparation wards keeping them inside and the waters flooding vast portions of the country, none were willing to venture outside for help or escape using Portkeys.

Harry and his friends weren't among those trapped. They got caught in the waters and swept away. Had Hermione not been able to transfigure a log into a boat, they and several others would've drowned. Sirius is caught unawares and drowns in the flood as it sweeps over Hogsmeade.

February 1995  
><span>With his power fast returning, King Atlantis then he caused massive earthquakes that released hot underground water tables, which just heated the planet up even faster. The rapid heating of the planet caused waves of tropical storms that further sunk the landscape. In desperation, many millions of people fled their homes and countries. Many of them were inexplicitly drawn to Atlantis.

Scrambling to bring order to the chaos, the sunken Wizarding Worlds of Europe band together to form a new magical government called the Unified Parliament of Magic, led by the Congress of Magical Nations. It is mostly comprised of Purebloods and extremely rich/influential/powerful Muggleborns who are only vying for their power and prestige. The Parliament quickly has a floating city (called Poseidon) constructed to serve as their main headquarters building and to give the floundering survivors a safe place to live.

Once the floodwaters settled, the Hogwarts survivors attempted to find land, food, and explanations. Unable to reach Hogwarts or the Ministry, they are forced to journey towards Europe and the higher land elevations. They survived by fishing, drinking cleaned water, using Warming Charms against the winter ocean air, and riding the new ocean currents. They end up reaching land in Norway.

When they reached a city, Harry was able to purchase a Muggle ship with what remained of his Galleons to replace their log. With extensive usage of magic, they turn the ship (Harry named it _Tranquility_) into an unsinkable vessel. With help from a few of their foreign counterparts, they are able to make their way to one of the few remaining magical enclaves. Once they're accounted for, they learn of the new Wizarding city-ship that the Parliament built. Like many others, they made their way there in hopes of finding any survivors of their families.

April 1995  
>When they arrive, they learn of Poseidon detecting massive amounts of magic taking place in Antarctica and that many people (magical and Muggle) are feeling an overwhelming urge to journey there. Vague reports of Antarctica no longer being frozen and mysterious King reach the enclave. They send a team of representatives and assassins there to bargain with the King, like many other countries.<p>

May 1995  
>Knowing that their surviving friends and classmates are probably still trapped in Hogwarts underwater, Harry and the others gather supplies and willing helpers from the enclave to rescue them. It took a while, but they do manage to find Hogwarts and rescue the trapped survivors (who were still forced to do their magic lessons). The crew of the <em>Tranquility<em> took on hero status to the survivors as they were transported to Poseidon. Dumbledore decides to personally journey to Antarctica when he learns of the failure. Unknown to Dumbledore, Voldemort stowed away aboard his ship.

The teams of magicals sent to Antarctica fail in their negotiations, they become split by those drawn to King Atlantis' power and those loyal to their homes.

July 1995  
>With the immediate crisis of the flooding and storms starting to lessen, the people turn their attentions to saving what they can and adapting to their new world. Harry, along with several of the original <em>Tranquility<em> group, starts a business of deep-sea diving to salvage what they can of the drowned cities for the highest bidder. After several dives, they start becoming well-known in both the Muggle and Magical societies. Pirates and Dark wizards start stalking them in hopes of stealing their cargo and making a fortune of their own.

When they reach Antarctica, Dumbledore is able to battle the King to stalemate. However when Voldemort sneaks in and takes the Horcrux, he and the King merge together due their both being soul fragments. United for their thirst of eternal power, they are able overpower and kill Dumbledore.

**END**

**CHARACTERS**

_Tranquility_  
>Harry Potter (14) – captain of <em>Tranquility<em>, broom-flyer  
>Hermione Granger (14) – navigator, researcher<br>Ron Weasley (14) – diver, mechanic, broom-flyer  
>Draco Malfoy (14) – diver, Transfiguration master, <span>broom-flyer<span>  
>Fleur Delacour (17) – ambassador, Charms mistress<br>Viktor Krum (17) – diver, Defense master, broom-flyer  
>Cedric Diggory (17) – helmsman, ward master<br>Cho Chang (15) – medic, caretaker, broom-flyer  
>Padma Patil (14) – cook, caretaker<br>Parvati Patil (14) – cook, caretaker  
>Fred &amp; George Weasley (16) – inventor, potions master, <span>broom-flyer<span>


	2. Harry Potter and the Ruler of Atlantis

**Harry Potter and the Ruler of Atlantis  
><strong>_#01—Resisting an Empire_

**SETTING (1995)**

October 1995  
>Back in Europe, the world learns of Dumbledore's death when the new King 'broadcasts' his death to cause fear and send a message. However, upon learning of Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's fusion with the King, Snape approaches Harry to tell him of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Realizing that he's essentially the only one who can now kill the King, Harry takes any volunteers who'll help him search for the Horcruxes.<p>

Meanwhile, as the oceans continue to slowly rise, the numerous Muggle and Wizarding governments ally together to mount an attack on the King of Atlantis himself. Despite using multiple nuclear bombs and other methods of infiltration, none of the efforts amount to much more than a futile effort that further discourages the people.

**MAIN PLOT**

January-April 1996  
>After studying the memories of young Tom Riddle that Dumbledore had collected and Snape had given to him, Harry and his crew aboard the <em>Tranquility<em> are able to locate several of the items they believe Voldemort would've used as Horcruxes They find the Gaunt ring and Hufflepuff cup easily enough.

Suspecting that Voldemort would've hidden something at Hogwarts, Harry calls Dobby and asks for help. Dobby tells Harry of the Room of Requirement, which Harry quickly visits. He was able to find the diadem and had Dobby pick up Gryffindor's sword from Dumbledore's office. Dobby joins the _Tranquility_ crew and takes up the job of primary caretaker of the ship.

May 1996  
>The <em>Tranquility<em> then docks at the new floating city of Poseidon. While there, they destroy the Horcruxes they managed to find. They also meet up with several old and new friends, including the Malfoys and Weasleys.

Narcissa is relieved to once again find her son safe and sound after having lost him during the Floods more than a year ago. The Malfoys thought their son was dead. When Draco learned that his mother was pregnant, he became determined to protect his future younger sibling and fully signs on to Harry's crew and objective of destroying Voldemort because he knew that the new King/Voldemort was no longer supporting Pureblood ideals.

June 1996  
>After restocking and reviewing the memories of Riddle, Harry grows suspicious of a cave. Despite them being able to get inside, get the locket, and get out relatively safely, they were extremely angry to realize the locket was fake. They returned to Poseidon in failure.<p>

Meanwhile, with over 10 million soldiers and several thousand wizards now at his command, the King sets out to conquer the world. He first targets China and the USA using firestorms, droughts, landslides, and other natural disasters to cut off their communities. Then he sends in his wizards, having them start attacks and riots with magic. Once the populace starts fighting each other, he sends in his real soldiers and decimates their weakened forces, any survivors are quickly drafted into his military whether they volunteer or not. He also sends numerous agents into other major surviving countries and communities perform terrorist attacks and to demoralize the population.

July 1996  
>During a visit with his family, Draco tells his mother about the initials they'd found inside the fake locket. Narcissa recognizes them as her dead brother's and tells Draco the location of Grimmauld Place. Grateful to have a new clue to go on, the <em>Tranquility<em> crew sets sail the next day. They are able to find the locket and quickly destroy it afterwards.

However, because they're low on money and supplies, they also use the voyage to do a scavenging run of the abandoned English Ministry. They steal numerous things from the Department of Mysteries, including several Time-Turners. Not trusting the new Congress of Magical Nations to return the items to the English Ministry after the crisis is dealt with, they keep the most dangerous/secret items and sell the rest to people they do trust.

July (end)-November 1996  
>Any more expeditions are cut short when the storm season strikes former Europe.<p>

**VOLDEMORT'S HORCRUXES:  
><strong>Riddle diary  
>Gaunt ring<br>Hufflepuff cup  
>Ravenclaw diadem<br>Slytherin locket  
>Nagini (not created)<br>Harry

**CHARACTERS**

_Tranquility_  
>Harry Potter (15) – captain of <em>Tranquility<em>, broom-flyer  
>Hermione Granger (15) – navigator, researcher<br>Ron Weasley (15) – diver, mechanic, broom-flyer  
>Draco Malfoy (15) – diver, Transfiguration master, <span>broom-flyer<span>  
>Fleur Delacour (18) – ambassador, Charms mistress<br>Viktor Krum (18) – diver, Defense master, broom-flyer  
>Cedric Diggory (18) – helmsman, ward master<br>Cho Chang (16) – medic, caretaker, broom-flyer  
>Padma Patil (15) – cook, caretaker<br>Parvati Patil (15) – cook, caretaker  
>Fred &amp; George Weasley (17) – inventor, potions master, <span>broom-flyer<span>


	3. Harry Potter and the Phantom Menace

**Harry Potter and the Phantom Menace  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance_  
>#1—Trade Dispute<em>

**BACKGROUND HISTORY**

Several millennia ago, Wizards and Muggles came to an agreement: in exchange for protection against prosecution from a superstitious populace, wizards would support the monarchy or government as their elite bodyguards and/or the military's Special Forces. With this agreement, the Magical and Muggle communities slowly began to coexist. But due to the influence of wizards, certain events in history never happened or were fundamentally changed.

The Roman Empire, though tragically losing power, never truly fell and still rules the Mediterranean Sea. Persia expanded to control the entire Middle East and vast portions of the Sahara. The French Empire ruled much of Western Europe, including northern Spain and western Germany. Poland and western Russia never formed, they are little more than numerous feuding city-states that are too rebellious or dangerous for either the French Empire or Soviet Union to take advantage of. Because of that, central Europe is also considered the heart of Dark activity (creatures, wizards, and governments). England is a center of magical cooperation due to its iconic history of being the birthplace of Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders. Hogsmeade is the heart of the wizarding community. Nottingham became the new London when King John came to the throne after Richard the Lionheart's death. Norway, Sweden, and Finland all remained as the homelands of marauding Norsemen who had slowly changed from conquerors and invaders to mercenaries and assassins. Ireland and Iceland are both _extremely_ protective of their homelands due to the numerous Norse, British, and French invasions that have occurred over the centuries. Ireland possesses an intense isolationist view of international issues. The Oriental countries keep to and fight amongst themselves unless provoked.

Columbus' plan to sail west to reach the Orient never happens because magical Seers and prophecies warned of a great nation being born and eventually taking over the world should Columbus' voyage (or any voyage to the west) take place; the Americas remained a lost and dangerous world known only among the Norse and Icelandic peoples.

Over time wizards slowly became the iconic figureheads of monarch rule and government enforcement. Though they did have their Pureblood beliefs, it was somewhat lessened by the fact that many Muggles usually saw them as social superiors and that it was a great honor for them to have Muggleborn children (especially because it usually offered the family a degree of protection and social elevation). Of course there were groups who took extremist views and wanted nothing more than total enslavement or extermination of the other, be it Muggle or Wizarding. Ireland and Portugal are among the few countries that actively support the extremist view, with Ireland vying for Muggle dominance and Portugal for wizard dominance.

Whispered among wizards is a prophecy of a wizard who'll be born and bring balance and order to the world. There have been many witches and wizards through the centuries that have risen to power claiming to be this mysterious 'Chosen One'. Though they did offer drastic changes and incurred savage wars, none of them ultimately fulfilled the role of bringing balance to the world. The most recent of these was the Dark Lord Grindelwald who was able to temporarily unite Poland, Austria, and Germany. Allied with the Roman Empire, Grindelwald fought a massive war against the French Empire, Soviet Union, and England. Though Poland, Germany, and Austria remained united as allies and individual countries afterwards, Grindelwald was eventually defeated by the soon-to-be headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. As a result of the massive Great War, many Muggle families quickly began building strong resentments and heightened existing fears of all things magical, even in the generally more 'tolerant' areas of the world.

**STORYLINE**

Because of a trade disagreement between the ICW and the Union of Goblin Banks, the Union places a blockade around the city of London. This blockade traps not only all people inside, but also prevents magical travel through it. Fleur Delacour, an aspiring ambassador of the French Empire who was visiting before the blockade, becomes trapped inside London and quickly takes the role of spokeswoman for the people, demanding the immediate removal of the blockade and requesting assistance from the ICW. The Wizengamot sends a pair of Aurors to negotiate an immediate settlement of the trade dispute and to end the blockade. But the Goblins (as ordered by their mysterious Dark Lord) quickly attempt to assassinate them, but the Aurors are able to escape. They are confused and angry to realize that the Goblins had been secretly marshaling an army of Dark Creatures and were preparing to unleash them into London to massacre the populace. Stalling away on one of the transports, they enter London and seek out Fleur's troupe to bring her to safety and then bring the news of their discoveries to the King and ICW's attentions.

When the wizards and representatives of London were able to break through the blockade and go into hiding in the suburbs, their source of transportation (flying carriage and winged horses) was damaged and the horses injured. They needed to purchase special ingredients for the potion to heal the horses, but the only store that had the ingredients sold them for prices that were too high for their current funds. They had to rely on the flying talent of a previously undiscovered wizarding family (Lily and Harry, no one knows who Harry's father was) to win a race and the prize money to pay for them. As part of the bet, they were also able to win Harry his freedom of the Dursleys' servitude. However, as they were fleeing the suburbs, they were suddenly attacked by a Dark wizard who fought with a beastly savagery. They had only just barely escaped with their lives because they were already in the midst of fleeing.

At Hogwarts, it would be decided whether Harry would be given schooling in magic. It was initially decided that despite his natural talent, he wouldn't be because he didn't have anything but the clothes on his back to pay for the schooling. Meanwhile, Fleur meets with the British representative for the ICW who gives her a basic outline of the situation at hand. After they had made their escape, the Goblins took complete control of London and removed the blockade since it was no longer needed. But with exceedingly powerful wards that they'd erected around the city, no one has been able to escape since and the Goblins' demands are growing increasingly more demanding. At the meeting of the ICW, Fleur, disgusted with the way the government was being run by Cornelius Fudge calls for a vote of no confidence and the immediate election of someone more capable. Among those elected as candidates are Tom Marvolo Riddle of London, Claude Poetsy of Paris, and Johann Kinte of Madrid. Riddle ultimately wins the election thanks to the sympathy vote he receives from his hometown being held hostage.

Unable to sit by while people she'd come to know were being persecuted and dominated by the Goblins, Fleur decides to return to London with the intention of stopping the Goblins herself. Remus and Sirius continue to be her bodyguards on request of Dumbledore. As they were returning, Fleur had an inspiration and, with Dobby's help, located the hidden enclaves that House-Elves and various other Magical Creatures had fled to when the Goblins came. She was able to talk them into helping them reclaim London from the cruel Goblins who were unjustly oppressing them. Meanwhile, Dark Lord Voldemort had sent his faithful henchman, Fenrir Greyback to handle the Aurors who were accompanying Fleur.

Harry accompanies the representatives back to London in an effort to find his mother, but he gets drawn into the battle between the rebels and the Goblins, playing a key role in destroying the Goblins' blockade and freeing London. He was unable to find his mother in the confusion. Afterwards, he gets accepted into Hogwarts to receive the beginner lessons of magic, his schooling being funded by the gold of the late Sirius Black as part of his last request before dying. When he reaches the age of 13, Harry gets apprenticed to Remus Lupin to continue his schooling to become an Auror.

**Characters**

Anakin = Harry  
>Artoo = Hedwig<br>Jar-Jar Binks = Dobby  
>Jedi Academy instructors = McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Pompfry, Hagrid, Sinistra, Sprout, Vector, Babbling, Trelawney<br>Jedi Knights = Aurors, wizards  
>Jedi PadawansYounglings = Hogwarts students  
>Mace = Kingsley Shacklebolt<br>Obi-wan = Remus Lupin (non-werewolf)  
>Padme = Fleur<br>Qui-Gon = Sirius Black  
>Yoda = Dumbledore<p>

Watto = Vernon Dursley  
>Sebulba = Piers Polkiss<br>Shmi Skywalker = Lily Evans

Boba Fett = Draco Malfoy  
>Jango Fett = Lucius Malfoy (Norse raider)<br>Clone Troopers = Death Eaters, Muggle soldiers  
>Count Dooku = Augustus Rookwood<br>Darth Maul = Fenrir Greyback  
>Grievous = Bellatrix<br>Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious = Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort

Battle Droids = Dark Creatures, Norse raiders  
>Viceroy Nute Gunray = Peter Pettigrew<p> 


	4. The Fire Dancer

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**  
><span>The Fire Dancer<br>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><span>_Chapter 1: A Legend's Beginning_

Since it was still very early in the morning, no one was up to see the arrival of a young, very short brown-haired boy clothed only in a soaked red cloak, light tan pants, sporting numerous bandages over his torso and left shoulder, and with some very unique blue arrow tattoos over his arms and legs. Letting out a small sigh of relief that he'd made it this far unnoticed, the boy eased himself into the cool tropical water and proceeded to swim the rest of the way to shore.

Leaving the piece of driftwood that he'd been fortunate enough to find and turned into a makeshift surfboard behind, the boy hurriedly rushed up off the beach and up the rocky cliffs. Glancing around warily as Aang peeked over the edge, he let out a sigh of relief. He'd somehow hit the jackpot.

In front of him was a common Fire Nation steam-vent drying service. It was an ancient custom among Fire Nation residents to wash their clothes at night and leave them out to dry over one of the many steam-vents that were scattered throughout volcano island chains. It was one of the Nation's pride and joys in the days before the war, steam-dried clothing were always much more comfortable to wear and was considered a rare privilege shared amongst the other nations.

_I need new clothes and a disguise anyway_, Aang thought moodily as his drenched cloak sent a fierce shiver down his spine when a small wind kicked in. He _hated_ the thought of stealing, but in this case he knew he had no other choice. Rising quickly and dashing into the steam, he looked over the clothing available and grabbed what looked the most appealing to him.

Dressing quickly, he smiled broadly as he surveyed his new black and red-lined suit. It looked rather formal, aside from the red headband that was tied over his forehead to hide the point of his blue arrow tattoo. Combined with the long sleeves and high collar, his most distinguishing features as the last Airbender were effectively hidden from sight. His identity as the Avatar was safely concealed.

Smiling confidently, he strolled into the nearby town looking for anything that he needed, be it supplies or directions.

—_WATER—EARTH—FIRE—AIR—_

"Katara, calm down!" Sokka whispered exasperated for the umpteenth time that morning.

Once they'd realized that Aang had run off by himself and made some plans with their father about the invasion, he, his sister, and Toph had set out with Appa and Momo to search for the missing Airbender. The search had so far been very fruitless and even disheartening. They'd been searching the outer most volcano islands when Sokka had spotted something peculiar, when they'd landed they realized that what Sokka had seen was the smoldering remains of Aang's glider in a cooling puddle of lava. If it were an omen, it seemed like a pretty bleak one.

But it was still a clue that they weren't too far away from the boy. They'd been searching for hours since, with Katara steadily growing more and more worried. This of course caused the chain-reaction of getting all of them edgy, even with each other.

"How can you be so calm, Sokka?" Katara demanded, _very loudly _in Sokka's opinion, from where she was still waterbending a thick mist of moisture around Appa as they continued to slowly fly high over yet another uninhabited volcano. "Aang's run off and we haven't been able to find him yet! What if the Fire Nation captured him? He's still injured, so he couldn't possibly be able to fight back very well!"

They were all good points, Sokka quietly admitted to himself. But letting himself worry over them would only encourage his sister's fears to further escalate.

"Sugar, I think you're forgetting something," Toph growled irritably from where she was clinging to Appa's settle with her usual death grip. "Twinkle-toes isn't an idiot! He's not going to do anything to get himself into trouble."

"Toph's right, Katara," Sokka interjected quickly before Katara could properly retort. "Aang's smart. He knows that he's going into enemy territory, alone. The last thing he'd do is want to stick out. He's probably hiding out in a cave or something. And I'll bet my life that he's nowhere near any Fire Nation town and causing any commotion that could get him noticed."

Snorting slightly despite somehow feeling a bit relieved, Katara quietly said, "Yeah, and we all know just how good your instincts are, don't we?"

"Hey!" Sokka cried, sounding as insulted as he felt. "Remember, it was me who saved those villagers from drowning!"

"Yeah," Katara agreed easily. "And it was also you who was flying us in the wrong direction when we left afterwards, remember?"

Sokka didn't reply, feeling that he should at least try to keep what was left of his dignity.

—_WATER—EARTH—FIRE—AIR—_

Ms. Kwan was in the midst of giving her usual history lesson when the doors of her classroom were unexpectedly opened and a pair of guards thrust in a short haired boy dressed in the school uniform. While Kwan had taught many children in her life, never had she seen boy like this one before. Unlike many students, there was a certain air of unrelenting cheerfulness surrounding him. He wasn't cowed by the fierce appearance that she put on during school hours, but he was respectful in his own ways.

Even though she'd not spoken directly to him when he'd entered the room, the boy had immediately smiled slightly before gently tapping his head as he made a 'cute' reply. She was fast to discover something extremely disturbing for her. The boy's etiquette, mannerisms, stance, and even his attitude were all terrible. She had always taught her students to abide by certain standards, much like she had been taught as a child. Plus, the boy had the audacity to wear a bandana indoors like some sort of rebellious teenaged slob. Even if he was raised in the Colonies, this was _unacceptable!_

Kuzon, as he called himself, found amusement when she insulted him by offering to call him 'Mannerless-Colony-Slob' as his name. He claimed to wear the bandana as a means of hiding an embarrassing scar, and he was almost totally ignorant of even the most basic of Fire Nation customs and courtesies. Kwan was almost convinced that Kuzon was going to be as terrible a student as his initial appearances implied.

However, hidden under the surface, there was a greatly gifted mind. She had realized this when she had continued the lesson. He was oddly knowledgeable about the world, he questioned her on quite a number of subjects, and he was always willing to share his point of view with the class. Despite her initial assumptions, he was something different. Something she had never seen before. It would be interesting to see what he aspired to become in the future years, undoubtedly he would have a dramatic influence on their great nation's future as a world power.

She watched now with interest as the boy interacted with On Ji, the heir of one of the more prominent families on the island. The girl was normally very quiet and reserved, even by Fire Nation standards. On Ji must've been very eager to greet Kuzon for her to have approached him, alone.

On Ji was arguably shy and quiet because of her 'boyfriend,' or rather her fiancée, was _extremely_ possessive. He didn't let her talk to hardly anyone, hang out with anyone, or anything unless she had his expressed permission. The fact that Hide was a considered a Firebending prodigy and thus the top student at the academy prevented Kwan from having a talk with his parents concerning his behavior. The boy may have had aspirations to become a high-ranking Fire Nation officer, perhaps even making becoming one of the Fire Lord's top generals, and the Headmaster's full support but that didn't allow him to have this type of behavior.

As expected, it didn't take long for Hide to arrive, give Kuzon a warning, and walked off with his arm over On Ji's small shoulders. What surprised Ms. Kwan was that Hide didn't even try to tussle the new boy around at all, which he usually did to the other students without even a second thought. There was definitely something different about that boy and his seemingly obsessive happiness. She just knew it.

Kuzon likely had a great destiny ahead of him. Ms Kwan could only hope that she would be able to see what that destiny was.

—_WATER—EARTH—FIRE—AIR—_

ORIGINAL IDEAS

Chapter 1

Aang wakes up on the Fire Nation ship. After getting brought up to speed and escaping from another FN ship, Aang contemplates what he has to do now. He decides that he won't put his friends at risk anymore, that he'll defeat the Lord Ozai by himself. While everyone is ashore getting supplies, he sneaks away to journey to the Fire Nation by himself.

Finding Aang missing, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Appa rush after him. But they never find him.

Chapter 2

Waking up on a Fire Nation island, Aang decides that he must leave behind his ruined glider to better conceal his identity. He then surfs to the next island where he is forced to steal some clothes to better fit in. He enrolls briefly in a school to learn some of the Fire Nation's basic customs and history. But when he gets into trouble for throwing a dance party and the principal wants to meet his parents, Aang flees the town.

Katara and the others arrive in the town and they too steal some clothes. After a bit of exploration and searching, they learn that a strange boy from the colonies had arrived and caused a bit of trouble before disappearing. They quickly realize that this boy was Aang in disguise. They try to follow his trail, but no one seems to know where he went or how he left the island. Undeterred, the gang flies to the next island to search for Aang.

Chapter 3

After arriving on his fourth island, Aang finally finds a small Firebending dojo. Though he tries to enroll, the masters want to meet his parents and to discuss his enrollment fee. Since he has neither money nor parents, Aang is forced to leave. Realizing that he needed money, Aang was quick to find the gambling parlors on the island. Using his various bending skills, he was quickly able to win a considerable amount of money. Afterwards, he snuck back to the dojo and watched the masters instruct a group of kids in the basics of Firebending. Back at his campsite, Aang does his best to mimic them.

Even though they are desperately trying to find Aang, Katara could not resist helping a small fishing village get rid of a Fire Nation army factory. Though it was difficult without Aang's help, they were still able to manage it.

Chapter 4

After extensive practicing on his own, as well borrowing some forms from his other bending styles, Aang is able to create a bastardized version of Firebending. It came in handy when the town he was currently staying in began posting wanted posters of him since they believed that he was somehow cheating in the games he was playing. The army came to escort him to jail, but he resisted, claiming that he hadn't been cheating. The soldiers quickly get hostile and start to fight him. Using his Firebending style, Aang was able to completely catch the soldiers by surprise. They had never encountered a Firebending form like his before. The people who were watching the fight swore that the boy seemed to be dancing as he fought. The name stuck since they didn't know his real name: the Fire Dancer.

While Sokka was learning swordsmanship from his master, Katara and Toph were busy snooping through town. They heard stories of a strange boy called the Fire Dancer and they soon realized that they were slowly catching up to Aang.

Chapter 5

While Avatar Roku is showing Aang his past, Toph and Sokka go on a gambling spree. After trying to pull a scam and nearly getting captured for it, Sokka decides that they have to meet up with the invasion force despite not finding Aang. He also points out that Aang probably knows when the eclipse is and is heading for the capital as well. The others reluctantly agree, but they start doing some intensive personal training just in case Aang doesn't show up.

Journeying from one island to the next, Aang is joined by several followers since he helped them out of tight situations. They tell him about their suspicions of the Fire Lord hiding in his new secret armada during the eclipse. Aang realizes that his friends would be caught off-guard if they decided to continue with the invasion. He rushes to the capital in hopes of playing interference in case something does go wrong.

Chapter 6

Aang leaves his new companions behind, telling them that he needed to perform a task alone at the capital. He realizes that their suspicions were correct when he charges into Ozai's empty throne room. When the invasion plan fails with the Fire Nation's new airship armada, Aang steps in and holds off the Fire Nation long enough for his friends to escape. Afterwards, he goes into hiding with help from his new companions.

Zuko follows Appa with intentions of teaching Aang how to Firebend. But when he finally catches up to them, he is shocked to learn that Aang is no longer traveling with them. Despite their misgivings towards him, Zuko swears to help find Aang so he can teach him, vowing on his honor that he would give up his life if they suspected him of betraying them again. Katara is especially suspicious of him, thus keeps an extra close eye on him.

Chapter 7

After the failed invasion, Ozai issues a high-priority search of the entire Fire Nation for anyone even remotely resembling the Avatar. When news reaches him about a strange boy with a very unique Firebending style, he demands an audience with the boy. News of Ozai's summon travels quickly through the Fire Nation and people curious about the Fire Dancer come flocking to the capital in hopes of meeting the boy. When Aang hears of the summons, he decides that he won't accept the invitation. He suspects it's a trap, but he also believes that he needs to perfect his Firebending. He puts himself through rigorous training to increase his endurance and aptitude for using his new style.

When they hear of the summons for the Fire Dancer, the gang decides to sneak back into the capital. Using Zuko's intimate knowledge with the capital's layout and his money, they are able to secure a motel room while in disguise.

Chapter 8

Ozai meets the _supposed_ Fire Dancer in the Royal Palace. He finds that the boy does possess a surprisingly high amount of talent and skill for Firebending but he's not impressed. Azula challenges the boy to a duel to test his Firebending skills against a master. Though he uses an advanced but lesser known form, the boy is still using Firebending. Recognizing the forbidden Firebending form, Ozai declares the Fire Dancer to be a fake and has him arrested. Though disappointed that yet another imposter of him came forward and ruined his image, Aang leaves to find the ancient training grounds of the Sun Warriors after hearing about the fake Dancer supposedly using their Firebending form.

Relieved that Aang hadn't been foolish enough to accept the Fire Lord's summons, the gang decides to leave for a new hiding place. After hearing the rumors of the fake Dancer using Sun Warrior Firebending, Zuko gets suspicious that Aang might've heard the rumors and left to find their ruins to learn something. Though being rebutted by the others at first, Zuko did have Toph's support and she was able to sway the others into following up on his idea.

Chapter 9

Aang and his group arrive at the ancient Sun Warrior temple. After getting trapped in the sunstone chamber, they are required to be tested by the Masters to determine if they'd be allowed to live. With Aang and another of his group helping, they are deemed worthy of learning the secret of Firebending and allowed to leave after vowing to keep the society secret.

A week after Aang's visit, the old gang arrived. Though awkward and unsure, Zuko also passed the ritual of the Masters when they were captured as well. As they were leaving, the Sun Warriors informed them of Aang's earlier visit and advised Zuko to hurry up and teach him the proper forms of Firebending before his improvised ones became second-nature to the Avatar.

Chapter 10


	5. Harry Potter and the Great Civil War

**Harry Potter and the Great Civil War  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Muggles vs. Wizards<em>

**1980 – History Changes**

The Dark War that being waged has grown and reached an all-time high in magical usage and is beginning to spill out into the streets of Muggle Britain. The Muggles are becoming increasingly suspicious of all the supernatural occurrences, environmental disasters, and drastic increase in unexplained and unsolved murders that have been taking place in the past five years. Conspiracy theorists create and spread rumors that send the populaces into panics and instill deep distrust with their own governments for supposedly not telling them the truth of the events taking place. The masses become an increasingly volatile powder keg with an ever-shortening fuse.

Then the spark happens. An arrogant Dark Pureblood causes a magical fight in broad daylight, witnessed and even videotaped by several Muggle families. After winning the fight (executing the Light Wizard), the Pureblood notices the Muggles and goes on a rampage, torturing and killing many of the Muggles. However, he didn't know what the Muggle video camera was or what it could do, so he ignored it as a worthless Muggle object. When the corpses of the Muggles were later discovered and the contents of the video examined by the police, the British press caught wind and managed to steal a copy of the video and played it on the evening news, exposing the Magical World to the entire world and there was no way that the Wizards could erase their existence ever again.

Slowly at first, news began to spread of certain individuals who were a part of this secret Magical World and that the Wizards were in the midst of a civil war. Muggles began to grow paranoid of their neighbors, friends, and family. This turned to fear, anger, and protests soon after. Some of the families who had relatives in the Wizarding world began passing along the sentiments of their neighbors to the Wizards. They demanded the Dark Wizard's arrest and incarceration for the killing of innocent people. One brave individual even went forward to the Muggles and stated quite publically how and where some of the major Wizarding communities hid themselves. When it was discovered that that person was later found dead for further exposing the Wizards, it drove the rage against the Wizards even deeper. With the knowledge of where these communities were, many Muggles began to discover the Alleys, St. Mungo's, and the Ministry.

Though some of them were taken by the magic and grandeur, many others began a series of protests that the Wizards stop killing Muggles. Enraged that the filthy Muggles would dare trespass within their domains, many Wizards (both Dark and Light) began to lash out at the Muggles, cursing and hexing them without remorse. This only increased the civil unrest to the point of riots starting to break out. But it was with the death of an innocent Wizarding child (5 years old) by the hands of a Muggle with a gun that the tension finally escalated into a full-scale civil war with Wizards lashing out violently against the Muggles who 'invaded their homes' and the Muggles were demanding that the Wizards stand trial for the countless murders and cruelty they'd inflicted upon them.

And it isn't just Great Britain facing civil war. All of Europe, Asia, and the Americas are in similar states of unrest and conflict.

Dark Lord Voldemort, seeing opportunity in the chaos, approached Wizarding Britain and used his colossal charisma to seize control of the Ministry for good. Now with the full power of the Ministry to back him, Voldemort has Dumbledore and all other Light families removed from power and increased the wealth and prestige of his loyal underlings. The Death Eaters then began a 'campaign of purification' to eradicate all the filth and scum that existed within their nation with extreme prejudice. Vicious battles between Dark Wizards and the Royal military/civilians break out all over the country. Dark Creatures, most notably werewolves and vampires, run amok with very few Wizards able and/or willing to fight them off. In desperation to survive the war, the British Parliament pass an emergency decree that allows the citizens the right to temporarily bear firearms to aid in the protection of their homes and family (especially since defenseless families were the Dark Wizards' favorite choice of victims).

During the fighting and senseless violence taking place, one magical family (among several others) gets overrun by the fearful, racist, and/or religious zealots of Muggles while they're in hiding from the Dark Lord. Though the parents are killed, the baby manages to survive because of an emergency Portkey (nametag necklace) that activated upon their deaths. The baby was taken to its aunt and uncle's home where they were forced to raise and care for it. They didn't do it because they cared for the child, only that its presence under their roof supplied them and their son with a unique protection that kept them from all harm. This was proven most notably when they were the only family on the entire street that wasn't killed and eaten by a surprise werewolf attack shortly after taking the boy in (which only solidified their realization that he was 'protecting' them). But because the baby (Harry Potter) was a magical child, he was forced to live in isolation from the rest of his 'people' and other children of his age group (excluding Dudley).

**1991 – Background Information**

War Efforts  
><span>Voldemort rules over Scotland (which had been conquered by the Wizards in 1983) with an iron fist. The Muggles and Wizards have regular skirmishes along the border, each trying to pierce the defensive line while using whatever espionage techniques they have available. Although the Wizards had several key spells and abilities that gave them a definite advantage in subterfuge, once the Muggles became aware of them and ways to counter them, the Wizards no longer were able to gain much ground or win quite as decisively as they did in the early battles.

In spite of the Wizards' best attempts, the Muggles hold strong and resolute thanks to their technology and new combat techniques that many Purebloods had been unaware of thanks to the evolution of technology. Though the Wizards regularly assassinate military officials and attack random houses (they can easily pass the border and enter deep into Muggle territory unopposed), the Muggles can retaliate by launching missiles and high-altitude bombers upon vital Wizarding communities and centers.

Though the Wizards are at war with the Muggles and are somewhat contained to Scotland, they still conscript as many magically-sensitive children into Hogwarts as they can. Enrollment is now compulsory and each of the students must wear badges to show their blood status—their place in society. Hogsmeade has been converted into a massive orphanage for all magical children who'd been born outside of Scotland and who aren't old enough to attend Hogwarts, this is to protect them from the Muggles' prejudices and their lives. Hogsmeade has also been transformed into the new center of magical society, complete with a new Alley, Ministry, hospital, and bank. Regardless of the changes taking place in society, Dumbledore still remains as the Headmaster of Hogwarts (the one position which neither the Ministry or Voldemort can remove him from, unless he voluntarily steps down or dies). However, for every magical child that they successfully 'save' from the Muggles, three more are left unfound or killed before the Wizards could reach them.

Harry Potter  
><span>As an unremarkable boy in the eyes of the Wizarding world, Harry is one such child who'd been left behind. When he realized that he was a Wizard, Harry was at first horrified that he was somehow part of the same evil magic-users who terrorized and murdered the innocent. He spent several weeks sulking and trying feverishly to hide his growing abilities. When it finally came to a head, Harry was forced to accept that magic was a part of who he was. On a suggestion from Dudley, Harry grew determined to learn the ways of magic so he could better protect himself and his relatives if the magical protections should ever fail. But because his relatives wouldn't let him leave their property for any reason, he was forced to teach himself how to use his magic. And though weary of his cousin, Dudley soon joined him and tried to help him as best he could. They both knew that it was Harry's presence with them that kept all of them safe, most especially against the Dark Creatures that haunted the streets at night.

Harry spends the several months learning to grasp and use his magic because he didn't have access to a wand or any other magical artifact. Once he's finally gotten a bit better control, he begins teaching himself how use it for a variety of things and finding what its limits were. Harry finds that though he's still bad at transforming things, he's especially good at telekinesis and teleportation. But unknown to Harry and the Dursleys, when he finally began trying to consciously use his magic, he'd broken the protection his mother had created for him and the family.

Not wanting to be left behind as his cousin grew stronger, Dudley joins the new special defense program that the British government created for the youth. It teaches them a variety of things, but mostly how to defend oneself and ways to fight against a Wizard. Dudley finds that he's surprisingly good with a gun. The instructor tells him that he could have a potentially promising career as a soldier; something that both Vernon and Dudley take great pride in.

**1993-94**

Wizarding World  
><span>After more than decade of trial and error, the Department of Mysteries has finally successfully created a new magical virus. This virus has the power to kill all non-magical people while having Wizards completely immune to its effects, though the virus is slow in spreading and killing.

The virus is spread through ingestion, primarily water. And unless it's been properly charged with high amounts of magic, the virus will not spread from one person to the next (usually through physical contact). But the only way to 'fully charge' the virus is with the death of a Wizard child, whose magic is still wild and untamed; a vital ingredient to the virus. The DoM quickly puts their efforts towards creating a final 'perfect' virus to meet the specifications that Voldemort has listed, but progress slow to nonexistent.

Draco Malfoy  
><span>At Hogwarts, Draco (and most other Slytherins) is practically living the life he's always dreamed he would. He's got everything he'd ever wanted; the respect of his House, the fear of the rest of the school, the wealth to buy whatever he wants, the magical skill to be a difficult opponent for nearly all of his year-mates, and the political savvy to get his way in nearly any argument he gets into.

Hermione Granger  
><span>Hermione frequently tries to rally the Gryffindors and the rest of the school to stand up against the Slytherins because she believes that blood shouldn't be the deciding factor of a person's destiny. Yet her very domineering personality and strict adherence to any and all rules/laws is constantly putting her at odds with everyone else and works against her efforts to recruit followers. And because of her Mudblood status (very bottom of the totem pole), she has very, very little influence. She is constantly teased by many Purebloods, even within her own house (the worst being Ron Weasley). Her only friend is Neville Longbottom, and that's fragile friendship at best.

The other students don't join her crusade because they fear the repercussions to their families and friends should they make their opinions known (even though they do agree with her on most issues). Their fears are justified when one day it's discovered that Hermione had been assaulted, hexed, and raped. Though she and no else knows who exactly was responsible, everyone knew it was someone from Slytherin and that it was a very blatant warning to her and them. Hermione was forced to quietly accept her fate and place in the magical society.

Harry Potter  
><span>While on a routine inspection of the neighborhood, the local Wizard Watch stumble across Harry as he's practicing his magic control (they see him through a window). They immediately call for reinforcements to destroy the house and the magic-user inside it. When the Dursleys returned home from grocery shopping, they were horrified to see that somehow Harry had been discovered and they tried to discourage the Watchers from harming Harry. But the Watchers wouldn't be swayed, believing that the evil Wizard had bewitched them to be his servants. The Dursleys are forced to watch as their home is destroyed by several mortar shells. They are allowed to take up new residency in one of the abandoned houses on the same street as 'payment' for what had become of their original home.

Unknown to them, Harry had actually survived by teleporting away just seconds before the mortars exploded. Realizing that his mother's protection had evidently failed, Harry decides that it's time he journeys to Scotland to see what the Wizards are really like. Harry has been raised all his life with Muggles, thus he feels very reluctant to want to fight against them for whatever reason. But at the same time, he wants to know the reasons for which the Wizards fight so passionately and viciously against the Muggles. Harry decides to make it his life's purpose to end the war and bring peace between Muggle and Magical.

**1994**

Hogwarts  
><span>Against Dumbledore's recommendations, the Ministry decides to bring back the old Triwizard Tournament. Although officially the Ministry is doing this as a way to bolster international cooperation between the nations of Magical Europe, the truth of the matter is that this was a scheme concocted by Voldemort to recruit overseas underlings into his campaign of purification.

However, Dumbledore was still able to convince the Ministry (and Voldemort to an extent) to create new safety measures and limits to better protect the chosen champions. When the Goblet of Fire is revealed, all of the Slytherins and other Purebloods signed up, but they secretly erected wards to keep all Half- and Mudbloods from being able to put their names in.

Harry Potter  
><span>Sneaking his way through Great Britain was actually much easier than Harry had first anticipated. He knew how to blend in with Muggles and could use his magic to flee and fight in times of emergency. He steadily made his way north towards Scotland and the reported 'Magic City' that was glimpsed in the Scottish Highlands. When Harry finally reached the border, he was just in time to watch a bloody and ruthless battle between the Wizards and Muggles.

At first he was just going to wait it out and let them kill one another, but then his morals got the better of him. He rushed down to try to stop the fighting. Using a considerable portion of his power, Harry was able to separate the two armies and cause them to regroup. He used this regrouping delay to flee before anyone could pin the event on him, he didn't trust two hotheaded armies to not let their prejudices and suspicions get the better of themselves.

Unbeknownst to Harry, some of the Wizards _did_ see him as he used his magic and thus word began to spread through Scotland about a mysterious boy with strange abilities. Eventually, the Ministry was able to locate Harry. With no warning or reason, they caught him with a surprise attack and quickly subdued him, bringing him to Hogsmeade (where he was intending to go anyway). When he arrived, he was interrogated as an Enemy of the State due to his mysterious role in the battle, being subjected to numerous truth potions and other methods to get their answers. After many hours, they finally decided that Harry was telling the truth of being an innocent orphan who only wanted to learn magic. The Ministry brought him up to Hogwarts after casting multiple charms, hexes, and curses upon him so that he couldn't voluntarily leave the castle (only with a teacher or a registered escort could he do that until he turned seventeen).

Harry's reception at Hogwarts was as unwelcoming as the Ministry had been. After being Sorted into Gryffindor, he attends a few classes with his fellow students but he quickly realizes that the Magical World is highly flawed and restricting, in more ways than one. Like most newcomers, Harry doesn't allow himself to be intimidated by the Purebloods as he goes about his day and studies. At first they find this highly amusing and they eagerly anticipated the time of his submission. But after two whole months and not even a slight falter, they are becoming annoyed.

Finally, one of the Purebloods in Slytherin loses his patience and tries to attack Harry (after the First Task). Harry is easily able to fight off the Slytherin and continues with his day like nothing happened, something that causes all of the Purebloods to get into an uproar. Later than day as Harry was heading over to try and associate with the Beauxbatons students, he finds himself ambushed in the courtyard (in plain view no less) by ten Purebloods, led by Draco Malfoy. After a short but brutal fight, Harry is able to emerge victor because of his unique wandless fighting style and Muggle methods of battling Wizards. The fight was witnessed by dozens of students from all three schools and interest in Harry is piqued almost instantly. Harry finds himself as the center of attention when he arrives at the Beauxbatons carriage, even Fleur was interested in him.


	6. Knight of the Duel

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED  
><strong>Knight of the Duel  
>By: Tellemicus Sundance<br>_Ideas_

When ZAFT attacked Heliopolis, Murrue and Kira were able to save the Duel from Rusty, Yzak stole the Strike (minus the Striker Packs).

As ZAFT pursues the Archangel, Kira is forced to pilot initially against his will by the warship's commanding officer, Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel. Kira is kept locked in the brig of the Archangel when he's not fighting or maintaining the Duel. Badgiruel even forces him to enlist prior to the arrival of the 8th Advance Fleet.

As he battles against the Le Creuset Team, Kira eventually steals the Buster's beam rifles and the Sword Strike's beam sword for use by the Duel (to better prepare it for future battles). Kira hones his swordsmanship skills during those early battles, but then focuses on his marksmanship while on Earth.

Kira falls deeply in love with Lacus when he first meets her. Not only because she's extremely kind and beautiful, but because she is able to provide him with a sense of much-needed peace and purpose. He loves her so much that he just couldn't even respond to Flay's many different attempts at seduction.

Learning of Kira's unknowing participation in the development of the G-Weapons, Lieutenant Badgiruel forces him to design three new Gundams that would dwarf anything that ZAFT could possibly engineer now that they possess four of the G-Weapons. Kira develops designs for the Infinity Gundam (00), the Legacy Gundam (Arios), and the Divinity Gundam (Cherudim).

During her time on the Archangel, Lacus sees Kira's designs and is impressed. Realizing that he desires peace rather than war, she secretly copies his designs. When she returns to the PLANTs, she entices her followers to create the three machines under the guises that they're new ZAFT Gundams. When Kira is brought to her, she gives him the Infinity Gundam while storing the Legacy for later usage (Athrun).

Lacus also gives Kira a black Haro to help him better pilot the extremely complex Infinity Gundam.

**GAT-X102 Duel Gundam  
><strong>Unit type: prototype close combat mobile suit  
><span>Manufacturer<span>: Morgenroete, Inc  
><span>Operator(s):<span>Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
><span>First Deployment<span>:25 January C.E. 71  
><span>Accommodation<span>:pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
><span>Dimensions<span>: head height 17.50 meters  
><span>Weight<span>: max gross weight 69.1 metric tons  
><span>Power Plant<span>:ultracompact energy battery  
><span>Equipment and Design Features<span>:**  
><strong>Phase Shift (PS) armor  
>Sensors, range unknown<br>Fixed armaments:  
>2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, mounted on head<br>1 x shield, mounted on left forearm  
><span>Optional Hand Armaments<span>:**  
><strong>1 x 57mm high-energy beam rifle w/175mm grenade launcher, stored on rear waist  
>2 x beam saber, stored behind shoulders<p>

**GAT-X102+BA1/K Battle Duel Gundam  
><strong>Unit type: prototype close combat mobile suit  
><span>Manufacturer<span>: Archangel  
><span>Operator(s):<span>Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
><span>First Deployment<span>: 10 February C.E. 71  
><span>Power Plant<span>:ultracompact energy battery  
><span>Equipment and Design Features<span>:**  
><strong>Battle Armor (BA) weapons shroud  
>Phase Shift (PS) armor<br>Sensors, range unknown  
><span>Fixed armaments<span>:  
>2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, mounted on head<br>1 x 94mm high-energy rifle, mounted on BA's left shoulder (Buster)  
>1 x "Shiva" 115mm railgun, mounted on BA's right shoulder<br>1 x shield, mounted on left forearm  
>2 x 220 mm 5-barrel missile pod, mounted on BA's waist<br>Optional Armaments:**  
><strong>2 x beam saber, stored behind shoulders  
>1 x 57mm high-energy beam rifle w175mm grenade launcher, stored on rear waist  
>1 x "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship sword, stored behind right shoulder (Sword Strike)<br>Remote (Optional) Weapons:  
>4 x gunbarrel, mounted on main body, can be detached and controlled through wires connected to main body (Gunbarrel Striker)<p>

**ZGMF-X00A Infinity Gundam**  
><span>Unit Type<span>**:** prototype assault mobile suit  
><span>Manufacturer<span>: Integrated Design Bureau, ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
><span>Operator(s)<span>: Kira Yamato  
><span>First Deployment<span>:5 May C.E. 71  
><span>Power Plant<span>:ultracompact nuclear fission reactor  
><span>Equipment and Design Features<span>:  
>Ala-01 mobile armor, can be separated from main body for attack<br>Haro, pilot of the Ala-01  
>Neutron Jammer Canceller<br>Phase Shift (PS) armor  
>Sensors, range unknown<br>Fixed Armaments:**  
><strong>2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head  
>2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored over shoulders<br>2 x MA-M05 "Aquila" beam dagger, stored under shoulders  
>2 x MMI-599 "Ensis" Phase Shift sword, stored on hips<br>1 x "Telum" Phase Shift sword-rifle, mounted on right forearm  
>1 x shield, mounted on left arm<span><br>Optional Armaments (docked with Ala):  
>2 x M200 "Gigno" plasma beam cannon, mounted on Ala wings, mounted over shoulders in use<br>4 x MMI-M15 "Canis" rail cannon, mounted on Ala wings, mounted over shoulders in use  
>6 x MMI-MA07 "Cornu" guided missiles, mounted on Ala (can used to attack enemies from behind)<p>

**ZGMF-X01A Legacy Gundam  
><strong>Unit Type: prototype assault mobile suit  
><span>Manufacturer<span>: Integrated Design Bureau, ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
><span>Operator(s)<span>: Athrun Zala  
><span>First Deployment<span>:17 May C.E. 71  
><span>Power Plant<span>:ultracompact nuclear fission reactor  
><span>Equipment and Design Features<span>:**  
><strong>Neutron Jammer Canceller  
>Phase Shift (PS) armor<br>Sensors, range unknown  
>Transformable Aerodynamic Structure<br>Fixed Armaments:**  
><strong>4 x MMI-GAU1 "Sagittus" 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
>1 x shield, mounted on left arm<br>2 x MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted over shoulders when in use, usable in mobile suit and armor forms  
><span>Optional Hand Armaments<span>:  
>2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored on waist<br>1 x M1000 "Nex" high-energy multi-phase plasma beam cannon, stored behind right shoulder  
>1 x MA-M21G beam rifle, stored on rear waist<p>

**ZGMF-X02A Divinity Gundam**  
><span>Unit Type<span>: prototype assault mobile suit  
><span>Manufacturer<span>: Integrated Design Bureau, ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
><span>Operator(s)<span>: Rau Le Creuset  
><span>First Deployment<span>: 28 September C.E. 71  
><span>Power Plant<span>:ultracompact nuclear fission reactor  
><span>Equipment and Design Features<span>:**  
><strong>DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system  
>Neutron Jammer Canceller<br>Phase Shift (PS) armor  
>Sensors, range unknown<br>Fixed Armaments:**  
><strong>4 x MMI-GAU1 "Sagittus" 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
>1 x shield, mounted on left arm<br>1 x MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in chest  
><span>Optional Armaments<span>:  
>2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored behind shoulders<br>12 x DRAGOON beam cannons (4 x "Ignis" high-energy beam cannons stored on back, 4 x "Unda" 3-barrel beam submachine cannons stored on waist, 4 x 4-barrel "Humus" beam cannons stored on left shoulder)  
>1 x M800 "Levitas" high-energy long-range beam sniper rifle, stored on right shoulder<br>2 x beam pistol, stored on hip armor  
>1 x MA-M21G beam rifle, stored on rear waist<p> 


	7. The Lost Uchiha

**The Lost Uchiha**  
><em>#01—Uchiha Sasuke x Ty Lee<em>

Sasuke ends up in the Avatar world when the past Avatar's use Aang's pent up energy to open a split-second portal to pull Naruto to their world to help Aang survive. Because of the Kyuubi's influence, their pull was deflected away from him and they got Sasuke instead (when Sasuke 'dies' on the bridge at Haku's hands).

When he wakes up, Sasuke seeks a way to return back to his own world so he can finish his goal of avenging his family. With strong suspicions against him, Sasuke is forced to first leave the Water Tribe with Aang. Though strongly confused about the strange world he'd found himself in, Sasuke decides to accompany Aang on his journey to the North Pole because he figured that it would've been safer for him to travel with someone he knew and who was familiar with the world. It isn't until Aang's visit to the Fire Temple and his meeting with Roku that they learn the secret behind Sasuke's presence in the Avatar world. The only way for Sasuke to be returned to his homeworld is if Aang masters all four elements and gains complete control of the Avatar State. But by then, he had voluntarily gotten drawn into the Avatar's journey because he sees it as a training exercise.

With his new Sharingan and easy control of his chakra, Sasuke is able to copy and use all of the bending forms, though he usually prefers to fight with Firebending. Sasuke decides to not teach Aang how to bend the other elements because he doesn't see himself as a teacher and because although he knows how to use them, he doesn't understand the significance of certain principles that the bending forms rely on. However, Sasuke fights on the frontlines in all of the Avatar's major battles, most notably the Battle of the North Pole where he sunk several dozen ships singlehandedly. However, Sasuke's unique jutsu and abilities quickly garnered him a wanted status in the Fire Nation, even more so because he was a companion to the Avatar.

This is how he first fights Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee when they ambush them in Omashu. Sasuke and Azula quickly form a potent and deadly rivalry because of their shared status as Firebenders, prodigies, royalty status (even if it was figuratively for Sasuke), and superiority complexes. Though he respects her perfect aim and skill with bladed weapons, Sasuke finds no other outstanding interests in Mai. Yet it was Ty Lee who quickly drew his attention because of her pressure point fighting style, tremendous strength and agility, and disarming 'tease' personality. But as he fights against them more often, he finds himself becoming increasingly enamored by Ty Lee because of her prowess, beauty, and his emerging hormones. And Ty Lee frequently makes it a habit to flirt with the extremely cute 'ninja-boy'.

But Sasuke isn't the only ninja who was summoned to the Avatar world. Through the collaboration of several Dark Spirits, Mizuki also gets chosen but with full awareness of where he was going. (My original idea was for it to be Deidera, but I realized he was too powerful for Sasuke _at that age_ and I couldn't think of any other ninja to take his place _at the time_) The Dark Spirits promised him tremendous power and strength in return for helping the Fire Nation conquer the world. It was a task that Mizuki happily agreed to because it allowed him to attack and destroy many people at his own desire. Mizuki wasted no time in allying himself to the Fire Lord and getting sent into the Earth Kingdom to break the wall of Ba Sing Se. Only through the combined efforts of Sasuke and Aang was Mizuki defeated and forced to retreat (along with ruining the Fire Nation's giant drill). Though surprised to find that there was another ninja of his type in the world, Mizuki and Sasuke both realize that they are on opposing sides of the field and begin to hunt one another. They finally meet in battle the same night that Zuko joins Azula and almost kill Aang. Sasuke was soundly defeated because he got arrogant and overestimated his abilities. If not for Appa arriving and Katara healing his wounds, Sasuke would've died.

After recovering from their fights and entering the Fire Nation, Sasuke is allowed by Sokka's sword master to make his own sword out of the meteorite they found earlier. With his new sword and an aspiring dueling partner, Sasuke and Sokka begin to work on their swordsmanship. During the Day of Black Sun, Sasuke is part of the main invasion battle and was responsible for the destruction of the first barrier of the Fire Nation and in destroying several other security barriers. But as the battle progresses, he becomes increasingly suspicious that something is wrong with the invasion plans. He quickly confides with the others that their plans had likely been discovered and countered. He is proven correct when the Fire Nation Air Force appears and destroys their submarines. The battle worsens for them when Mizuki appears and Sasuke gets drawn into a battle with him, distracting him while the others flee on Appa.

Captured by Mizuki, he is briefly interrogated before he and several others get transferred to the Boiling Rock. While there, he decides to wait and train, believing that eventually Aang and the others would come for him. He is proven right when Sokka and Zuko show up and they begin planning their escape. However, their escape plans are botched when Azula appears, desiring to interrogate Zuko and Sasuke personally. It isn't until they receive some surprising help from Mai and Ty Lee that they succeed in escaping. And it was after this escape that Sasuke realized that he was starting to develop feelings for Ty Lee because he constantly was finding himself worrying about her safety after her betrayal of Azula.

When Sozin's Comet finally appeared, Sasuke knew that he had only one opponent he needed to face in the coming battle: Mizuki. He guessed that Mizuki would likely be accompanying the Armada as an escort in case they ran into trouble. When Aang made his attack on Ozai's airship, Sasuke also finds and attacks Mizuki while Sokka, Suki, and Toph take out the Armada. After a long, climatic battle, Sasuke finally overcomes Mizuki. However, rather than submit to defeat, Mizuki commits suicide and attempts to destroy Sasuke along with him. If not for Aang's coincidental interruption during his battle with Ozai in his Avatar State, Sasuke would've been incinerated by the blast.

After Ozai's defeat, the freeing of Ba Sing Se, and Zuko's coronation as the Fire Lord, the group journeyed to Ba Sing Se to meet with the Earth King. While there, Sasuke finally confronts Ty Lee about his feelings and the truth about who he is and where he came from. He promises that, if he had a choice, he would happily stay with her. But because of his vow to his murdered family, Sasuke chooses to return back to his homeworld. Ty Lee gives him a small pendant to remember her by. After Aang taps into his new Avatar powers, he opens the portal to send Sasuke home.

When he awakens, Sasuke quickly realizes that no time had passed in his homeworld (he was still in Wave Country when he was 'killed' by Haku on the bridge). If not for pendant that Ty Lee had given him, Sasuke would've started believing that all that had happened to him had been nothing more than an elaborate dream induced by his near-death experience. Unknown to him, the Spirits of the Avatar world continued to watch over him as he continues his life in his own world.

After he kills Itachi three years later, Sasuke faints from exhaustion. When he reawakens, he once again finds himself back in the Avatar world, once again summoned by the Avatar Spirits. However, this time, he was summoned because the Spirits knew that he would never find true peace in his own world (even now that he'd completed his ambition) and they brought him back to help Aang and Zuko ease the tensions between the Four Nations as the wounds of war slowly healed. Sasuke would eventually find and marry Ty Lee, living as peaceful a life as he could.


	8. Magic's Strongest Disciple

**Magic's Strongest Disciple  
><strong>_#01—Sakaki's Decision_

Sakaki gets hired for a bodyguard job of a high-class British businessman whose political enemies desire to do him in. Normally, Sakaki wouldn't accept such a job (because it was on the other side of the world!), but the dojo desperately needed money. Because the businessman lived in suburban London, Sakaki was instructed to meet the man at a local park as the man dropped his kids off to school. During his wait there, Sakaki watched as a group of young children (led by a particularly fat one) chased around a smaller boy. He was rather impressed with the boy's agility and speed, which what helping keep him out of the bullies' clutches, until he stumbled on some gravel and the bullies caught up to them. Having zero tolerance for bullies, Sakaki stepped in and scared the bullies off with a sliver of his battle aura, leaving behind only the kid that was being chased. After a brief talk with the kid, Sakaki realized that he was always being bullied by those kids (led by his own cousin, no less) and that his relatives did nothing to correct this behavior. Deciding to try to help the kid, Sakaki shows him some basic Karate stances and moves (namely the Yamazuki) and tells him to only use them to defend himself with those moves the next time they attack him. It was shortly after getting the kid's name, Harry (8-years-old), that his client showed up and he officially began his mission.

Two days later, Sakaki's mission is finished. Out of curiosity for the kid he encountered, Sakaki returned to the area that he'd found the kid in. After a little bit of investigating, he found the kid and his cousin's home after visiting the school. He watches from a distance as the boy Harry is forced to do all manner of chores and is regularly hit and abused (verbally by the aunt and uncle, physically by the cousin). Feeling guilty, angry, and even more curious, he pays them a visit. He is able to guess that Harry had been hurriedly stuffed away and hidden somewhere out of sight when the door opens. Though the man and woman seemed respectable enough, when their son recognized him as 'the monster' who taught 'the freak' to fight 'like a demon,' the parents showed their true colors. They claimed that their ungrateful nephew had decided to suddenly attack their innocent and harmless Dudders during recess, shortly after Sakaki had shown Harry how to defend himself. Dudley had apparently been taken to the school infirmary with a pair of bruises (one on his face and one in his gut), and one of his friends had a broken wrist. As they were starting to make demands about Sakaki paying the hospital bills and to compensate Dudley for his terrible injuries, Sakaki had finally lost his temper. With a flare of his ki aura, he subdued the trio and asked where Harry was. He found Harry in the cupboard under the stairs after hearing the boy quietly knocking on the door. Realizing that the cupboard was the boy's bedroom was the last straw for Sakaki, he offered Harry the choice to accompany him away from his relatives and to start a new, fresh life somewhere far away from them. Though very hesitant about leaving the only place he was familiar with, Harry decided to risk it because the scary stranger's advice and teachings had actually helped him out a lot in that fight during recess. When Sakaki informed the Dursleys of his intentions, Vernon happily handed the boy over to him, giving him the court papers to sign (Vernon had already had them drawn up and ready for processing, he only needed to find someone who would've been willing to take the freaky burden off of their shoulders). With the papers signed, Sakaki promptly took Harry to the airport and left Great Britain for Japan.

When they arrived at Ryozanpaku, the other masters were all extremely surprised about Sakaki's unusual decision to bring back a kid. After introducing Harry to Miu and letting them run off to play together (Miu, age 11, was ecstatic at finally getting her own 'little brother'), Sakaki explained about Harry's situation in England and what had led to his decision. It was quickly determined that they would raise Harry and send him to school once he was fluent in Japanese. Akisame gave Harry an IQ test and was able to determine that Harry was an exceptionally bright boy and that he picked things up very quickly once he put his mind to it. Akisame, Kensei, and Miu were largely responsible for teaching Harry how to read, speak, and write Japanese.

One year later…

It had taken Harry almost a year, but he had finally mastered Japanese well enough that the masters felt he was ready to attend the local public school. During his free time at the dojo, Harry spent a large amount of time doing basic stretches and exercises to help improve his strength and endurance (it wasn't yet decided that he would learn martial arts, the masters left that decision up to him). Harry was also very observant and studied many of the masters' techniques in secret after having seen them in action. During Harry's first days at the new school, he was quickly singled out and bullied because he was quite clearly a scrawny gaijin. But Harry was mostly able to dodge the bullies thanks to his experience with Dudley.

One day, the bullies had managed to corner him on his way back to the dojo, and they outnumbered him five to one. Despite the disadvantage, Harry was able to put his superior agility and limited martial arts knowledge to use (even using improvised attacks) to help him defend himself and knock the bullies out. After making sure that they were alright, Harry quickly rushed back to Ryozanpaku. Unknown to Harry, Kensei and Akisame had seen the entire thing during their own trip back to the dojo after shopping. Later that night, after tending to Harry's minor injuries and putting him and Miu to bed, the two of them shared their observations about Harry's fight with the others. Akisame and Kensei both agreed that Harry had an incredible natural talent, as proven by the fact that he could use certain moves of each of the masters (crudely of course) after only seeing them done a couple of times. They decided that they couldn't allow such talent to go to waste and that they would begin training Harry in martial arts the very next day (if he agreed, which they knew he likely would).

It was shortly after his training began that the masters discovered Harry was magical (he was always happy or content since he'd arrived at Ryozanpaku so he hadn't had any accidents). He had been knocked flying by Miu during one of their early sparring sessions and had teleported to safety and attacked her while she was surprised and confused. After realizing what he'd done, Harry had apologized profusely over his little accident and begged them to let him stay at the dojo. Once they'd gotten Harry to calm down, Kensei finally mentioned that he'd known about Harry's magic all along because of his own magical heritage. After a bit of storytelling, Kensei offers to teach Harry in the ways of Chinese magic (despite not being magical himself). It was a choice that Harry decided to accept because it wouldn't have been smart to let his magic grow unchecked and untrained. Because he couldn't teach Harry himself, Kensei brings his daughter Renka, who is magical, to Ryozanpaku (blindfolded, of course ) to help teach Harry how to feel and control his magic. After a couple of lessons, Renka and Kensei work out an agreement that she can visit during school breaks to teach Harry (which she had to keep secret for Harry's protection) in exchange for him returning to China during those same times to visit his wife. Of course, Kensei just goes into hiding rather than return to China.

Two years later…

Dumbledore is alarmed to learn that Harry has disappeared from Privet Drive without his knowledge. After speaking with the Dursleys, he is concerned and confused as to where young Harry might've gone. The roster for all magical children in Great Britain is failing to locate the boy, even though it should've been able to track him anywhere in Europe. The Dursleys hadn't cared enough to get to know anything about the monster of a man who had taken custody of Harry. And he was concerned about what the boy might've been learning from a man who so obviously wasn't a 'little kid's person' to begin with; the fact that he'd so freely and easily taught an eight-year-old how to beat up other kids with relative ease only reinforced his concerns. He quietly assigns Moody with the task of tracking down this man and bringing Harry back to England to fulfill his destiny. The Wizarding World went about its usual self of laying, shifting, and dodging blame and accusations (many of the recent ones were pertaining to Harry's disappearance and that it was all Dumbledore's fault).

Three to five years later…

What happens next is largely determined by what kind of environment you want the Wizarding World to be in and when/how you wanna bring Harry back into it. Do you want Voldemort to have returned? Is he still a ghostly wraith that's leeching off other people or did he get reincarnated after obtaining the Philosopher's Stone? Is Dumbledore the classic manipulative old bastard or 'underrated' overprotective idealist who's making some poor choices in regards to Harry's wellbeing and destiny? Are Ron and Hermione friends? Is Hermione even still alive or did she get killed by the troll that Quirrel let into the school? Does Draco have almost free run of Hogwarts because no one there has the power and influence to oppose him or has he simply _tried_ to take control?

In regards to the pairings, I think that Harry/Renka would be the best choice in this case. Given how long they'd have known each other, I'd assume that Harry and Miu would see each other as siblings and not potential boy/girlfriend material. Let's face it: because she's a gaijin, Renka's never gonna have a chance at getting Kenichi in canon. Renka is one of my favorite female characters in that series; she's a kickass martial artist in her own right, but she's not spacey or depressing like Miu and Shigure are. The fact that she's adorable like a kitten doesn't hurt her case either in my opinion. Although, I suppose if you wanna add some humor and teenage drama into the mix, you could always have Harry develop a crush on Shigure (that'd be rather funny in my opinion). But there is one particular issue that I hope you don't fall victim to, as countless others have done before now: don't confuse love with lust. Real love is a slow process that is generally created after considerable amount of time. And lust is what people often like to call 'love at first sight.'

Plus, I think that Kenichi should also be included in this story…at least on the Japanese side. After all, what's the point of writing a crossover if you only invite 'half' the original cast? Also, if you're going to include Kenichi, I figure you should keep his most defining skill as a martial artist his own (namely his insane endurance and ability to stand when he should've been beaten down), which is why I chose to give Harry some/a lot of natural talent in martial arts. And, by giving Harry high natural talent, you're also paying homage to his most defining attributes in HP canon which is his naturally high defense against the Dark Arts.

If you decide to include Kenichi, then I strongly recommend you consider compensating for Harry's inclusion in the story by giving him his own opponents to face in this story during the whole Ragnarok arc. Here's an idea: give him some 'history' with some of the various Yomi members. Like have him and Shou or Koukin or Tanimoto Natsu (Hermit), or have all of them be longtime martial artist rivals. How about this: rumors spread in Yomi about Ryuuto forming Ragnarok with the explicit purpose of defeating Yomi and that one or two of the Yomi members decide to personally investigate. And when they witness some of Kenichi's fights, they realize that Ryozanpaku has finally decided to choose an official disciple (because Harry was essentially adopted, he is treated like Miu in that he isn't considered an official disciple by most of the masters). Anyway, when they move in to attack Kenichi, Harry notices and intercepts them, which starts off a series of battles between the rivals until one of them finally admits defeat and returns to their master(s) for increased training.


	9. HP and the Apprentice of Voldemort

**Harry Potter and the Apprentice of Voldemort **  
><em>#01—Running through Time<em>

Harry journeys back in time three times in hopes of finally defeating Voldemort. The first time he journeyed back by an accident of combining his Invisibility Cloak, a Time-Turner, and the Felix Felicis Potion when he experimented with it after winning it from Slughorn. He got transported back to the day that Peter Pettigrew escaped to return to Voldemort. Disoriented, scared, and freaking out over the impossibility of his situation, he was immediately taken into Auror custody when he unintentionally attacked Fudge when he was visiting to collect Sirius. Taken to the Ministry to be interrogated, Harry was able to sneak out of his holding cell and escape by stealing back his Cloak and a Time-Turner and going even further back in time (to when he first put his Cloak on).

After spending the remainder of his 'First Year' Christmas Holiday studying time travel and its effects in the Library, he decides to make use of his newly-discovered hidden ace against Voldemort and begins to secretly study even more advanced magic in his free time. He spends the next five years acting out many of his previous memories without telling Ron or Hermione (he didn't think they were mature enough yet to fully comprehend what had happened to him). Even though he tried his hardest to change some things (like Peter escaping and Sirius remaining a fugitive), he was able to affect some aspects of his life simply because he was already skilled in many of the spells he was 'learning' at Hogwarts. He and his friends were able to find and destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and Harry became the owner of the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone. Even though he married Ginny, Harry was continually plagued by the feeling of mounting danger and that the Dark Lord wasn't as dead as everyone believed. His fears and paranoia were enough to even start driving Ginny away from him. But his fears came into fruition when another Dark Lord suddenly rose up, who was the secret apprentice of Voldemort. This new Dark Lord destroyed all that Harry loved within a single day and Harry never even knew he existed until after it was all over. Distraught in grief, Harry once again used his Cloak and Turner to venture back into the past.

No longer content to sit back and relive his school years again, Harry plans to use his future knowledge to find and destroy Voldemort quickly before seeking out and destroying this new Dark Lord before he could even come into power. At the tender age of 'eight', Harry runs away from the Dursleys, armed with his Cloak, Turner, Marauder's Map, and a burning desire for revenge. Harry steals his old holly wand from Ollivander's and immediately goes on a hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. He is able to destroy the **locket** and **ring** right away, his **scar** Horcrux was already gone, and Voldemort hadn't been able to make **Nagini** into a Horcrux yet. Harry then sneaks into Hogwarts and destroys the **diadem**. The **cup** was a tremendous challenge. But after using the Imperius Curse on a goblin to open the vault for him (and killing the goblin to keep it from alerting the others), he was able to find and escape with the cup before anyone even noticed his presence or the goblin's disappearance. Moving onto the Malfoy Manor, he is forced to use a variety of magical artifacts to penetrate the Manor's shields and enter unnoticed. After scouring the Manor, he finds and is able to destroy the **diary** but gets caught and stunned by Narcissa. Because he was hiding his identity, she didn't know who he was or what he was after. When she called the Aurors to take him in, he awoke in time to activate an emergency Portkey and escaped before they could reach him.

(Age 10) Content that he'd likely killed Voldemort, Harry contemplates how he can possibly find and stop the secret apprentice of Voldemort before he can gain power. Harry decides that the best way to do so is to hide in the shadows and wait for the man to start marshaling his forces. Harry creates a mercenary identity who'll take any job he's offered, preferably the most dangerous ones available. He begins his career small by staying in the British Isles, but he quickly grows too bored of the slim job pickings and moves onto the continent itself. While there, he befriends Fleur and her family. After getting to know them, he finally decides to reveal parts of his past to them; that he was targeting an upcoming Dark Lord and he was working among the criminal underworld in hopes of the man deciding to contact him. Impressed by the boy's dedication and skills, the Delacours decide to marry him to Fleur. It is a choice they make after discussing it with Fleur and Harry. When the English Ministry finally realize that Harry is no longer at Privet Drive (when he doesn't reply to his Hogwarts letters), the Delacours go public with their announcement of Harry and Fleur's engagement.


	10. La Crosse Shipping and Fishing

—**Harry Potter and the Broken Compass—  
><strong>_Heart's Greatest Desire_

While the Dursleys are out shopping, nine-year-old Harry is allowed to browse a pawn shop. It was one of his rare 'privileged' days when he was allowed to use what little of his allowance he had to buy his own things. While he was searching, Harry found a peculiar compass that intrigued him: it didn't point north. Curious about it, he bought it (even though the pawn shop owner tried to talk him out of it because it was broken). At first the Dursleys had tried to take it from him, but when they realized it was a worthless broken compass they let him keep it. It becomes Harry's most favorite thing in the world and he keeps it on him at all times. He spends the next week slowly realizing that it was magical and that it pointed towards what the holder most desired (usually always out of the Dursleys' door for Harry: freedom).

One day, after Harry had accidentally teleported to the school roof to escape Dudley's gang, Harry finally turned to his compass for answers. He used it to find Diagon Alley and the bookstore. When he learns of Hogwarts, Harry believes that there's no chance of him possibly being allowed to attend it because while he was a wizard, he was poor and neither of his parents were magical (as far as he knows). Alas, he returns later with notebooks to copy down some of the spells from the various books and to steal a wand from Ollivander's. He starts making regular trips to the bookstore to expand his number of copied spells from the textbooks and he secretly practices his magic in either the privacy of his cupboard or at the park at night. Unknown to Harry, the Ministry detected his use of underage magic and was sending him numerous warnings but the Dursleys kept intercepting them and burning them without Harry's knowledge.

On his tenth birthday (seven months after buying the compass and two months after finding Diagon Alley), the Ministry finally had no choice but to expel Harry from Hogwarts for his continued use of underage magic. They sent representatives to the Dursleys, confiscated all his copied spellbooks, and broke his stolen wand (Harry was at school during this). When Harry came home to find his things missing, he quickly realized that the Ministry must've somehow caught on to him. Enraged and hurt because he didn't understand the situation, he took his compass and ran away. He didn't care where he went, he just wanted to out of Great Britain and away from the unfair and unjust English Ministry. His departure caused the blood wards to fail, sending Dumbledore scrambling to find him, without luck. After a quick stop in Diagon Alley to get a new wand and steal some new textbooks to study later, Harry left London.

Using his compass to lead him to his freedom, Harry eventually found his way to Dover and aboard a fishing boat bound for France. Harry snuck aboard and wasn't found until they were well out to sea. He was able to bargain with the captain to let him stay aboard and work. Though they were against it initially, the fishermen soon relented when they learned that Harry was an orphan and that he could actually cook some respectably good meals (far better than any of them could at least). With reluctance, they decided to take him on as a full crewmember. During his time on the ship, they taught him many things about fishing and sailing, as well as several different languages (French, Spanish, and German). In secret, Harry continued studying his spell books and practicing his magic.

Meanwhile, the Wizarding World was in chaos. First they learned that their beloved savior had been expelled from Hogwarts a year prior to his receiving his acceptance letter on charges of repeated use of underage magic. Then there was the Halloween troll attack that hospitalized Hermione Granger (though they didn't care one bit about her because she was a Mudblood, it was the principle of the situation that stunned them). Voldemort got the Philosopher's Stone. Hogwarts gets closed down because of the Heir of Slytherin terrorizing the kids, culminating with Ginny's death. Delamort appears and starts a campaign to become a high-level politician. He gains quick and immense support from the populace when he promises a way of changing the world for the better should he or one of his be elected for the new Minister of Magic. In 1993, Hogwarts remained closed for the duration of the schooling year, but many Pure- and Halfbloods were able to continue practicing magic as long as they were accompanied by a full-fledged wizard and in a magical environment (i.e. their parents and in their homes). There have been numerous reports from anonymous wizards that Death Eater activity was on the rise again after a mass breakout of Azkaban. In 1994, Hogwarts gets reopened because Fudge (trying to stay in office) gets the Triwizard Tournament reinstituted as a means of raising morale for the populace. Death Eaters and other terrorists attack the World Cup and try to interrupt the Tournament.

In early '95, Harry purchases a ship (_La Crosse_) to start his own business. Harry hires a college dropout to manage his jobs, costs, profits, and business deals (desk work and computers), a psychotic teenage lesbian to be his helper and enforcer, and an old mechanic to teach and help him with maintenance and repair of the ship. He becomes a smalltime fisherman, ferry and cargo transport, and occasional smuggler. He uses his magic to aid him greatly in his mostly Muggle business, making him something of an underworld employee when his reputation starts to rise at unfathomable levels. Even though the police are quick to place him under suspicion and try occasional illegal searches of his home and ship, they can never find any incriminating evidence to use against him (notice-me-not, invisible safes, and secret magical smuggling compartments).

Towards the end of June, Harry's company (La Crosse Shipping & Fishing) gets contacted by an extremely wealthy French family to transport their daughter from Ullapool, Scotland to Normandy, France. Harry had an instant bad feeling about this job. The payment was simply ridiculously high (like the family didn't understand the significance of the worth of money), he couldn't find any background information on the client, the client seemed extremely anxious to get his daughter to France with as little exposure and all due speed as possible (why not simply take a plane?), and it went against Harry's policy of transporting less than ten people over considerable distances. But he had recently gotten into some hot water with both the authorities and Irish mafia and he needed to disappear from the area for a short while until things cooled down.

Monsieur Delacour didn't trust the English Pureblood bigots to bring Fleur home safely – or alive – after she'd managed to win the Tournament, so he decided to have her sneak out of the country in a Muggle fashion to avoid nonhuman hunters. It was a well-founded fear since the French carriage was ambushed by sore loser English and Bulgarian Dark wizards. No one died since they wanted Fleur but there many injuries. Humiliated that they had been fooled by a 'decoy target', the Dark wizards become absolutely zealous in finding and executing the Veela whore for _cheating_ in the tournament and stealing their respective countries' glory and pride.

When Fleur arrives at the La Crosse Headquarters, Harry and company are absolutely dumbfounded to learn that she's their passenger. Harry, once he recovers from the surprise, quickly realizes that she's a Veela and that his newest client is in fact a wizard. This puts Harry even more on edge because his instincts are telling him that trouble is not too far away. His lesbian enforcer girl is positively smitten with Fleur, claiming that she's finally found her one true love. The college dropout and mechanic, despite being attracted to her, just continue on with their jobs and try to respect her as a person as much they are able (not an easy task for Muggles exposed to her Veela charm). Fleur is quite displeased about the whole situation. She had just won the Triwizard Tournament, she could handle herself in a fight! She didn't need to be given 'special privileges' and treated like some frail china doll by her family anymore. So why did she have to be taken home by a group of pathetic Muggles in a floating junk heap?

Once she'd made her opinion of their pride and joy (their ship, _La Crosse_) known, none of them were happy with her. The tension continued for three days until they had to put ashore to refuel and get some refreshments. While they were visiting a pub to relax, a group of Irish mafia arrived. They'd been tracking the La Crosse for some time and decided to confront Harry about backing out of their arrangement, despite him returning the down payment. A small fight broke out, resulting in the destruction of the pub and several of the mafia criminals dead or injured. Fleur had been amazed and terrified at the fight taking place, but forced to reevaluate her initial opinion of the crew.

**Plotline Ideas**

Dumbledore hears rumors of a magical teenager running a shipping business and tracks the boy down. He suspects its Harry Potter, due to glimpsed memories and his age. He tries to find and talk the boy into attending Hogwarts, wanting to get him on the Light's side, no matter the means how.

While they put in for resupply, the lesbian snags a drunken Fleur and has a passionate night of sex with her. Fleur is quite disgruntled and embarrassed to learn what had happened after she awoke and sobered up in the morning, becoming even more so embarrassed when the other Crossers (namely the cute, young Captain) figured out what happened.

The Dark Wizards eventually locate Fleur as the La Crosse arrives at France. Despite being outside their business arrangement, the Crossers protect Fleur long enough for the French Ministry to arrive and take her home.


	11. Bloody Knuckles

—**Bloody Knuckles—  
><strong>_Act of Kindness_

(Pre-During Academy)

At a very young age, Naruto takes taijutsu lessons with five different civilian masters. They teach him the proper ways to fight and survive battles without the need of chakra before teaching him how to mold and use chakra. But as Naruto's taijutsu skills improve, the number of fights he's forced into increases.

He battles against bullies and even a few Genin (teams?) as he slowly improves his fighting techniques and strength under the five masters' torturous training regime. He strikes a tentative friendship with Tenten when he meets her in her family's weapons shop while his weapons sensei is purchasing replacements. They begin to have occasional spars together whenever Naruto's training with weapons.

—**TS**—

(Age 12)

When Mizuki steals the Scroll of Forbidden Seals, he is soon intercepted by Ne ANBU, who'll take the scroll back to Danzo. Sai gets assigned to Team 7 by Danzo as a way of monitoring Sasuke. At Wave, Sasuke awakens his Sharingan and Sai kills Haku, only Gatou's arrival stops Zabuza from rushing Sai, Zabuza dies.

Naruto continues his daily training at the Dojo, helping his masters fight challengers and earn money. He accompanies his Jujitsu master on several training trips to temples and his Kempo master to other Dojos for challenges. He fights several strong opponents across the continent, but his toughest challenge was a Kumogakure Suiken user.

—**TS**—

(Chuunin Exam)

Sasuke gets Orochimaru's curse seal in the Forest of Death; Team 7 barely makes it to the tower in time. Sai (purposely) loses to Temari and Sakura ties with Ino, neither enter the Finals. Although Hinata and Kiba both lose, Shino is able to pass on. Shikamaru beats Kin, but Ino and Choji both lose. Tenten beats Kiba and passes to the Finals with Neji, but Lee is crippled by Gaara. Kankuro loses to Sasuke, but Temari and Gaara breeze through the preliminaries. Dosu beats Choji, but Zaku and Kin both lose.

Sasuke gets special training from Kakashi in the Chidori and Goken. Shino, Neji, Dosu, and Temari all do intense personal training. Gaara and Shikamaru don't train at all. Tenten spars with Naruto and Shigure to increase her close-combat skills and stamina.

Naruto goes on a short mission with Sakaki to escort and protect a weapons-dealer. After the mission is over, the client donates all his fortune to charity and goes on a world tour in search of answers. Hearing of the approaching Chuunin Final Exam, Naruto decides to increase his training in celebration. While Tenten keeps Naruto occupied with daily sparring, Ryozanpaku receives a request of aid from the Hokage to prevent a suspected invasion during the Final Exam. They agree to help.

In exchange for sparring with her, Tenten teaches Naruto a special ninjutsu that she'd managed to talk her sensei into teaching her: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Excited to learn a new skill, Naruto takes Tenten's training seriously and quickly masters it, much to Tenten's shock. Upon learning of the jutsu's special ability of memory transference, Naruto pushes himself to an all-new level of training. During one of his morning runs with Akisame, Naruto stumbles upon Jiraiya. Jiraiya, after learning of Naruto's current level of skill, decides to challenge the boy to learning a secret jutsu: the Rasengan.

—**TS**—

(Invasion)

—**TS**—

**Kousaka Shigure** – Weapons master, S- class, katon chakra, Konohagakure citizen (30)  
><strong>Sakaki Shio<strong> – Karate 100th Degree street fighter, S class, katon chakra, Konohagakure citizen (34)  
><strong>Apachai Hopachai<strong> – Muay Thai master, S class, raiton chakra, Kumogakure immigrant (34)  
><strong>Ma Kensei<strong> – Kempo master, S class, suiton chakra, former Kirigakure shinobi (42)  
><strong>Koetsuji Akisame<strong> – Jujitsu master, S class, katon chakra, former Fire Daimyo bodyguard (44)  
><strong>Fuurinji "Ojisan" Hayato<strong> – Seikuken master, S+ class, doton/katon chakra, former Konohagakure shinobi (70)


	12. Harry Potter and the Dark Arena

**The Dark Arena  
><strong>_Entertainment Gone Awry_

Four years into his stay with the Dursleys, Harry suddenly vanishes from Private Drive. No one in the Wizarding World has a clue where he is or what happened to him or if he's even still alive.

**Year 1:**

With Harry's absence, Draco quickly establishes himself as the top dog in his Hogwarts year thanks to his father's abundant wealth and social power. On Halloween, Hermione is caught by surprise by the troll in the bathroom. Because she'd left her wand in her dormitory, she was powerless to defend herself from the troll. Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell arrived too late to stop the troll, they only had enough time to listen to Hermione's last words (that she wished she could've made at least one friend before she died). Draco was disappointed that he never got the chance to show her that he was far superior to her in all things before she died. Ron, though initially sad and remorseful, quickly became absolutely ecstatic that she no longer was in class anymore and couldn't preach to him about things she (he) didn't understand. Ron's coarse and blatantly happy behavior to Hermione's death caused many of the Gryffindors, and eventually the rest of the school, to take a deep disliking to him.

During the First Year, Dumbledore had been forced to hide the Philosopher's Stone to protect for his friend when it was discovered that someone was seeking to steal it. Unfortunately, at the end of the year, the Stone was still stolen by his new Defense teacher Quirrell. Voldemort made six Horcruxes but only the one accidentally created in Harry Potter saved Voldemort's life. When Voldemort drank the Elixir of Life, his fragmented soul was reassembled because one soul magic (Horcruxes) cannot work with another one (Elixir of Life).

**Year 2: **

Lucius tries to plant Riddle's diary Horcrux in Ginny's things so that the Dark object would start running amok at Hogwarts. But because of Voldemort's consumption of the Elixir, the diary Horcrux no longer was a Dark Object. Thus the Chamber of Secrets never opened, despite Ginny's constant use of the book.

Draco turns his attentions to making Lockhart's life miserable, something that he accomplished with overwhelming success. Draco also uses his pocket money to buy his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. Thanks to the Nimbus 2001 brooms, they easily dominate the entire season and win the House Cup by a landslide of 800+ extra points. Because of these victories, Draco's status in Slytherin House is further elevated.

**Year 3:**

With the escape of Sirius Black and twenty other captured Death Eaters from Azkaban, Dementors are sent to the guard Hogwarts. Dumbledore hastily calls the Order of the Phoenix together and they begin active recruitment and planning to fight in another war. Predicting that Voldemort will desire to see the contents of the prophecy, Dumbledore begins stationing watchmen to protect it. And while Voldemort is interested in it, he's far more busy acquiring rare and powerful magical artifacts to increase his fighting power and abilities. He's already gotten an ancient Egyptian scepter that can transmute anything by using Alchemy, a Mithrill sword (_believed_ to be Excalibur), the Greek golden fleece that can heal any wound, and he is currently searching for the Elder Wand.

At Hogwarts, Draco is practically living the life he's always dreamed he would. He's got everything he'd ever wanted; the respect of his House, the fear of the rest of the school, the wealth to buy whatever he wants, the magical skill to be a difficult opponent for nearly all of his year-mates, and the political savvy to get his way in nearly any argument he gets into. And yet, he's constantly finding himself bored and yearning for something…more. For all of his accomplishments, the lack of a serious rival to focus on and test his mettle against is causing him to become increasingly angry, not that he's aware of what's causing him this trouble. Draco and the other Slytherins took great delight in getting Remus fired from Hogwarts when it was 'discovered' (told to them by Snape) that he was a werewolf.

**Summer before Year 4: **

As summer vacation began, Draco Malfoy and some of his friends get taken to the old underground Roman coliseum (nowadays called the Dark Arena) by his father. The Dark Arena had been created by the Roman wizards 2,000 years earlier. While they watch the fights take place, they hear rumors of an old champion's return to the Arena. Draco, believing he could use his 'influence' to get the results he wanted, decided to make a large bet against this champion while paying some of the officials to rig the fight to his favor. The champion was the heavily favored fighter and Draco would've made _a lot_ of money if he lost the fight. Draco, his friends, and his father were all greatly surprised to learn that the champion was actually a mere teenager no older than Draco himself. Despite the fight actually already being heavily rigged against him, the champion still won the fight by a landslide (and without even using any magic). The champion was Harry Potter.

Intrigued by the champion, Draco and company decided to pay a visit to the boy to learn more about him. The boy was so covered in bandages, ragged clothes and armor, and old battle scars that none of them could clearly identify who he was. Even his eyes were strange; one was a dull green and the other like golden feline. The Slytherins are happy to learn that Harry's current master is a man who owes them a tremendous amount of debt. At first, Draco tried to talk his father into purchasing Harry but Lucius decided that he didn't want to buy the slave after all. Draco and company leave to return to watch the other fights taking place.

Later that night, Harry receives some unexpected help. A slave revolt takes place in the arena containment cells and several slaves escape, Harry included. Harry was able to use the guard's key to unlock his shackles. Unrestrained, he steals two swords and fights his way to freedom, with a small group of slaves behind him. Harry singlehandedly kills more than thirty guards as he was heading towards the surface. Once free of the Dark Arena's anti-Apparation field, many of the slaves teleport to freedom and go into hiding.

Harry waits to cover their retreats by sacrificing himself. It is as he's fleeing himself, he gets hit by a powerful Memory Charm, leaving him with no memories and only ingrained fighting instincts. Harry awakens in a park wearing rags, rusty armor, a pair of bloodied swords, and a manacle on his left wrist with the name 'Harry J. P.' He decides to use the name until he figures out who he was, where he was, and what had happened to him.

**Year 4**

Following his instincts, Harry goes to where he senses a great power. He finds himself in some kind of street filled with many magical things. As he's browsing through the street, he gets attacked by a pair of strange robed thugs. Harry kills them without hesitation or remorse, reacting solely on instinct. He pilfers their bodies, taking money, clothes, whatever magical objects they had, and dumped them in a side alley to be devoured by carrion eaters.

Deciding that he didn't like the feel of the atmosphere in this street, he heads to where he senses a more free power and emerges onto a completely different street. Liking this street more, he wanders about, finding a place to at night in a side alley, and does some research in the book store for recent events and history. He learns of Voldemort's return, the missing BWL, the coming Triwizard Tournament, Gringotts, and Hogwarts. With nothing better to do and reluctantly interested in seeing what a normal kid does, Harry decides to go see this magic school for himself.

But as he's looking for directions to get to Hogwarts, he draws some unwanted attention by some junior DE who were looking to cause trouble to inflate their egos. They chose to pick a fight with Harry because, despite the robes he wore, it was quite obvious he wasn't a DE himself. When they start to get violent, Harry attacks and incapacitates them, critically injuring them in the process. The scuffle was observed by quite a few bystanders who were shocked at his fearlessness and combat skills to publically fight against Voldemort's supporters. Unconcerned with his sudden rise to infamy, Harry merely asks for directions to Hogwarts but no one's willing to help him so he sets off on his own, following his instincts again.

Harry's Past

When he was four years old, a strange man had come to his relatives' house and paid them a tremendous amount of money to purchase Harry from them, effectively making Harry his slave. The man who took Harry began immediately training him to become a merciless killer who was highly proficient in magical and non-magical combat (his favored style is using two swords). When Harry turned ten, the man entered him into his first fight in the coliseums, which he barely won.

Harry would spend the next four years traveling all over Europe, fighting in many different coliseums like a gladiator for a crowd of Dark wizards' and creatures' amusement while filling the pockets of his owners (his owners had a tendency of winding up dead because other gamblers or competitors would kill them to claim ownership of him).

Though he fought ruthlessly and savagely as a way to vent his pent up rage, the one thing Harry desired above all else was his freedom. But he was quite literally bound in shackles that prevented his escape, despite how magically powerful he had become over the years. The shackles identified him as a slave and who his current owner was.

The only things that Harry had to truly call his own were his power and his special left eye. His golden left eye was a transplanted gift to him from one of his previous owners after he fought and managed to kill a magically-powerful Liger while in Istanbul. Unknown to anyone but himself, the Liger eye gives him the unique magical ability to foresee the flow of battle and allows him to react/counter it as he sees fit. The Liger eye also gives him a somewhat limited ability to see when someone near him was under a curse's effect (he usually saw the Imperius due his common crowd of Dark wizard owners). This is the unknown reason of why Ligers are considered to be among of the most dangerous of magical creatures, just under dragons.


	13. Five Brothers

**Five Brothers**  
>By: Tellemicus Sundance<br>_Chapter 1: Act of Kindness_

Background: 1985

When Harry gets dropped off at the Dursleys, they only care for him until he's old enough to fend for himself, which is around three years old. They also wait that long as a means of lulling the 'freaks' into a false state of security in believing that they're going to continue raising and protecting him. However, they begin to discreetly test the waters for how far the wizards are watching them. They leave Harry unattended for great lengths of time out on the street (once, even away from Little Whinging and Surrey). That one time away from Little Whinging, they timed it and discovered that Harry didn't get returned for about three days.

Deciding to test the range of their watch, Vernon sets up a business deal in New York City and takes the whole family on the unplanned (secret) vacation with him. While in Manhattan, the Dursleys take Harry (age 5) to Central Park with the instructions of watching over their picnic table as they go to get the food. Instead, they drive off and leave him behind (they immediately move into a different neighborhood when they return to England). It isn't until night falls that Harry starts getting scared. It wasn't because he was left behind again, but because he was in alone in a strange city far from his home country with no food or shelter.

He tries to find someone who'll help him get home, but he's scared of everyone he sees because he's getting bad vibes off them. It culminates with him stumbling upon a department store theft and following murder of a passing elderly couple by a group of gang members. The gang notices Harry and decides to not let him go either. Harry runs as fast as he can, but he's easily overtaken and beaten to within an inch of his life. But because he was a kid and didn't have anything valuable on him, they dump him down a sewer and leave him to rot.

Meanwhile, Splinter is wandering the sewers in search of food for his sons. He comes across Harry's beaten and broken body and takes pity on the poor child when he discovers he's still barely alive and rushes him quickly back to the den. The five-year-old Turtles are initially exhilarated at the possibility of getting a new friend or brother and they pester Splinter into allowing Harry to stay with them, if he wants to. However, none of them are happy to learn of how badly he'd been injured. It was because of this that the Turtles truly begun to understand just why Master Splinter was teaching them ninjitsu.

As he awakes and slowly recovers from his wounds, Harry meets each of the Turtles and Splinter. After awkward greetings and sharing their histories, Splinter, appalled by the treatment and numerous abandonments Harry's had to endure by his relatives, offers Harry a chance to live with him and the Turtles. Though extremely hesitant and scared, Harry starts to consider staying when Raphael mentions that they're being taught ninjitsu by Splinter. When Splinter acknowledges that he'd be willing to train and protect Harry as well, Harry finally agrees.

Harry Potter** – Five Brothers – **Harry Potter

Background: 1991

When Harry's Hogwarts letter shows that he isn't even in England anymore, Dumbledore sends Hagrid to the Dursleys for answers. He is dumbfounded to learn that they dropped Harry off in America almost six years ago and left. Dumbledore approaches Fudge with this information in hopes of getting the Ministry's support in finding and returning their hero back to his homeland. Though the Ministry is more than willing, they find themselves being constantly blocked by the U.S. Bureau of Magic.

The US didn't want to invite prejudiced Pureblood extremists and close-minded European wizards into their lands without just cause and proof. Though they did contact Harry to inform him of his ancestry, magic, and that representatives of his homeland were looking for him, Harry refused to return to England because his bad memories and the bad vibes he got from the idea of these unknown 'representatives'. Because the Bureau considered Harry a civilian immigrant due to his long stay in NYC, and their own intense dislike for the European society, they agreed to stall the English wizards for as long as possible.

Harry Potter** – Five Brothers – **Harry Potter

Setting: April-May 1995

The Turtles and Harry have begun hunting the streets for crime. The family has finally begun to come into their own. Leonardo was the passionate team leader who specialized in tactics and took his ninjitsu training very seriously. Michelangelo was the family clown, loved to tease and play games, and generally just loved to have fun, even during training/fighting. Donatello was the computer genius and science nerd of the group. Raphael was even more passionately driven in his ninjitsu training than Leo, but he had temper problem that caused him to occasionally lash out at others. Harry had become their liaison to the human world and was their resident mechanic; with the proper tools, he could get anything mechanical running (he uses two tonfa while fighting).

It isn't until Harry accidentally gets caught on live television (elderly Muggleborns tourists recognized him due to his close resemblance of James) after helping several families escape from a burning building that the British wizards get their first major clue to _where_ Harry is. Realizing that they weren't going to get anywhere with the bureaucracy two-step that the Bureau was putting them through, Fudge sends a few teams of highly-trained and/or specialized Aurors into NYC to find, contact, and return Harry to England before the U.S. officials noticed their presences. Among those going were Nymphadora Tonks (Metamorphmagus skills) and John Dawlish (magical combat skills).

They start their search in NYC, trying to use wards to detect wand users nearby but find very few. They quickly investigate the wand users but realize they're all European immigrants or vacationers. Next they try to search using magical artifacts, figuring that Harry would have at least one to help him focus his magic. They quickly detected more than ten thousand people in Manhattan using magical artifacts. Out of options, they journey into the magical sections of NYC to ask around. It is during this investigation that Tonks overhears rumors of strange kappa-like monsters living in the sewers.

That evening, as Tonks was leaving the magic street she attracted the attention of a teenage gang. The gang quickly cornered and disarmed her in an alleyway. But before they could get much farther than feeling her up, they are suddenly attacked by a group of five phantoms that struck when the overhead lights suddenly vanished. By the time Tonks had gotten her wand back and lit up the alley, the fight was over and the phantoms had vanished. Bewildered but unharmed, Tonks quickly returns to her team's hideout. Unknown to her, Harry was following her from the shadows to make sure that she reached her destination safely. She quickly informed her team of the strange occurrence and they decided to ignore it.

The next day, when visiting the magic street again for more clues, Tonks overhears the rumors of the kappa monsters in the sewers again. This time she also hears that they live with a magical child as well. Intrigued, Tonks quickly learns that the boy worked at a Muggle auto-repair shop in downtown. She decides to go visit the boy. When she arrives, the boy isn't there but she learns from the shop owner he would return shortly after finishing his driver's license test. He returns successful and proud.

When she first sees Harry, she immediately recognizes him as the Boy-Who-Lived, despite the black hankie he wore over his scar and no glasses. Harry recognizes her as the lady he and his brothers saved last night and guesses that this meeting was a coincidence. However, he is quite surprised when she asks him out on a little 'date' after he gets off work. Because he'd never really had a girlfriend before (out of fear of introducing her to his family and lack of experience with girls), he's quite unprepared for this very attractive young woman to ask him. After a quick call to Splinter to verify that he's got the afternoon off, Harry agrees to Tonks' date.

Rather than kidnap Harry like her standing orders were, Tonks decides to play this safe. After meeting again and going for a quick shopping spree, she finally broaches the subject of Harry's heritage and current living conditions. She learns that Harry lives with four adopted brothers and an old master who's teaching them all martial arts. Because of circumstances beyond their control, Harry is literally the only one capable of supporting their family, which is why he'd gotten the job in the auto-shop since he's _very_ good with mechanics. Despite their living conditions being less than favorable, Harry is extremely content with his lot in life.

When Tonks playfully reveals that she's an English policewoman on vacation, she receives a shock when Harry immediately tries to run away from her. Thanks to her magic, she was able to trip him long enough for her to catch up and ask him what was wrong. She was surprised to learn that Harry had known that people from England were looking for him and that he had absolutely no desire to leave NYC. Knowing what she now did of his life, she could understand this sentiment since his family was depending on him for money and food. Seeing no other alternative, Tonks finally reveals to him the truth of his past, him being the Boy-Who-Lived and about the Wizarding World's desire to see him enroll in their magical school of Hogwarts. However, Harry quickly noticed what she _wasn't_ telling him and demanded to know why the Wizarding World _really_ wanted him, and that it didn't make sense if it was just to make him go to their school (heroic idol or not). Backed into a corner, Tonks reveals the truth about Voldemort and his inexplicable return after acquiring the Philosopher's Stone. As well as the Wizarding World's belief that only Harry somehow possesses a power that could defeat Voldemort once and for all. Realizing that she was pushing her luck, Tonks gives Harry a few days to think over all that he'd learned and to make his own choice. But she warned him that if he took too long, she wouldn't be able to stall her fellow Aurors for very long.

After running off and making sure that no one was following him, Harry returns to the Den and informs his family about all that he's learned. Though skeptical, his family is torn between believing what Tonks said or not. Michelangelo and Leonardo are both supportive of Harry visiting England to determine the truth of Tonks' story or not. Raphael and Donatello, though accepting that magic does exist thanks to their visits from the Bureau, don't think that Harry would be any match against a seemingly all-powerful Dark Lord and that he needs _years_ of training first. They'd rather he'd get trained in the NYC magic school instead of having to go all the way to Magical England for years on end, which was also apparently a warzone. Splinter only said that all the brothers had good points for why to and why not to go to England but that the decision was ultimately Harry's to make.

Unable to make up his mind, Harry goes off to stalk the sewers while he thinks. That night, the Turtles head out for one of their routine patrols and save a TV reporter from being mugged, but Raphael lost one of his sais during the fight. Later that night, he goes out and gets into a fight with another vigilante hero (Casey Jones). Casey manages to get away after knocking Raph into the garbage.

The next day, Raph tracks the reporter (April O'Neil) after she gets off work and is able to save her from being mugged again by a group of ninja. He gets his sai back and takes April to the Den. Harry finally gets off work and arrives just as April wakes up and starts screaming. After some storytelling about their lives, the brothers manage to make April into one of their first real friends. They accompany April home that night to throw a little party. But when they return, they find their home in ruins and Splinter missing. With nowhere else to go, they return to April's home.

While the Turtles sulk over Splinter's disappearance, Harry receives a visitor at his workshop. Tonks, after hearing about his master's disappearance, offers to help him determine who did the kidnapping, but he turns down the offer because he was still unsure of whether or not to trust her. With nothing else to do, Tonks manages to convince Harry into allowing her to meet his brothers. After Tonks informs her Auror comrades that she's following up on a lead, she follows Harry to April's home and is shocked to realize that his brothers are the kappa monsters that she's been hearing so many rumors of. Unfortunately, the Foot suddenly attacked and the Turtles were forced into a desperate battle to escape (there were too many of them around for Tonks to actively use her magic to help in battle). Thanks to Tonks' magic and Casey's timely arrival, they were able to safely escape the building before it burnt down.

April, Tonks, Casey, and the brothers flee to upstate New York where April's family owned an old farm house. With Tonks' help, the Turtles were able to determine that Raph was comatose and that she could heal his wounds if given enough time. Restless from their defeat, the brothers take to brutal training regimes as they wait for Raph to awaken. Casey was busy getting the old farm truck running again, he refused to allow Harry the chance to work on it due to his pride as a man and a mechanic (his coping mechanism). During his free time, Tonks teaches Harry stuff about life in the Wizarding World and even allows him to practice some basic spells with her wand. After a week, Raph wakes up and eventually joins his brothers in their training.

After two weeks of intense training, the brothers sense a message from Splinter telling them that now that they'd mastered meditation they'd finally graduated their ninjitsu training. They decide to return to NYC and take the fight to the Foot. Due to spending three weeks with the brothers, Tonks feels obligated to help Harry in his battle because she's grown rather fond of the Turtles as well (seeing them as playful little brothers). When they return to NYC, Tonks immediately checks in with her fellow Aurors but discovers that they'd already pulled out of America because they had been drawing too much attention to themselves. Tonks is told to remain and continue the search; she doesn't inform them about finding Harry because it'd have been too much of a hassle to explain about the Turtles.

While Tonks was away, the Foot made a surprise attack on the Den but the Turtles were ready. After a long battle, the brothers finally faced off against the Shredder. The Shredder was able to manhandle each of them with relative ease until he pissed them off about claiming to have killed Splinter. Just before he could kill Leo, Splinter arrived and sent the Shredder tumbling off the building into a dump truck. The police arrived and started arresting as many of the Foot as they could. The brothers were overjoyed to finally have Splinter back with them.

Harry Potter** – Five Brothers – **Harry Potter

Setting: June 1995

Three days after their victory over the Shredder, the brothers and Splinter have temporarily joined April in her new apartment. Tonks has become a frequent visitor as well, often teaching Harry different spells in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. Harry is busy searching for a new job at a different auto-shop after his last one fired him for missing three weeks of work. With the battle won, Harry can literally feel the pressure from the European Wizarding World pressing down on him and trying to force him to return but he resists because he's too loyal to his brothers and friends to just leave for war when they still need him.

When the TGRI clean-up is shown on TV, Splinter sends the brothers on a mission to find the answers to questions in their past. When they arrived at the building, they are ambushed by the remainder of the Foot who stole the last remaining canister of mutagenic ooze. Realizing that the threat of the Foot was still very much real and present, the brothers immediately move out of April's apartment and go searching the sewers for a new home. However, angry with their lack of progress with recovering the ooze, Raph leaves to find the Foot on his own.

Meanwhile the other three Turtles have found a new den in the sewers. It was an abandoned train station and they take it over for themselves. With help from Tonks once they brought her to it, they cleaned up the mess and converted it to a new home. And because she had grown fond of them, Tonks set up a series of magical wards and protections to keep all unwanted intruders or other people from finding the den without permission. After a quick demonstration, the brothers find themselves extremely grateful to Tonks for this.

Meanwhile, April receives word of Raph's kidnapping by the Foot and she sends it along to the brothers. The brothers rush in to save Raph but end up getting caught in their own trap. After a quick battle upon escaping the trap, courtesy of Splinter, the Shredder sends out Toka and Razar. The new mutants easily overpowered the brothers but they were still able to escape down the sewers with the kidnapped TGRI professor.

Later that night, the Shredder sends the brothers a warning by having Toka and Razar attack a random street. The Foot use April to send a message to the brothers. Though the Turtles are resigned to their upcoming battle, the professor was able to create an anti-mutagen to convert Toka and Razar back into normal animals. While the brothers have their big battle with the Foot and Super Shredder, Tonks learns that things had gotten quite desperate in England during her absence. She receives strict orders to either return with Harry Potter or not return at all! Though the brothers returned victorious, they were punished for allowing themselves to be seen in public.

Harry Potter** – Five Brothers – **Harry Potter

Setting: September 1995 – December 1995

As things calm down for the Turtles, Tonks finally convinces Harry to journey to England with her to draw up his own conclusions about the conflict taking place. She said it was _his_ turn to be in her position, to have an adventure in a world he didn't entirely understand. Though he accompanied her, Harry made sure that she understood that he was traveling under a false name for a _reason_ and that he'd likely be once again losing his job so she had to compensate him and his family for the loss of income.

Harry arrived in England under the name of Yoshi Hamato (Splinter's former master) as a prospective Hogwarts transfer student. Harry went to great lengths to change his identity so that he'd be unrecognizable among the Wizarding World; he had bleached his hair blond, always wore his black hankie over his scar, and had blue eyes. He kept his story as close to the truth as possible: an adopted son to a Japanese immigrant who had trained him in martial arts and that he was now looking for education in magic due to his recent discovery of being a wizard. After getting five years' worth of his school supplies and setting some money aside for emergencies, Harry transferred the rest of his Gringotts money into the NYC branch.

Meanwhile, the Turtles came into the possession of an ancient magical Japanese scepter. This scepter took April back in time, with the Turtles soon following to go and save her.

At Hogwarts, he's treated with disdain, curiosity, and suspicion for various things. Because of his lack of magical knowledge, he's put in First Year classes until he's able catch up to his normal year. Harry spends as little time on his studies as he can so he can continue his ninjitsu training in his free time. Many wizards (primarily Slytherins) see this as a form of weakness and take to bullying 'Yoshi' as often as they can. Even in his Hufflepuff House, Harry isn't all that welcome because he finds that he doesn't like magic or many of the people who study it for a living. What was worse was the fact that the new Defense teacher seemed to have made it her mission to discover his 'real' identity because she believed he was some kind of agent of Dumbledore's trying to convert the children into his own private army. After countless paranoid accusations, painful detentions for his seeming lack of respect for teachers & students, and not making a single worthwhile friend, Harry decides that enough was enough. He contacts Tonks and requests that she return him to NYC. However, in his last class of the day before his scheduled secret departure, Umbridge finally managed to remove his hankie, expose his curse scar, and canceled his false face spell to reveal his true identity. Thanks to the fact that Harry was already prepared to leave, he was able to sneak out of Hogwarts, fly to the nearest airport, and had boarded the first available flight to Manhattan without any trouble. By the time the Ministry and Dumbledore had learned of Harry's presence in Hogwarts, he was already in the air and flying away.

Word spread like wildfire through Magical Britain about Harry's reappearance and sudden disappearance. Realizing that they'd had their savor right in front of them and had somehow managed to chase him away for some unexplainable reason, many in Hogwarts and the Wizarding World recoiled in shock, horror, anger, and satisfaction that Harry could just abandon them without even getting to know them like that. But because Tonks was the one responsible for bringing Harry to England, she was quickly arrested and interrogated for the reasons of why she failed to inform them of Harry's return. The Wizengamot had even had her memories pulled so that they could more closely examine her reasons behind her actions. They were immediately horrified and disgusted with the fact that Harry (and Tonks) had grown up and lived with a family of what were _clearly_ Dark creatures. Tonks was fired from her job with a hefty fine and it was only thanks to Dumbledore that she didn't get sent to Azkaban. Since she was now free of the Ministry, Dumbledore asked her to once again find Harry and learn his reasons for leaving again.

Tonks found Harry once again in an auto-shop, working furiously to make up for lost time. Though he wasn't surprised that she'd found him again, Harry did take the time to explain himself to her. He explained how he just couldn't fight for a world or its people who were so happily marching towards their own destruction. Yes, he may have been able to save them from their Dark Lord but then they'd just turn around and create yet another one to terrorize them thanks to that environment they lived in so happily. Until they cleaned up their act, he didn't think he could ever willingly help them. When he learned that Tonks was out of a job, Harry hesitantly stated that she could live with him and the others for as long as she wanted, as long as she didn't try to force him into returning to England. Tonks quite happily accepted the offer.

Harry Potter** – Five Brothers – **Harry Potter

Setting: August 1998

On Harry's 18th birthday, Leo finally returned from his overseas training down in Central America. Harry had become a regular auto-mechanic who specialized in completely repairing even the most trashed vehicle ever seen, thanks to his continued training in magic with Tonks. Tonks had gotten a job in Muggle NYC as a restaurant waitress, she and Harry had gotten engaged. He and the Turtles were very well funded thanks to Harry's mountains of gold. Donny had become a tech support for computers and other gadgets. Mikey became a birthday party clown who frequently got his shell kicked by children. And Raph had become a vigilante named Night Watcher.

In England, Voldemort had long since toppled the Ministry of Magic and instituted his own version. His forces were steadily weeding down the number of Muggleborns and Mudbloods in their society and cleaning off Muggles at their leisure. However, in his research to find a more suitable substitute for everlasting life, Voldemort came across the legend of the stars of Keegan. Using star charts, Voldemort realizes that the portal and magic were destined to open in NYC in a few short days. He takes a handful of his best operatives and sneaks into America to find the location of the portal's entrance. He is quite disgruntled to find that some Muggle trillionaire had built a tower in the exact spot as the portal. But after watching the tower for several days, he notices some curious activity taking place inside it with monsters, statues, and highly-trained ninja. He guesses that the trillionaire, Winters, is actually an immortal who's trying to break his own immortality.

Meanwhile, things are very tense with the Turtles upon Leo's return. Raph is fighting Leo's leadership, Mikey and Don mostly just keep to themselves, and Harry obsesses more with his relationship with Tonks and his job than training. However, when they run into a battle between a monster and the new breed of Foot ninja, the brothers are given a rude awakening. Harry, realizing just how badly he's been slipping in his ninjitsu skills, begins fierce training with Leo and Raph (separately) to help bring his level back up to par. Tonks, though disgruntled over these developments, understands Harry's sudden switch in mindset due to her past experiences with the Foot.

The next day, Tonks receives some foreboding news from the remainder of the Order of the Phoenix; that Voldemort seemed to have arrived in NYC for mysterious reasons. Tonks quickly informs the brothers about the rumors to put them on further guard. Late that night, Raph and Casey are attacked by Foot ninja and animated statues, just barely escaping. The brothers quickly realize that Winters is behind the attack and has some kind of connection to the monsters. When Leo's reluctance to move against Winters, Raph quits the team to take matters into his own hands. As Don and April discover the truth behind the legend, Raph confronts the little monster in the diner as the Night Watcher and then gets into an all-out fight against Leo. At the same time, Harry's auto-shop gets attacked and trashed by an enormous dinosaur-like beast. Harry was just barely able to drive the beast off before the cops arrived, but was unable to save the shop from receiving tremendous damage.

When Raph returns with news of Leo's capture, the brothers, Casey, April, and even Tonks gear up and go rescue him. Despite Tonks being able to hide them magically, the brothers decide on the direct approach and start an enormous battle with the Foot but still manage to slip inside the tower. During the fighting, the stone generals mutiny against Winters and get into a fight against the Turtles while April, Casey, and Karai go searching for the last monster. And thanks to the fighting taking place, Voldemort and his squad of Death Eaters were able to walk unimpeded into Winters Corp as the dimensional gate opened.

Upon realizing just what Voldemort was after once he showed his face (when the Turtles started fighting the generals), Harry and Tonks quickly attacked to stop him. However, thanks to the Death Eaters interfering, they were unable to stop Voldemort from accessing the portal's power and gaining his immortality. But, due to a burst of Apparation when Voldemort turned his wand upon the Turtles (namely Mikey), Harry was able to knock Voldemort into the portal and send him screaming in agony to another dimension. With the sudden arrival of the final monster that triggered the closing of the portal, the remaining Death Eaters tried to avenge their fallen master but were quickly captured by the Magical Bureau who finally managed to show up.

With Winters' passing, reconciliation among the brothers, and Casey proposing to April, things were definitely looking up for the new family despite Karai's ominous warning. Tonks learned through Magical NYC that news of Voldemort's banishment into another dimension and the following capture of his top Death Eaters had caused shocking revolutions to sweep through Magical Europe. Despite careful censorship by the Bureau, many Wizarding Ministries quickly leaked information that it was all thanks to Harry Potter's 'overwhelming magical power and prowess that such a come-from-behind victory had taken place so effortlessly'. Wizarding reporters from many European countries (namely Britain) swamped the streets of NYC for weeks trying to get interviews, autographs, and whatever else from the legendary Boy-Who-Lived. Harry avoided this by pretending to be just another Muggle, sticking close to his brothers, and staying at home. It was during this self-imposed exile from the Wizarding World that Harry learned the most terrifying and exhilarating news he'd ever hear in his life: Tonks was pregnant with twins.

_**END**_


	14. Rounin Ni

– **The Rounin Ni –**  
><em>#00—No Home Waiting<em>

Naruto (age 5) is able to sneak out of Konoha at a young age. He finds his way to a port city and stows aboard a vessel. When he arrives in Mist Country, he attracts the attention of a retired Kumo-nin. The ninja decides to train Naruto in the ways of the ninja because he didn't want Naruto's potential to get wasted. When the old ninja is assassinated by a team of Hot Springs ninja (he killed their genin sensei), Naruto (age 7) escapes and is able to make his way north. Eventually, he arrives in Snow Country. Once there, he manages to talk some of the Yuki-nin into further training him. Sadly, when the tyrannical warlord, Doto, learns of his 'illegal' training, he sends out assassins. Their official reason was to kill the 'rebels' who are attempting to 'rekindle the fires of resistance'. Angry at Doto, Naruto vows to avenge his dead teachers when he's one day strong enough. However, he is still driven out of the country by the Yuki-Anbu.

Tired of the extreme cold, Naruto (age 8) travels south again. He decides to return to Konoha for a short time before moving on. When he arrives, it was two days after the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto hears of the massacre and that only one child had survived. Because he knows what it feels like to lose someone important to him (his sensei and friends), Naruto decides to pay the survivor a visit. He finds Sasuke in the Uchiha district, walking through the rain. Naruto approaches him and is able to get him to start talking. After relating his own experiences to Sasuke, Naruto decides that the best thing for Sasuke to do is to get out of Konoha for a short time so that he may recover sooner. When he explains his goal of being trained by every ninja nation in the world and becoming the strongest ever, Sasuke decides to accompany Naruto simply because he believes that he could benefit from that type of training. It was rather difficult, but he and Sasuke were able to sneak out of Konoha. Before anyone realized that Sasuke was missing, they were already making their way east to Water Country.

For the first few months, Naruto trained Sasuke in various taijutsu, ninjutsu, and chakra exercises that he'd been taught. Though they were roughly equal in taijutsu, Naruto far exceeded Sasuke in physical strength, chakra potential, and stamina but Sasuke had the edge in mental and physical flexibility, strategy, and agility. When they arrive in Water Country, they frequently find themselves under heavy suspicion by the villagers and ninja alike. It wasn't until they witnessed a Bloodline Riot and massacre that they realized just what was going on. Naruto and Sasuke were able to save a small family of bloodline users who quickly went into hiding. However their actions earned them immediate observation from the Kiri-nin. They find themselves being hunted by genin and Chuunin teams night and day. Finally, after six weeks in which they'd mastered water walking, they'd decided to leave Water Country for Nagi Island (age 10). Unfortunately, they weren't able to get away without a fight against a vicious genin team. During the fight, Sasuke's Sharingan activated and Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi for the first time. Though they managed to win the battle and escape, word of a mysterious pair of boys quickly spread through the ninja world.

As they journeyed through Valley Country, Sasuke and Naruto were able to purchase a pair of chakra paper to determine their respective alignments. With the aid of his Sharingan, Sasuke was quickly able to stock up on numerous Katon, Raiton, and Suiton jutsu. But because they didn't know any Fuuton, they decided to journey to Sunagakure to find Naruto a teacher. While they were there, they were able to watch as several ninja trained by pretending to be a pair of civilian children. However, their presence was closely watched by several ninja without their knowledge, including the Kazekage, Gaara, and Baki. Suspicious of these two children, the Kazekage sent Temari and Kankuro to meet and watch over them.

When Naruto meets Temari, accidentally insulting her and getting knocked out because of it, he falls head over heels in love with her (much to Kankuro and Sasuke's amusement). Naruto is thrilled to learn that Temari is also a Fuuton user and begs her to train him in the basics of Fuuton jutsu, which she reluctantly accepted simply to shut him up. Sasuke immediately suspects that they're being watched, but he figures that they're not in any real danger as long as they don't make any aggressive moves. When Kankuro introduces them to Baki and their father (pretending not to be the Kazekage), Naruto lets it slip that they're just traveling the world in hopes of learning everything to one day become the strongest in the world and that Sasuke's looking for revenge. However, when Gaara turns his attention upon Naruto and Sasuke because their great level of skill for their young age, they are ordered to leave Sunagakure before Gaara loses control. Naruto would've stayed, but Sasuke dragged him away; Naruto left yelling his eternal love to Temari and hopes of meeting her again one day in the future (creeping Temari out and amusing everyone else).

Next, they went to Rain Country for a little combat experience due to its state of civil war. Naruto and Sasuke (age 11) decided to fight on the side of the revolutionaries and were able to help bring them several minor victories before being captured. Hanzo the Salamander was vicious and unrelenting in his attempts to extract information from them about the revolutionaries' whereabouts, strengths, and resources. However, they didn't know any of that because they had only fought in a couple of random battles that just so happened to be taking place in their area. Hanzo had quickly decided to kill Naruto and breed Sasuke because he knew that the boy was an Uchiha. Learning of their intended fate, Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi again and fought back ferociously with Sasuke's help. They had managed to cause a big enough commotion that Pein and Akatsuki were able to march right into the capital almost unopposed. With Akatsuki's unexpected arrival, Sasuke and Naruto were able to escape Hanzo (who was killed in the following battle) and rush out of the country.

Their next stop was the new village of Otogakure (age 12). During their time there, they quickly attracted the attention of Orochimaru. Orochimaru was overjoyed to realize that his goal of acquiring the Sharingan had just become incredibly easier since the last remaining Uchiha he could go after had just walked right into his den. And he'd brought the lost Kyuubi Jinchuuriki with him to boot! After a small introduction between them, Orochimaru was quickly able to interest Sasuke in receiving his Hebi-Sennin training. To further entice the boy, Orochimaru decided to brand him with a curse seal after he determined that Sasuke could survive the implant process and later boosting it up to level two. For Naruto, he informed him of the source his 'special chakra' being the Kyuubi and then he created a special sealing chamber that would help Naruto gain further control of the Kyuubi to increase his power exponentially. He even taught Naruto how to create Kage Bunshins.

The two of them trained in Oto for several months, growing by leaps and bounds that amazed even Orochimaru due their friendly rivalry. Meanwhile, Orochimaru was busy planning his invasion of Konoha and manipulating Suna into helping. When Naruto and Sasuke heard rumors of an impending invasion of their old home, they decided to not have any participation in it. They knew they couldn't stop Orochimaru (yet) or alter his invasion plans. But they were able to get him to bring them to Suna for the 'alliance discussions', an opportunity that they used to meet up with their old friends and sensei. Naruto was positively overjoyed to see Temari again. When he learned that they would be participating in the Chuunin Exams, Sasuke and Naruto decided to at least attend to watch.

When the Final Exam started, they were seated up in the audience (Naruto loudly cheering for Temari). However, when the attack came, they quickly helped escort the Suna Trio out of Konoha and safely into the forests. Despite being followed by several Konoha-nin (Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten), the five of them had gotten a safe distance away before Gaara lost control of the Ichibi. He started attacking Naruto and Sasuke in a desperate attempt to finish what he'd desired to start months ago. Working together, the two of them were able defeat Gaara/Shukaku with Naruto supplying the chakra needed to summon Manda and Sasuke being able to get close enough to wake Gaara up before the sand could catch him. After being able to get Gaara to change his mindset, Temari and Kankuro were able to help Naruto get them away before Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tenten could capture them. Rather than return to Oto, Naruto and Sasuke escorted the Suna Trio to the border and then returned to their wanderings of the lands.

During their wanderings, they stumbled upon a fight between the Sannin. They watched the fight from a distance, with Sasuke's Sharingan copying everything he could. It was during this battle that Sasuke figured out how to form a Rasengan. After a bit of self-training, Sasuke was successful in his recreation of the jutsu. When Naruto learned of his new jutsu, he'd begged Sasuke to teach him it (which he did just to shut him up). Eventually, Sasuke told Naruto about the 'incomplete' form of the Rasengan and they decided to try to create a finished version. After much trial and error, they made a breakthrough when Naruto started applying his Kage Bunshins to the creation process. They were able to create their own respective versions of Rasengan; Raiton: Rasengan and Fuuton: Rasengan. They even went a step farther and created a combined Raiton/Fuuton: Rasengan.

Feeling strong enough for his own vengeance, Naruto decided to finally return to Snow Country. Learning of a team of Konoha-nin that was heading to Snow Country to escort and protect a famous movie star, the Rounin Ni was able to sneak aboard before the ship left port. They weren't discovered until shortly before the battle on the iceberg. Much to their annoyance, the team was Neji (Chuunin), Tenten, and Lee. When they learned of Yukie being actually Koyuki-hime, they decided to continue their mission regardless. In Snow Country, Sasuke was finally able to put some of Naruto's earliest teachings into practice and he gained a new level of respect for them. Despite Naruto being captured and Sasuke stuck with Team 9 in trying to infiltrate the castle, they were still able to lure Doto out and fight him at the Rainbow Glacier. Team 9 was completely outclassed against Doto's improved Chakra Armor, but Naruto and Sasuke easily overpowered it when they used their Raiton/Fuuton: Rasengan on it and killed Doto as a result (the fight scene would later be included in the newest Sky Princess movie). Afterwards, Koyuki finally took her seat as the leader of Snow Country and Team 9 was celebrated as heroes along with the Rounin Ni. But rather than get stuck accepting awards and medals, Sasuke and Naruto left as soon as they received a small payment for assassinating Doto (they hadn't even finished healing before leaving).

Realizing that they were attracting too much attention to themselves, they decided to go into hiding for a short time so that they could train and increase their individual skills. They journey to Wave which was their chosen destination. After ridding the country of Gato (Tazuna was killed when the Konoha team discovered his deception and left him unguarded when they returned to Konoha, the bridge was never completed), they set about their specialized training. Sasuke was focusing on increasing his chakra potential, Sharingan powers, and mastering his CS2 abilities. Naruto tried a different approach of drawing in nature chakra on himself to increase his power even more without relying on Kyuubi.


	15. Tennin

—**Tennin—**  
><em>#01: Fall of the Datenshi<em>

Naruto secretly enlists into a top-secret organization called Tennin. Their sole goal is the eradication of war through armed force, carried out by the Datenshi. The plan was originally outlined by the legendary Rikudou Sennin. It was designed to unite the world under one banner so that people would stop fighting each other and find common ground so that they could live in peace, even if it meant destroying Tennin and all the Datenshi.

During his quest to become the next Juubi Jinchuuriki, Madara came across the concept of Tennin and used it as a model that he based his Akatsuki off of. However there was a significant difference between Akatsuki and Tennin: Akatsuki was designed to help Madara rule the world through the Mooneye Plan. To Madara's knowledge, Tennin was never truly founded and remained an untapped legacy of the Rikudou Sennin.

But Tennin was very much alive and active, hidden extremely deep under the surface. Many of the greatest ninja of the shinobi world had been secret members of Tennin. The Shodai and Nidaime Hokage were both members and had based Konoha off of the principles of Tennin, knowing that many other countries would follow their lead once a major power was introduced into the world.

After the Third Great Ninja War ended, Tennin began secretly marshaling its forces and enlisting high-level ninja into their ranks. When signs of another war was slowly brewing (Tobi's handiwork), such as the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, Uchiha Massacre, Bloodline Wars in Water Country, Lightning Country's continued mobilization, and Orochimaru's experiments and defection, they knew that the Fourth Ninja War wasn't far off.

Naruto and Sasuke, age 5, were prospects of Tennin because of their heritages and potential skills (Kyuubi, Sharingan). Itachi, a Datenshi of Tennin, had been assigned to discreetly training Naruto in the Ninja Arts. Naruto took to the training like a fish to water because he saw it as wrestling games and learning skills that would help him to prank people (stealth, traps, evasion, concealment, and feigning innocence). Sasuke was to be trained by Uchiha Shisui, who was Itachi's best friend, Datenshi partner, and chosen by Fugaku. When the Uchiha Massacre occurred, Itachi was unable to stop it or prevent without blowing his cover as a Datenshi, thus was forced to play along with Danzo's plans. Shisui didn't even put up a fight when Itachi had to kill him to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

With the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi was forced to flee Konoha. But before he left, he told Naruto to find Sasuke, leave Konoha, and journey to Wave Country where they could meet a ninja named Iyadomi Akira who could complete their training. Naruto, having grown very fond of Itachi, obeys his orders and was able to sneak Sasuke out of Konoha, enticing him with the promise of super-awesome ninja training. They are able to go several days without being noticed that they were missing thanks to key figures in Konoha being Tennin operatives. Upon reaching Wave, Naruto and Sasuke begin their training.


	16. Uchiha Savior

—**Uchiha Savior—**  
><em>Betrayal of the Jinchuuriki<em>

Naruto gives into the darkness surrounding him as a child. He grows to despise Konoha and all it stands for. Naruto plans to one day destroy it completely, until then he's going to act like a faithful ninja of the village. He keeps to himself as the social outcast as he patiently waits and trains for that day of destruction.

The Uchiha aren't massacred because they make a deal with Danzo to support him should he become Hokage. Following an assassination attempt on the Sandaime Hokage by Kumogakure ninja fanatics after the botched Hinata capture, Danzo gets appointed by the Fire Daimyou. Danzo had used Shisui's Sharingan eye on the Daimyou to trick him into thinking the Sandaime Hokage had grown complacent in his old age. Danzo launches an immediate attack on Kumo. The skirmish is short, bloody, and effective, securing Konoha's place as a very dangerous 'new' village.

Sasuke grows up with love, admiration, and natural skill. He constantly compares his achievements to Itachi in hopes of one day surpassing his brother in terms of power, skill, and ability. He quickly becomes the most promising and well-liked genin of his year. When his Academy Exams come, he passes and gets partnered with Naruto and Tenten (Sakura and Lee didn't perform to Danzo's new standards and Tenten's team was reorganized after losing two members). They are able to pass their Genin Final Exam and become regular shinobi. Despite their numerous differences, both Naruto and Sasuke develop feelings for Tenten and frequently butt heads over her. Tenten, though suspecting their feelings, tries to discourage them about getting into a relationship with her because she's not a native Konoha-nin and will bring bad karma upon them.

After several missions (including three C-turned-A ranked missions), they get enrolled into the Chuunin Exam. Through luck and skill, they are able to get all the way to the Final Exam. However, during the Second Exam, Orochimaru ambushes them in the Forest of Death. Though he fails to brand Sasuke with the Curse Seal (thanks to Kawarimi), he was able to attract Naruto's interest of attaining greater power in a hurry by promising to teach him how to control the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him.

Naruto abandons Konoha to seek training by Orochimaru to control the Kyuubi so that he can later destroy Konoha to satisfy his hatred of it.

Sasuke gets apprenticed to Jiraiya after he expresses his desire to bring Naruto back to Konoha. Jiraiya teaches Sasuke numerous Yondaime attacks, including the Rasengan and Sasuke later creates both a Katon and Raiton version.

Sakura becomes the new apprentice of Tsunade after she impresses her with her incredible chakra control, despite not being a ninja. Tsunade later teaches her how to use super strength to reinforce of her fighting style.

Though Tenten has grown to love Sasuke, she sees Naruto as a neglected little brother who's starving for affection so she grows equally as determined to bring him home as Sasuke is.


	17. XIII: The Conspiracy

**XIII: The Conspiracy  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>The Assassin, Conspiracists, and Defenders<em>

**Conspiracists  
><strong>Number 1—Rufus Scrimgeour (Senior Auror)  
>Number 2—Dolores Umbridge (Senior Undersecretary of the Minister)<br>Number 3—Bartimous Crouch Sr. (International Magical Cooperation)  
>Number 4—Gornuk (Goblin)<br>Number 5—Lucius Malfoy (prestigious Pureblood)  
>Number 6—Aberforth Dumbledore (Hog's Head owner)<br>Number 7—Alastor Moody (Retired Auror)  
>Number 8—Walden Macnair (Disposal of Dangerous Creatures)<br>Number 9—Mundungus Fletcher (Unspeakable)  
>Number 10—Fenrir Greyback (Werewolf)<br>Number 11—Rita Skeeter (Daily Prophet journalist)  
>Number 12—Barty Crouch Jr. (Assassin)<br>**Number 13—Harry Potter (Boy-Who-Lived)  
><strong>Number 14—John Dawlish (Auror)  
>Number 15—Amos Diggory (Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures)<br>Number 16—Kingsley Shacklebolt (Auror)  
>Number 17—Severus Snape (Potions Professor)<br>Number 18—Dirk Cresswell (Goblin Liaison Officer)  
>Number 19—Madam Edgecombe (Magical Transportation)<br>Number 20—Hestia Jones (Auror)  
>Number 21—Bill Weasley (Cursebreaker)<br>Number 22—Ginny Weasley (Hogwarts student)

**Defenders**  
>Albus Dumbledore (Hogwarts HeadmasterDefense General)  
>Nymphadora Tonks (AurorCIA officer)  
>Amelia Susan Bones (Head of Auror OfficeInterrogator)  
>Fleur Delacour (Daily Prophet editor)<br>Harry Potter (Number 13/Assassin)

**The Conspiracy**

Scrimgeour is a power-hungry Auror who's disgusted with how the Ministry is run by corrupt politicians and bureaucrats who accept bribes and threats to further their own agendas. During the Dark War, Scrimgeour starts secretly recruiting various witches and wizards from all levels of society and power to stage a coup d'état. This coup was accelerated considerably after Voldemort's apparent death, which allowed Scrimgeour to recruit high-level Death Eaters with promises of increased fortune, godly prestige, and heightened influence in the Wizengamot. Once he had assembled a core (2-5) and an inner circle (6-10) of believers in his coup d'état, he unveiled his 'true' plans and intentions for revolutionizing the Ministry and the Wizarding World when he finally took office as the Minister of Magic.

When Fletcher revealed that he knew where Dumbledore had hidden Harry Potter and he knew how to breach the blood wards and protections, Scrimgeour was overjoyed at the possibility of using the famed Boy-Who-Lived as the scapegoat for the coup. He had Harry Potter's relatives send him off to a military boarding camp where he'd be trained to be a soldier in the name of the Queen. When Harry demonstrated an unusually high level of skill in his training at age 9, Scrimgeour had Harry's commanders transfer him to an elite, top-secret division of the British Army, the mostly unknown Special Magical Regiment (SMR). The SMR trains magical children discovered in the ranks of the soldier candidates how to use their magic without the use of wands or other focus points. The SMR is responsible for keeping the peace between the Muggle government and the Wizarding Ministry during times of war or ethnic conflicts (like the Dark War). Because Harry had already been accepted by a magical institution for higher learning of his free will, Harry's name was removed from the Hogwarts' list and thus didn't receive an acceptance letter. Harry's disappearance was the first true indication that something was afoot in the world and caused a massive stir for the confused wizarding public.

Shortly before Harry's First Year, Scrimgeour catches wind of Dumbledore and Flamel's plot to move the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts to Hogwarts. Seeing an opportunity at immortality, Scrimgeour discreetly sends some of his men to watch the vault and intercept the carrier before it reaches Dumbledore. Planting a fake in its place and memory wiping Hagrid of the brief fight and theft, Dumbledore unknowingly uses it in an attempt to draw Voldemort out of hiding to confirm his death or continued existence. Although Voldemort succeeded in obtaining the Stone, he was furious to discover that it was actually a fake and he was forced to abandon Quirrell and find a new place to rest and recover his lost power. When Dumbledore shares his concerns and theories about Voldemort's continued existence with Snape, Scrimgeour begins a hunt for the Horcruxes. Within two years, all but one is destroyed (Harry).

During one of his days off, Harry is allowed to meet with the 'family' of one of his mysterious wizarding benefactors. Harry gets introduced to Bill and Ginny Weasley, both of which are recruited into the conspiracy for their skills (Bill) and being able to monitor one of Dumbledore's top Light families (Ginny). Harry becomes friends with Ginny simply because she's the first person outside his training unit that he's been able to meet. Ginny is unaware of Harry's identity as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry continues his magical and military training with the SMR until his 15th birthday when he graduates at the top of his class in all fields. Immediately, Scrimgeour puts his plan into action. He finally recruits Harry and talks him into joining the coup to help Scrimgeour 'modernize' the backwater Wizarding World. Harry agrees and is finally assigned his serial number of XIII. Harry's role in the coup was to assassinate the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. However, Harry underestimated the wizarding protections surrounding Fudge during that year. Fudge's paranoia over Dumbledore trying to take his seat as Minister by lying to the people about Voldemort's supposed return (which occurred during the Triwizard Tournament and with Cedric's death) caused him to go to extreme lengths to protect himself. Umbridge (Number 2) could only offer Harry a very brief window of opportunity, but he missed it through no fault of his own. Regardless of his failed attempt, Shacklebolt, Macnair, and Crouch Jr. still tried to kill Harry to appease the populace with the body of the assassin. They failed and Harry escaped with his life, going into hiding immediately.

However, the failed assassination still worked in Scrimgeour's favor as it caused Fudge to immediately assume that Dumbledore had been behind the attempt. Fudge immediately began a campaign to discredit and remove Dumbledore from all offices of power that he held (except for Hogwarts, which he had no true power over). Umbridge played along with Fudge's schemes for taking over Hogwarts because it helped serve Scrimgeour's plans of discrediting Fudge later on. Content to let his plans play out as they'd prepared, Scrimgeour had his people start launching numerous terrorist attacks and bombings on public and governmental areas to further increase the state of civil unrest and paranoia, something that Voldemort and his slowly returning Death Eaters only helped to further increase.

When Harry had finally come out of hiding to confront Scrimgeour, he was betrayed by them when he tried to set up a meeting between them. Although Harry managed to escape again, he was badly injured and amnesiac from being hit by a powerful Memory Charm. He was found by a simple, elderly magical family in the wilderness of Wales. They were able to nurse him back to health and help provide him with some clues to rediscovering his identity. However, when the Conspiracists finally tracked Harry down, Harry's instincts and old training reflexes kicked in and helped him escape them once again. On the run again, Harry journeyed to Diagon Alley to meet with a Daily Prophet editor to help him track down the address of a picture of himself and some girl in the picture with him.

When Harry journeys to the Burrow, he finds the Weasley family during their winter holidays. The family is overjoyed to discover that the amnesiac boy is actually the Boy-Who-Lived. They are fast to contact Dumbledore about Harry's appearance at their doorstep. Unknown to them, Ginny had also contacted Crouch Jr. when she recognized him (still unaware of his identity). But Fudge has also had the Weasleys secretly put under close observation on the condition of suspected treason. When they intercepted Arthur's Floo call, they sent teams of Aurors in to storm the house and capture the family/boy. Crouch Jr. arrived first but killed Ginny when she was about to compromise the conspiracy. Moments later, the Aurors arrived and took the family hostage. They recognized Harry as the assassin and quickly accused Harry of murdering Ginny.

Transporting Harry to the Department of Magical Law, the Aurors put him through extensive and horrific torture. They had come to believe that someone was staging a coup d'état and they believed that Harry knew who they were. During a brief break, John Dawlish (Number 14) attempted to kill Harry, but Harry was able to break free and escape from the Ministry with help from Tonks. Tonks took Harry to meet with Dumbledore, who he was finally able to reveal the conspiracy he seemed to find himself caught up in. But because of Harry's Memory Charm, they couldn't learn anything about what had happened to Harry after he'd disappeared. Dumbledore was able to talk Harry into helping him uncover and apprehend the conspiracists.

Harry returns to his old training camp for the SMR where Dumbledore had detected strange magical occurrences happening. Harry finds that the camp had been taken over by the soldiers whom were under the Imperius Charm to be the foot soldiers of the coming conspiracy. They were constructing a powerful Muggle chemical bomb that could wipe out the Ministry of Magic. While there, he overhears a meeting between the core and inner circle of the conspiracists, identifying several of them but he quickly draws the assumption that Umbridge was Number 1. Before he has a chance to escape, he gets into a fight with Crouch Jr., Fletcher, and Jones (killing Jones). Returning with Tonks, Dumbledore is horrified to realize that some of the conspiracists could potentially be members of his own Order.

Meanwhile, Voldemort has finally made himself known to the Magical World when he enters the Ministry of Magic to get the prophecy. Fudge, no longer able to deny the truth, is forced to step down from Minister and the wizarding world and Wizengamot begin voting for who should be appointed next. Scrimgeour's promises of weeding out the corruption that's plagued the Ministry for centuries received very high praise and relief from the public who were sick and tired of being scared and oppressed. Contrary to Pius Thicknese who's only promising to fight Voldemort and bring order back to the Wizarding England.

After guaranteeing Tonks' allegiances, Dumbledore sends them into the Ministry to stop the chemical bomb before it can go off and influence the vote further. After finding Bill and Snape guarding the bomb and defeats both of them, Harry is just barely able to stop it before it blows. Tonks is able to alert the Aurors of the attempted terrorist attack and they're able to capture Bill and Snape, who quickly commit suicide rather than talk. The Aurors quickly lockdown the Ministry and begin a sweep of the building. As the chaos unfolds at the Ministry, Harry is able to walk right into Umbridge's office and catches her red-handed about to trigger an emergency back-up bomb (ignorant of its purpose and destructive power). Though she fails to start the bomb, she kills herself as well. When the Aurors come upon the scene, they arrest Harry but find the evidence of Umbridge's attempt in the bombing.

After extensive questioning, with a little help from Dumbledore and a pardoning from the new Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry is released from custody and forgiven in his part of the earlier failed assassination. Harry decides that he's had enough war and politics in England, choosing to leave the country for a vacation. Dumbledore assigns Tonks to be his bodyguard and companion during his travels.

It isn't until Harry goes to see a Memory Charm specialist in Italy that Harry finally recovers his lost memories and comes to the horrified conclusion that the _real_ Number 1 (Rufus Scrimgeour) had actually succeeded in his coup d'etat by becoming the new Minister of Magic. Furious at realizing he'd unknowingly helped Scrimgeour's plans all along, Harry vows to return to England and stop Scrimgeour at all costs.


	18. The Hermit of Berk

**How to Train Your Dragon  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>#01: Hermit of Berk<em>

(Two months prior movie)

After an especially embarrassing debacle that results in high collateral damage in the forms of the docks being demolished, several ships sunk, three houses destroyed, and half of their sheep herd getting stolen, Stoick is pressured to banish Hiccup by the others of the village. Leaving the village, Hiccup finds the cove and turns it into his new home. There he becomes the first hermit of Berk. During one of the fall dragon raids, Hiccup works up his courage to return to the village and tries to help. He does manage to shoot down a Night Fury, but no one believes him. Because it was his first time returning after his banishment and without stealing anything since, he's given a strict warning to not return and is forced to leave again.

Looking for the downed Night Fury, Hiccup hesitates before killing it, ultimately releasing it. He's very disgruntled to find that not only could it not fly, but it had fallen into his cove. After several hours, it finally calms down enough for him to tempt entering the cove. Because of his latest fiasco in Berk, Hiccup was feeling especially depressed and somewhat more suicidal, enough for him to not care if the dragon attacked him. But he did bring a fish as means of placating it. He names the dragon Toothless and they spend the next couple of hours getting used to one another's presence, becoming fast friends.

When he decides to build Toothless a new tailfin, Hiccup realizes he doesn't have any of the proper tools. He decides to try trading with Gobber and several other smiths to get the materials. He tries to trade furs and meat, precut wood, and several precious gems he found as he was exploring Berk's little touched lands. Though Gobber is reluctant to trade some of his tools, he does give Hiccup some of his older and broken ones (just chipped or need new handles). The tanner, after seeing the gems, happily agrees because now he can barter something for something he's always wanted. Hiccup builds his own small forge and gets to work.

After several weeks of trial and error, he finally succeeds and makes a working model for Toothless' tailfin and a saddle. With Toothless, Hiccup is able to become a very adept fisherman and they constantly take long flights around Berk. Hiccup even starts building a secondary home for them on one of the larger and steeper rock pillars that jut out of the ocean around the island.

Meanwhile, things in Berk have gotten very quiet and almost peaceful (excluding the raids). Though no one misses the wreckage, everyone does slowly start to feel guilty about forcing Stoick to exile his only child. Chief among those guilty are Snotlout and (privately) Astrid. But where Snotlout loudly tries to keep Hiccup out of his mind, Astrid finally decides to go and look for him, to make sure The Useless hadn't gotten himself killed. During a break from Dragon Training, she goes searching by herself. She stumbles upon his cove while he and Toothless are out on one of their fishing trips. She is actually somewhat surprised by the good quality of his camp and what he'd apparently been up to. But as she's leaving, they return.

Astrid's first response to Toothless was to hide. But when that proved futile, she tried to attack. Toothless held her down as Hiccup tried to calm them both down. Astrid is furious with Hiccup for apparently betraying the village and no amount talking could sway her opinion. Hiccup is forced to keep her tied up for the night while he tries to think of a way of changing her mind. Eventually, he decides to take her flying on Toothless in the morning.

As dawn as approaching, Astrid finally managed to break free and fled the cove without being noticed. Sadly, she didn't get far before Toothless did notice and brought her back. Waking up, Hiccup got her onto Toothless with the promise of taking her home after just one flight on the dragon. After a rough start because Toothless wanted to scare her into submission, Astrid finally began to understand Hiccup's reasoning for befriending Toothless and she understood now that dragons weren't just thieving beasts. Just as he promised, after taking her for a flight through the dawning day, he and Toothless dropped her off on the outskirts of Berk Village and quickly returned to their cove.

After her final session in Dragon Training before the class' graduation, Astrid ran off to talk with Hiccup and hopefully get another ride with Toothless. Again, when she arrived there, she found the place deserted. With nothing better to do, she poked around some of Hiccup's things. In her search, she came across a couple of interesting things. The first was a collection of gems that were still buried in the rough; they would've made excellent trading pieces back in Berk. The second was a wonderfully crafted ring with a large ruby inlaid. Strangely it fit her finger perfectly. The final thing was a hand drawn picture of her that was hidden in a large, water-proof leather pouch. Each of these discoveries caused her to slowly change her already shifting viewpoint in Hiccup. By the time Hiccup returns with Toothless after a long day of fishing and flying, she had already replaced everything she'd touched and seen. During her talk with Hiccup, she learned how he and Toothless had become friends and she shared that she had been chosen as the Champion of Dragon Training, which Hiccup knew meant she'd have to fight a Nightmare alone. After a quick flight, they again brought her home.

The next day, Astrid faces off with the Nightmare.

TBC...


	19. Harry Potter and the Night Race

**Harry Potter and the Night Race  
><strong>_#01—Illegal Broom Races_

Inspiration:

This story came more in response to a question I'd been pondering for quite some time myself. If I was Harry, unable or allowed to use magic during the summer, had access to my own broom, and had just won a major broom competition in school, I would probably have been feeling a tad bit cocky and been wanting to get every chance I could to fly (at night of course, to keep within the secrecy statute). I asked myself: wouldn't Harry have been feeling the same way?

The answer, you probably already guessed, was a deafening "_**YES!**_" And, with inspiration from the '_Fast and Furious_' movies, this story evolved. Actually, this is one of the _few_ stories that Voldemort isn't even needed to be one of the major (or minor) antagonists.

Recommended Main Characters:  
>Harry Potter<br>Nymphadora Tonks

Recommended Timeline:  
>Summer after Harry's Third Year<p>

Storyline Ideas:

I figured that Harry could visit Diagon Alley at some point and overhears some underground sponsors who are talking about some broom competitions their riders are in and Harry grows interested in it (feeling cocky about his Quidditch victory at Hogwarts earlier). But when he gets there and tries to race, he loses the race spectacularly. And, due to the rules of the race, the last place finisher has to surrender their broom to the victor. This is the central plot point, his desire to win back his lost possession (the Firebolt).

After he lost that race and his broom, Harry's approached by a disgraced old broommaker. The man is willing to train Harry and make him a replacement broom (for a _small_ fee) if Harry does him a few little favors along the way. Stuff like 1) helping him recover his dignity as a craftsman by 2) advertising his new broom designs by 3) winning races, 4) especially against the user of the broomsmith who'd stolen his design ideas and later caused his disgrace. Harry grudgingly accepts after he sees and tests some of the man's brooms, but because he's making a broom specially tailored for him, Harry can't use any of those in the races (lack of proper compatibility).

Using his new broom, Harry's actually able to start winning races. But just after his second race (and win), a surprise Ministry raid occurs. Though his broommaker escapes, Harry gets captured. At the Ministry, Harry is given an ultimatum by Scrimegour. Either he assists in the capture of a dangerous Undesirable (coincidentally, the same man who took his Firebolt) or be expelled from Hogwarts, his wand snapped, and sentenced to five years in Azkaban for participating in illegal activities. Harry easily accepts, on the condition that he's allowed to recover his Firebolt and to keep his new broom. Of course, unwilling to allow Harry too much freedom, Scrimegour assigns Tonks to escort and guard Harry for the job. She joins Harry at the races as one of his new fanbase groupies while she discreetly monitors him and searches for their target.

Sadly, that's as far as I've gotten in the plotline for this particular idea. But I assume that you can see what'll eventually happen. A big Ministry raid, Harry racing against his nemesis, beating him and reclaiming his Firebolt, and then (once all the red tape is dealt with) Harry packs up and prepares for his 4th Year.

Misc. Notes:

I've thought that the name for the broom races should be the 'Night Race' because they traditionally occur at night.

Here's some of the basic rules I thought could work quite nice for the Night Race.

1. Killing is allowed, but not recommended  
>2. Customized brooms are recommended<br>3. Win at **_any_ **cost  
>4. Each contestant <em>must<em> pay 100 Galleons to race, the victor gets the spoils  
>5. The last place finisher must surrender their broom to the victor<br>6. If a contestant wins five races (overall), they can select their opponents for the next race.

Though you may have your own ideas, I personally liked the idea of Harry naming his new broom the 'Blackhawk'. It just seemed fitting to me for some reason.

What I originally had in mind for the 'Blackhawk' broom was that the broommaker takes his craft _very_ seriously. And what I mean by 'very seriously' is that the _BEST_ brooms are _ALWAYS_ custom-made to fit the individual wizard they were meant for. So only the _true owner_ of the broom could bring out the true power and abilities of the broom.

Which is why common brand name brooms like Comet, Nimbus, and even Firebolt are all second-rate. They weren't specially-tailored for the rider, thus no one will ever be able to bring out their true power. Which is one of the primary reasons Harry lost so badly in the first race. Because, for all its awesome performances and speed, the Firebolt was still a generic, _Ministry-sanctioned_ broom. That was just my initial idea though. If you wanna change it, that's fine.


	20. Clone Trooper

**Clone Trooper**  
><em>#01—A Statistical Anomaly<em>

7 years prior Clone Wars  
>The doctors are confused about the strange anomaly that seemed to have manifested in one of the clone batches (Force abilities). Because of this anomaly, nearly all of the clones for that particular batch didn't survive, all except one died in the incubation process. This one surviving clone managed to be stablized and grow. The Kamino doctors kept the clone under close scrutiny, seeing him as a peculiar test subject that they desired to understand and study.<p>

The clone (nicknamed Sensor) was revealed to be far more independent that nearly all of his brothers. During his training, Sensor quickly finds himself singled out among the other clones for a variety of reasons. The reason had been, of course, when it was discovered he was the first (and currently only) clone to have the ability to touch the Force like a Jedi. His Force abilities granted him heightened situational awareness during combat (especially for close-combat), incredibly powerful telekinesis, slight telepathy, and limited foresight. But the part of his training that Sensor truly fell in love with was learning to pilot starfighters, warships, and other combat vehicles. He was the best pilot of his generation and could even hold his own against some of even the older generations.

When Sensor was 7 years old (14, biologically), the Clone Wars started. Sensor found his chance to stall aboard one of the troop cruisers despite not completing his initial training. He was present for the Battle of Geonosis and was quickly singled out by not only his superiors, but the Jedi as well. The Jedi, seeing the obvious Force talent and half-learned powers that Sensor already knew, decide to place Sensor under the direct command of Obi-wan Kenobi, now that his previous apprentice Anakin had been formally made into a Knight.

* * *

><p>That's as far as I've gotten for the basic idea. For some reason, the idea of a Force-sensitive Clone Trooper just tickled my imagination. Plus, while I'm sure a lot of the Star Wars fanatics will throw a fit, here's my formal response to their criticisms: <strong><em>WHO CARES?<em> **It's called _FAN FICTION_ for a reason! ^_^

I know that growing Force-sensitive clones is supposed to extremely difficult (if not outright impossible), which is why Sensor is the first and currently only Force-user of the Clone Troopers in existence. I figure that you could use the Clone Wars series as a basic outline for the general storyline, and decide for yourself what impact Sensor's existence could cause to the general outcome of the war.


	21. Primeval: A Retelling

This story is set in the BBC tv show 'Primeval' which I am a HUGE fan of. The basis of this idea is making Abby into a type of 'anti-Helen' character, starting right at the beginning of the season one. This is what I was able to whip up on my own, and it's open to anyone who wishes to expand it.

**PRIMEVAL: A RETELLING**

**Permian Era  
>Early morning<strong>

Munching on a piece of dinosaur jerky that she made last week, Abby continued her trek across the sprawling desert landscape. In one hand, she held a simple wind-up radio and was carefully listening to it for the well-known static and wavering vibrations that filled it whenever she was near a gateway. Though she had only been in this hot desert for a month, she already desired to leave it. It was the raw, unfiltered heat; it made her sweat too heavily for her liking. Sweat always caused her white-blonde hair to stick to her face in the most annoying ways, despite being pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Her current attire certainly didn't help matters in that regard. Abby was dressed in dark cargo pants, worn leather boots, a pink tank top with a heavy woolen sweater wrapped around her waist, and a ragged dark leather jacket slung loosely over her shoulders to protect them from the bright sunlight. There was a ripped rucksack on her back, filled with basic camping gear and necessities. For weaponry, she carried a patched and dented energy gun she found in one of the future gateways hanging in a makeshift holster on her right thigh, a katana sword strapped to her waist, a long hunting knife on her left thigh, and she was using her ironwood spear as a walking stick.

A loud bellow from beneath her caught her attention momentarily and she paused in her walking to look. She was on the top of a high hill overlooking a valley of dark desert rocks and slowly ambling across it were a herd of large, stocky dinosaurs that vaguely reminded her of tortoises back home. Abby smiled serenely as she watched them move. No matter how many gateways she's passed through, the sight of such wondrous creatures always enthralled her.

Loud chirping barks quickly drew her attention to the skies as a number of winged green lizards rode the strong winds past her. Her smile grew as she watched one particular lizard suddenly veer away from the rest and swooped towards her. It landed a few short meters away from her and cautiously moved forward to inspect the strange creature it had never seen before.

Crouching down as she swallowed her jerky, she gently called out, "Hello there. And just who are you, my friend?"

The lizard chirped in response, cocking its head from side to side as it evaluated her. Abby just chuckled softly before reaching into one of her cargo pockets and pulled out a slice of dehydrated fruit she'd picked up three gateways ago. Taking one last bite of it to enjoy the sweet tarty flavor, she lightly tossed it over to the lizard who happily approached to sniff at the strange smelling treat before snatching it up.

"I hope you enjoyed it," she said as she stood back up. "That was my last piece." Turning away from the lizard as she was sure it would soon lose interest in her, she realized that her radio had died again and quickly wound it back up. Unnoticed by her, the winged lizard took to the air to follow her, hoping the strange creature might drop some more of those yummy foods.

As she was approaching a grove of trees near the top of the hill, her radio started crackling. A gateway was nearby! "Finally," she mumbled in relief. Swinging her radio from side to side to get an idea of where the gateway was, something peculiar in the distance caught her attention.

"What's that?" she asked herself as she moved closer.

It wasn't until Abby was nearly on top of it that she realized just what it was. It was a ruined campsite of some kind. Crouching down, she idly kicked some of the debris and dirt off of it. The tent was shredded, probably by both the broken branches and a dinosaur attack. Opening a container, she found a small array of food and cooking items, all of it long since gone bad. "Oh well."

Losing interest as she closed the container, she returned her attention to the radio. To her surprise, she found that she had actually gotten closer to her desired destination. If the rate of the noise was any indication, the gateway was less than half a mile away. Smiling, she stood and began to work her way to where the radio was directing. Cresting another hill, her smile returned as she wiped a trail of sweat away from her face. There was the gateway!

Moving forward, she came to sudden stop as a loud roar pierced the air. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened in slightly panicked fear. A large dinosaur that was clearly a predator was barreling right towards her with its large maw opened in obvious hunger.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she immediately turned and ran for the gateway as quickly as she could. If she could reach the gateway, there was a chance that the predator would not follow her. A slim chance, to be sure, but it was still possible since it had happened before. Thankfully, the gateway was closer than the creature and she was able to leap through with no resistance.

But once she was through, she didn't pause to allow herself to get her bearings. She kept running through the forest that she now found herself in, in search of a hiding place, just in case. Just as she was ducking behind some brush and a fallen tree only a short distance away from the gateway, she heard the predator come charging through with a mighty roar.

'_So much for that plan,_' Setting her spear aside, she grabbed her energy gun and held it to her side as she forced herself to take deep, quiet breaths. She didn't switch her gun on because it was already on a low charge, maybe one or two shots left, and she was saving them for a real emergency. Plus the sound of the gun charging up would've alerted the creature to her hiding place.

After a few tense moments of listening to the dinosaur growl and snarl as it likely tried to decide what to do now since it was no longer in a familiar environment, she heard it let out a loud snort, followed soon after by the sounds of underbrush snapping, heading the opposite direction of where she was hiding. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she slumped back against the ground in relief as she whispered, "Thank you."

Quickly climbing to her feet, she returned her gun back to its holster as she finally looked around to see where she'd ended up at now. The trees looked almost familiar, but she couldn't quite remember from which era she'd seen them before. The temperature was much cooler than it had been in the desert. In fact, her sweat from the desert had already begun to cool and was starting to send shivers down her spine as the cold winds blew over her. She was quick to untie her sweater from her waist and yank it on, adding an extra layer of warmth for her. The sky, what she could see of it anyway, was overcast with thick, gray storm clouds that were threatening to open up with rain very shortly.

"Well, guess it's time to look around now," she said quietly as she started walking away. But she didn't get very far before a familiar chirping bark attracted her attention. Turning around, she quickly found the source to be shuffling along the ground towards her, cocking its head as it looked up towards her. "What are you doing here, little fellow?"

Crouching down, she watched as the little winged lizard quickly approached her, sniffing around as though expecting something… "Oh, that's it," she said as she realized what was wrong. "You want me to feed you again, don't you?" The lizard barked in reply, as though understanding her. "Well, I guess I got a new traveling partner again. Come here, little guy." She gently coaxed him into her arms and held him close to her body to help keep him in warm, she could feel him shivering violently already in the cool air.

Turning again, Abby Maitland walked away in a random direction, in search of food, shelter, and some clue as to where and _when_ she was now.

҉

**April 20, 2007  
>Forest of Dean<br>Three days later…**

Connor Temple couldn't help but stare in bewilderment and disbelief at what he was seeing. It was like something out of Star Trek or some other random B-rated science-fiction film. A three-meter wide glowing sphere of yellowish light that was being orbited by translucent fragments of…something. Even after spending all night and a good portion of the morning staring at the thing, he was still awed and bewildered by what he was seeing. It was just…so incredible! He, Professor Cutter, and Stephen Hart had found it when they'd accidentally spooked a Scutosaurus and followed it back to where it thought it was safe.

Professor Cutter had already identified the glowing thing as some type of rip in space and time, like a gateway between dimensions or, more accurately, different time zones of the Earth's history. And the thought that there were living, breathing dinosaurs on the other side of the glowing anomaly was a truly fascinating and mind-blowing idea. But he knew it was true because he'd already seen a dinosaur that was wandering the forest.

'_Tom and Duncan would be so crossed if they knew what they were missing out on right now!_' Connor realized as a spiteful chuckle worked its way out of his mouth. And they'd called him daft for taking Professor Cutter's classes! Why should he care about ancient history? With his forte of science and technology, he should be focusing on developing the next generation of starships and plasma weaponry, they said. Well, look who was now one of the few people on the planet who knew the real hidden truth of evolution and the countless monster sightings all over the world!

'_Still, it would've been brilliant if there was a hot girl involved with this as well_,' he thought morosely. Connor Temple, like many science geeks, had the absolute worst luck when it came to getting a girlfriend, never mind being able to actually hold a conversation with one! They would take one look at him and, for reasons he still failed to understand, they'd turn away with only the barest amount of courtesy. It was a depressing fact about his life that he had long since gotten used to.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he focused his attention back on the anomaly as he tapped his pen to his lip. He was trying to understand how such a strange phenomenon could exist. Was it somehow some kind of natural force? Was it manmade or artificial in some way? He could totally understand it if it was some kind of alien creation, like in the movies. But one thing he couldn't figure out was; if it was artificial, why here and now was it opened? What purpose could it serve for whoever was controlling it?

As these thoughts were going through his mind, he noticed the strange pull in his hand. It was his pen. It was being pulled away from him. Gently moving his hand forward, he felt the pull increase. Finally, releasing his grip, he watched in fascination as the item flew out of his hand and shot directly into the center of the glowing light.

"That explains the compass going crazy," Connor said to Cutter, who'd walked up to him as it happened.

"What could cause a magnetic field so powerful?" the Professor mused aloud.

"Maybe it's an alien spaceship," Connor suggested offhandedly, earning a slight grin from Cutter in response. They both knew he was only joking when he said that. Well, mostly joking anyway.

As Cutter moved off to talk with the Home Office lady, Ms. Claudia Brown, Connor turned his attention back to the anomaly. Digging through his pockets for another source of metal, he quickly held it out and let the magnetic field take it, laughing like a child as who'd found a new toy. He didn't realize until it was too late that it was his front door key that he'd just lost.

"Hey, Connor," Stephen Hart called from where he was standing off to the side. "You're with me, come on!"

It took only a moment for Connor to remember what was going on and he quickly nodded as he rushed over to follow the older man. As he approached, he looked around and found that Cutter and Ms. Brown were nowhere in sight. "Where's Cutter?"

"Ms. Brown took him, said something about talking to her boss at Whitehall," Stephen answered nonchalantly. He turned and started walking off into the forest. "Come on, we've still got a dinosaur to fin—" He trailed off as he noticed something on the ground, crouching down to examine it. "That's odd."

"What is it?" Connor asked, crouching down to take a look for himself. What he saw was both familiar and a little confusing. There, somewhat hidden in foliage, were what looked like boot tracks and skid marks. Speaking his mind, he gestured to what Stephen was closely examining. "I may not be a hunter or even know the first thing about tracking people or animals, but this looks like someone had come running and hidden here for a little while."

Stephen nodded with a thoughtful look on his face as he looked from where the tracks seemed to have come from (the anomaly) and where they disappeared into the forest. "These tracks are only a few days old. That means either whoever was here got frightened by something, maybe a creature of some kind, and came here to hide… Or someone had come _through_ the anomaly into our time."

Connor, who had just come to that revelation as Stephen was voicing it, suddenly found himself both jealous and further mystified. The jealousy was easily understood because if someone else had found this anomaly first, they could patent the discovery and make themselves filthy rich in no time if they knew what they were doing. Plus there was the possibility that maybe, just _maybe_, that person had actually traveled through the anomaly and perhaps even other ones before. There was no telling what they might've seen or learned.

"Well, this complicates things," Connor uttered, more to himself than Stephen but the man nodded in agreement. This discovery just made his work all the more difficult. Now he had to try to track down whom it was that had been here to see if they knew about the anomaly or not. That, on top of finding the predator that Cutter and he still strongly believed was still out there on the prowl.


	22. Harry Potter and the Guild of Magic

**Harry Potter and the Guilds of Magic  
><strong>_#01: Guilds and Masters_

**Surrey, England  
>April 1987<strong>

"Impressive," a voice said from behind the youth.

The young boy yelped in surprise and slight fear as his concentration was shattered. Spinning around, the green eyed boy tried to hide what he'd been doing by jumping slightly in front of it and trying to futilely block it with his small body. His entire demeanor and expression those of a child caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have been.

The old man just smiled down at the boy's deer-in-the-headlight's look. With just a slight shift to the side, he saw the small sand castle that the boy had been building in the park's sandpit. Though that wasn't any cause for concern, the fact the boy had been building it without using his hands was. Responding to the boy's clearly powerful imagination, the sand and various discarded toys had begun floating about, shaping the sands into a magnificent replication of a Middle Age's castle. There were even small sections of glass in the windows and tiny flames burning on the torches fireplaces.

Smiling down at the terrified look in the kid's face, the old man said, "That is quite a special ability you got there, young one."

"I'm sorry!" the boy sobbed. "I didn't mean it! It won't happen again, I swear!"

"Why should I care if it does or doesn't?" the old man asked, quite confused to the boy's reaction. "If anything, you should keep on practicing how to do that. Learn to control it."

"But I can't!" the boy said, his fear and slight hysteria fading slightly as he saw that the old man wasn't going to hurt or yell him. In fact, his own confusion was quickly rising as the old man seemed to be trying to _encourage_ him to continue. "My aunt and uncle say that bad things'll happen if anyone sees me doing freaky stuff! They'll get mad ad not feed me!"

The old man just smiled benevolently at the boy. "All the more reason to keep it a secret, eh?"

"Huh?" the boy squeaked as that idea made itself known to him.

"What's your name, child?"

"H-Harry, sir," the boy answered hesitantly. "Harry Potter."

That was the moment for which the fate of the wizarding world was forever changed.

Summary and Miscellaneous Information

Instead of Hogwarts, Harry joins a magic guild (age 9) to learn magic and take jobs to earn money and renown. He likes to take dangerous assignments, mostly theft, smuggling, and assassination because he gets a thrill out of combat. He robs pureblood manors, Ministry, and Hogwarts.

Through the guild and his peers within it, he learns of the two different types of wizards. There are the common Holder-types, who use magical items to channel and control their magic (wands, rings, etc). And there are the rare Ability-types, who use their bodies and mind to create and control magic. Holder-types are capable of utilizing a wide variety of spells and magic that are easy to learn and use, but suffer a severe lack of power. In contrast, Ability-types focus on learning only one specific brand of magic and are capable of using it at much higher levels of power. But what they gain in power, they lose in control and finesse, which is why most Ability-types are combat-related.


	23. History's Mysteries

**History's Mysteries**  
><em>Goku meets Goku Jr<em>.

After a spar, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. stumble upon a collection of antique capsules that all bear Bulma's name. Interested, they begin rummaging through them and find numerous things, including Trunks repaired Time Machine. After figuring out how to operate it, Vegeta and Goku decide to journey back in time to finally solve the mystery surrounding what actually happened at the Cell Games.

While in the past, they receive training from their ancestors and participate in the Cell Games themselves, _just for fun_.


	24. Harry Potter and the New Tournament

**Harry Potter and the New Tournament  
><strong>_Radical Broom Racing_

Rather than the Triwizard Tournament being hosted at Hogwarts, a series of smaller tournaments at Hogwarts takes place. These tournaments include: broom racing, Quidditch, academic knowledge, wizard chess, potion brewing, and dueling.

Harry and Ron try out for Quidditch and Dueling. Ron is pathetic in any position he tries and Harry doesn't make the Quidditch team because he lost the Snitch to Cedric in the Tryout. Ron gets into wizard chess (moderately skilled). Hermione gets into potions, academia, and dueling (excelling in all three). Ron and Hermione start hanging around new friends who are also in the same clubs, not really realizing that they're excluding Harry since he's become somewhat withdrawn due to his loss in the Quidditch Tryouts.

Shortly before the schools arrive, Harry goes for a spin on his Firebolt to vent his pent-up frustrations and loneliness. He draws attention from the Hogwarts racing team and they conscript him onto the team. Harry wins three of the Qualifying Races with some difficulty and gets allowed to race in the actual Tournament. Fleur also saw him flying and is quite impressed. At the Yule Ball, Harry doesn't manage to get a date and instead decides to take his broom to the dance. Fleur decides to 'dance' with Harry on her own broom, they quickly steal the spotlight. Afterwards, she promises to see him again…on the race track.

Miscellaneous Information

Based on the 1986 movie '_Rad'_ and certain ideas from '_Letters'_ by **TheEndless7**.

I've even got some ideas for how a race could be run and what could be considered fouls and penalties. The track itself is of course held up in the air. The racers need to fly through a series of floating rings (bronze, silver, and gold). Each ring is worth a specific amount of points (bronze-10, silver-25, gold-50) and the higher rings also come with increased levels of danger in attaining them.

There are random obstacles that line the race course like moving boulders, fireballs, Portkeys (these drag a racer further back down the track, causing them to lose time and points), and even Magical Creatures that attack if a racer gets too close. Other penalties include purposely knocking a racer off their broom, carrying and/or using one's wand during the race, or bewitching an opponent prior to the race. All of the aforementioned obstacles and penalties cause a racer to lose points should they be hit.

And finally there are two ways to win the race, which usually go hand-in-hand. The racer with the greatest amount of points and/or crossing the finish line first. Kinda like how catching a Snitch in Quidditch doesn't _always_ mean that that team wins the game, i.e. Krum catching the Snitch at the World Tournament.


	25. Assassin's Creed: Rebirth

**Assassin's Creed: Rebirth  
><strong>_Akatsuki vs. the Brotherhood  
>MadaraObito vs. Sasuke and/orNaruto_

When Desmond Miles activated the Temple to protect the Earth from the sun's wrath, he unknowingly initiated the creation of a monster of unfathomable power. It was a creature that was fueled by the sheer power of the sun, the Juubi. For almost five years, the Juubi rampaged upon the Earth (destroying and altering the planet's appearance and landmasses) until finally Desmond found a way of subduing it by using one of the First Civilization's 'failed' processes. He was able to seal the Juubi's power within himself, making him the first Jinchuuriki ever, and entrapping the Juubi's body within the moon itself.

He would spend the rest of his life journeying across the world, helping people rebuild. Using a Piece of Eden, he began bestowing special powers and abilities upon them to help them build and help them to learn how to use these powers. Over the years, the people began to revere him as a god. Shortly before his inevitable death, he divided the Juubi's power into nine smaller portions and gave life to them. On his death bed, Desmond named his younger son his heir, believing that peace and love was the surest way to return the world back to its former state. Unknown to Desmond though, his son was a traitor, a Templar searching for the Pieces of Eden.

Over the following millennia, the Assassins and Templars would continue their endless battles, in one form or another. Eventually, the two forces would finally tire of their endless war and try to create peace. With the alliance of the Senju, modern counterparts of the Templars, and the Uchiha, descendants of the Assassins, Konoha was formed. But, plots and treachery within the Senju (Root, the true Templar Order) eventually led to the near-extinction of the Uchiha.

On the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi, fearing for his brother's life, made the leader of the secret Templar Order (Shimura Danzo) swear to never harm his brother. Believing that he had the upper hand and could sway Sasuke into his organization, Danzo agreed. What he didn't anticipate was Itachi kidnapping Sasuke and bringing him to one of the few remaining non-Uchiha Assassins to have Sasuke trained.

During his explorations, Itachi made a terrifying discovery. Uchiha Madara, alive, leading a secret organization that was heavily modeled after the original Templar Order, also seeking to control the world in some obscure way.


	26. Harry Potter and the Assassin's Creed

**Tellemicus Note: **I got inspired for this story after playing the unbelieveable game of _'Assassin's Creed III'_ and reading a number of AC fanfics and crossovers. Also, a shout-out to **Andor Swiftblade** for helping me refine some of the ideas in this story. Sadly, I haven't been able to figure out where to go after where I left off, I'll have to leave that up to whoever chooses to do this story.

And finally, my proposed pairing is due entirely to the fact that I'm a shameless Harry/Fleur lover. Feel free to change it as you desire.

**Harry Potter and the Assassin's Creed**  
><em>A Medallion and a Scepter<em>

* * *

><p><span>Assassin's Creed<span>:  
>Stay your blade from the flesh of an <em>innocent<em>.  
>Hide in <em>plain sight.<em>  
><em>Never<em> compromise the brotherhood.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was captured by the Templars of Abstergo Industries as he was exploring the magical ruins of the Holy Land in search of a fabled artifact of immense power. Abstergo stole the artifact (the Scepter of Eden) and tortured Voldemort in search of answers to his identity and how he found the Eden Piece they'd spent centuries looking for. Once he was finally able to escape (five years later), Voldemort's hatred of Muggles was at its peak and he became determined to exterminate them as soon as possible. He was able to steal the Scepter of Eden back before he fled Abstergo.<p>

Back in England, he discovered that the Scepter was capable of bestowing him with tremendous charisma and swaying the people to his beliefs. Voldemort used the Serpent to great effect during the early days of his hostile takeover attempt of the Wizarding World prior his downfall to Harry on Halloween. Once he gained a substantial following of underlings, he hid the scepter in the Room of Hidden Things, along with his diadem Horcrux.

When Harry (7) was at the playground, he bore witness to a savage battle between an Assassin and group of Templars. Enthralled despite the danger, Harry tried to help the Assassin by throwing rocks at the Templars, distracting them momentarily, enough for the Assassin to strike them down. Afterwards, the Assassin thanks Harry and hurries off to finish his mission.

The Assassin returns several days later to speak with the boy. He finds Harry trying to mimic his fighting style and sees the boy's natural talent quite clearly. Further interested, the Assassin speaks with Harry, learning of his home life and realizing the boy's a wizard. The Assassin offers to teach Harry to become a defender of the weak and to fight for liberty and peace for all life. It was an offer Harry was all-too-willing to accept.

Taking Harry home, the Assassin spoke with Vernon and Petunia, offering them a considerable bribe to take Harry as his ward. It wasn't until they refused that the Assassin felt the compulsion wards surrounding the home, telling him that someone powerful wanted to keep Harry here. Carefully fracturing the wards with one of his few magical items, the Assassin repeated his offer and it was quickly taken. The Assassin immediately had Harry completely undress and redress in new clothes (not even letting him keep his glasses) and then they quickly leave. It wasn't until after dinnertime that Hagrid came barging in, expecting to find a warzone and Harry badly hurt or killed.

Over the next few years, Harry gets trained to become an Assassin and to fight the Templars. Harry's first mission was given to him by his Master as a request from a wizard. Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher Stone had been stolen from his bank vault by Dumbledore under the guise of protecting it at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's plan had been to use it as bait to draw out Voldemort, to see if Voldemort still existed in the world. Harry's mission was to infiltrate the school, find the Stone before anyone else was able to steal it, and return it to Flamel. Harry was even able to switch the Stone with a perfect fake which, once Dumbledore discovered it was, led the old man to believe that the Stone had been stolen or the one Hagrid had taken from Gringotts had been fake along.

In early 1995, it was discovered by the Assassin Order that a renegade Templar had stolen a Piece of Eden before disappearing 60 years earlier. Unable to pass up the chance of recovering another Piece, the Assassins get to work on locating this mystery Templar. During his sleep, Harry receives visions of something being hidden away in Hogwarts, something magical and extremely powerful. Feeling compelled to discover this item, Harry once again sneaks into Hogwarts to find the mysterious disappearing room and what was hidden.

However, by a stroke of bad luck and fate, Harry was discovered by a group of snobby Purebloods and captured by Snape. When the intruder was brought before him and his identity revealed, Dumbledore was dumbstruck to realize that it was Harry Potter. Dumbledore immediately tried to read him to learn where he had disappeared to but found that he was unable to. Harry's mind was far too trained in the mind arts and was mostly successful at evading Dumbledore's attempts.

Learning through talking with him, Dumbledore learns that Harry was unwilling to return to the Magical World and reclaim his place within it. With no other means of swaying him, Dumbledore uses his own Piece of Eden on Harry (much to Harry's tremendous shock). Dumbledore's Eden Piece is a medallion worn around his neck. It is a capable of locking away a person's original personality, creating a new replacement one, and implant false memories to suit the role Dumbledore wants the victim to play. He wants Harry to be a martyr. Dumbledore is able to introduce Harry as a transfer student who was joining the public education system after several years of homeschooling because he wanted to meet and interact with people his own age.

When news of the Boy-Who-Lived's 'miraculous return' reached his Assassin Master, the man was furious at both Harry for going to Hogwarts without consulting him and at Dumbledore for publicizing it. He sneaks into Hogwarts and is able to corner Harry, quickly discovering what Dumbledore had done to him. Using his own brand of mind magic, the Assassin was able to mostly restore Harry's memory and true personality. Finally sharing the details of his impromptu mission with his Master, the Assassin agrees with Harry's idea of staying at Hogwarts. It would allow him a chance to fully explore the castle in search of that hidden room and the mysterious item within, and potentially steal Dumbledore's Medallion. The Assassin leaves, giving Harry an emergency Portkey to escape Hogwarts should Dumbledore ever try mess with his memories again.

During his explorations, Harry unintentionally draws the attentions of a certain maiden who develops a strong interest in him and his 'clearly' hidden agenda. She knew he had one since, as a Veela, she could sense deception from those around her. Sneaking into Hogwarts one night, Fleur goes in search of Harry to figure out what he's hiding and why. Even though he tried to lose her and continue his search for the disappearing room, Fleur was still able to keep up with him by following her instincts and his faint scent. He finally confronted her on the seventh floor, trying to scare her into leaving. All he ended up doing was increasing her curiosity for him.

Hearing the approach of a Prefect (attracted by the scuffle they made), they frantically search for a place to hide, causing a door to magically appear near them. Comparing the door to his dream-vision, Harry realizes that he's finally found the room. After the coast is clear, Fleur demands answers from Harry, and he grudgingly submitted because he owed her a debt of gratitude for helping him _unintentionally_ find the room. Fleur knows that he didn't tell her the whole truth, only what he felt was safest for her to know. This caused her curiosity to only deepen as she realized that he was part of something truly big, a conspiracy that he wasn't willing to expose to the world.

Leaving the room, Fleur waits in the hall as Harry goes back into the room to find that which he was looking for. After 40 minutes, he emerges with a strange scepter in his hand. He swears Fleur to absolute secrecy about what she'd seen him find because, if the wrong people learned of it, bad things would happen to good people. As the little misadventure began to end, Fleur discreetly hinted to Harry that she was going to eventually discover the truth of what he was up to, that she'd have her eye on him. The next day Harry sent a letter to his Master about the successful recovery of the Piece. Now all that's left is the Medallion.

Shortly after the end of the Triwizard Tournament but not the school year, Harry was contacted by his Master. He and five other Assassins were going to enter Hogwarts and steal the Medallion, from Dumbledore's corpse if needed. Harry was to play the role of a student until the Assassins arrival. Then, win or lose, Harry would depart with his Master after the mission was ended.

On the day of the scheduled infiltration, Harry dresses in his Assassin whites, marches straight into the Great Hall during mealtime, and bluntly demands Dumbledore hand over the Medallion. When Dumbledore refuses, claiming it was a family heirloom, Harry calls his lie when he declares that he'd stolen it from its rightful owner and had been using it to manipulate the students for dozens of Hogwarts generations. When the teachers try to retaliate to the slander, they find themselves suddenly attacked and immobilized by undetected intruders, sending the students into a panic. Harry again repeats his demand for the Medallion in exchange for he and his accomplishes not massacring the students (a well-concealed but entirely-possible bluff). Dumbledore tries to trick Harry by giving him a fake Medallion with a Portkey charm on it, but Harry dodges it and snatches the Medallion from Dumbledore's robes, fleeing by triggering his own Portkey (along with the other Assassins).

The 'attack' becomes a highly publicized and controversial event thanks to Skeeter's exaggerated articles on it, along with Harry Potter's sudden and unexplained disappearance following the attack. Dumbledore realizes that somehow his attempt at regaining his figurehead and martyr had been foiled by those mysterious white cloaked men and he is able to manipulate the Ministry into issuing search and arrest warrants for another wearing a white cloak. Voldemort hears about the white cloaked intruders and vaguely remembers something from his past about them, something to do with ancient magical artifacts. Fearing that he may have lost his secret power, Voldemort sends Peter Pettigrew into Hogwarts to find and retrieve the scepter, only for the rat to report that the scepter was missing from where Voldemort claimed to have hidden it. After the school year ends, Fleur decides to relocate to Britain so that she can find Harry and finally get the full story out of him.

The Assassins prepare for a confrontation with the Ministry because they know that Dumbledore will use all of his power to find them and recover 'his' Medallion.


	27. Yomi no Kage

**Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple  
><strong>Yomi no Kage  
><em>Trained by Saiga<em>

After Kenichi and Ryuto's encounter with Miu, both boys fight for ownership of the yin-yang badge. But despite the arousal of his fighting spirit, Kenichi lost the battle because of Ryuto's natural talent. When Kenichi started begging for a retry over the next few days, Ryuto told him to shut up because he'd lost the fight and thus had no right. Kenichi took that reprimand literally and becomes obsessed with becoming the best martial artist in the world.

Unknown to either boy, their fight had been witnessed by Furinji Saiga. Saiga had seen Ryuto's natural talent, but his interest had been captured by what little of Kenichi's fighting spirit he'd seen. He decided to return in a few years to see whether he developed that spirit or left it unused.

Ryuto would quickly set himself to learning martial arts immediately afterwards so that he could relive that feeling of total victory over his opponent, he sought power for power's sake. Kenichi initially sought power to avenge his loss to Ryuto and to 'earn the right' to fight and take back the badge. But after a while, he had begun to enjoy fighting and the adrenaline rush of battle.

Five years later, Saiga found Kenichi (13) caught in a street fight against six older guys, all martial artists of entry level skill. Seeing them on the verge of unknowingly delivering a critical blow, he quickly intervenes, saving Kenichi's life, and scaring the punks off with a sliver of his killing aura. However, he was unprepared for Kenichi to suddenly latch onto him and demand training. Amused but not adverse to it, he decides to meet Kenichi's family and inspect his personality first. Shirahama Saori invites him to dinner as thanks when it's revealed he'd saved Kenichi's life. After the dinner, meeting the family, and speaking to Kenichi about his goals in martial arts, Saiga finally decides to take Kenichi as his own first ever disciple. With permission from his parents and the promise of continuing his normal education, Saiga takes Kenichi on a training journey all over the world as he teaches him the basics of his style.

Three years later…

Kenichi has slowly begun to grow out of his disciple clumsiness and is on his way to becoming a master. Within Yami, he has become known as the Kage, the shadow leader of Yomi. Unlike the rest of Yami's disciples, Kenichi never interacts with his companions in Yomi because he's too focused on becoming the strongest ever. But for all his training, he is still a largely unassuming and compassionate person who dislikes fighting without a reason and protecting the defenseless.

When he returns to his hometown for a small break, he finds it overrun by a martial arts gang that is headed by a mysterious disciple-class fighter called Odin. Intrigued, Kenichi decides to observe the fights. Much to his surprise and amusement, Saiga's daughter Miu was one of the key figures who had gotten caught up in the fights, thanks to Niijima's 'Taikyokuken Alliance' (Grand Ultimate Fist). Kenichi was eventually noticed by people on both sides, a mysterious cloaked figure hidden in the shadows who watched every fight take place.

When he finally attracted Odin's attention enough to warrant a fight during the final showdown between the two gangs, both Odin and Kenichi are surprised to learn they know each other. But when Kenichi politely asks for the badge, Odin refuses. Kenichi was able to triumph in the ensuing fight despite Ryuto's dou/sei ki. With his win, he finally reclaims his lost badge, much to the confusion of Ragnarok and the Taikyokuken. Only Miu is able to understand the significance and their unexpected bond through that badge. Hayato is able to recognize Saiga's style in Kenichi's moves and it was Ogata's proclamation that sealed his realization that Yami was beginning to move again.


	28. Renka of Ryozanpaku

**Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple  
><strong>Renka of Ryozanpaku  
><em>Chinese Invasion<em>

When Ma Kensei is preparing to leave his family to run and hide in Japan, Renka (age 7) latches on and refuses to let her dear papa leave without her. When his wife hears of his plans due to Renka's very loud whining, she compromises with Kensei. She would take over for him as the Phoenix Alliance leader for a time to allow him the chance to travel and relax. In exchange, he has to bring Renka with him on his travels, _no exceptions_. Grudgingly, Kensei accepts these terms.

Years later, Renka (14) lives in Ryozanpaku with her father. She and Miu are tentative friends, regular sparring partners, and rivals in all things martial arts. Renka attends the co-ed public school while Miu goes to the all-girl school. Because of this, Kenichi is much more familiar with and attracted to Renka than any other girl. Her obvious skill with martial arts eventually drives him to follow her in hopes of learning where she studies, leading him to Ryozanpaku two years earlier than canon. Renka ambushed him when he did that, believing he was some kind of perverted stalker. But Hayato interrupted the beat down and, deciding that Kenichi would be a good student, decided to allow him to enroll in the dojo. Around the time that Kenichi becomes a fulltime disciple, Ragnarok begins to form and rise in power.

Renka and Miu both frequently butt heads over Kenichi, each trying to become his girlfriend. They usually resolve their momentary tempers with fierce spars that leave one or both in bloody heaps and needing Akisame and Kensei to patch them up. These spars cause both to grow in skill rapidly, much to Kenichi's distress.

Seeing an opportunity to practice his skills of waging war and seizing power/territory, Niijima forms the Shinpaku Alliance with Kenichi unwillingly as his Assault Commander (with Miu and Renka as Captains) to counter Ragnarok. Niijima frequently has arguments with Renka over who's in charge of the Alliance and why. Niijima is also able to enlist Valkyrie, Thor, Siegfried, and (tentatively) Hermit in the Alliance after they're all beaten by Kenichi.

The Shinpaku and Ragnarok become fierce rivals as time passes. Neither Kenichi nor Ryuto care much for their gangs butting heads since they're more focused on training, but Kenichi does help out in the big battles to protect his friends. When Ragnarok begins losing momentum and members, Ryuto forced to step in and reassert his power, setting off a series of battles between him and Kenichi.


	29. Anakin's Creed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:: I've already posted this story. Titled under STAR WARS EPISODE 1: A RETELLING. Check it out!**

**Anakin's Creed  
><strong>_Ripples in Destiny_

(Pre-TPM)

Anakin uses a rare day-off from Watto's shop to finish his podracer and takes part in a race. After a long and dangerous race, Anakin emerges victorious and catches the eye of a crime lord. The lord traces Anakin back to his home/owner and buys him from Watto. The lord takes Anakin and his podracer and leaves Tatooine. Anakin vows to return one day to free and save his mother.

Before he was taken from his mother, Shmi made Anakin memorize an ancient creed that her family had lived by for countless generations. It was a creed that Anakin swore to himself that he would come to understand and live his life by since it was his mother's last 'gift' to him.

'_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
>There is no fear; there is power.<em>  
><em>I am the heart of the Force.<em>  
><em>I am the revealing fire of light.<em>  
><em>I am the mystery of darkness<em>  
><em>In balance with chaos and harmony,<em>  
><em>Immortal in the Force.<em>  
>―The Je'daii Code<p>

Anakin races on several planets, earning credits and learning the basics of many important things (piloting starships and fighters, reading and languages, close and long-range combat). But when he realizes that he can use the Force, he begins to practice by himself and quickly learns a variety of basic Force skills (which he keeps a secret from his owner). Once he begins to truly understand his connection to the Force, Anakin realizes his creed was in fact an ancient Force Philosophy meant to help a person find and stay in balance with themselves and the surrounding Force.

One day, Anakin finally decides to run away. He tears his tracer out of his body, steals a small fortune from the crime lord, and stows aboard a freighter bound for the Inner Rim.

(The Phantom Menace)

Anakin manages to get a job as an assistant upon a mid-bulk, cargo freighter where he helps pilot, navigate, be a gunner, and the primary mechanic. With an increasing influx in Force power around him, Anakin begins unknowingly attracting the attentions of both the Jedi Council and Darth Sidious, especially since his power was both of the Darkness and not. The Council sends out a Jedi team to find the source of the mysterious disturbances that are taking place in the Force while at the same time the Naboo Crisis begins.

Upon learning of the blockade, Anakin and his team realize that there's a profit to be made smuggling supplies to the starving Naboo people. Thanks to Anakin's incredible piloting skills, the freighter is able to make it past the blockade intact and arrive at the capital of the planet to distribute the supplies. However, because of the freighter's actions, Darth Sidious decides to accelerate his plans prematurely by having the Trade Federation launch its invasion army early. Upon learning of the approaching invasion force, Queen Padmé Amidala approaches the freighter that had landed earlier. She is incredulous when she realizes that the pilot of the freighter was just a mere child. She decides to make a gamble on the boy's skill and pays for passage to Coruscant. Though the Captain was wary of bringing the Queen aboard and going all the way to Coruscant, Anakin was quite happily able to talk the captain into accepting the request.

As they're leaving the planet, the Republic cruiser with Obi-wan and Qui-gon arrives. They both sense Anakin's presence in the Force because he was subconsciously using it to pilot through the blockade and make the escape to hyperspace. Even though the Federation allows them to land aboard their ship, Obi-wan and Qui-gon are both extremely wary and inform the cruiser to keep its shields up while they're docked. Sure enough, after Sidious orders the execution of the ship and Jedi, Obi-wan and Qui-gon rush back to the ship to escape. While they're fleeing, they realize that the Federation was sending in battle droids to take over the planet for some strange reason.

When they return to Coruscant, they learn that Queen Amidala had landed before them thanks to the freighter that had run the blockade. After her arrival, Amidala had paid a hefty reward to the freighter for their services. But, upon learning of Anakin's desire to get his own starship and free his mother from enslavement, Padmé decided to reward him with a special gift: a sum of ten thousand credits for his unique role in the blockade run. Anakin was overjoyed to receive this gift from the Queen, elevating her status in his mind even higher than it had been. Later, Amidala was addressing the Senate but when they failed to act to stop the invasion, she moved for a vote of new leadership in the Republic. It was a vote that was enthusiastically embraced by the other Senators.

Meanwhile, Anakin was busy getting into trouble with the local police because he was part of an illegal swoop race through the streets. Because he was using the Force to guide him through the race, all the Jedi on Coruscant could sense his presence among them. They could feel his high emotions of exhilaration, fear, and pride. Though they tried to find him, Anakin's presence quickly disappeared once he'd finished the race. It was becoming a very frustrating endeavor among the Jedi and Sidious because of their inability to locate him.

Once Padmé decided to return to Naboo, she learned that the Jedi would be sending representatives to aid and protect her. She welcomed their aid as she once again enlisted the aid of the freighter and Anakin to get her back to Naboo, this time carrying numerous weapons that the Captain had planned to sell to Naboo resistance forces. Obi-wan and Qui-gon were extremely surprised to learn that Anakin was the pilot and he seemed to already have rudimentary control of his Force powers. Though Qui-gon had quickly offered to train Anakin in how to be a Jedi, Anakin politely declined because he still had a lot of things that needed to be done (namely saving his mother). Though Obi-wan was a little alarmed and wary of Anakin's creed, Qui-gon was intrigued at the concept.

On Naboo, Anakin joined the fighter squadron attacking the control ship. Meanwhile, Padmé and her teams were mounting direct attacks on the Viceroy in the capital, Maul had appeared and was fighting the Jedi, and the freighter had decided to fly air support for the Gungan army that was coincidentally mounting its own attack from the swamps. Anakin was able to destroy the control ship, Padmé captured the Viceroy, and Maul was killed by Obi-wan after killing Qui-gon. But the freighter had gotten shot down and destroyed before the control ship was blown.

In the aftermath of the battle, Padmé decided to once again reward Anakin for his courage and help in the battle by giving him his own light-bulk freighter and astromech droid to help with its maintenance, R2-D2. Before leaving, Anakin gives Padmé a good luck charm so that she'll hopefully remember him in the future, by this point he had found a special place in Padmé's heart due to his unrivaled courage and phenomenal skills. Shortly afterwards, Anakin decides to leave the planet for Tatooine, before the Jedi Council members and Palpatine arrived, also missing the victory ceremony.

Because Anakin had unknowingly once again dodged Sidious and the Jedi Order, they were back to square one with very few clues to who the kid was, excluding what Obi-wan and the various other people knew about the boy. The Jedi Order grows even more concerned with finding the kid and training him (even though he was too old) not only because the suspected Sith Master was still out there. But they felt that the 'creed' he was using was too lenient on the usage of the Force and could easily justify him falling to the Dark Side.

Anakin arrived on Tatooine and was able to track his mother to where Watto had been forced to sell her. He found that she had already been freed and happily married to a man named Lars. Though he hadn't saved her, Anakin left her most of the money that the Queen had given him with the request that she leave the planet for someplace better, like Naboo. Anakin realized he couldn't stay with her because he could sense a looming danger on the horizon that was looking for him and he didn't want his mother to get caught in the middle of it. He left the planet several weeks later to find people who'd teach him a variety of ways to fight so that he could face this 'danger' head on.

(Attack of the Clones)

Padmé arrives at Coruscant to stop the Military Creation Act because she fears that such an army would provoke the Separatists into attacking. But an assassin attacks, destroying her shuttle and killing her decoy. Alarmed, the Senate requests that the Jedi protect Padmé and to find the assassins. Though weary, the Jedi Council does approve of the mission and sends Obi-wan and his apprentice to protect Padmé. Though delighted to see a familiar face, Padmé still dislikes the company.

After ten years, Anakin had grown into a very well-known (among crime lords) smuggler and bounty hunter. He has even received some high-class training from the exiled Mandolarians after he saved them from an ambush by the Duchess Satine's armed forces. His self-taught skills with the Force have grown tremendously and he's even built himself his own lightsaber from plans he'd stole from a Jedi temple that he'd snuck into once. He had even managed to convince his mother to move off of Tatooine when he started getting visions of her in danger. She and her husband relocated to Naboo on recommendations by Anakin.

When he hears rumors of the failed assassination of Senator Amidala, Anakin immediately takes his ship to personally hunt down the assassins himself. He arrives on Coruscant and finds Padmé's quarters shortly before the second attempt on her life. He and Obi-wan get into a slight argument over whether Anakin should interfere with political and Jedi business when he's clearly neither. However, when the attack comes, they work together to stop it and pursue the assassin. When Jango kills the assassin, Anakin immediately recognizes Jango and realizes that the man's out of his league.

While Obi-wan goes in pursuit of Jango and the clue he got with the Kamino saber dart, Padmé purchases Anakin's assistance to get her back to Naboo without being noticed. However, much to Anakin's annoyance, Obi-wan's apprentice was still assigned to protect and escort Padmé so she accompanied them. The apprentice was both fascinated and horrified to learn that Anakin was a self-taught Force-sensitive outside the Jedi Order's control. She realized that although Anakin more often than not relied on his emotions to fuel his power, he was still able to control them enough to prevent falling to the dark side, that he had discovered a perfect balance between the Force and its dark side.

After his discovery of the Republic Clone Army and confrontation with Jango on Kamino, Obi-wan tracked Jango to Geonosis, where he discovered the Separatists planning to attack the Republic. He was able to get one final message out before getting captured. Even though he ordered his apprentice to keep out of trouble, Anakin and Padmé took her along to go storming into Geonosis to save him. But they were ultimately captured as well and sentenced to death in the arena. However, before he was brought to the arena, Dooku attempted to gain Anakin's trust and interest in learning the Dark side of the Force. But because Anakin now had a very good idea of what was causing that 'hunted' feeling for the past decade, Anakin acutely declined the request. But Dooku wasn't concerned with the immediate denial, given time and experience he was sure Anakin would fall.

When the Jedi with clone troopers arrived, Anakin eagerly joined the battle. He had managed to destroy several droid warships before they launched, and bombarded the droid forces on the ground with his greatly-renovated starship. But when he detected Dooku attempting to flee the planet, he tried to pursue him. Sadly, he was unable to catch the Sith before he leapt to hyperspace.

On Coruscant, Dooku passed the Death Star plans to Sidious and informed him of Anakin's refusal to join their cause. Annoyed but undeterred, Palpatine decided to wait and watch as the mysterious Anakin Skywalker continued to make his way. Meanwhile on Naboo, Anakin wed Padmé in a small ceremony with their parents and family present. Soon after, Anakin returned to his job of bounty hunting and smuggling.

(Revenge of the Sith)

Anakin and R2 take regular jobs for the Republic by running munitions, food, and certain equipment to the frontlines for the clones and Jedi. With the steady amount of income they were earning, Anakin was able to purchase a mid-bulk transport (keeping their smaller ship as an emergency getaway ship) and to hire a few skilled helpers (medic-droid, a mechanic, and an assassin droid programmed for protecting the crew and ships).

One of his crew members is a Togruta youngling, Ahsoka Tano, a Force-sensitive girl he'd found and took pity on. He took her as his apprentice. On the ship, she's his mechanic assistant and one of the gunners. Her skills in the Force are considerable, as are her budding lightsaber abilities, but as a young child she has a hard time finding her balance in the Force.

After three years of war, things are finally starting to wind down as the Separatists are being pushed back. But the Separatists had one last card to play, a daring surprise attack on Coruscant to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor.

* * *

><p>That's as far as I've been able to get for the general storyline. I just couldn't figure out where to take the story from here.<p>

In case anyone's wondering, I got the idea of Anakin's 'creed' from the comic 'Dawn of the Jedi'. I figured that, as the Chosen One, if Anakin followed this philosophy instead of being torn between the Jedi and Sith, he'd make for a much more appropriate and _interesting_ Chosen One.


	30. The Balance

**The Balance  
><strong>Assassin's Creed x Harry Potter  
><em>Secrets Hidden in Hogwarts<em>

First Year, shortly after arrival

In their first few days at Hogwarts while exploring the castle, Harry bumps in Draco, who immediately tries to pick a fight. But they are forced to stop and hide in a hidden room that they found 'by accident' from Filch to avoid getting into trouble.

As they're exploring the new room, they meet the Renaissance wizard Reginald Scot's (1) portrait. Reginald had joined Parliament to help direct them away from witch-hunting and published a book to help protect the quickly-hiding Magical World. Reginald revealed that he'd charmed the secret room so that only direct members of his bloodline could enter, much to Harry and Draco's disgust of being related to each other. The reason they were able to enter and not any of their ancestors was because they were still 'clean slates', free of any type of corruption.

He tells them that he's not pleased with how the Magical World has turned out, being overrun by the magical sect of the Templar Order, much to the boys' confusion. He then explains the history of the Templar Order and how the Assassins were the only ones to fight for peace and freedom against them. As living members of his legacy, he implores them to take what they find in this room and use it to become Assassins and protect their homes, families, and friends from being controlled like puppets. With his message given, the portrait crumbles as the sustaining magic finally expired.

Inside several chests, they discover several ancient coded journals (training manuals, weapon designs, potion/poison recipes, history, user manuals for the known Pieces of Eden, and anatomy), several Hidden Blades, a pair of Shards, and they found clues to where some other places in Hogwarts that other Pieces of Eden were hidden (one Apple, three more Shards, one Sword, and a Crystal Ball). Harry takes the journals to Padma Patil to get them decoded after he and Draco realize that they cannot read or understand them. Experimenting with the Shards of Eden, they are both elated and horrified by realizing that Reginald had been correct in just how dangerous they could potentially be (Harry has mental immunity to the Apple thanks to his mother's ancestry). The Shards are very effective shields at deflecting most types of foreign magic, including mind magic, and both boys take a Shard for themselves.

Though initially very hesitant about working together, they each set out to find the truth of Reginald's claim to Templar influence in their own way. The influence was as blatant as the house system of Hogwarts, which created and institutionalized conflict between people. There was also the history of the magical world; history that (once Padma decoded that journal) ran contradictory to what actually happened. They are greatly distressed to realize that many of their classmates and close friends hold views that are reminiscent of the Templar philosophy. That only through order and control, not freedom, could people live peacefully. With mounting evidence, the boys finally agreed to work with each other, as per their ancestor's final request.

They eventually brought in several other like-minded students that they felt were trustworthy and skilled (2): **Fred and George** (potions, enchanting), **Parvati** (Hogwarts and Wizarding World intelligence), **Hannah Abbott** (Herbology, Charms), **Susan Bones** (Ministry connections, magic law), **Ernie Macmillan** (Transfiguration, combat), **Michael Corner** and **Terry Boot** (magical combat), **Padma** (research), **Flora** and **Hestia Carrow** (transfiguration, charms). Once they'd assembled this core group, explained and demonstrated what they'd found, they officially named themselves the Pondera (the Balance). Draco, Harry, Michael, Terry, Ernie, Flora, and any future volunteers _secretly_ became the Lamnia (the Blades, aka the Assassins). The Lamnia's first task is to train themselves into being Assassins, without a Mentor this is an extremely difficult process. The Pondera as a whole try to determine who the likely candidates of the Templar Order are, who're controlling the Magical World, and later eliminate them.

The Pondera eventually find themselves under the unlikely mentorship of Trelawney, who was in possession of her own Piece of Eden, the hidden Crystal Ball that she'd discovered. Under the commands of the 'goddess' Minerva, she shares with them predictions of the future. They learn that they're utterly alone in their cause since the last magical Assassins were wiped out almost 200 years ago (War of 1812). And through Trelawney's predictions, the Pondera were able to guess that Peter Pettigrew (triple spy for Voldemort, Phoenix Order, and Templar Order), Scrimgeour (Head Auror), Lucius Malfoy (political influence), Dolores Umbridge (Fudge's right hand), and Broderick Bode (Unspeakable) were all Templars under the guidance of their Grand Master, who remained a mystery thus far.

The Pondera get started on rigorous training as quickly as possible while trying to make plans to bring down the Magical Templars. Aside from the Philosopher's Stone incident, which Dumbledore had compelled Harry into doing, none of them tried to stand out much. Harry and Draco kept up their rivalry in classes, but it was now more based on actual competition than spiteful dislike. Their little group became something truly unique that hasn't been seen in generations at Hogwarts, something that many of their year-mates caught onto but just couldn't understand. After all, how could members of all the Hogwarts Houses possibly form a little group of friends, not be destroyed shortly afterwards by the Houses' traditional rivalries and hatred of each other? Still, this image was exactly what the group was hoping for: a harmless grouping of friends who'd decided to come together under the name 'Pondera' and return 'balance' to the Hogwarts house system.

Second Year

That's as far as I've gotten for a storyline. I do have a few other ideas like:

1) Pondera having to search all over Hogwarts in order to find the Pieces of Eden that Reginald had hidden centuries earlier

2) Umbridge gets her hands on the Apple before Pondera can find it during Fifth Year and, after learning what it does and how to use it, tries to subjugate the school to her will and to cleanse it of all filthy blood (Mudbloods and nonhumans). This could be the scene where Harry learns that he can resist the Apple somewhat. In the end, Pondera are the ones able to fight off the Apple and recover it before anyone else can get their hands on it. Dumbledore and the other teachers are not happy with the Pondera hoarding an obviously dangerous and Dark magical artifact, but the Pondera don't know whether to trust any of the teachers allegiances since there's the chance of any of them being Templars (excluding Trelawney).

3) Voldemort was a former member of the magical Templars but struck out on his own when he grew too power-hungry. He used an as-yet-unknown Piece of Eden to create his Horcruxes.

4) The reason why Minerva of the First Civilization is trying to help Pondera is because she sees them as an ace-in-the-hole to counter Juno, should she be released in the future by Desmond. If Desmond Miles was the prophetic Messiah and Savior of the World, then Draco, Harry, and their Pondera Assassins would become the Protectors of Humanity to guard against Juno. That was the mission Minerva was training them for.

**Reginald Scot** (or **Scott**) (c. 1538 – 9 October 1599) was an English country gentleman and Member of Parliament, now remembered as the author of _The Discoverie of Witchcraft_, which was published in 1584. It was written against the belief in witches, to show that witchcraft did not exist. Part of its content exposes how (apparently miraculous) feats of magic were done, and the book is often deemed the first textbook on conjuring. (I couldn't think of a better person to use as wizard and ancestor ;) )

Pondera Assassins

The list of potential Assassin recruits consists of these people because I wanted to try and bring in some 'fresh meat' rather than using the older cliques. Plus, I wanted to use some members from every Hogwarts house to show that Harry and Draco aren't being 'racist' in their selection of associates. Anyway, here's a list of reasons for the people I chose.

Fred and George: These guys are potioneer extraordinaire, there's no way to deny that given that most of their pranks come in the forms of liquids and candies. Plus they are very good at enchanting artifacts. Not only that, but because of their prank career and the Map, their knowledge of the castle is second only to the Professors/Headmaster. That knowledge would be invaluable to Harry, even after/if they give him the Map.  
><span>Parvati Patil<span>: She is one of the Gossip Queens of Hogwarts. She could (even unintentionally) be Harry's primary source of the latest news that's happening in the castle and around the wizarding world in general. Information is the lifeline of any organization; especially a military (which the Assassins most assuredly are) and they cannot act promptly and/or correctly without the latest news. Granted, Parvati wouldn't be all that skilled at creating an information network, but it'd be a start.  
><span>Michael Corner<span> and Terry Boot: Based on what I researched of these guys, they are good friends. I had originally just wanted to bring Michael in, but then I figured if he went somewhere, he'd bring his best friend with him. Plus, given that both of them joined the DA, I figured they'd be a bit more 'action-oriented' than the others. They could be Harry's helpers in battle, especially when they start really start growing in skill, power, and experience. They'd be the heavy-hitters of the team.  
><span>Susan Bones<span>: Her I mostly included because of her connections with Amelia Bones and the DMLE. I really couldn't find any other outstanding characteristics for her, so I figure she'd be a pretty easy character to use and mold into whatever you/I wanted her to be.  
><span>Padma Patil<span>: Hermione is **_WAY_ **to common of a choice for the role of researcher and jack-of-all-trades. Plus, as a rule-abiding student who idolizes authority figures, she is _HARDLY_ what I'd call the 'open-minded' individual who's got what it takes to become an Assassin, or an Assassin associate. But I still needed Harry to have a researcher. Someone who could poke through the library to find some vital clues about whatever in some dusty of tome that would've otherwise lie forgotten in some distant corner. So, going along with the same reason as her twin, Padma is another link in the information/intelligence network needed to properly run an organization.  
><span>Hannah Abbott<span>: Hannah I confess to having included for much the same reasons as Susan, more out of obligation than any outstanding skills. But I figured that, as a Hufflepuff, she'd have some noteworthy skill with magical plants. Plus, given the mess she'd made during her OWLs, it seems fairly obvious that she's an accomplished Charms mistress and she could help the Pondera learn some useful/obscure Charms that could help him out later on.  
><span>Ernie Macmillan<span>: Ernie has been noted to be an overall well-rounded wizard with skills in all his classes. The fact that he joined the DA tells me that he, like Michael and Terry, is a very proactive person. If nothing else, he could be a useful jack-of-all-trades and combat support for Harry. Maybe even one of their first classmates to actually volunteer to join the Brotherhood of Assassins fulltime?  
><span>Flora<span> and Hestia Carrow: These two are practically ghosts. I kid you not when I say that they are just faces in the crowd in all the movies and have done nothing of note in any of the books, excluding attending the Slug Club. That means that they are blank slates that can be shaped and molded to fit whatever needs you might come up with. Plus, because of this abundant lack of character traits, they also seemed like the most 'malleable' of the Slytherin House and could be crucial spies for Pondera in the snakes' den, in case Draco missed something subtle.


	31. Return of Atlantis - prologue

(**Tellemicus's Note**) This was a prologue scene that I had received from someone a _long_ time ago and held onto. I finally decided to share this wonderful 'chapter' with you. Maybe someone might get inspired by it?

**Harry Potter and the Return of Atlantis**

Chapter One: That Which is Hidden

Korvettenkapitan Joseph Richter made his way quickly through the facility, shaking off the bitter cold as he held the carefully translated dispatch they'd just received. It was all he could do to keep himself from cursing aloud over the information the decoded communiqué held, the news was not something he wanted to particularly pass on.

Passing some of the scientists and archaeologists in the passage he watched them discussing something rapidly amongst themselves. Did they even care about the news he held or were they just concerned about whatever new discovery they made? Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and steadied himself. Getting angry at these men would do nothing to alleviate his internal suffering.

Going down the next hall of the facility, he knocked on the door, a swift enter greeting him from inside. Entering he came to swift attention and saluted with the ease of years of practice.

"At ease," the man behind the desk said sedately. Joseph relaxed and looked down at the older man, a strong figure that looked extremely professional in his uniform with intense green eyes looking out with unquestioned intelligence. His black hair showing a bit of gray at the temples, no doubt from having to run this madhouse of scientists and maintain the strictest security. These kinds of operations were not for the faint of heart.

"Konteradmiral," Joseph said and held out the clipboard with the communiqués, the man behind the desk reached out, taking them and started to peruse through the dispatches. The man's eyes got slightly wider, but then narrowed before stilling completely. The only sound in the office for the next few minutes was the man flipping the sheets back and forth.

"Well, that is that," Konteradmiral Albert Keller scratched his nose as he contemplated the words he just read. "We have no orders beyond keeping our research from the hands of the Americans and their allies. But the means are left up to us."

"Sir?" Joseph asked shortly.

"Ah, don't worry, Joseph," the older man said pleasantly. "I'm not one of those fanatics who would burn everything to the ground."

"That wasn't my concern, sir," he responded with a shake of the head. "I was just wondering- well-"

"You were hoping that we might be able to return?" Konteradmiral Keller laughed a little. "No, I think not. Berlin will fall to the Russians long before we can even hope to get back. And whatever weapons and technology we've managed to develop will not save our home. And I'm sure that almost nothing will save Berlin from its fate."

"So the war is over?"

"It will be soon enough," Keller responded, his eyes showing a haunted quality. "But, that does not mean we lose our duty to our country." Slowly the man started to tap a finger on the desk, his lips moving soundlessly. "Our supplies are due to arrive any day now, we know that they left on schedule. I want everything ready to go when they get there. If it can't be easily packed, we trash it. Draw explosives for demolition throughout the facility."

"And the ruins, sir?" Joseph asked, already making his own mental checklist. He already was running through everything he'd have to do, and what precautions to take.

"That is a hard call," Keller rubbed his nose, he looked even more thoughtful. "We have stumbled across something here, something incredibly ancient and powerful. Our archaeologists can tell us at that much. However, it seems something far too dangerous as well."

"I've seen the reports and what limited translations we've made, I'm not sure that whatever we found buried here is safe in anyone's hands," the Korvettenkapitan admitted before he could stop himself.

The Konteradmiral gave him a long look, before nodding, "I know what you're saying, and I must admit that I agree. Whatever power the builders of these great ruins held is best buried and forgotten, and based on the traps we have run across within these walls, I would agree. But I'm still loathe to destroy any history, we are not the Russians."

Joseph nodded, the man before him had received the reports of what the Russians had done to Dresden and other cities in eastern Germany. A clear disdain had developed in the naval officers stationed here for those destructive deeds. And he knew that Keller himself had come from a small town in eastern Germany, a place with a rich history and no military or economic value, the Russians had destroyed it as well.

"Set the charges to bury the entrance, we'll at least seal it up. Perhaps, someday, a future generation will come here and discover what secrets may have been held." The Konteradmiral sat a little straighter and shifted some of his papers before nodding. "Priority in loading as follow; personnel, research notes, and finally prototypes. We will not leave anyone behind in this forsaken wasteland, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," he replied smartly.

"Good, I want the explosives in position in the next two hours," Keller said sharply. "I want everything packed in twenty-four. Once the U-boat gets here, we'll load up. Anything that can't fit on board, we rig with the last of the explosives. Get it done, dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Joseph smartly stood at attention once more, a hand shooting out. "Heil Hitler,"

The Konteradmiral gave him a very dry look, one that said it all. "Get out."

Joseph nodded and turned quickly and left the room.

Friedrich Fuchs quickly secured the last items in the crate, making sure the fit snuggly before taking a step back. With some difficulty he lifted the wooden lid into position and began to pound the nails in, making quick work of it he stepped back and nodded looked at the team in charge of moving the crates. Shaking his head he moved to the next crate, this one another mess packed by scientists. Why couldn't they have their things neat and in order?

Heck, why couldn't the scientists be of more help? So far the majority of them were complaining bitterly, not that it was anything really new. But now the complaints were about why was it necessary for them to have to pack everything up. Sighing, he just started to rearrange the crate, fitting things as neatly as possible and resisting the urge to pull out his flute and make quick work of the job. But there were too many people around to do that.

Finishing as quickly as possible, he lifted another lid up and swiftly hammered it into position. That was the last of the things they were shipping out from this area of the facility. Shrugging his shoulders he moved with ease over to the loaders, intent on asking if they needed help when a younger man rushed in.

"Gefreiter Fuchs," the young man came to attention, his breath a little shallow, no doubt from running.

"What is it, Schutze?" he looked over the new arrival. The young man couldn't have been older than twenty, another boy drawn into this damned war.

"Korvettenkapitan Richter wants you in the antechamber, Gefreiter. Some of the archaeologists are causing problems, I was told to get you down there immediately."

Friedrich looked at the group of loaders who had paused to watch this play out, anything to take a break from moving the heavy boxes through to the docks. "Very well, let's go."

"Yes, Gefreiter," the young schutze nodded and turned smartly, leading the way out of the room and through the corridors with ease. It wasn't long before they reached a location that wasn't made by German hands, rather where the facility connected to the ruins they had discovered under the ice. The walls formed from carefully laid stone slabs that formed a hall which the two soldiers followed down until they reached a wide open room. A room they had identified as the antechamber. Though, every time Friedrich saw it, he thought it was something else and that the purpose for it was something much darker.

They quickly crossed the large room until they reached the group standing at the other end, the scientists stood out across from the group of soldiers who looked like they were ready to beat the scientists. Approaching he snapped to attention when he saw the man who summoned him.

"Gefreiter Friedrich Fuchs reporting as ordered, sir," he kept his voice level.

"At ease, Gefreiter," Korvettenkapitan Richter said easily. "I'm hoping that you can help us resolve this situation."

"Yes, sir," Friedrich nodded a looked around him, trying his best to figure out what was going on. "What is the situation, sir?"

"We ar-"

"They're going to destroy this place," one of the archaeologists, Wilhelm Peters, said loudly. "We can't let them. It would be wrong to destroy this history."

"We are not going to destroy the ruins," Joseph Richter said calmly, though his voice sounded as though he was about to break, "the charges are being placed around the entrances, not inside."

Friedrich rubbed his chin slightly, resisting the urge to say that he wished they _were_ going to destroy this place. He could almost taste the evil in this dark place, and it wasn't pleasant.

"You are all the same," the archaeologist spat back and Friedrich sighed. Wilhelm held the common disdain most scientists had for the military, the belief that those who joined the armed services were idiots unfit to do anything else.

"Wilhelm," Friedrich spoke calmly. "You know me, you know these men," he gestured at those with the Korvettenkapitan. "We share your respect and awe at the ruins, and we understand that it would be wrong to destroy them."

"Bu-"

"But, the war has turned badly," Friedrich cut the man off, thinking of the news from Germany. It was not good, not in the slightest. And most of the men here had no idea why, they just thought it was because the Russian Army had finally broken through and was assaulting Berlin. They didn't know the half of it. "We will no longer be supplied, and there is a chance that our enemies may even discover this place. We must bury it so that this research does not fall into enemy hands."

"But this isn't the experiments," Wilhelm gestured to the grand ruins, the lights flickering slightly as they had since the German soldiers had moved them in. Nobody had been able to figure out why the lights did not last long in this place. Friedrich knew, not that he could share that information. "This is history. What danger is there here?"

The Gefreiter had to bite his tongue slightly. There was more danger here than any of these idiot Muggles could understand. Shaking off those thoughts, he focused on the man before him. "There is danger here, you know the reasons we are here, rather than close to home. It's because of what was found within these ruins, the Fuhrer himself ordered this expedition to find the source of the powers depicted on the walls." He glanced around, the language on the walls had been painstakingly researched and deciphered over the last several years, and everything pointed to the builders of this place having access to terrible power, if the words and pictures were to be believed. "If our enemies discover these secrets, it could only make the situation for us worse."

"I-" Wilhelm looked at his fellow archaeologists, a few of them nodding. They had lost several of their number over the last years, seeming 'accidents' claiming lives. None of them could understand that this place was warded by magic. Friedrich was certain that some of the wards here were more powerful than even those found in the Egyptian tombs the goblins continued to plunder.

"Korvettenkapitan," a voice called as a young Obersteurmann ran into the large room. He came to attention and quickly delivered his message. "U-530 has arrived, Konteradmiral Keller wants you to begin loading procedures now."

The man nodded and looked at Friedrich, "Get this finished and report to the dock."

"Yes, sir," Friedrich started to snap into attention but the Krovettenkapitan waved him off. Watching the man leave with the Obersteurmann, he turned back to Wilhelm. "We cannot linger here, Wilhelm. We won't destroy these ruins, but the secrets of these ruins will be for other men to unlock."

"We have an obligation, t-"

"And how would you remain alive, if we left you here?" Friedrich cut the man off. "The rest of us are leaving. This war is almost over and we all know it. We will not be supported in this wasteland and we cannot survive without regular supplies. You cannot ask the rest of us to remain, nor can we leave this facility intact for our enemies to find and capture."

"This is history, we cannot bury it again," Wilhelm protested.

"And we aren't, not completely," Friedrich countered, he pointed to the notebooks, "We have our notes, and ourselves, we can pass this on and someday another expedition will come, armed with our research and they'll find what secrets are held here. But it is not for us."

"I do-"

"Sir," one of the other soldiers standing there spoke up, directing his words to the archaeologist. "Enough, we're going to do our jobs and get out of here, if you want to be buried in here with your precious ruins, fine. We've wasted all the time we are going to." With that the man turned, "Lehmann, get the rest of the charges set, we blow them in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Unterfeldwebel," the man said loudly and started to move, running his wires with the speed and grace of an experienced demolitions man.

Friedrich watched, with muted humor as the archaeologists rushed from the room, apparently their convictions weren't so steady anymore. Turning back towards the hall leading deeper into the ruins, he suppressed a shiver, he could almost feel the dark magic surrounding him. What was this place?

"Unterfeldwebel, I'm going to check deeper into the ruins and make sure they are clear."

The man looked up and nodded, "We won't blow the charges until you're clear, but make it quick, Gefreiter."

Friedrich nodded and turned back to the hall, pulling his flashlight out, he made his way down. While the electric lights were strung in the halls, it was well known that they wouldn't be reliable and he didn't want to go through this place in the dark. A grim expression on his face, he started down the hall. Coming to the first intersection he turned right and shook his head, the lights had clearly died here, putting away his flashlight he pulled free his flute, tipping it slightly he let the familiar piece of birch slide into his hand, like a comforting friend.

Waving it with ease he spoke softly, "Lumos." Instantly, the hall was bathed in light emitting from the tip of his wand. Starting off again he was carefully watching his steps, he knew that there was no one down here, but something was compelling him to take one last look. This was a place of deep and powerful magic, comparable to the tombs of Egypt he was sure. While he had never been to those fabled tombs, he had a vague notion of them from rumors he'd heard.

This place felt more like Durmstrang with the magic literally humming around him, though the feeling was considerably darker than his old school. Walking down the hall, he let his thoughts drift to the past briefly. He'd only graduated from Durmstrang five years ago; it was hard to believe it had been so little time. But then, things felt longer when you were in a place crushed with war, both Muggle and magical.

The war in the magical world had just been getting worse. And as the war in the Muggle world got more intense, Grindelwald just grew in power. The dead from the Muggle world served to increase the ranks of his Inferi army. It had not been pleasant, and that was the reason Friedrich had joined the Muggle Germany military, why he had enlisted in the Wermacht. It had been the easiest way to escape the magical war going on in Europe, and despite the horrors he'd seen during the Muggle war, it at least was not as bad as watching the dead rise and fight.

But, that was coming to an end. He had heard the rumors and he remembered the reports of the American and British army finally crossing the Rhine. Everything in Germany was unraveling, and even he could tell that Hitler was a madman. And, with the descent of Germany, Grindelwald became that much more powerful. While Muggle Germany had held undisputed power in Europe, the Dark Lord and his followers had been forced to be careful and keep a lower profile. Any attempts at overt action would have been crushed by the Wermach, and Waffen-SS. No, Hitler and the NAZIs had been the only thing that made sure Grindelwald couldn't move to openly.

He'd gotten news, not by owl obviously but through other sources, from his magical friends back in Europe. Grindelwald's attacks grew bolder as the Russians rampaged across eastern Germany. Inferi were almost openly moving among both magical and Muggle populations and no one could tell the difference in the war-torn country. The resistance alliance of European wizards was crumbling as the Dark Lord pressed harder, and even now there were reports that Grindelwald was subverting the Muggle populace.

And there was a rumor running around that Hitler's madness was the work of an agent of Grindelwald or even the man himself. It was supposedly a ploy by Grindelwald, a way to destabilize the Fuhrer of Germany and weaken Muggle rule. Some witches and wizards were even claiming that now 'living' Russian troops were working for Grindelwald, raiding magical communities across Eastern Europe. Friedrich wouldn't doubt it, with magic it would be an easy matter to take over commanders of a group of soldiers and suborn them to their will.

Something that wasn't possible with German soldiers. In a bitter twist of irony, the symbol chosen by Hitler and the NAZIs, the broken cross, had ties to older magic, specifically magic originating in India of all places. The magic, while it couldn't block the effects of the Imperius curse, did seem to help resist it, giving those wearing the symbol a natural 'resistance' to the effect, even those that were non-magical. And it severely limited the amount of time the curse could be maintained on an individual.

Reaching the end of the hall, Friedrich paused. The hall just ended, there was a large slab here, but no one had been able to open it. The magic practically hummed aloud here, and no electronic machines would work within a ten foot area of the door. Whatever was behind it was sealed with very powerful magic. But for some reason, he knew the way around the door.

Stepping forward, he could feel a pull, a knowledge that he knew he shouldn't have. Holding his wand aloft, he let the soft glow of the lumos wash over the images carved into the stone. There was something drawing him here. He didn't realize it before, but whatever it was, it was calling to him. Wand drifting out, he pressed it against the door and let his magic flow out.

He abruptly stopped, what was he thinking? He was no curse breaker, he had no desire to plunder the tombs and treasures of those long past. Sure, he could appreciate places like this, and even have a slight fascination with them. But they were buried and sealed for a reason. Still, he could almost hear a voice, whispering to him. He must be going insane, too much time spent on this frozen continent.

Friedrich was about to turn away when he stopped. Reaching out one more time, he started to rhythmically tap on the door with his wand tip. With each tap, the light of his lumos was getting brighter and brighter. Before he knew it, there was a sudden flaring of light, as if a camera was flashing in his eyes. The lumos was gone and purple dots danced in his vision. But he didn't need to see anymore, he seemed to be able to feel the area around him. It was hard to explain, but he could feel when the wall started to recede, the stone folding into itself.

Taking a step forward, he marveled. The door was suddenly open. It had faded as if it were never there. He briefly wondered if the door was some sort of 'folded' area, an illusion made to look like a wall but in fact was just a passage. Maybe this was something like the wall to Diagon Alley that he'd heard about from a few English wizards.

Stepping within the newly opened room he looked around, well, not really looked, he knew this place, somehow. It was really confusing, but it was also magic. Long lessons at Durmstrang about such things and he knew to be careful, this was a situation where the dark arts was clearly in use. Still, he was curious, and there didn't appear to be anything dangerous. Just a, well, it wasn't an altar but it looked like one and felt like one, but he knew it wasn't. What sort of altar had a crown on it?

Looking at it carefully he shifted his vision carefully; it wasn't particularly beautiful, though it was striking. The object seemed to evoke the idea of power, majesty, and the will to rule. Taking another step forward, he once more waved his wand and muttered the light spell. His eyes drawn on the crown as his hand started to move for it.

"_Power_," a voice whispered to him. "_You fear for your home, your family. Just wear me and you'll have the power to save them_."

He paused, almost snatching his hand away. What sort of crown was this? It was like it was speaking to him. He had never before seen such a device. Looking at it closely, he weighted his options. The shadows seemed to draw in around him before rushing towards the crown, the ghostly image of a person starting to form over the crown.

"_I can give you strength to beat the upstart_," the voice said, slightly stronger. "_Trust me, listen to me, I can give you what you desire. Just put me on, I will teach you magic the world has long forgotten. I can give you power to defeat the man you fear_."

Friedrich felt his hand start to move again, his throat felt dry and yet he spoke, "Who are you?"

"_What does it matter? All that matters is what I can give you_," the voice said, the shadows wavering, becoming distinct and then dispersing. The image seemed to rise out of the crown, coming closer as his hand neared.

"How?"

"_Long forgotten_," the voice whispered, the voice resonating with power, desire. "_Buried, sealed away by those who feared what I offered_."

A finger touched the device; it felt cold to the touch. Friedrich rested his hand against the crown, his fingers starting to curl to pick it up. He froze in place. This thing…it felt wrong, evil. Everything he learned at Durmstrang screamed at him to drop his hand, move away.

"_Don't be afraid_," the shadow whispered, seeming to wrap around his hand and hold it in place. "Young wizard, there is much to be shown, much to learn."

"I-" Friedrich wavered slightly, a cool feeling creeping up his arm. It was reassuring, as the voice was. In a distant part of his mind he knew, he could tell it was a compulsion charm, a strong one. The desire to put the crown on became unbearable. Lifting it smoothly from the alter he raised it slowly, his eyes looking over every facet. "You can give me the power to overthrow Grindelwald?"

"_That and so much more_," the voice promised.

This was powerful magic. What sort of power was this? Lifting the crown, the final distance he settled it on his head. Instantly, he felt a presence assault his mind, his very soul. Almost immediately his Occlumency shields shot up, only to be shredded in a moment. A powerful being washed over him, rushing into his soul and gaining hold, he felt his will start to fail. Suddenly, his left arm started to burn angrily, screaming in pain he reached for it.

Where he touched it, it felt as though his fingers and hand burned. His body started to quake and the voice which had been so tempting screamed in pain. With a surge of willpower, he reached up and ripped the crown from his head, throwing it aside in agony. Slumping against the altar, he took huge gasping breathes. He wasn't sure how long he was like that, it felt like an eternity.

"Gefreiter," a voice said loudly, a flickering light was shown on him as a hand shook him. "Gefreiter?"

Looking up, he saw a young Schutze staring at him, one of the men that was part of the demolition team, shaking himself he nodded. "Yes?"

"We've been looking for you. It's been over an hour since you left. We were afraid something had happened to you," the young man responded and helped him to his feet. Looking around Friedrich noticed two more soldiers, both part of the team as well. Nodding briefly he shook himself, ignoring the burning from his arm, he offered a little smile.

"Tripped and knocked myself out," he lied smoothly. "Sorry to make you worry."

"This place doesn't have the best footing," one of the others agreed. The third was looking at something else though, the crown which lay discarded on the floor, lying at a strange angle. The soldier finally shrugged and moved over to it, reaching out to pick it up.

"_Don't!_" Friedrich managed to rasp out, "Don't pick it up."

"But, Gefreiter," the man protested.

"Shouldn't we give it to the archaeologists?" the first asked.

"No, why bother them? They should be packing the rest of their materials." Friedrich shook his head briefly. "Leave it."

"Yes, Gefreiter," the first two responded swiftly. The third still had his arm outstretched, almost as if to pick it up. "We need to get back. The Unterfeldwebel wants to blow this place immediately."

"Alright, lead the way," Friedrich pointed to the passage, the flashlight almost burning out. The first soldier immediately left, followed by the second. He made to follow when he heard a strange sound, turning sharply he saw the last Schutze pick up the crown. "No!" his hiss was ignored and the man started to put it on. Reacting instantly, his wand was in his hand and he stunned the man, the flash of red light illuminating the room.

Less than a second later, the first two were back in the room, looking around and seeing what he was sure was a strange sight, him having a stick pointed at an unconscious man, crown still clutched in an outstretched hand.

"What i-" the second man asked but he was quick, reacting with speed and skill he Obliviated the three of them.

"You walked in and found me shaken, having just woken from unconsciousness, the Schutze over there," he pointed at the one he stunned, "clearly stumbled and knocked himself out, much as I did. Remember nothing about my wand, or the crown." His instructions were crap and he knew it, but that crown had shaken him. There was something very evil about it, he just wanted to be away from it.

He knew better as well. Over the last couple of years he'd been in the Wermach he'd made several mistakes with his magic, mistakes that he had to quickly cover with hastily modified memories of his fellows and superiors. Thus he'd become very proficient with 'Obliviate' as a result. This had to be his worst since his first time having to do it during Basic Training back in Germany.

A moment passed and the two standing Schutzes snapped back to reality, they shook themselves a little before the first looked at the man on the floor, "Dammit, Walter, always tripping."

"Let's get him out of here," the second said irritably and went over, grabbing the downed man's legs. The first agreed and lifted the man's upper body before looking at Friedrich.

"Go on, I'm right behind you," he assured the pair and started to follow them from the room, falling behind as best he could he waited for them to get a lead before he turned back. Looking back in the room, he saw the crown lying there, almost innocently, on the floor. He could swear he heard the whispering in his head again, the voice promising power, and the shadows seemed to form once more. Looking away sharply, he fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "Reducto!" he didn't shout, he whispered, but it was the fiercest whisper he'd ever done.

The stone ceiling gave a terrible groan, the stone almost shrieking as it buckled slightly and started to collapse. A moment later, the section of the room the crown was in was under a pile of rubble. Not as deep as he'd like, but still burying the crown. Turning quickly, he started at almost a run down the hall, silently wishing they were blowing the ruins, almost praying they would. Whatever was down here was sealed for a reason, and it needed to stay sealed.

Turning, he rushed back up to the antechamber, passing the demolition squad as they carried their unconscious fellow out. Nodding to the non-com, he entered the German constructed part of the facility. He wanted out of here, and quickly. This place was cursed.

Reaching over, he rubbed where his arm had burned when he'd put the crown on. Curious, he looked down and saw the slightly burned Hakenkreuz of NAZI Germany.

**FIFTY YEARS LATER…**

Alvaro Ramos let out a heavy breath and swore that it froze on contact with the frigid air. Damn, but it was cold out. Shaking a little, he wrapped his arms around his body and looked at his friend standing beside him. She looked to be almost frozen as well. What little of her face showing through the hood of her parka were a healthy red and her breath coming out in white mist every few moments.

"Relax, Darya," he patted her arm, though he was sure she couldn't easily feel it through the layers of clothing. "We are almost in, and it's going to be easy from there."

"I'm not nervous," she said sharply, glaring at him. "I'm cold, it's freezing here."

"I thought Russians are supposed to be used to the cold," he teased, smiling a little.

"My parents defected when I was eight, you idiot," she growled and rubbed her arms with both hands, clearly trying to warm up. "Florida is not this cold most of the year."

He laughed a little; he had met his friend when he'd gone to college in the United States, having managed to secure a student visa. He had always been interested in archeology; his grandfather had gotten him interested in it at a young age, despite his parents' protestations. They kept claiming that his grandfather was just making up wild stories, claiming conspiracy theories. Oh, they knew that grandfather had been a German who had escaped to Argentina before the fall of Germany, but his parents felt that his talk about an installation and ancient ruins in Antarctica were nothing more than crazy talk. After all, who could truly live on this frozen continent?

Smiling, he moved over to the team that was working to open up the long buried tunnels. The tunnels they had identified using a ground based radar system. The tunnels which his grandfather's journals had led him to. Most people had thought him crazy when he had started to put together this expedition. They thought he was some kind of conspiracy nut who believed that NAZIs had secret moon bases and performed experiments with aliens. Thus it had been hard to get funding for this, but ever since the journals arrived, he wanted to get down here and check this out. He needed to.

Looking at Darya again, he smiled brightly. She had agreed to come with him. She may have called him crazy a few times, but had come anyway. She shared the same passion for archeology as him, she wanted to know the secrets of past civilizations, to find out why and how they existed.

"Alvaro," someone called. Looking away from his friend he watched the figure come closer.

"Bryan," he nodded and waited for the man to get closer, the three of them formed a kind of closed circle when he got there. "How's it going?"

"I think we're through," the man shivered a little. Bryan Johnson was their entry expert. Slightly older than them, he had experience on entering old ruins for the first time. Something that Alvaro admitted he and Darya lacked. He'd managed to convince the man to come along, it hadn't been easy and he had to make some concessions, but he'd done it. The fact was that no one else was even willing to consider coming on a wild goose chase to the south. Bryan had been an unbeliever as well, until the radar images popped back up and showed the beginnings of the underground complex. The man had lit up like crazy. "But Richard isn't comfortable with the hole, he's insisting we wait."

"Richard is never comfortable, and is always overcautious."

"We pay him to be," Darya pointed out crossly, now rubbing her hands together. "What good would he be as our guide down here if he wasn't?"

"Exactly," Bryan agreed. "But, I think I've got him convinced to let us do entry."

"How?" Alvaro said briskly.

"I argued that if we could get in, make sure the place is at least structurally sound, it would make an excellent base camp, rather than out here on the ice." Bryan shrugged. "Richard went for it."

"Well, it makes sense," Alvaro rubbed his own hands together, monkey see, monkey do. "He would want something more stable than the tents, and he's always been uncomfortable with our distance from anything else down here."

"Well, I agree and his idea that we should be basing ourselves at McMurdo is impractical, we're too far out," Bryan said, more to himself. The man had a habit of that.

"So, how long before we can go in?" Darya asked.

"Another half an hour," Bryan shrugged and looked back at the people still digging, off to the side was Richard, his parka an obvious color. The man apparently noticed them and came over without a word; they quickly expanded the circle letting him in.

"Heard you agree with us doing entry, Rich?" Alvaro smiled, though it was probably hidden behind his scarf.

"Yes," the man nodded and pulled out a sheet which was printed from the radar image, holding it up he pointed towards the image. "This appears to be a large room, if we can set up in there and use it as shelter, I am completely for entrance. But it had better be structurally stable."

"Don't worry," Alvaro said with a grin, "it will be fine."

"Don't you tell me not to worry; I don't like how early in the season we've mounted this expedition. It is near the dead of winter on this continent and yet here we are." Richard growled. "I don't know who your backers are, but I don't like this in the slightest."

"I don't know them all either," Alvaro admitted honestly and with a shrug. With the nature and target of his expedition, he'd been forced to look outside the box for funding. It hadn't been easy, but eventually he found some backers. He wasn't sure about all their motives, and to be honest they were a little more shadowy then he would like. But what little research he'd been able to do on them suggested they were a group of rich conspiracy theorists wanting to find a secret NAZI base more than anything truly 'dangerous', so he'd taken the money with good graces and went to work.

Apparently though, these people also had pull and had been able to get his expedition launched months before they should have been able to, getting clearances to travel at a dangerous time of year.

"I want base camp set up today, nothing more," Richard finally said. "I'll admit that I'm no expert on excavations, and that this is more Bryan's field, but I'll be damned if I let you run wild down there."

"I'm with you, Rich," Bryan said, his gloved finger tracing the map as well. "Alvaro, Darya, I'm making this clear; I run the show down there. No running off halfcocked, understood?"

"Absolutely," Alvaro held his hands up, smiling a little as he did. "I want to do this right, and I don't want to die for it, or lose anyone else either."

"Great, then slow and steady," Bryan chuckled. "Heck, with this kind of ruin, it could be extensive and time consuming, we may be setting up a station here for a long time."

"Don't get us excited," Darya said softly, her eyes lighting up. "Do you realize what may be down there, how it may change our world view?"

"Of course I do," Bryan snapped angrily, then looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, it's just that sometimes the people I do work for think I'm just some kind of glorified spelunker and not an archaeologist as well.

"Its fine," Darya assured him, shivering once more. "But, can we at least hurry this along? I'm freezing to death."

"I'll go check and see how we're doing," Bryan nodded, turning he started off towards the dig area.

"Why don't you go wait in one of the tents, Darya?" Rich said pleasantly. "No reason for either of you to be out here at the moment."

Alvaro nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I just wanted to stretch my legs anyway."

"We'll be there soon, Alvaro, don't worry."

Alvaro stretched, arms splaying behind him as he stood up from his desk. He'd spent the morning cataloging the artifacts, what few had been found so far, brought back. It had been exciting work to say the least.

The most shocking discovery, and probably the least world shaking had been the abandoned equipment they'd found. It had been true; apparently the NAZIs had a base here and did extensive archaeological research. Even Alvaro had been sure that the idea of a NAZI base in Antarctica was crazy. What possible, logical reason could there be for establishing something down here? The answer became quickly apparent.

The writings were amazing, almost a cross between several of the major language groups. Though sharing the most with Egyptian, some other symbols were prevalent from other cultures around the world, but they were few and far between. But what the writings seemed to talk about, or at least allude to, was impressive and clearly the reason for World War Two-era Germany being interested. The idea of the power that this ruin supposedly contained; the power, it seemed, to command nature itself.

It seemed deeply rooted in the occult, but Hitler was now well known for his desire to dive into the occult world, and this would be like a candy store to the man. Symbolism was everywhere, clearly showing this was a place of great mystical power or at least that the people who built this mighty structure believed this to be a place of great power. Alvaro wasn't a person to believe in the supernatural after all.

Exiting his tent, Alvaro made for the mess tent, trying not to smile to brightly as he looked at the ten or so tents scattered in the room. The room was clearly meant to be the entry hall for whatever this place had been, so it was large. Which was perfect for setting up half a dozen tents for use, the even better part was that it seemed to be incredibly well insulated. Despite outside temperatures, the temperature in the ruins were kept comfortable with only minimal heaters. Sometimes Alvaro swore that the way this place kept warm was almost magical, but he always shook off those crazy thoughts quickly enough.

Entering the tent, he grabbed a bottle of water and sat at a table opposite of Darya. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail as she slowly ate a sandwich and read a book splayed in front of her. Smiling he popped the top on his bottle and watched her read. He wasn't too proud to admit that he enjoyed just watching her; he was just too frightened to admit to anyone but himself that he was in love with her.

"Are you going to just watch me, or are you going to say something?" Darya spoke with a slight laugh and looked up at him.

"I was enjoying the view," he said in a joking voice. It was true, but it was easy to disguise your feelings when you smiled. "Besides, you looked engrossed in your book, didn't want to interrupt."

"I have been reading the same line over and over again," she admitted sheepishly. "My mind is stuck on room three. What are we going to find there?"

"We'll know soon enough, Bryan was having them clear the hall for the last week after all, but it's slow progress. The hall seemed to have collapsed for some reason, Bryan can't figure it out. The rest of the structure is so sound, but this one area seems weak." Alvaro shrugged, absently playing with the bottle cap.

"Maybe the NAZIs found something and wanted to bury it for good?" Darya suggested.

"Now you sound like a conspiracy theorist, what could they possibly want to hide in this ruin?" Alvaro fixed her with a hard stare, though he was sure his lips were twitching towards a smile.

"How would I know?" Darya said plaintively, "I mean, just getting used to the idea that the NAZIs were even here in the first place is a bit of a shock."

"At least it proves my grandfather isn't crazy," Alvaro pointed out, leaning back he glanced over as the tent flap opened and one of the team members came through, ignoring them. It was just a 'local' hire, someone to do 'grunt' work, the man barely looked at the pair. Turning back to his companion he shrugged, "Did you get a chance to look over the glyphs from room eight?"

"Yeah," Darya carefully slipped a bookmark onto her page before closing her book up and pushing it away. "But it's so unreal, the kind of power that's being depicted."

"I know, that kind of stuff has always been the realm of gods, not men," Alvaro sighed. "This place brings up so many questions."

"You think this might be a temple?" Darya asked, her eyes bright. "If it is, I can't picture for what deity, or even what ancient civilization may have built this."

"Not a temple, not from what we've seen so far." Alvaro leaned forward, setting his bottle to the side he looked at his friend intently, mind working this over carefully, running through all the crazy theories he'd had over the last month they'd been here. "This is more of a tomb than anything else. Look at the images carved in relief over the hallway, they show someone being buried and sealed."

"But the powers of whatever they sealed are impossible," Darya countered, her eyes suddenly getting wide. "You don't think we've discovered a tomb for gods, do you?"

Alvaro whistled, he hadn't even considered that one, "Wow. I don't know what to say in response to that, because I'm not sure. I don't recall any burial sites for actual gods, though..." he trailed off, thinking over possibilities.

"What?" Darya finally said after a minute.

Focusing back on her, Alvaro started slightly, "I'm not sure, you raise an interesting point, and it is shaking my perceptions."

"That can happen," Darya shrugged and offered him a smile.

"This discovery, I know it's going to change the world, Darya. I can feel it."

"You won't find me arguing," she agreed and reached out, taking his hand in hers. "Think about it, an ancient civilization existed on Antarctica, it changes our entire world view. Look at the language groups represented in this place, the architecture. Who knows what else we'll find, we've just been exploring the areas that were already opened up by the NAZIs! What else will we possibly discover deeper in?"

"We can't even tell how extensive the facility is. The radar we originally used to map out barely showed most of this room," he gestured around the tent. Pausing mid-sweep he started to laugh, "Okay, you know what I mean."

"Well, it is strange to have tents set up underground like this," Darya admitted. "What do you think the response will be when we send what we've found back?"

"I think a larger team will be sent," Alvaro sighed, giving her hand a squeeze he let go. "That's actually concerning me, we need to send a team back to McMurdo for supplies, and when they report what we've found, we'll most likely have a military unit dispatched."

"Secret NAZI base," she said with a nod.

"Exactly, never mind that most of the stuff we've found is useless crap that was used for archeology in the 1930s and 40s, it won't matter to them." Standing up, he went over to the table, grabbing an energy bar. Pulling the wrapper off he made his way back to the table, "Not to mention several archaeological teams rushing in to get in on our discovery."

"But won't we have priority? I mean, this is our discovery," Darya pointed out. "Though, I'll admit that my weak point was the legal issues of archeology. Heck, I'm not even sure I can remember most of the laws concerning what is really archeology versus grave-robbery."

"It varies from country to country," Alvaro said with a grin. "And honestly, I'd say we should have priority, but Antarctica isn't like most countries. There has been no real archaeological exploration here, so there are no 'real' laws defining anything."

"Joy," Darya rolled her eyes and growled.

"Exactly, I'm not-" Alvaro was cut off as the tent flap opened and Richard came through.

"Hey, Bryan sent me to bring you two," he said hurriedly, the man had become remarkably excited over the discoveries they made. While Richard swore he would never become an archaeologist, he had definitely been bitten with the archeology bug. Every discovery seemed to make the man proud, and it was obvious to see that he was enjoying the mystery as much as Alvaro, Darya, and Bryan.

Not waiting a moment later, the pair jumped up, book, food and water left forgotten as they followed after Richard. Entering the hallway, they proceeded deeper into the complex, coming to the first intersection of hallways, they turned right. Before, they couldn't go more than a couple dozen feet before the hall was blocked by fallen debris from the ceiling. Now, it was cleared to the sides, or moved out of the area entirely, a few wooden posts were set-up to be stabilizers, but there wasn't much. Moving past, they reached the end of the hall, pausing when their flashlights flickered badly then died.

The failing of their electronics had been a miserable experience over the last month. It seemed that everything and anything electronic acted badly down here. Lights failed, computers didn't want to work, equipment shut down.

"Dammit," Alvaro slapped his flashlight a few times but Richard stopped him. The man just shook his head and sighed.

"We already knew about it, I forgot to tell you," Rich leaned to the side and picked up a kerosene lantern, "Whatever is around this room kills electronics quick, Bryan had us move everything away after we lost four flashlights in rapid succession."

"Wonder what causes it," Darya said wonderingly before her eyes locked on the 'doorway' to the room. "Oh my! The stone…it looks…fused."

"Wha-" Alvaro started, and then paused when he looked at the wall. It did indeed look as if the wall itself had fused together to make this opening into the next room. "Amazing, how could an ancient civilization do this?"

"Didn't notice that last time," Rich said, idly he reached out and ran a hand down it. "It's smooth."

"I'll be," Alvaro shook his head, "I can't wait to see what's in here."

The trio entered, and looked around the surprisingly sparse room. In the center was a stone dais, nothing was carved in it or in the walls. In fact, part of the dais had been taken out by a pile of rubble from the ceiling, a pile which two men were clearing at the direction of Bryan.

"Well, this is a bit of a disappointment," Alvaro muttered. A week's worth of work to clear the passage to this room, all for nothing but a blank room with a stone dais.

"Yeah," Darya agreed, he hadn't meant for her to hear what he said. She just continued on, ignoring his glance in her direction. "But it makes you wonder, this room clearly had some significance, based on the fusing of the rock at the entrance. We haven't seen that anywhere else."

"I guess," Alvaro said, slumping his shoulders slightly in disappointment. "But I was kind of hoping for a Rosetta stone or maybe a map to this place."

"Mr. Johnson, we found something!" a voice said loudly, and they all turned to face the pair clearing the rubble. One of the two was staring intently at something as the second waved Bryan over.

"What have y-_hey!_" Bryan shouted and rushed forward, grabbing the stretched out hand of one of the workers. "What do you think you're doing? We've told you we need to do this by the book, don't just touch stuff." The man Bryan held just continued to struggle, to reach forward.

Alvaro moved closer, taking a look down at what had been uncovered, his eyes widening. It was a crown. Just a simple item; not covered in gold and gems but rather simply shaped from metal but still managing to look menacing and powerful with ease. He could almost feel an aura around it; something that seemed to make it the center piece of the room, despite being buried in debris.

"That must be it!"

"What?" Darya glanced at him briefly before her eyes focused back on Bryan holding the man back.

"This room was to hold the crown," Alvaro said fervently, he felt like an excited schoolboy. "That's why this room is so important. And it says something about what this place was, though it does seem to lean weight towards the idea that this was a burial place for a king, not a god. Sorry, Darya." Bryan finally pulled the man back, the man interposing himself between everyone else and the crown.

"I'm not sure about that," Darya countered. "It could be either way."

Satisfied that the crown wasn't going to be compromised and that Bryan had the situation well in hand, Alvaro turned and faced his friend, "Why would there be a crown here if this was a burial place for a god?"

"Perhaps it is a symbol of whatever god they worshiped, and possibly buried, here," she countered.

"The crown seems very simple for a god to have used from what I'm seeing. No embellishment, just simple and straight to the point." Alvaro didn't bother to look back, rather he just gestured. "It doesn't even seem like the crown of a very powerful ruler, no jewels or precious metals at all. I can't wait to get a closer look at it, it could potentially tell us about what kind of culture these people had. Perhaps there is something written or engraved o-what?" he broke off, Darya wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was focused behind him, her eyes going wide.

Spinning on a heel, he watched in something akin to horror as Bryan suddenly grasped the crown and wretched it from it's still half buried state. Metal screamed against rock as the simple crown was pulled free. Not even a moment passed before Bryan put the object on.

"What the hell are you doing, Bryan!" Alvaro barely noted that in his anger he'd spoken in his native language, not English. Pausing, he collected himself, after muttering a few curse words in his native tongue and started again, "What are y—?"

Bryan reached out smoothly, his palm flat against the dais. The moment his hand touched, a flash of light burst out, filling the room with an unearthly glow. Images and runes started to glow on the dais spreading out until the entire room was covered in the glowing symbols, each a different color of the rainbow.

"Oh-" Darya said, her voice soft as a loud humming filled the room.

Another bright flash followed and all the symbols and images seemed to shatter, falling apart they fell from the walls and dais, breaking like shards of glass against the floor as the room became dark. The kerosene lamps providing flickering light, a light which seemed was strangely subdued. A moment passed and even that light went out, leaving the group in almost absolute darkness. There was only a soft glow still coming from the light at the end of the hall.

Then, a light filled the room once more. It hovered above the dais, Bryan stood in front of this, the crown carefully lying on his head. His eyes were cold, distant, and seemed to see everything; they seemed to judge everything and find it wanting.

Bryan fixed them all with a cold stare before waving a hand broadly. In an instant, Alvaro felt himself slam into the wall, hitting with a dull crack. He caught a glimpse of the others being in the same position. His vision was going blurry. He watched his companion for the last several months give them each a look of disgust before moving past them and into the hall, the little ball of hovering light following obediently behind. Later he would never sure if that was due to the light leaving or him falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Thousands of miles away, a dark haired boy in the smallest room of his home sat up straight, grasping his head in pain. His breathing was heavy and his mind filled with images of snakes, old men, and green lights.<p> 


	32. Youkai Gakuen no Mazoku

**Youkai Gakuen no Mazoku  
><strong>Rosario+Vampire x Yu Yu Hakusho  
><span>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Yusuke goes to Youkai<em>

After Yusuke finally returns to Ningenkai and Keiko, Keiko insists on him finally going to high school and finishing his education. But there was no school willing to accept him since he'd long since dropped out of middle school and had dismal grades regardless. Then, just as she's about to give up hope, Keiko receives an acceptance letter in the mail for Yusuke to attend a place called Youkai Academy. Since there is only one available slot in the letter and no way to request for a transfer so she can be with him, Keiko resigns herself to not being able to accompany him. Still, she gets him to agree to call her and write letters every single day.

On the bus to school, he meets a human named Tsukune and strikes up an easy friendship with him. When they arrived through the tunnel, Yusuke quickly realizes that there was something supernatural about the place since it was absolutely _overflowing_ with youki. It wasn't until he intercepted Moka and prevented her from crashing into Tsukune that he knew that this was an area/school for demons. Intrigued by his strange youkai/ningen scent, Moka bit Yusuke and was instantly smitten by his _extremely_ potent blood; though she was almost knocked out by Yusuke on reflex to the attack. Once she'd come down from her blood-high, she apologized profusely to Yusuke, not wanting to alienate the source of her new favorite food. With reluctance, he accepted her apology.

After Tsukune finally realizes that he's in a school for monsters, he nearly freaks out from fear. But with some encouragement from Yusuke (and revealing he too used to be human), Tsukune calms down enough to try giving the school a chance. However, when Moka tries to befriend him, a big brute follows her with intentions of claiming her for himself. Yusuke beat him down when he started getting rowdy, with just a flick of his finger that sent him to the infirmary. Afterwards, the three of them became friends, especially after Tsukune finally grants his acceptance of Moka being a vampire and still wanting to be friends.

A few days later, Kurumu takes an interest in Tsukune and Yusuke when she learns that they were the ones who had caused Saizo to be sent to the emergency room. When she tries to charm Yusuke, she is dumbfounded to realize that her Allure doesn't affect him or Tsukune like the rest of the boys. She at first misinterprets their resistance as meaning they're already in love with someone else (Moka) and this drives her into a jealous rage. Confronting Moka, she warns her to stay away from them, attracting a large crowd in the process.

That evening, while Yusuke's off training, Moka tells Tsukune of the encounter, but Kurumu had been stalking Tsukune and saw them together. When she attacks, Tsukune pushes Moka to safety but unintentionally pulls the Rosario off and unleashing the angry Moka-ura. Ignoring Tsukune's cries to stop, Moka-ura begins savagely beating Kurumu in retribution for all the trouble she'd been causing Moka-omote. Attracted Moka-ura's youki release, Yusuke comes running and, seeing her beginning to mercilessly beat and threaten an already defeated Kurumu, he is forced to fight Moka himself. Though he's not quite as physically strong as Moka, he is still quite fast and agile in his human form, which allows him to save Kurumu from Moka's clutches. While she's distracted glaring at Yusuke, Tsukune is able to sneak up and reattach the Rosario onto Moka-ura's neck, catching her by surprise.

After Moka falls unconscious, Kurumu asks him why he was trying to protect her and Tsukune tells her that he believes she's a good person and that she probably didn't mean anything malicious by her actions, that he forgave her of them. In that instant, Kurumu fell helplessly in love with Tsukune. Later, when she recovered, Moka-omote apologized profusely to the three if them for her Ura-chan's behavior, fearing that she may have lost her only friends in Youkai Academy.


	33. Tsukune's Holy Reiki Lock

**Tsukune's Holy Reiki Lock**  
>Rosario+Vampire Alternate Universe<br>_Descended from Monster Hunters_

Tsukune is descended from a long line of monster hunters. They particularly specialized in fighting renegade and bloodthirsty Youkai, they were trying to break the power of the Youkai and provide a better future for humanity from the shadows of society. The secret to their success is that over the centuries, his ancestors developed the inhuman ability to create, channel, and use youki to fight and enhance their bodies/attacks with, despite not being Youkai themselves. Some of them possessed youki so powerful that they could easily be considered S-class youkai themselves, but they needed to train extensively and harshly to attain that power. This is an ability that is only present in his direct family's bloodline.

However, use of the youki comes at a tremendous risk. Because they are humans, they are not naturally compatible with using youki. The youki strains their bodies very quickly, breaking tendons, tearing muscles, and splintering bones. If left unattended, the accumulated damage will cause them to collapse in the midst of battle, killing them flatout if they're not careful. But another problem is that the youki amplifies their fighting instincts just as much as their abilities. They must use their own human spirit energy (reiki) to shield their minds, which is a tremendous strain on them on top of the damage they sustain. If the youki overpowers their reiki and takes over their minds, they go into a berserk killing spree that only stops when they're killed or incapacitated. This is why the youki is used only as a last resort if defeat and/or death is inevitable.

Thankfully, they learned a way of restraining and containing their powerful youki behind special charms. Interestingly, the charms can also protect their minds from certain youki-based psychic attacks, like telepathy or the succubus Allure. These special charm locks allow them to utilize their youki as a true last resort surprise attack, allowing them to deliver a fatal killing blow and quickly reattach the charm lock.

In the tradition of his mother's family, Tsukune received special training from an early age in mixed martial arts and weaponry. Sadly, his skills (unlike the rest of his family) never rose above average because he didn't feel there was a need for having such things. After all, monsters and youkai had been long since exterminated by his ancestors. But where he was lacking as a fighter, his skills as an acrobat were nothing short of superb since he was an avid free-runner and parkour was his favorite hobby, something his mother actively encouraged him to partake in.

Due his ancestors efforts, the threat of monsters destroying humanity has become somewhat lessened, along with the decline of recent monster populations, and thus Tsukune's parents are relatively normal in comparison, with the exception of needing their charm locks. Tsukune grew up with monster-hunting bedtime stories from his mother and her parents. To him, the stories are _just stories_ with only his need for the charm lock to prove there was some validity to them. But all that changes when his father unintentionally sends him to Youkai Academy and he realizes that the threat of monsters is still very much present and alive. He realizes that the monsters weren't necessarily dying out, but that they'd also gotten smarter in how they'd hidden themselves.

Because of his family's long history of being monster hunters, he is highly hesitant to make any friends while he's at Youkai Academy, which ironically only increases his girl friends' desires to become his friend once they realize just how _different _he is compared to the other boys of the school (I'm not talking about him being human either).

I think a good base power level for Tsukune at the start of story should be a low D-class. And of course, once he realizes that the threat of the monsters and his potential for immenient death pushes him to take heightened levels of martial arts and reiki/youki training to boost his power to help him defend himself and his friends.

There are a number of other ideas for drama. Like Moka realizing that he's descended from a long line of monster hunters due to them being one of the few humans who were ever able to actively hunt and kill ancient vampires. Tsukune trying not to introduce his friends (monsters) to his family (monster _hunters_). Tsukune kicking Kuyu's ass after his charm lock gets forcefully removed. Tsukune not needing to get blood transfusions from Moka to be powerful.

The pairing can be whatever you want it to be. Though I normally dislike it, I confess to this series being best done as a harem or multiple pairing for Tsukune. But if I had to choose one girl, I'd pick Kurumu every single time.


	34. The Experiment

**Tellemicus' Note**: Lightly inspired by 'Tragic Accident' by** zenzeigan**

**The Experiment  
><strong>_Ray Sphere in Konoha_

During a common day shortly before the Academy Exams, a vast explosion erupts inside Konoha. The explosion devastates four city blocks, centered on the Academy, and releases a highly-toxic gas into the air. Seeing the danger immediately, the Konoha ninja erect large makeshift earth walls to quarantine the gas to the area, reluctantly sacrificing those trapped inside. Despite the devastation, there were survivors scattered throughout the area, even from within the heart of the blast radius itself (Rookie 9 are the only Academy students to survive).

As they slowly recover over the next few days, each of the Rookie Survivors (as they start calling themselves) comes to realize they have strange new powers and slowly begin to learn how to master them. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke are the ones to realize that they can learn control fastest by getting into fights with their powers. Helping them along is the ever-pleasant Kabuto, who had 'coincidentally' gotten caught behind the wall when it was raised.

**Power Ideas**:  
><span>Naruto<span>—Fire (Natsu, Will of Fire)  
><span>Sasuke<span>—Electricity (Cole MacGrath)  
><span>Sakura<span>—Strength, Healing  
><span>Choji<span>—Extreme Strength (w/out size change)  
><span>Shikamaru<span>—Shadows and Darkness  
><span>Ino<span>—Telekinesis, minor Telepathy  
><span>KibaAkamaru—Canine tendencies, animal communication  
><span>Shino<span>—Insubstantial (Shadowcat), Vapor Control (like ghosts)  
><span>Hinata<span>—Byakugan, Invisibility (can't be seen by either Byakugan or Sharingan)

As the Survivors begin to understand themselves, Konoha tries to understand the full implications of what's happened, why, and what's to come.

The Ray Sphere (created by Orochimaru) was an experiment set up by Danzo to test its effects and Kabuto was 'trapped' within the quarantine to study the side-effects. This was a test that Danzo and Orochimaru reluctantly decided to ally together in order to explore the possibilities. The Ray Sphere was originally intended to give a ninja heightened levels of chakra stamina and psychic control over it, allowing them to perform jutsu without needing handseals. This was done by draining the life forces of nearby living beings and channeling them into people who had access to and control of their chakra. However, as the Ray Sphere blast demonstrated, only children with naturally high levels of potential and aged averagely between 9-13 years can absorb the full powers of the Ray Sphere. It's a discovery that angered Danzo immensely since he was not compatible with the Sphere.


	35. Lost Temples of the Sage

**Lost Temples of the Sage**  
><span>Assassin's Creed<span> x Naruto  
><em>Pieces of Eden in Konohagakure<em>

After his clan is massacred by Itachi, Sasuke visits the Memorial Tablet in the Uchiha Shrine. With his immature Sharingan, he reads the text and sees that some of the hidden writings hint towards an incredible power that can only be achieved by combining the Senju and Uchiha flesh/bloodlines together. But as he's about to leave, Sasuke notices something strange at the bottom of the Tablet. Tipping it onto its back, he discovers a new secret scratched into the bottom. Secrets that tell of a treasure of the Rikudou Sennin that could control people (even the Juubi itself) and that it taught the Sennin how to access and use chakra, and that were numerous other treasures like it hidden throughout the world.

Going to the Konoha and Uchiha Libraries, Sasuke researches the Rikudou Sennin and finds faint hints that correspond with the secret Tablet text. In one of the few surviving artistic renditions of the Sage, he was shown carrying a shakujo (Buddhist ringed staff) and glowing sphere. The shakujo can be combined with the Apple to amplify its power, how the Sage controlled the Juubi. Plus, the Sage also carried six Temple Keys disguised as magatama around his neck. These Keys opened temples scattered throughout the lands that contained various forbidden artifacts and/or knowledge within them.

Realizing that he may have discovered some rare weapons or knowledge that could help him avenge his clan, Sasuke begins trying to find a way to leave Konoha without arousing too much suspicion.

Sasuke is eventually joined by Naruto, Hinata, and Neji on his quest. Hinata had gotten the Hyuuga Council so angry at her that she truly feared for her life and ran away. Neji had to follow her since he was her bodyguard. Naruto followed Sasuke because he was trying to make friends with him and he noticed that Sasuke was looking to go on an adventure outside of Konoha. Fleeing Fire Country, they bumped into the ninja hermit Roshi who was wandering through the Land of Rivers at the time. With his help, they were able to throw off the pursuing Konoha ANBU. Afterwards, Roshi became interested in seeing just what this group of children was hoping to accomplish and he decided to accompany them. He became their protector for the beginning of their journey after Sasuke offered him payment using the Uchiha fortune. Roshi also began teaching them basic ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu so that they could be more independent from him.

When they reached Sunagakure, they befriended Gaara and his uncle, who introduced them to Temari and Kankuro. When they decided to leave after a month's time, the Suna Siblings were hesitant to let them leave. But their uncle took mercy on them and helped them get out of the village to accompany the group, believing that they'd live happier growing up away from the pressures of the ninja village (he was later executed for treason for this when it was discovered he had a hand in it).

They journeyed far west into uncharted lands, where Sasuke remembered the text describing the location of one artifact. With a bit of Naruto-style luck, they find the Temple and the artifact within (Apple of Eden). After some time studying it, they discover how to use it and what it can do. They each learn their own special brand of ninjutsu from the Apple and they accidentally unlock a holographic map to the various other temples scattered throughout the world. Intrigued, they decide to visit each Temple and try to unlock their secrets.

**Five years later…**

The Oyashima (as they began calling themselves) return to the Elemental Nations after sailing the unexplored far southern oceans. They landed in Nami on their way to Whirlpool. While there, they decide to help out with the situation there. They seized his company and transferring ownership to Nami, killing Gato, and bringing peace to the islands again. It turned out that Tazuna had used his money to trick some Konoha Chuunin team into making the journey completely pointlessly. But while they are in Nami, supervising the bridge construction and protecting it from the random angry thug who was suddenly out of a job, the Chuunin heard rumors among the people of Nami about a group of ninja children who'd recently landed on the island and carried many strange and exotic items. One of the Chuunin went to the market and was able to recognize Roshi as an old Iwa-nin and he had a strong suspicion that two of the kids were Hyuuga.

As they reached Whirlpool and discovered the seventh and final Temple, the group found themselves greeted by the 'spirit' of the Rikudou Sennin himself. The spirit explained that only when someone possessing his shakujo, the Taiyoudama (Sphere of the Sun, _Apple of Eden_), all six magatama, and the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven, Kusanagi, the only item they were missing) could they enter this 'Grand Temple' and learn the tragic truth of the ninja origins. The 'truth' interested all of them and they set about trying to find the lost sword.

Roshi, having heard of the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, quickly remembered that the last person he'd heard of having it was Orochimaru of the Sannin under the name of Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The Oyashima finally set their sights on returning to Konoha after they hear that Orochimaru's village has entered the Chuunin Exam and Orochimaru would most likely be attending. They didn't think they'd be able to steal it from him so they mostly went to measure his ability and (for some of them) to return to their home village briefly.

* * *

><p>They each carry a different item to help protect them in case one of them ever get robbed. What they found in each of the six prior temples was various ancient knowledge on chakra, different elemental jutsu, forbidden and ancient sealing techniques, lost histories of the world prior to the Rikudou Sennin and Juubi's times, and special chakra-compatible weapons and tools.<p>

Sasuke still desires to avenge his clan by killing Itachi, but he's much more aware of how his actions affect others. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji see the whole thing as a grand adventure to solve the ancient mysteries the Sennin had left behind. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are just happy to be with friends and out of Sunagakure, where they'd be pressured to become coldblooded killing machines by the father. Roshi sees tremendous potential in each of the kids and wants to guide them on their way, knowing that they'll have a huge impact on the world (for better or worse) and he wants to see what they'll become.

Naruto = 12, wears a magatama  
>Hinata = 12, carries the shakujo<br>Gaara = 12, wears a magatama  
>Sasuke = 13, wear a magatama<br>Kankuro = 14, wears a magatama  
>Neji = 14, wears a magatama<br>Temari = 15, wears a magatama  
>Roshi = 48, possesses the Apple<p> 


	36. Uzushiogakure no Orenji Arashi

**Uzushiogakure no Orenji Arashi  
><strong>_Raised in Uzushio_

A month after Minato and Kushina sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, Kushina's father arrived in Konoha to take Naruto into his care. He bargained with Hiruzen and was able to garner a deal with him. That he could raise and train Naruto during his early years, but he'd have to return to Konoha when he was twelve to become a full-fledged genin. In exchange for this, he must 'trade' Konoha will a few new moderately high-level seals to enhance or replace certain ones already in use. It was a hard trade, but it was ultimately accepted on both sides.

Naruto spends the next twelve years living and training with the remains of the Uzumaki clan who live in a small town on the peninsula of southern Hi no Kuni. They can't form an official ninja village, but they do establish a ninja guild (based on Fairy Tail) to act as a local academy and ninja business office for the villages too far south for Konoha to reach regularly.

On the night after the Genin Exam, Mizuki breaks into the Hokage Tower and steals the Forbidden Scroll. Naruto (who had gotten lost and late for the exam, frantically racing to Konoha) literally runs into him. Mizuki attacks, hoping to kill the brat before he can raise the alarm. But Naruto is able to fend him off and knock him out with the Oiroke. After foraging his belongings, Naruto finds the stolen scroll and an incriminating letter from Orochimaru, telling Mizuki to prove his loyalty by acquiring something of immense value and importance (Forbidden Scroll). Naruto drags Mizuki and the Scroll back to Konoha, sneaking in through the barrier surrounding Konoha just for fun.

The next day, Naruto bumps into Hinata on the street, who is quickly smitten with his strong and boundless outgoing personality, overwhelming impulsive happiness, and his incredible skill of spreading hope to others. He discovers Ichiraku and instantly proclaims it to be his all-time favorite restaurant ever. Summoned to the Academy, Naruto has to get his picture taken for his ninja license. As he's leaving, he meets Sasuke and notices his adoring fan club tailing him. Seeing Sasuke's hidden annoyance at their presence, Naruto decides to help him by casting a seal on Sasuke that makes the fangirls unable to see Sasuke for five minutes (temporary invisibility). Sasuke uses the chance to escape while committing the seal sequence to memory and growing very curious about the new kid.

*Naruto knows the Kage Bunshin, numerous C- and B-class seals, mixed taijutsu, several Fuuton (including the Kazeken, based off Natsu's nintaijutsu), and considerable knowledge of the world social climate due to his many frequent travels with his clan and cousins while on missions.  
>*He already has a long list of completed missions: 0 D-class, 44 C-class, 20 B-class, and 3 A-class.<br>*Natsu, Kimiko (Erza), Hikari (Lucy), Yuki (Gray), Akemi (Mirajane), Sora (Wendy), and Amaya (Juvia) are his closest friends.  
>*Naruto aspires to become as great as his father, stronger than his mother, and even more awesome than Raiden (Laxus).<p>

**I borrowed many of the names above from _'Legacy of Uzushiogakure'_ by Marquis Black.**


	37. The Daredevil and the Knight

**The Daredevil and the Knight  
><strong>_Correcting Past Mistakes_

Cosmic Era 115

Humanity is near extinction due to their inability to repel or make peace with an invading alien race. Desperate to somehow bolster humanity's chances, Mayura (Shinn and Lunamaria's daughter) uses an experimental time machine her boyfriend Kenichi (Kira and Lacus's son) developed to journey 50 years into the past. Her goal is to accelerate the development of advanced technologies while trying to preserve as much human life as possible for future soldiers to aid in the coming alien invasion.

Cosmic Era 70

Mayura was able to get a sixth Gundam designed and built on Heliopolis and also rigged a special 'vacation lottery' to Heliopolis for Shinn and his family to attend.

Cosmic Era 71

While at Heliopolis, Shinn and Mayu get caught in the ZAFT theft battle and are forced to board one of the prototypes for shelter. Mayu was able to partially reprogram the crappy OS enough to allow Shinn to fight back and help Kira. Afterwards, Shinn and Mayu get forced aboard the Archangel and to continue piloting until further notice. Thanks to some luck, the same lifeboat that Kira brought aboard after the colony's collapse also held their mother and father.

When they rendezvous with the Eighth Fleet, Shinn and Mayu both decide to formally enlist with EA so that they can continue piloting/engineering but their parents want to return home. When the shuttle gets destroyed by an annoyed and bloodthirsty Yzak, their parents are also killed.

After a small confrontation with Kira to vent his initial anger and sorrows, Shinn vows vengeance against the Duel. Kira was also wracked with guilt and wanted to find someone to vent to himself, eventually finding solace in Cagalli. Despite her best efforts, Flay was unable to manipulate Kira or Shinn too much because Mayu noticed and made a point to keep the boys away from her.

In the ensuing battles, Shinn and Kira's quickly growing levels of skill and prowess garners them nicknames among the ZAFT and EA. Separately, they become known as the 'Daredevil' and the 'Knight', but together they're called the 'Daredevil Knights'. Andrew Waltfeld was the first to coin the names for them after meeting with Kira in Africa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is this fate? For some reason, I get the feeling this Gundam was made <em>_**specifically**__ for me_." – Shinn Asuka

Model Number: GAT-X109**  
><strong>Code Name: Slicer Gundam**  
><strong>Unit Type: prototype high-mobility close combat mobile suit  
><span>Manufacturer:<span> Morgenroete, Inc  
><span>Operator(s):<span> Earth Alliance  
><span>First<span> Deployment: 25 January C.E. 71  
><span>Accommodation:<span> pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
><span>Color Scheme<span>: Yellow (helmet, chest, shoulders, knees), black (torso, highlights), white  
><span>Dimensions:<span>head height 17.50 meters  
><span>Weight:<span> max gross weight 75.1 metric tons (normal mode)  
><span>Armor Materials<span>: unknown  
><span>Powerplant:<span> ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
><span>Propulsion:<span> unknown  
><span>Equipment and Design Features<span>:  
>Atmospheric Flight-capable fixed wings (4)<br>Maneuvering Thrusters (legs, shoulders, arms)  
>Phase Shift (PS) armor<br>Sensors, range unknown  
><span>Fixed Armaments<span>:**  
><strong>2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head  
>2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knives, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use<br>Optional Fixed Armaments:**  
><strong>2 x 'Panser Eisen' Rocket Anchor, mounted in forearms  
><span>Optional Hand Armaments<span>:**  
><strong>2 x beam saber, mounted behind shoulders  
>1 x "Kumpel Klinge" 14-meter anti-ship sword, stored on right shoulder, hand-carried in use<br>1 x 57mm high-energy beam rifle, stored on left shoulder  
>1 x mobile anti-beam plated shield, mounted on left bicep<br>2 x "Zwilling Schwerter" heavy combat, anti-beam plated sword, stored on waist, hand-carried in use


	38. Empire of America

(**Tellemicus' Note**) Please keep in mind that I came up with this idea _BEFORE_ AC3: Tyranny was released.

**The Empire of America (story series)  
><strong>_Haytham's Expedition  
>Book 1—1756-68<em>

When he's sent to America, Haytham Kenway brings the Apple of Eden that the Templars had taken from Elizabeth I. With it and the Key, he's able to open the Grand Temple. Inside, he meets the furious 'spirit' of Juno who orders him to leave her sanctum, which he calmly accepts. He returns later with a large force of Templars who set up an outpost near the Grand Temple so that they can more easily study how the technology works. Though he did valiantly attempt to prevent it from happening, his Templar underlings took it upon themselves to drive the Kanatahséton from their lands (including the pregnant Kaniehtí:io). Later, they set up a new fortified headquarters in the ruined and rebuilt village. Many of the Kanatahséton were given refuge within their neighbor Iroquois tribes, where Ratonhnhaké:ton was born and raised.

During Connor's childhood, the Templar Order was busy researching the secrets within the Grand Temple. Many Templars were disgruntled to learn there were no weapons of mass destruction, no mystical Pieces of Eden, or anything immediately useful to them and their limited technology. But they were quite disturbed to learn about the Earth's impending destruction from a massive burst of fire from the sun. At the same time, they also learned that the Grand Temple housed the very device necessary for protecting the world from the solar flare and preserving humanity. Realizing that they needed to maintain control of the Grand Temple until the destined date, the Templars built a large military citadel around the site.

_Ratonhnhaké:ton's Journey  
>Book 2—1769-75<em>

When he was 13, Ratonhnhaké:ton grew impatient and angry at the fact that his people had been driven from their lands and that none of their warriors were able to do anything more than annoy the Templar invaders. Following advice from his mother, Ratonhnhaké:ton sought out Achilles, but all he found was the man's corpse and a deteriorating mansion. Inside the mansion, he found Achilles' Codex, weapons, and what little intelligence on the Templar Order he had managed to retain after his banishment by Haytham. Seeing an unique opportunity, Ratonhnhaké:ton returned and was able to talk a number of his people to join him in rebuilding the mansion and restarting the Assassin Order after he and his mother managed to decode the Codex.

For the next five years, Ratonhnhaké:ton (who took the name of 'Connor' after Achilles' deceased son) and the volunteers of his people were able to gradually rebuild and revitalize the decrepit mansion and bring new settlers to the growing homestead. Connor and his people were also very busy learning and perfecting the techniques, weapons, and knowledge of the Assassins and trying to understand the Templars' goals. Connor was even able to get Robert Faulkner to repair the _Aquila_ and get started on sea missions again. As more and more successful business began to flow from the homestead, more and more of the Kanatahséton people began to arrive and settle the land…and more Assassin recruits began to enlist (both among the Kanatahséton and the settlers)

_Origins of the Revolutionary War  
>Book 3—1760-75<em>

After the French and Indian War, Haytham saw the amount of influence that Washington garnered from the people and he wished to turn the man into a puppet of the Templar Order, if not have him become a Templar entirely. He had Washington transferred to the new Fort Grandeur on former Kanatahséton lands. During his stay there, Washington was Haytham's personal assistant and bodyguard. Using the Apple of Eden to control and entice Washington with the hunger for greater power, Haytham turned him into an ideal Templar associate (1760-68). Thus, when the American Revolutionary War broke out (1772) and Washington was named Commander-in-Chief, the Templars had the perfect puppet for controlling the war. With help from various Pieces of Eden, Washington was able to lead the Patriots to numerous victories and crushed the Loyalists and Regulars. Washington was hailed as an unconquerable war hero among the Patriots and was easily elected to become the new leader of America once the British were forced to acknowledge the Colonies as their own independent nation (1775). Washington took up the title of Emperor of America and took New York City as the capital of America.

_Return of the Assassins  
>Book 4—1775<em>

Having remained largely outside of the conflict due to having no allegiances to either side, the Davenport Assassins (as the Kanatahséton had renamed themselves) finally were drawn out of their isolation. This began when tax collectors for Emperor Washington came to the homestead, seeking the taxes that they felt were owed to the federal government. The homestead rebuffed the accusations, claiming to not view Washington as their ruler. When the tax collectors started getting violent, the Assassins struck back, killing all but one to carry a message back to New York to leave them in peace. Secretly, a group of Assassins led by Connor followed the messenger to New York City, hoping to at least get a measure of what they were up against.


	39. Uzumaki Twins

**Uzumaki Twins  
><strong>_Yin and Yang_

Kushina gave birth to identical twins that she and Minato named Naruto and Menma. After their parents sacrifice themselves to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, the twins grow up as orphans. Despite being identical in every physical way possible, their personalities are complete opposites.

Naruto is loud, boisterous, attention-seeking, and slightly dimwitted but possesses nearly-unlimited stamina and determination. Menma is soft-spoken, spiteful, angry, and very intelligent. Unlike Naruto, he focuses more on the mystical portion of ninjutsu and genjutsu rather than the common ninjutsu attacks and physical taijutsu. Where Naruto seeks to become the Hokage for the acknowledgement and respect of the village, Menma seeks absolute power to rule the world.

When they learn that Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Menma grows to hate Naruto out of jealousy for the power that he possesses locked away. Like Sasuke, Menma abandons Konoha to gain power, but he goes out on his own rather than try to find a master to kiss up to. Eventually, Tobi comes along and invites him into Akatsuki. Naruto is wreaked with guilt, anger, and even more potent determination to find and bring back both his best friend and his brother, whom he loves dearly and unrequitedly.


	40. Grand Temples of the Taiyoudama

**The Grand Temples of the Taiyoudama  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Heroes crossing Dimensions<em>

-Avatar-verse-

When Amon created the Equalists, he chose Republic City for a variety of reasons. But the primary and most secretive reason is that during his early explorations of the world as he perfected his Bending Removal technique, he discovered that there once was a grand temple (Grand Temple of the Sun and Light) situated where Yu Dao (later Republic City) had been built during the era before the Avatar. This temple (hidden under the courthouse) supposedly held the power to open a gateway to the Spirit World and allow a person to travel to different worlds if they were able to gain a Spirit's approval. Amon wanted to find this gateway and travel to a new world to learn its secrets and bring back some new techniques and weapons for his crusade against the Benders.

When the Equalists discovered the temple while they were digging secret tunnels throughout the city, Amon soon learned that the gateway could only be opened when an Avatar was placed upon its entrance to become a literal Spirit Bridge. When Korra (17) made her announcement to duel Amon, he had her captured and brought to the gateway, using her to force open the gateway despite her lack of spiritual attunement and training. What he didn't expect was that because of her lack of training, she didn't form the 'bridge' but get dragged into it herself, throwing her across space and time (time in her dimension slowed to a stop).

-Naruto-verse-

Meanwhile, rumors spread of a dangerous, power-hungry ninja faction searching for an all-powerful ancient weapon that could allow them to seize control of the whole world. Dispatched to track down and deal with these rogue ninja, Naruto (firepower), Kiba (tracker), Ino (interrogator/medic), and Kakashi (leader) follow the clues and find the ninja gathered before a cave entrance to a large mountain in southern Rai no Kuni. After dealing with the guards, Ino interrogates one and learns that the weapon is apparently at the end of the cave system and that the main group had already gone inside.

Rushing into the cave, Naruto crashes into the main chamber where he finds himself in a trap. The rest of the team get incapacitated by surprise attacks while the rogue ninja take Naruto before a strange arch. The ninja boasts that his men had purposely spread the rumors of his group seeking a weapon to lure out the Jinchuuriki (any of them would've worked). This was because the arch was a highly chakra-intensive seal that would've drained any normal ninja dry and killed them without even activating. Despite their best efforts, the seals on the arch forcefully pulled Naruto and Kurama's chakra out and absorbed it. The gateway was opened. (_After tumbling through the space/time for time immeasurable, Korra's chi was suddenly attracted to the opening of a new gateway and gets thrown into that world_)

Unexpectedly for everyone, a few moments after Naruto opened the gateway, someone tumbled out of the gateway before the gateway closed itself off. As the rogue ninja tried to frantically reopen the portal, the newcomer awoke and attacked on instinct. Using the surprise of their captors, the Konoha-nin were able to break free and fight back, helping the newcomer to escape. Despite not understanding what they were saying, Korra could see that they weren't going to hurt her like the others and decided to risk it by going with them.

After escaping and reaching a reasonably safe spot, the ninja try talking with Korra but they quickly discover that they can't understand what she's saying, and vice-versa. Getting an idea, Ino uses her jutsu to implant knowledge of their language into Korra's mind, which knocks her unconscious afterwards. The ninja take her back to Konoha where she's given to the T/I corps, getting her mind read on whether or not she was a threat and to find out where she came from. What they find is too confusing to them to really understand, so Tsunade has taken to the hospital and placed under a watch.

After sleeping off the tremendous headache, Korra wakes up to find herself in the hospital of a strange village with strange people. She meets with several people, including the lady claiming to be the village leader. After a bit of storytelling, Korra is told of her arrival and that she's no longer on her own world. This causes her to become distraught and angry.

Needing to blow off steam, she goes out into the forest to Bend and destroy things. During her tantrum, several ninja approach her (including Naruto) and she gets into a spar with them. Interested in their fighting styles and abilities, Korra offers a trade: train her to walk on trees, water, and other stuff, and she'll teach them what she knows of Fire-, Earth-, and Waterbending. It was an offer that Naruto was quick to take. After several months of intensive training, several ninja were able to Bend like her and she was able to use some basic ninja skills.

When news of Jiraiya's death reached them, the Toads offered Naruto a chance to train in Senjutsu. But, to the surprise of everyone else, he also offered this to Korra since he could sense a tremendous well of Spirit Energy inside of her. Plus, he was certain that the Great Toad Sage knew how to return her to her home dimension. Korra was all-too-eager to accept his offer. While at the Toad Mountain, Korra was taught how to use natural energy and by consequence how to summon and control the Avatar State. When Pein attacked Konoha, Naruto left his training early to fight him while Korra spoke with the Toad Sage. From him, she learned the secret to returning to her homeworld was for someone of great chakra power (Naruto) to willingly reopen the portal and for her to jump and (theoretically) feel out her own universe's power and move to it.

After Pein's defeat, Korra talked Naruto into helping her return home. They (Korra, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru) returned to the mountain and Naruto was able to reopen the gateway. But, like with Korra, Naruto's lack of training caused the gateway to fluctuate and pulled all of them in with Korra.

-Avatar-verse-

Returning to the Grand Temple of Sun and Light, Korra rushes outside to see what has happened to her world without her. She is dumbfounded to learn that it has only been three days since her disappearance after being caught by Amon. Shikamaru theorizes that whenever someone 'foreign' leaves their own dimension, time will automatically slow or stop until/if they're returned. With no rush to return to their dimension and nothing else to really do, the ninja (at Shikamaru's insistence) decide to 'tour' Korra's world. Korra takes them to the Air Temple where, after some frantic calming of Tenzin and the White Lotus, Korra relates her tale to them. During this, Ino uses her jutsu to implant Korra's language into each of the ninja minds so they can understand it better.

Waking up the next day with terrible headaches, the ninja are taken by Korra to tour the city.

Misc. Ideas

*Tenzin teaches Naruto Airbending  
>*Korra helps set Hinata up on a date with Naruto<br>*Ino becomes enthralled with Pro-Bending  
>*Shikamaru spends much time in the library, researching history, Satomobile mechanics, and other stuff<br>*Bolin becomes smitten with Ino after meeting her  
>*Naruto dons a disguise and hunts down the Red Monsoons after seeing them bullying some civilians, throwing them to the police where they get arrested. He becomes known as the Orange Twister due to his fighting style and Airbending<br>*The ninja help Korra fight back against Amon during his hostile takeover of Republic City


	41. Unspeakable Conspiracy - v1

**Unspeakable Conspiracy: The Silencers  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Bourne Legacy x Harry Potter<em>

After the Dark War, the Ministry desires a means of preventing the rise of another Dark Lord with well-trained, Ministry-loyal 'super Aurors' to fight such wizards. On the night before her appointment to Minister, Millicent Bagnold commissioned the Unspeakables to create a new breed of super fighters by any means necessary. The Unspeakables began numerous secret projects scattered throughout the UK. They tried brainwashing, heightened physical (SAS-levels) and magical training, child-soldiers, and various others. But the ones that held the most potential and promise were the advanced potions/elixirs for augmented mental, physical, and magical prowess(1) and transplanting organs from magical beasts(2).

When Mundungus Fletcher stumbled upon one of the programs, he bargained valuable information for his life and silence. He revealed that he knew where Dumbledore had hidden Harry Potter and he knew how to breach the blood wards and protections. The Unspeakables were overjoyed at the possibility of using the famed Boy-Who-Lived as one of their projects. They had Harry Potter's relatives send him off to a military boarding academy (age 4) where he'd be trained to be a soldier in the name of the Queen. When Harry demonstrated an unusually high level of skill in his training at age 9, the Unspeakables had Harry's commanders transfer him to a 'ghost recon' training unit. The unit was actually their child-soldier program. When he entered puberty at age 12, Harry was transferred to the potions program to be further enhanced.

The Wizarding World went into an uproar when it was discovered that Harry was not enrolled in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had the Order working tirelessly to find Harry and the Prophet badgered the Ministry endlessly. Rita Skeeter was convinced there was a conspiracy happening in various departments of the Ministry and that Potter was somehow involved. To ensure his silence, the Unspeakables had Fletcher discreetly assassinated during a bar fight in the Hog's Head. However, Fletcher had expected such treachery and had prepared a contingency plan to expose the conspiracy. He had discreetly stolen one of their research texts and hidden it in Hogwarts with a special charm that'd attract the most competent witch/wizard to it. The charm would activate in the event of his death.

At Hogwarts, Hermione discovers a mysterious potion book in one of the unused classrooms. It is filled to the brim with illegal and/or unheard of potions and alchemy. Like a good girl, she takes the book to Snape, thinking it had been his private research. Snape becomes obsessed with the potions in the book and decides to experiment with a few. He tests them on some of his students and keeps a careful record of their symptoms. One of the test subjects was Neville, who rapidly gained an inexplicable level of magical competence in a short period of time as a result.


	42. Harry Potter and the Queen Anne's Reveng

**Harry Potter and the **_**Queen Anne's Revenge**_**  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Harry the Pirate<em>

**3 years earlier**

In Knockturn Alley, Borgin is awaiting the arrival of a delivery of his latest merchandise. While en route, the delivery boy gets attacked by some seedy residents of the alley and ends up having his bag of merchandise (and himself) blown to pieces as some of the more volatile items come into contact. Among those things, a battered and rusty lamp gets knocked into the sewer.

**Setting**

As he's walking through the streets near the river, Harry (8) notices a strange object sticking out of the mud. He pulls it and finds it to be a lamp. After cleaning it in the river, he takes it home and hides it away in his cupboard. That night, while he's reading a story about Blackbeard, Harry accidentally awakens the genie sleeping within the lamp. Because he's still just a child (innocent and open), the genie grants him his dearest wish: a life of freedom and opportunity, just like the pirates he was reading about. He teleports Harry to where Blackbeard had had his ship _Queen Anne's Revenge_ hidden away within a magical cove and placed under a stasis spell.

Following the genie's advice to 'find the Captain's sword', Harry goes into the Captain's Quarters and finds the sword. Upon touching it, the sword/ship recognizes Harry as its new master. With some experimentation, Harry learns how to pilot and control the ship. He sets out to find crewmembers and to make a name for himself.

**Backstory for Main Story**

Harry immerses himself into a world of magical 'pirates' in the Caribbean. There are three main factions of magicals that live in the Caribbean: sailors, pirates, and Aztecs. The sailors are legal transporters and shippers of exotic goods found exclusively in the Caribbean. They transport these goods to their home countries of Europe (primarily), Africa, Asia Minor, and the Far East to distribute and sell. The pirates attack and plunder these ships' cargo for loot, which they then sell back to the original distributors for a handsome fee to return to their lives of debauchery and partying, before going broke and needing to plunder again. The Aztecs are the remnants of the Aztec Empire and they seek to return to their old ways by destroying the pirates and sailors' ways of life, making them the universal enemies of both.

But the pirates also have a darker side. Many pirates desire to return to the days and ways of the Golden Age where they could plunder Muggles just as easily as magicals. As far as their magic goes, they focus less on learning archaic phrases and fancy wand-waving, and more on using magical objects with special effects and to gain powers. As a whole, the pirates are extremely disorganized and fractured by uneasy and wavering alliances. But, whenever facing a foe who threatens their ways of life (commonly the Aztecs or the occasional European armada), they have been known to temporarily unite to protect themselves and each other. Very few pirates own more than one ship and even fewer have the respect, prestige, and knowledge to command a fleet (however large or small).

Many of the Dark Crews (slang for Dark Wizards) search for the wrecks of ancient, powerful pirate ships. They desire the ships not only for the infamy they'd gain, but to also unlock their secrets (the Captains were extremely secretive in their magics) and add that knowledge to their repertories. The pirates live by the saying: knowledge is power. When not partying, they are actively seeking more knowledge to add to their power.

* * *

><p>Misc Notes:<p>

*Blackbeard was a dark wizard pirate, one of the reasons he was so feared. His true name was Andrew Cartigan of Scotland. He went by various names and disguises during the Golden Age of Pirates, but the most famous was his Blackbeard persona. He had decided that he'd fake Blackbeard's death and then return a few years later under the same name and ship in order to further terrorize the Caribbean. But he had been betrayed by one of his crew, who'd led a united magical armada up against Blackbeard to capture and execute him. It was a savage but brief battle, resulting in Blackbeard's death. The genie knew of the _Queen Anne's Revenge's_ location because it had been present when Blackbeard hid it. Centuries later, the _Revenge_ was still waiting for its captain to return and reclaim it.

*Genies are considered Dark Creatures because they are very devious and dangerous to their supposed 'masters'. They have to grant the wishes (only 1 per master) of the one who awakened them from their slumber, but unless the wisher is very clear in how he states his wish, the genie could easily turn it against them. But there are some exceptions to this rule. The biggest exception is whether or not the genie can respect the wisher. But another exception is if the wisher is a young, innocent child. Genies can sympathize with children and often grant them their truest wishes without even needing to be asked, especially if the child was a truly kind-hearted one.

*_Queen Anne's Revenge_ has numerous special abilities. It is 'automated' to the commands of the Captain, it can surround itself with smoke and fog, turn invisible, can shoot Greek Fire, submerge itself, and (temporarily) leave the seas to float in the sky in order to cross over land or reefs to reach safety or new water. Despite having numerous cannons and gun-emplacements, Harry eventually upgrades it to having some rocket launchers, disguised metal hull plates for armor, and being Untraceable. Thanks to the high amounts of magic that saturates its very wood, the _Revenge_ is invisible to all forms of Muggle sensory (sonar, radar, infrared, ect). Knowing that having his ship named the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ would cause him a lot of troubles in the short run, Harry briefly renames the ship to the _Adventurer_.

*Pirate combat hasn't changed much beyond the days of the Golden Age. While they've adapted many weapons of the Muggles (torpedoes, handguns, RPGs), they still prefer to fight with cutlasses, daggers, axes, and hammers, especially since hand-to-hand combat is much less likely to damage the merchant ship and the precious cargo.


	43. Dark Arena opening scene

**Harry Potter and the Dark Arena  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Harry the Gladiator<em>

The roar of the crowd was deafening. He could feel the vibrations of the sound waves trembling through the stone slabs and metal bars of his cell, trembling through the rags he wore, and sending shivers up his spine. He could feel the crowds' dark ecstasy and exhilarations, the outrage and fear, and numerous other unpleasant emotions around him. There were _many_ Dark creatures nearby, their ugly presences polluting the very air of the gigantic underground stadium they were all in. And the foul Darkness was also polluting his own mind, stoking his growing anger and raising the resentment all the more.

There was a great battle coming. Harry had long since lost count of how many he'd already faced. If there was one true constant in his bitter, bloody existence of slavery, it was the simple fact that until he died or was killed, he'd never be free of the bloodshed. Over the years of his captivity, he had learned many great secrets about his magic, the ways it behaved according to his needs and desires, and most important of all how he could use it outside of battle.

For the moment, he was hovering two feet off the ground in a meditative stance, legs crossed and hands on his knees. Though his eyes were closed, there was a faint yellow glow emitting from behind his left eyelid. The eye was dear to him in many different ways. It marked the start of his rise to infamy in the underground arenas, the discovery of his conscious control over his magic power without the need for a wand, and the first true act of kindness he could remember. But, more than that, it was the secret to his continued survival. The eye was a transplanted organ, given to him by one of his former masters after he'd done the seemingly impossible and killed a Liger, the magical offspring of lioness and tiger who were said to be untouchable in combat. It had been given to him as a reward and compensation for losing his original left eye to the very same beast.

But what no one but Harry knew was that the eye gave him an unprecedented power: the power of foresight. With it, he could see the flow of a battle and alter it as he chose. That was how he survived this long. That was what he was doing now. He was trying to find comfort in the foresight. In his visions of the future far beyond the present, he could not see much in the darkness, the churning kaleidoscope of the present constantly shifted and wavered. But what he could see was that he was destined for a massive battle in the near-future and afterwards he could see himself and numerous other fellow slaves fighting and killing in a desperation that told him so much more than any words could. They were fighting for their freedom. He…was going to be free…soon.

He almost couldn't contain his eagerness at the idea. Freedom. It was something that everyone took for granted. Easily forgotten and abused by those who had the abundance of it, but invaluable, priceless really, to those who'd lost it and terrifying to those who've never known it. It was what inspired him to keep living, fighting against the growing odds and obstacles that were filling his life. But he _would_ have it, if only for a few scarce moments!

Looking up as he sensed the approach of his guards, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Though he enjoyed it whenever he freaked out his guards when they burst into his meditations and saw him floating, they always reacted by shackling him with magic-containment handcuffs. It seemed that they'd taken it as quite a personal offensive to see him capable of so casually performing wandless magic to such a degree that they'd decide to be spiteful and send him out into arena still shackled.

Just as he touched down, the door to his cell burst open and he spotted a quartet of heavily armored and armed Goblins just outside.

"You out!" it barked in a heavily-accented voice.

Not answering, Harry climbed to his feet and walked calmly from his cell. With two Goblins in front of him and two behind watching him extremely closely for any suspicious moves, Harry was marched down the long, winding hallway of the prisoner cells. The din of the crowds overhead had quieted somewhat, but were a still audible rumble like thunder in the distance.

Reaching an intersection of hallways, the Goblins halted their march and forced him into an all-too-familiar hallway that led towards the arena. As he walked calmly down the hall, a large gate lined with sharp and rusty metal spikes slammed shut behind him. But he ignored that he was noticed the weapons' window was open and there was a house-elf watching him expectantly. Walking forward, he held out his hands for the house-elf to magically scan the pair of shackles he'd worn for the past ten years of his life.

Satisfied with the information that the braces supplied it, the house-elf reached under the counter and extracted a box. Upon opening it, Harry's only response to seeing his beloved pair of gladius swords returned to him for the duration of the match was a slightly raised eyebrow of surprise. Was whatever the sponsors were planning to send him up against so horrible that they decided to give him his weapons of choice? That was the only thing that he could figure was the case, given that they'd actually allowed him a full day's worth of rest before now.

Taking his gladii, he moved into the dressing room. There he donned his typical armor, a simple pair of metal vambraces over his forearms, grieves over his shins, and his renowned claw-scarred chest plate. Strapping on the gladii, he turned and started walking down the long hallway towards the steadily growing din of the crowd.

As he walked, dark thoughts and emotions, influenced by the heaping amounts of Darkness that was around him, began plaguing his mind. This was how he psyched himself up. Blood-stained memories of his triumphs and losses, the pains of torture and torment, the badly-restrained rage against his masters, the hatred of the bloodthirsty spectators who constantly demanded he kill more for their amusement, all of that rose into a twisting, churning cyclone of dark energy inside that _demanded_ release in the most volatile way. Around him, large and small pieces of debris and fragments of the hallway were torn and began bouncing, clashing, and smashing everything around him as his power continued to rise uncontrollably. His golden feline eye was shining brilliantly with power.

'_Don't give up, Harry!_' an unfamiliar woman's voice cried out frantically, echoing in his mind and causing him to instantaneously freeze. '_Please, come back to me!_'

A strange feeling of…anticipation rose inside him. Who was this woman and why'd she want _him_ to return to her? He was just a worthless slave. In his moment of confusion, the debris around him dropped lifelessly to the ground. Raising his face, Harry marched out of the hallway and into the arena without a hint of his former turmoil. He stood ready to face off against whatever new monstrosity the Dark Arena had to offer him.

He paid the suddenly deafening roar of the crowd no mind as he turned his attention to the arena's opposing set of doors. Through the enormous doors he could sense a pair of life-forms hidden in the deep darkness of those shadows. Then, with an ear-splitting shriek and the sound of tearing flesh, one of those life forces was suddenly extinguished. Before Harry had a chance to identify what kind of creature could've made such a shriek, a large body was hurled out of the darkness.

Harry watched it as it arced through the air and crashed to a halt on the ground, not even three meters away from him. Although its entire lower abdomen, ribcage, and all of the organs within were absent, Harry easily recognized the creature as an especially large Hippogriff. He had fought many a Hippogriff in his time, so he knew quite well that not just any creature could toss one around like a ragdoll. That could only mean one of two things for him. He was going to battle against a super-charged giant or, more likely, something far more ferocious and dangerous.

Then a massive form exited the shadows of the doorway. Its body was so tremendously large that it barely fit through it. It looked like a massive dragon on steroids, probably one of the countless illegal magical crossbreeding experiments that were conducted by the arena officials to 'add spice' to the fights. The head was that of a dragon, but its muscular body was that of an enormously oversized kappa. It was smooth and damp-looking, but lined with many large spikes along its forearms and shoulders. Its aura was saturated in the darkest and more vile of energies he'd ever come across. He could feel its undying hunger as it stared down at him. He could feel its sickly, molesting aura wash over his, feeling his own considerable amount of power. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched the creature open its massive jaws, rivers of drool dropping to the ground below as it let out a hungry roar.

Spreading his arms, one of his recently-perfected powers burst to life around him. Lightning surged up his arms, around his fingers, and danced teasingly between his hands. Raising them up, he pushed a considerable amount of his power into his lightning as he launched it up towards the creature's face as it took several enormous steps forward, reaching for him.

The creature drew back from the shock of impact but quickly recollected its bearings. Quickly seeing this, Harry halted his attack and snatched his gladii. Racing forward to meet the monster head-on, he filled himself up with his magic, allowing it to guide and strengthen his body. Whereas before he'd have tried to channel as much power as he could into himself, this time he restrained himself, choosing to conserve his reserves. With a mighty leap, he leapt up to the creature's face; gladius swords raised and prepared to strike.

He would survive this


	44. Demon Slayer

**Demon Slayer  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Fairy Tail x Naruto<em>

Background and History

Before the Dragons, Demons ruled Earthland and Edolas. They devastated Edolas, causing it to lose most of its magic. With the rise of the Dragons, the Demons were hunted to near-extinction. Only one Demon survived the initial purge, the strongest Demon of all time, commonly called the Juubi. It was just too powerful for the Dragons to kill outright, so they performed some extremely powerful but dangerous magic to capture the Juubi and divide its life force into nine separate, smaller entities. The theory was that if they divided its power, the nine smaller new Demons would be that much easier to kill.

What they didn't account for until it was too late was that the new Demons would develop their own consciousness and personalities. Before the Dragons could attack, the nine Bijuu fled, going into hiding to recover, grow, and learn. Though they searched long and hard, the Dragons never found or were able to battle any of the Bijuu for many long years until finally the hunt was called off. When they observed certain Dragons training humans their versions of magic over the following centuries, some of the Demons decided to copy them, giving rise to a select group of 'Demon Slayers'. Dragon Slayers were more common though, and thus better known.

Kurama, the Demon Fox and the strongest of the Bijuu, trained only 3 people: Uzumaki Mito (wife of the Wizard Saint, Senju Hashirama), Uzumaki Kushina (Mito's niece, also wife of a Wizard Saint), and Uzumaki Naruto after his parents' assassination. When Naruto's basic training was finished when he reached age 12, Kurama sent the boy out into the world to gain actual fighting experience before he'd train him in the more advanced techniques.

During his first three years of traveling, Naruto gets into numerous fights with many mages and acquires a large number of rivals (including but not limited to Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba). Many people constantly mistake him for a being a Dragon Slayer, much to his great aggravation. Then, one day, he got into a fight with a powerful blonde lightning mage and got thoroughly trounced. When asked if he was a Dragon Slayer like 'Salamander' _yet __**again**_, Naruto was finally fed up and demanded to know where he could 'meet' this Salamander. Laxus took him to Fairy Tail.

Naruto wasted no time challenging Natsu, determined to prove once and for all that a Demon Slayer was stronger than any Dragon Slayer. After a fierce battle, both were KO'd and the fight ended in a draw. Afterwards, Makarov talked Naruto into joining Fairy Tail (with some help from the beautiful Mirajane, whom he's instantly smitten with) so he could have easy access to a strong and willing sparring partner. When it was discovered that Naruto knew next to nothing about how to read, write, and basic mathematics, Mirajane took him aside to teach him (trying to one-up Erza after she taught Natsu).

Guilds and Ninja Villages

There are five primary 'Guild Alliances' (Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Iwa) that are made up of numerous smaller guilds (ninja clans). The two strongest guilds of the strongest alliance were the Red Fans (Uchiha) and the Thousand Oaks (Senju). The Red Fans were borderline 'dark' since they were suspected to take forbidden jobs behind closed doors, but it could never be truly proven. Thousand Oaks extremists with a grudge against the Red Fans organized false evidence to have the Red Fans be disbanded and arrested. The Red Fans tried to fight back but were betrayed and massacred from within. There are only two known survivors of the Red Fans, Sasuke and Itachi.

Evil Objectives

Uchiha Obito wants to 'reassemble' the Juubi, absorb its power, and use it to resurrect his lost love. Obito is the phantom leader of the dark guild Red Moon, who official goal is world domination.

Sasuke wants vengeance, power, and respect/fear. He is initially driven by a potent desire to become as powerful as possible in order to find and kill Itachi for betraying their guild. Afterwards, when he learns that the Thousand Oaks were behind the entire massacre and its origins, he transfers his need for vengeance onto them, especially the leaders of the plot.

Danzo of the Thousand Oaks wants to form a massive coalition of guild alliances to overthrow and replace the 'outdated' Magic Council, with him as the new Magic King. He is the leader of the secret dark guild Oak Roots

Orochimaru, leader of the Snake Den dark guild, wants to gain immortality and rediscover the lost knowledge of the Ancients. He is especially fascinated by the Red Fans almost genetic brand of 'Reflect Magic' (Sharingan).

Naruto's Demon Magic

Energy Manipulation: Naruto can convert his raw magic into numerous varieties of energy. He can use it in a tangible form to perform certain ninjutsu like Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, and his Demon Cloak silhouette, or as an explosive like Rasengan and Bijuudama (Demon version of the Dragon Breath attack), or as an adhesive (water-, wall-walking).


	45. The Newest Assassin

**The Newest Assassin  
><strong>_Assassin's Creed II x Harry Potter_

Harry gets captured by Voldemort in the cemetery. Rather than kill him, Voldemort uses a special magical mask on Harry, causing Harry to relive the life of an ancestor whom Voldemort had chosen. Voldemort was seeking a long lost and incredibly powerful artifact called an 'Apple of Eden', which Harry's ancestor had come into possession of it back in the early 1300s. Voldemort watched the memories by copying them from Harry's mind (unlike Harry, Voldemort doesn't get the Bleeding Effect).

Using the Bleeding Effect to help him escape (late August) before the final memory reveals where it was hidden, Harry steals the mask and goes in search of the Apple himself. He finds it where it had been hidden (Stonehenge). He returns to the Wizarding World, who'd been going frantic with his and Cedric's disappearances. Though St. Mungo's did their best, they were unable to heal his 'mental trauma' and were stumped to what it was or what caused it. Despite their best efforts, word of Harry's injuries and mental instability was leaked to the public, along with his claim of Voldemort's return which Fudge dismissed as 'delusions of insanity'.

While at Hogwarts for his Fifth Year, Harry tests Ron and Hermione to see where their opinions lay: Assassin or Templar. Much to his distress, they were more opinionated towards the Templars. They thought that while free will was important, controlling the masses to prevent the rise of potential future Dark Lords was more important to the safety of the people. Harry tries talking to others in Hogwarts, regardless of House affiliation or age. He realizes that nearly all of them agree with the Templar mindset, in one form or another.

Angry at the WW and seeking to discover if the Templars had penetrated magical society, Harry begins rigorously training his body. He regularly takes trips into his ancestor's past to rediscover his memories, eventually unintentionally getting a Sync Nexus. He builds his own Hidden Blades using a combination of magic and ancient designs.

Once the OWLs are finished, Harry leaves Hogwarts to commit himself fully to his Assassin training and tries to break all ties with the Magical World until he's ready to face it again.


	46. Harry Potter and the Clone Wars

**Harry Potter and the Clone Wars**

Anakin, Ahsoka (14), R2, Rex, and some troopers flee from a Separatist ambush in the _Twilight_. But because of damage and poorly input hyperspace coordinates, they wind up flying into the Unknown Regions and crash upon a planet with highly ancient technology. The Jedi sense many thousands of Force-users and another very odd but highly potent energy emitting from the planet. Venturing into one of the cities, they eventually stumble upon one of the people who has both Force powers and the strange energy signature. He calls himself Harry Potter (13) and asks them some very strange questions.

Harry quickly decides to help them in any way he can at repairing their crashed ship, in exchange for lessons in how to use their 'Force'. He and Ahsoka become fast and easy friends. The Ministry of Magic quickly confronts the Jedi and freaks out, thinking Ahsoka and R2 are Dark Creatures (racism), trying to arrest and execute them, failing spectacularly. The Jedi rush to repair the _Twilight_ so they can escape this racist, backwater planet before the natives can form mobs and try to crucify them.

After several weeks of converting and adapting the native technology, the _Twilight_ is finally repaired enough for a lightspeed jump. They lift off and jump back to the galaxy proper as quickly as possible, not realizing until later that Harry had stowed away aboard. He wanted to learn more about the Force, Jedi, technology, and the galaxy at large, and he figured that the Jedi would be able to return him home at a later date. Harry's disappearance caused a massive stir in England.

Despite being a stowaway, the Jedi decide to allow him to accompany them. Not only was he rather friendly and open-minded, but he was exceptionally strong in the Force (15,000 medicholarian) and with the Jedi being gradually hunted and worn down from the war, they could use every bit of help available. Returning to Coruscant and reporting what had occurred, the Council decides to appoint Anakin and Ahsoka as Harry's legal guardians and instructors.

When he learns of what a Holocron was, Harry looks up its plans and blueprints and tries to build his own. With some help from Ahsoka and Anakin, he succeeds. He uses it to download information on almost everything in the galaxy: technology, starships, foods, medicines, and especially the Jedi teachings. He even builds his own lightsaber.

Harry is soon sent to the frontlines of battle with Ahsoka and Anakin, watching and learning through doing. His natural affinity for combat allows him to quickly catch up to Ahsoka in terms of fighting skills and basic Force uses.

Meanwhile, when Palpatine learns of a planet in the Unknown Regions that possesses an unnaturally large community of untrained Force-users, he grows hungry to find this planet and take those Force-users, training them to be his own army of private Force-sensitive assassins.


	47. Pirates of the Magical World I

**Pirates of the Magical World I  
><strong>Captain of the _Rogue Cutlass_

**June 1994  
>Port Royal, Jamaica<strong>

A British fleet of pirate-hunters de-mast the _Sea Hawk_ (man-o-war) and begin boarding, killing all crew. Harry and Dudley are able to save a small number of the crew and escape using magic teleportation crystals (rings); they teleport to Harry and Dudley's sloop, the _Rogue Cutlass_, hidden in an old smuggler's cave. There, after recuperating, the crew nominates Harry as the Captain.

Angry that the British were becoming so aggressive in 'their' waters, the new _Cutlass_ crew journeys to Port Royal. They try to rally the other pirates into a fleet to fight and fend off the Europeans. After several failures, Harry is approached by a renowned Captain who explains to him how to win their support: by demonstration of ability (fighting, plotting, sailing, and improvising) to show his worth and credibility. Later that night, Harry and Dudley form a plan to not only earn respect among the pirates, but to restore their waters. They give the pirate captains a hint to their plans: when the British fleet leaves the Caribbean, Europe will be ripe for sacking. The _Rogue Cutlass_ sets sail the very next day to prove itself.

September  
>The <em>Cutlass<em> sails to England and docks secretly in an inlet of Argyll. Harry and Dudley venture into London and Diagon Alley, scoping out the atmosphere and trying to figure how and where they can make the most impact. When they hear of the Triwizard Tournament being hosted by Hogwarts, they see the perfect opportunity. After refining their plans, they return to the _Cutlass_ and set sail for Scotland and the Black Lake upon which Hogwarts sits.

October  
>During breakfast on the morning after the Goblet of Fire chooses the champions, the <em>Rogue Cutlass<em> suddenly emerges from the Black Lake and opens fire on both the Durmstrang ship and the Beauxbatons carriage. This is meant to not only distract the two schools, but to stall any immediate pursuit teams who might think to use them. Meanwhile, Harry and a raiding party go ashore and attack Hogwarts directly. Among the prizes taken were rare potions stolen from the dungeons, forbidden books from the library, and items from the Trophy Room. But the real prize they were after was the Triwizard Trophy itself, which Harry went after personally. After acquiring it from the Trophy Room and making their way back to the _Cutlass_, Harry is suddenly beset by teachers, students, and Dumbledore himself. Harry willingly 'sacrifices' himself to give his crew time to escape, getting captured after a short but surprisingly intense battle. With their loot aboard and the defenders starting to fight back, Dudley takes command of the _Rogue Cutlass_ in Harry's absence and they quickly flee back underwater, through the secret tunnel that leads to the open sea.

While a tally was being taken of everything stolen, Harry gets interrogated by the Aurors and Headmasters. When it was discovered he was Harry Potter, they were horrified at what he'd apparently become after his disappearance from Surrey. When it was discovered that the Triwizard Trophy had been taken, they try to force him to reveal where the ship had gone, how to find it, and what he was planning to do with the trophy. He states (quite truthfully) that he no more knew where the _Rogue_ _Cutlass_ was or what the pirates were gonna do with it either anymore since he was no longer captain. Dumbledore sees an opportunity to get Harry to return to England and manages to talk the Aurors into having him 'aid' the Champions. Since without the trophy there could be no Tournament, they needed to get it back and Harry obviously knew the pirates and their habits quite well; he could help them hunt down the ship and reclaim the trophy. It was Ludo Bagman who managed to convince the others to include the Champions in the search, since this would quite obviously be a perilous journey against unknown odds and lands that would test their resolves and abilities to the fullest. Plus, as Champions already chosen, they were magically bound to complete the Tournament in some form or other. Harry and the Champions are taken aboard the English frigate _Cartigan's Spirit_ (much to Harry's amusement) and set out after the _Rogue Cutlass_ with Harry as the navigator.

November-March  
>They chase the <em>Rogue<em> _Cutlass_ from the North Sea and across the Atlantic coastline, facing all manner of sea creatures and bumping into the fleeing pirates on numerous occasions but never able to fully engage them. They eventually meet up with a large British, German, and French naval force at the Straits of Gibraltar as they enter the Mediterranean Sea. But when they corner the _Rogue_ _Cutlass_ in the Suez Canal, the fleets are suddenly called away by an urgent message from their respective homelands. This leaves the _Spirit_ alone with the _Cutlass_. Then Harry reveals one tiny fact that none of them ever realized: he'd had the trophy all along. He bargains with the Champions. In exchange for the trophy, the _Rogue_ _Cutlass_ is to be allowed to flee. They accept the deal, believing that Harry was still trapped aboard their ship, but are surprised when he's still able to escape and make it back to the _Rogue_ _Cutlass_, which promptly disappears under the waters of the canal.

May  
><span>The Champions return to Hogwarts in humiliation from Harry's incredibly elaborate deception. What they find upon their arrival is a full-scale naval war between the British magical navy and Caribbean pirates, who'd become increasingly angry and saw the opportunity that the _Rogue_ _Cutlass_ had hinted at. With the general return of the various naval fleets, the pirates suddenly abandon their war and raids, and flee back to the Caribbean. The Champions, though humiliated, all find themselves quite famous after their return from the seemingly 'impossible task' they'd been given. By mutual agreement, the different schools decide to claim no true victor of the tournament since they'd all been fooled.

July  
>The Champions themselves eventually decide to go in search of the now-infamous Captain of the <em>Rogue Cutlass<em>, for various reasons. Fleur had become rather 'interested' in him over the course of the voyage. Cedric wanted to have an honorable duel to prove once and for all that he was better than some scallywag pirate, Harry Potter or not. And Viktor had become very enamored with sailing and Harry's tales of the pirating life.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note<strong>) This story was largely inspired by my _Atlantis_ duology, my _Queen Anne's Revenge_, the new trailers and gameplay hints of Assassin's Creed 4, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas movie, and of course Pirates of the Caribbean.

And this was only meant to be the first of a small series.

So, any takers?


	48. Pirates of the Magical World II

**Pirates of the Magical World II  
><strong>_Revenge of the Aztecs_

The summer after she graduated, Fleur takes a 'vacation' to the Caribbean with her parents and Gabrielle. In Nassau, Fleur finds Harry and his ship, the _Rogue Cutlass_. She 'reacquaints' herself with him. Harry decides to humor her while he and his crew loiter in town, regaling her with tales from his latest exploits. She informs him of the dark stirrings in England that she's heard about (Death Eaters reemerging, Voldemort's whispered return).

Then, unexpectedly, Nassau gets attacked by an army of Aztecs. During the mayhem, the Aztecs take Gabrielle captive, among many hundreds of others. When she discovers her sister was missing, Fleur approaches Harry, demanding answers and information on the Aztecs. When she learns of the blood magic and sacrificial rituals they use, Fleur tries to talk him into helping her save her sister. But Harry is quite reluctant to do anything so dangerous, especially since the Aztecs possess levels of power that he hasn't yet achieved. However, Fleur changes tactics and bribes him with super-rare gems.

The _Rogue Cutlass_ pursues the Aztec ship from Nassau to Havana, Cuba to Heroica Veracruz, Mexico. Each time they spot the ship, the Aztec magician conjures some new monster or obstacle to stall or attempt to destroy Harry's sloop. Reaching Mexico, Harry takes Fleur and a small number of his crew inland to save Gabrielle. They track the Aztecs all the way to Mexico City where the Aztec High Priest is already performing some obscure sacrificial ritual that is gathering immense power about him. Rather than fight the High Priest, Fleur and the pirates sneak in and save Gabrielle from the holding area and rush back to the _Rogue Cutlass_.

The Aztec High Priest sacrificed a hundred thousand men, women, and children to gain the power to destroy lands and control the seas. The priest uses his newfound power to fracture the continents and floods the world. But the price of such overwhelming power costs him his life midway through his attempt at sinking the European and American lands. However, despite that setback, he'd successfully managed to tear the continents into over 20 smaller ones, creating over a dozen new seas and six new oceans, killing millions of people in the upheavals, destruction, and flooding. This destruction sends the world governments and people (magical and normal) into chaos and disarray. In an ironic twist of fate, the Aztec's best efforts at ridding the new world of their true enemies (pirates and merchants) is mostly ineffective since they were able to survive by riding the tsunamis safely out at sea.

With no home waiting for them (or even sure where France was anymore), Fleur and Gabrielle are allowed to remain on the _Rogue Cutlass_. Fleur becomes the ship's new repairwoman and Gabrielle becomes an assistant cook. Harry decides to set sail and explore this crazy new world, mapping out the new shorelines and searching for potential commerce hotspots to raid and plunder. It's a new world and he was eager to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong> Now we really start to see the real potential for this series. I really hope someone decides to write or use these ideas!

**PS:** I have not read or seen One Piece since the earliest of chapters. So when you guys ask me if this is derived or crossed over with One Piece, the answer should be an all-too-obvious "**_NO!_**"


	49. Martial Arts Online

**Martial Arts Online  
><strong>_Ranma x Sword Art Online_

Frustrated that he couldn't woo Akane and his beloved Pigtailed Girl, Kuno Tatewaki decides to try a different approach. If he can't get them in real life, he'll first charm them in Virtual Reality. He uses his considerable wealth and influence to purchase three full sets of that new MMORPG game called 'Sword Art Online' (beta test version) and gives two of them to Akane and Ranma-chan. Though suspecting foul-play, they are curious about this game and plug themselves in and quickly fall in love with the game.

When the game is finally fully developed and sold, Ranma and Akane are the first in line to purchase the official real game. By default, their interest in the game sparked the Nerima Wrecking Crew's interest, who also purchased their own games to see just what and why the pair were so in love with the game. This inevitably leads to Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Ryoga, Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno all getting trapped in the game when Kayaba Akihiko springs his trap on the players.

Outside in the real world, Genma came very, _**very**_ close to trying to yank the game helmet off Ranma two hours into the game and unintentionally frying Ranma's brain. But Nabiki (who'd been watching the news) hadn't stepped in and stopped him and her father from killing Ranma and—especially—Akane. Once they finally come to grips with the situation, the fathers see an unprecedented opportunity available to them. They concoct numerous schemes in an attempt to instantly wed the comatose Akane and Ranma. Schemes that usually fail thanks to either the kids being comatose, interference from Nabiki and/or Cologne, the overwhelming stupidity of the schemes themselves, or some combination of the previous reasons.

In the game…

Akane quickly couldn't handle the sheer amount of danger they were in and got into a very bad argument with Ranma, causing them to go their separate ways until either Akane came to grips with the situation or the game was finished. Ryoga was more than happy to support Akane and help her through her depression, especially since they had the exact same levels of strength so he couldn't really hurt her by accident like he could in real life. They eventually 'marry' and live semi-happily on Level 20. Burned by Akane, Ranma decides to go it alone and becomes a solo frontline player, with Shampoo and Ukyo hounding his every step. Eventually Ukyo settles down and opens up a restaurant to 'keep her skills sharp'. Shampoo refuses to abandon Ranma and eventually forces him to accept her as a party-member. Mousse continuously tries to attack Ranma to finally kill the bastard so he can have Shampoo all his own. Kodachi also hunts Ranma, but to make him her own. Tatewaki Kuno creates a red guild for Player-Killers, believing that Kayaba had been lying and that no one was actually killed when they 'died'.

Kuno eventually devises a plan to 'neutralize' Ranma after he learns that he and not the Pigtailed Girl was in the game. He has his guild lure Ukyo out of town with the promise of a super-rare cooking ingredient and then they overpower and capture her. Kuno brazenly challenges Ranma, using Ukyo as bait. When she tries to escape, Kuno cuts her down and kills her, right in front of Ranma. Ranma becomes enraged, attacking and killing Kuno in a fury.

Learning of her brother's death, Kodachi blames the Chinese harlot for corrupting her Ranma-sama into killing her brother. She goes hunting Shampoo, poisoning her with a paralysis attack, and tries to kill her. Only Mousse jumped in and protects Shampoo, killing Kodachi in retaliation. But rather than free Shampoo, he keeps her paralyzed. He takes her to his hideout and tries to keep her 'protected' from Ranma and the game. However, Ranma tracks her down, wanting his last remaining companion and friend back. He and Mousse get into a fight. Mousse wouldn't stop trying to kill Ranma, despite being far weaker than him. He wouldn't stop until Ranma accidentally used a move too powerful and caused Mousse to be killed.

* * *

><p><span>Weapons<span> and _Skills _Ideas

Ranma – Martial Artist (one of the _**very**_ few), _Thief, Tracker_  
>Ryoga – <span>Staff<span>, _Tracker, Night Vision_  
>Akane – <span>MalletWar Hammer  
>Ukyo – <span>Mace<span>, _Cook_  
>Shampoo – <span>Chinese jian sword<span>, _Beast Tamer, Tracker_  
>Mousse – <span>Chain-sickle, shurikenthrowing daggers (hundreds), _Poisons, Night Vision_  
>Kuno – <span>Katana<span>_, One-Hit Death Strike_  
>Kodachi – <span>Whip<span>, _Poisons_

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who haven't figured it out, the point of the story is less on the SAO side, and more on the interactions of the Ranma-cast and how they survive in a virtual reality death game. Feel free to change what you don't like.<strong>


	50. Pirates of the Magical World III

**Pirates of the Magical World III**  
><em>Treasure Island<em>

**1996**

Having escaped Azkaban once Harry's disappearance reached him (October 1991), Sirius searched for his godson fruitlessly for years. But when he was finally found, Sirius rushed to Port Royal to find and meet him. When the Great Upheaval happened, he stowed aboard a ship and later got himself hired as a deckhand. After fourteen months, his ship lands in a port that the _Rogue Cutlass_ was in.

He found Harry discussing with Dudley his need to get a big haul so his wife could set herself up comfortably. Sirius butted in and mentioned Gringotts. With London long gone and the Magical World on the verge of a big war against the Death Eaters, the sunken bank was a treasure trove just waiting to be found. Harry and Dudley are somewhat suspicious of Sirius until he reveals himself of Harry's long lost godfather. They take Sirius as navigator and sail to London.

Once they found and entered the bank, they saw Sirius had been correct: mountains of untouched gold and silver coins! They took as much as the _Rogue Cutlass_ could haul before sailing away. They decided to stop on an island where they offloaded their present amount of bounty and hid it in a cave, surrounded by deadly traps. Though a lot of the pirates didn't want to leave their bounty like that, they all agreed they wanted to get as much gold as quickly as possible and there was only so much room in the sloop.

They made three more trips, collecting a _huge_ amount of gold and silver. But when they went back for the fifth trip, they were ambushed by six mans-o-war, manned by Death Eaters. Cutting their losses, the _Rogue Cutlass_ fled but the mans-o-war pursued, wanting 'their' gold back. Despite the _Cutlass_'s best efforts, the sloop was badly damaged, boarded, and the crew captured. The Death Eaters kept the pirates alive for 'sport' (torture), the _Rogue Cutlass_ was sunk afterwards.

When they learned that Harry was one of them, they were ecstatic at delivering him to Voldemort. However, the Death Eaters also guessed that the pirates had already raided Gringotts and they wanted that gold. Harry was forced to take the pirates to the island they hid it on. Even with Harry's guidance, a lot of the Death Eaters were badly injured or killed.

After loading the huge amount of buried treasure into one of the mans-o-war, the Death Eaters were suddenly attacked by the Magical Britain navy who'd been tracking them for weeks. The pirates used the chaos of battle to escape the brig, swim to man-o-war with their plunder, commandeering it, and flee from the battle, leaving to two factions to duke it out.

With their recovered gold, they landed at their favorite port and divided their shares. Sirius was surprised to find himself being given his own share and be heartily welcomed as part of the crew. They may have lost the _Rogue Cutlass_ sloop, but they got an even more powerful _Rogue Cutlass_ man-o-war in exchange. Sirius was completely flabbergasted to meet Harry's pregnant Veela wife, Fleur.


	51. Unspeakable Conspiracy - v2

**Unspeakable Conspiracy  
><strong>The Silencers**  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Bourne Legacy x Harry Potter<em>

After World War II, the Ministry desires a means of preventing the rise of another Dark Lord with secret, well-trained, Ministry-loyal 'super Aurors' to fight such wizards. On the night before their appointment, the next Minister commissioned the Unspeakables to create a new breed of super fighters by any means necessary. Under the new sub-division codenamed 'the Silencers', the Unspeakables began numerous secret projects scattered throughout the UK. They tried brainwashing, heightened physical (SAS) and magical training, child-soldiers, and various others. But the ones that held the most potential and promise were the advanced potions/elixirs for augmented mental, physical, and magical prowess(1) and transplanting organs from magical beasts(2).

Over the years, a number of Muggleborn orphans go missing shortly after their discovery (3-7 per year for 30 years). Though disturbing, none of the wizards really care enough to look into it or are too busy to do so (Dumbledore). These children served as the test subjects of the many experimental programs that had been put in place. The research went into overdrive during Voldemort's rise to power. The researchers and Silencer division head caught strictly to themselves, constantly evaluating their employees to determine if there were any security leaks or turncoats. Despite numerous Death Eater infiltrators in the Unspeakable Department as a whole, no one but the actual employees even knew of the Silencer Programs existence. And it was mostly the Silencer operatives who were field-tested and able-bodied that fought against Voldemort. They were able to gather some critical intelligence and helped set up some of the Light Side's more significant (and fleeting) victories against the Death Eaters. But it was James and Lily Potter's entanglements in the war and their successes that drew the researchers' attentions. They grew determined to acquire a 'specimen' from them to use in their Programs since any child from them would likely be quite skilled and powerful.

Five years after the war ended with Voldemort's unexpected disappearance, Mundungus Fletcher accidentally stumbled upon one of the programs. He bargained valuable information for his life and silence. He revealed that he knew where Dumbledore had hidden Harry Potter and he knew how to breach the blood wards and protections. The researchers were overjoyed at the possibility of using the famed Boy-Who-Lived as one of their projects. They launched a discreet attack on the Dursleys home, penetrating the wards, altering the family's memories, and stealing Harry Potter away. They put him into their entry-level programs.

The Wizarding World went into an uproar when it was discovered that Harry was not enrolled in Hogwarts six years later. Dumbledore had the Order working tirelessly to find Harry and the Prophet badgered the Ministry endlessly. Rita Skeeter was convinced there was a conspiracy happening in various departments of the Ministry and that Potter was somehow involved. To ensure his silence, the Unspeakables had Fletcher discreetly assassinated during a bar fight in the Hog's Head.

Harry graduates from his basic training, completing most of his enhancements, and starts taking missions in the defense of the realm when he turns 15. However, he was not a mindless slave bound to the Ministry's will. He resented being taken from his home (despite however much he had hated it), not being allowed to have a childhood and attend Hogwarts, and being shaped into a merciless weapon. Thus, in order to keep a control over the boy, the researchers kept him dependent on their enhancement elixirs. Even though he'd already reached a stable state for both physical and magical enhancement prowess, his mental enhancement had not been stabilized. The mental enhancement allowed him to think and react faster, suppress pain quicker and easier, and utilize his magic without the need of a focus (wand, ring, bracelet, etc.).

When Harry was fully deployed, it was to fight the reincarnated Voldemort and the rising Death Eaters. He raided multiple known Death Eater homes, stealing intel and planting evidence for the Aurors to find. But when he was unexpected caught in an Auror trap, the Silencers declared him a security risk and tried to eliminate him before he could tell the world about them. With help from Auror Nymphadora Tonks, he escaped the initial attack (which also killed many Aurors and was conveniently blamed on him) and went into hiding. This action sealed the fate of the current staff and operatives of the Silencers. The higher-ups took the acquired research and sealed it away, and proceeded to execute everyone attached to the Program to cover their tracks in the event that Harry tried to reveal them.

Instead, Harry grew determined to stabilize his condition so that he wouldn't decay and degrade to a worthless Squib (the fate of those who were continually enhanced after the first couple treatments). Tonks accompanied him, unwilling to let the Boy-Who-Lived just vanish once again from the world. With her help, he was able to infiltrate one of the researchers' labs and steal a copy of the elixir data. Using that data, he brewed up the mental elixir and administered it to himself, gaining permanent stability to his mental enhancements.

Once he recovered, Tonks was able to talk him into helping her fight Voldemort, reminding him that his parents had tried to stop him to keep Harry safe from the Dark Lord and his minions, and that the least he could do in their memory was to once and for all kill Voldemort. With nothing else to do and with the whole of the British Magical World out to get him since he was officially a criminal, Harry decided that he couldn't possibly make his situation any worse than it already was. He decided to follow a 'no code of conduct' approach in his means of finding and killing Voldemort.


	52. LotF 3: Grandmaster scene

**Author's Note**: This is an old snippet from a project I'd started with M2J MandalorianJedi several years ago. I had originally written this to help keep him inspired in our project, but as it would seem it failed. However, it's such an awesome piece that I just felt like sharing it with all of you.

Merry Christmas!

**Legacy of the Force**  
><span>Episode III: Grandmaster<br>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><span>_Battle of the Tomb_

The structure was covered in massive amounts of dust, dirt, and sand. It protruded from the side of a small mountain, clearly having been crafted directly out of the rugged terrain. Though the weather had tempered down much of its majestic power, the foreboding aura of darkness that saturated the air around it made it as every bit intimidating as it had been during its original completion. The colder-than-freezing temperatures of the winter night helped to enhance the terrifying presence the temple-like entrance of the ancient tomb. Even with construction platforms that surrounded much of the structure to help the Romanian wizards with their excavating of the Tomb before their sudden and unexplained slaughter weeks ago did nothing to hinder the sheer power that was wrapped up around it like a protective shell.

Standing proudly on opposite ends of the second level of the main structure were two figures. One was wrapped up in a simple black cloak with short black hair, both of which were billowing mightily in the strong, cold winds. His frame was solid and strong, despite being slightly hunched over and panting from a small amount of fatigue. Nevertheless, there was an almost palpable feeling of sheer power that surrounded this young man, despite his exhaustion. The other figure was clearly no less frightening or powerful. Dressed in a elaborate but functional body armor of ages past and long hair billowing in the wind like a majestic cape, his blood-red eyes were focused upon the much younger man's brilliant green eyes in front of him with sharp concentration. Though he was also breathing somewhat heavily, it wasn't quite as bad as his opponent.

Marius Vladimir couldn't help but give the young human a small grin. Truly, this young man was as powerful, cunning, and dangerous as the many rumors claimed him to be. Marius had seen many wizards and witches in his _long_ lifespan, and quite a few of them had been worthwhile opponents and deserved their places in history. But, as this fight was quickly proving already, this young human who wasn't even a man yet was proving to be the most difficult opponent he'd ever faced before, and that was truly saying something!

The two of them had started out the fight by exchanging various spells and attacks, trying to force the other into submission through brute power. Young Potter had power in spades and was quite capable of wielding it to his fullest advantage, countering Marius' many traps and attacks with a finesse that was almost scary. But all the power in the world hadn't been enough to help the boy subdue the believed-to-be strongest of the Vampire Lords, whose greater experience had saved his life several times already. The magical battle had more or less been a stalemate, and both of them knew it. Which was why, not even five minutes after they'd started it, they stopped and were preparing for the next phase of the fight.

Reaching down, Marius slowly unsheathed his beloved Mithril sword and held it at the ready. Across from him, Harry took hold of his preferred weapon and ignited it. Seeing the glowing blade of pure energy emerging, Marius' eyes narrowed. He'd heard so many stories about the strange but lethal weapons of the 'Jedi' for the past few years, and this was only his second time ever seeing one. Even though he'd already fought against that very same weapon earlier, it still made him feel uneasy from simply knowing just how dangerous that energy blade truly was. Centuries of experience, his pride, and the knowledge that his Mithril sword was one of the few weapons that could counter it gave Marius a much needed boost in confidence. Nevertheless, he shifted his grip on his sword as he leaned his posture forward ever-so-slightly as he prepared to lunge forward. Harry mimicked his motions, gripping his weapon in both hands and holding the deadly blade to the side.

Rushing forward at the same time, the two combatants quickly closed the distance between them and slashed at each other. Marius quickly pressed the attack with vicious slashes towards Harry's center, forcing the Jedi to block them while backing away and sidestepping. Spinning around to face his enemy, Marius gave a follow-up slash that almost any other man twice Harry's age wouldn't have been able to guard against, let alone see. With the Force heavily reinforcing his body and abilities, Harry was able to see the slash and jump out of its reach as the metal blade came whistling towards his neck. He knew that he didn't even compare to Marius' incredible strength and so wasn't about to get into a shoving contest with the Vampire.

Frowning, Harry kept his lightsaber blade up as he watched his opponent carefully. The Vampire, seeing the hesitation in his enemy, quickly shifted stances out of his preferred fencing style and switched to the more aggressive and primeval side of his Vampiric heritage. Twirling the blade mockingly in the air for a second, the Vampire rushed forward with renewed vigor. Dodging away from the cyclone of slashing metal, Harry leapt up and landed upon the ledge of the Temple, below him was a sheer drop that could've easily killed him if he fell. Marius was quick to follow Harry up on the stone ledge, sword already rushing to meet Harry's saber.

Slashing down towards Harry's chest, Marius watched as Harry backed away with his lightsaber dipping a bit low from the power of Marius' strike. Jumping forward before the boy could recover, the Vampire planted a powerful kick into Harry's gut. It was only Harry's fast reflexes that allowed him to see the kick coming and jump with it, negating a portion of the power. The blow still knocked him reeling haphazardly across the ledge, almost causing him to stumble and fall but he was quickly able to regain balance. Not a second later, Marius dashed into his personal space, spinning around to grab Harry's hand that held his weapon with his own free hand. Marius continued to spin around, trying to wrench the lightsaber from Harry's grasp while using his other arm to elbow the boy in the face.

Despite the blow to the face, Harry didn't lose his steel grip on the saber hilt. Seeing this and not wanting to be caught in a compromising position, Marius let go of Harry's hand as he finished his earlier spin and once again kicked the recoiling teenager. This time the kick sent the boy tumbling off of the ledge and back onto the temple. Sliding across the roof and finally getting his bearings again, Harry went on the offensive and slashed towards the Vampire with clenched teeth, very angry at the underhanded fighting.

His slash missed as Marius sidestepped him. The loose sand under his feet caused Harry to overshoot his target and go sliding uncontrollably a short distance away, towards the corner of the temple platform they were on. Spinning around as soon as he could, Harry gave another slash, only to have Marius evade it by jumping upon the ledge again and then over onto the construction platform that was a short distance away. Harry followed immediately, jumping up and racing after the Vampire as he fled down the length of the platform. As they neared the edge of it, Marius turned to face Harry as the boy went into a skid, kicking up large amounts of dust and sand and creating a smokescreen. Harry's lightsaber gave away his position to Marius, but Marius' distinctive Force presence more than compensated the temporary loss of Harry's eyesight in the smokescreen.

As quickly as the dust was kicked up, it was blown away by the strong winds, revealing the two to still be locked in deadly combat. Using unrelenting attacks, Harry was steadily pushing Marius backwards towards the edge of the platform. Guessing the boy's intentions, Marius knocked the saber aside and escaped to the side, once again dropping back onto the temple platform. Spinning around, he gave another faster-than-sight slash towards Harry's legs, but the boy leapt up and over the Vampire as the sword reached him. Landing somewhat awkwardly, Harry pressed his attack again, swinging and slashing with all his might. Marius blocked each strike with apparent ease before delivering a few of his own. Locking blades momentarily, the two of them began attempting to jab the other in the face while blocking their opponent's blade. Blades racing forward, the two of them ducked their heads to the side to dodge the other's blades as they jabbed forward. Drawing back his saber, Harry gave his own faster-than-sight slash towards Marius, but the Vampire nimbly somersaulted away.

After a few handsprings to put some buffer space between them, the two fighters came to a momentary halt. Both were breathing quite noticeably harder than they were earlier, though Harry's were more of ragged pants for air despite his attempt to control himself. The smell of fresh blood reached Marius' sensitive nose and his eyes automatically tracked and located the source of it. There was a cut halfway up the side of Harry's leg, his dark pants and boots had done much to protect his leg from the slash but the skin had still been broken. Blood was slowly leaking out of the wound and drenching that portion of his clothing.

His eyes returning to Harry's panting face, Marius smirked confidently. But as he did so, he became aware of a strange pain. Reaching up with his free hand, Marius gingerly touched the pain on the side of his cheek bone. It felt like a burn mark, though no blood seemed present. Once again returning his attention to his panting opponent, Marius' opinion of the boy's skills and prowess was raised several notches as a frown again settled upon his face. This boy had just done something that hadn't been done to him in almost four centuries; given him a wound, no matter how superficial it was.

Eyes narrowing, Marius glared at the boy. Now he was really starting to understand why the British Ministry had placed such an incredibly large bounty on the boy's head. If he was given a few more years to grow, this boy would've been nearly unstoppable to any who were his enemies. Harry seemed to sense the change in his opponent's mental disposition and prepared himself for the renewal of their battle.

A sudden strong wind kicked up a dust cloud around Marius, momentarily masking his movements. But Harry wasn't surprised when the Vampire suddenly lunged out of the cloud and delivered a vicious slash. This time it was Marius who slid on the sand below them uncontrollably, which allowed Harry a precious few seconds to hurry off to the side, seeking more favorable fighting grounds. Marius was almost immediately following him.

As he raced towards the opposite side's corner, Harry spun around and blocked a slash of Marius. But the slash also sent him sliding backwards away from him. The sand was working against Marius as well, causing him to lose precious traction and send him stumbling towards the ground. Harry attempted to exploit this opening, but Marius was one step ahead. While bracing himself with one arm, he swung his sword at Harry, causing him to back off. Then he leapt up into a one-handed handstand, kicking out at Harry's face and knocking the boy stumbling backwards again. Both of them recovered quickly, blades swinging and crashing against each other as they circled one another.

Jabbing forward, Marius nearly stabbed Harry's right eye out. Shifting left, Harry felt the wind of the blade's passing his temple as he jabbed forward himself towards Marius' exposed abdomen. However, the Vampire's sudden reversal of his jabbing arm and following slash caused Harry to back away. Pressing his advantage, Marius swung ruthlessly at Harry, forcing him to back up ever closer to the edge. A sudden upward slash of Marius caught Harry's right shoulder, the Mithril blade easily cutting through the leather material, sending a small fountain of blood shooting out. Ducking under Marius' following strike, Harry swung out and knocked the sword even further away from him, despite his arm now being momentarily weaker than it had been earlier. The slightly-awkward position Marius was in with his sword arm a bit too overextended was just the distraction Harry needed to Force Jump over the ledge behind him onto the construction walkway behind him.

Sprinting down the walkway, Harry both sensed and heard the Vampire quickly gaining on him. But before the Dark Creature could overtake him, Harry spun around and anchored himself against a jutting board and helping him arrest his momentum. Slashing his lightsaber with all his strength, Harry was able to knock away Marius' sword as the Vampire leapt high into the air and flipped over the boy's head. The Vampire quickly recovered and leapt forward again, slashing as he went. Harry barely deflected the attack thanks to his quickly weakening arms as Marius flew past him.

As the two spun to face each other, their weapons clashed repeatedly in a deadly dance. Marius could feel Harry's weakening body and see his slowing reflexes, which only served to encourage him to further increase the strength of his own blows. It culminated to the two of them locked blades, Marius pushing Harry to the side and almost over the edge with his brute strength. Ignoring the burning pain on his cheek, Marius opened a grin with a mouthful of large, sharp teeth. It was a psychological attack he'd used on his prey many times throughout his long life, meant to weaken their resolve and steal their courage away.

Instead of seeing the familiar light of wavering courage, the green in Harry's eyes hardened to that of diamonds as he let out a slow, deep breath, steeling his resolve even more than it had been earlier. A sudden shove with a surprising amount of strength caused Marius to stumble backward two steps, giving Harry more than enough breathing room to knee the Vampire in the gut. As he doubled over, Harry sidestepped and brought his saber down in preparation. Turning to face the boy, all Marius saw was a flash of viridian light as the saber slashed up towards his face. Only six century's worth of swordsmanship training allowed Marius to shift himself slightly to the side and away, resulting in him receiving a grazing burn trail going up the right side of his forehead, rather than having his face split in two.

Still, the shock of the attack froze the Vampire for a critical few milliseconds. These were milliseconds that Harry used to climb to his feet and bring his saber over his head in preparation for a powerful chop. But as he was beginning this chop, Marius snapped out of his shock, caught Harry's arm by the elbow, and used his massive strength to throw the boy to the side. His impact with the walkway hit a certain nerve cluster in Harry's arm which caused him to reflexively release his lightsaber. The deadly weapon dropped out of sight below them as Harry immediately tried to regain his footing.

Raising his arm towards the recovering boy, Marius summoned his magic and channeled it into the amulet he wore over his right forearm. As the ruby glowed with power, he muttered out the spell and launched it at Harry. Harry had no other option but to raise his arm to shield his face from the fast-approaching spell, completely unable to use the Force to negate the magic like he usually could. The bone-breaking spell immediately shattered the bones in his right forearm, and the force of its impact also sent Harry stumbling over the edge of the walkway. Grinning like a manic, Marius snatched up his sword and raced down the walkway in order to reach a more reasonable location to jump off and pursue his target.

Harry, on the other hand, had managed to use his good arm to grab hold of a log below him. It didn't stop his plummet, but it helped him slow his fall just enough that when he did hit, it wasn't with enough force to kill him. Using the Force to help him ignore the screaming in his muscles and the hot, throbbing agony in his arm, Harry pushed himself awkwardly to his feet, clenching his forearm. Focusing as best he could, he sent the beginning tendrils of Healing into his wound. But he wasn't able to do much more as he felt the sudden rise in killing intent coming off Marius as the Vampire descended towards him like some kind of nightly predator, sword at the ready.

Dodging around the descending blade, Harry's left arm, hidden under the billowing flaps of his cloak, flew to his hip. Marius landed lightly, he spun towards Harry with his sword's point leading the way. He spotted Harry turning to meet him, his injured arm moving in such a way as to unintentionally hold his cloak up and obscuring the profile of his body. The two of them were practically shoulder to shoulder at this point; neither of them could've dodged, even if they'd tried. Just as Marius was driving his sword point forward, he heard a familiar snap-hiss as a silver blade erupted through Harry's cloak. Then they slammed their shoulders into each other, cheek to cheek, emerald-green eyes staring into blood-red. For a second, neither of them moved.

Then Marius' sword point dropped to the ground with only a few lines of Harry's blood lining it. Thanks to Harry's cloak obscuring his body, Marius hadn't been able to make a clean stab. But Harry, on the other hand, momentarily switched off his second lightsaber to allow the Vampire to stagger back away and painfully examine the wound to his chest as he began coughing up blood.

Looking up with a strained expression, Marius coughed out, "You're much…more skilled than I…thought a human ever could…be."

"And you're every bit the deadly Lord I heard you are," Harry replied, staring his opponent in the eye unwaveringly. "I wish we didn't have to be enemies. You could've done so much more if you hadn't challenged me like this."

Smirking at the boy's attitude, Marius straightened himself up to stand proudly, his wound already starting to heal over. "You make it sound as though you've already won."

Nodding, Harry said, "I have, because I know something you apparently don't. You must've missed it up to now because of all the fighting we've been doing."

"What?" Marius asked, lifting his sword up to prepare for the final round of combat.

"We're not alone," Harry stated simply.

But even as he said that, Marius' senses suddenly caught on to what the boy was saying. There was someone else here. And they were close, _very_ close! Then a sound of feet impacting sand directly behind him, followed by another snap-hiss, and Marius was spinning around to face the stranger. All Marius saw was a flash of electric-blue and white before his world went dark and he dissipated into oblivion.


	53. Pirates of the Magical World IV

**Pirates of the Magical World IV  
><strong>_The Mayan Talisman_

Wanting a new and stronger defensive harbor and haven for his ship, crew, and pregnant wife, Harry takes the _Rogue Cutlass_ and conquers a small naval fort. Among the loot, they find evidence of a 'treasure' that the Navy was searching for. After spreading the word of a new pirate haven, the _Rogue Cutlass_ sails for the treasure's last suspected location.

Harry finds an ancient temple riddled with traps and puzzles. He spends three days inside the temple, dealing with the traps, solving the riddles, and finally reaching the treasure within. It was a magic-enhancing talisman. As their leaving, the _Rogue Cutlass_ is attacked by a Navy patrol who had been tracking them since they entered the proximity of the temple. The battle was short and decisive with the pirates quickly de-masting and capturing the brig. Harry leaves the brig's Navy crew marooned on a nearby island and takes the ship as a trophy.

A few weeks later, a deadly sickness sweeps through New Haven. This forces Harry to take the _Rogue Cutlass_ to a nearby hospital and rob a large amount of medicine and antibiotics. As he's returning, word comes to New Haven about a Pardon being offered by the fledgling new alliance of magical communities who've finally started banding together and rebuilding after the Great Upheaval.

Most pirates accept it, tired of pillaging, but not all. Harry and others were suspicious and tailed the Governor and Admiral who'd delivered the message to them. They learn that the Admiral had no intentions of honoring the bargain, planning on betraying the pirates and bombarding New Haven with his blockade fleet. The pirates whip up a fireship and attack the blockade that night. Harry's new talisman came in extremely handy in helping him maneuver and protect his ship as they wrestled their way through the cannon fire and fled into the darkness.

With his dream of a pirate haven in flames behind him and the hostile open sea before him, Harry sets his sights for a new corner of the Earth, desiring new hunting grounds.


	54. The Uzumaki Identity

**The Uzumaki Identity  
><strong>_Bourne Identity x Naruto_

After the fight, Sasuke uses his Sharingan to erase Naruto's memories of Konoha, Team 7, and especially the fight they just had. Naruto awakens shortly after Sasuke's departure and wanders into the forest, looking for a town to escape the rainstorm he was caught in. Finding one, he is disgruntled to learn no one knows him. When Oto-nin notice him, Naruto's fighting impulses return and he quickly kills them in defense.

Dumbfounded at what he'd done, he realizes he needs to rediscover his identity. He names himself 'Menma' after his new favorite meal (ramen). He travels through the lands, heading north and east, asking for people who know him and looking for familiar places. He continuously has to outwit and fight against the various ninja villages who see him as a threat. His strength, speed, power, and infiltration skills grow dramatically as a more dangerous ninja attack him.

When he sails to Kiri, one of the ninja who attacks him mentions his Uzumaki crest and is surprised to see there's any left. With that clue, Menma travels to Nami and finds the ruins. While there, he's attacked by a pair of super strong ninja in black and red-clouded cloaks who seem to know _exactly_ who he is. Though he manages to outwit and escape them, Menma is alarmed to realize he had a mercenary group after his life. Needing protection, he adopts a disguise to better hide (dyed black hair) and goes off to learn more about the Akatsuki.

Menma follows the clues and guesses they were after the Jinchuuriki. He anticipates an attack on the Kazekage and rushes to Suna. On his way, he senses the Ichibi's chakra and follows it until it vanishes. He arrives as Gaara dies, sneaking through the barrier and recklessly attacking the two present members, trying to get his answers. Suddenly, the barrier drops and a team of Konoha-nin rush in. Though surprised at the unexpected help, the Konoha-nin rush to help him. Menma chases after Deidera with Kakashi at his heels. Despite their best efforts, Deidera still escapes.

Returning to the others to ensure no one else died and that they wouldn't blame him, Menma learns that Chiyo had a resurrection jutsu and yelled at her to revive Gaara since it was the humane thing to do. She eventually complies and Gaara's reborn. Menma finds himself with a befriended Kage and a village in debt to him, which he just shrugs off and leaves to restart his search.

As he's leaving, the Konoha-nin approach him with a request to go to Konoha and answer a few question about himself. Due to his past dealings with village ninja, he's extremely weary of their seemingly good intentions. Still, he's tired of wandering and decides to risk it (Konoha's good reputation helps ease his conscience). When he arrives, he meets the Hokage and submits to a mind scan (hoping to regain lost memories). When it was discovered his earliest memories were of the Valley of the End, the Konoha-nin were shocked and overjoyed to realize Menma was Naruto. But they were confused and hurt to learn of Menma's mindwipe. Tsunade gives Menma his old apartment back and the Rookies drop by constantly to reconnect with him (Menma finds himself immediately enchanted by Hinata).

He doesn't become an official enlisted ninja for a 'probation period' that's necessary to screen him in case he's some kind of sleeper agent. When he learns of Sasuke, Menma grows determined to find him and demand answers.

Uzumaki Menma's skills  
><span>Menma possesses many of Naruto's skills and ninjutsu, namely Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. But he's much more tactically minded than Naruto was, able to find a weak in most opponents' forms and exploit it with cold precision, especially when his life is on the line (which it usually was). His travels across the continent have given him a very broad range of situations and enemies to face, making him very versatile with tons of combat of experience for his age. Though able to use most kinds of weapons, he prefers to use the common kunai and shuriken because they're the most easily acquired.


	55. Siege of Shuuyoujo

**Siege of Shuuyoujo  
><strong>_Star Wars: The Clone Wars x Naruto_

As they're returning to Konoha after saving Gaara, Team 7 sees a strange flying device land outside the village (4 others land at each of the other major ninja villages). The men inside demanded to meet with the leaders. The officers demanded the immediate surrender and disarmament of all military forces. Only the officers from Konoha walked away alive. The Separatist invaders wanted to mine the planet's untapped resources, which it had an astounding abundance of, particularly cortosis ore.

In response to the killings, the cruisers in orbit bombarded the villages, slaughtering thousands. Next they jammed communications as they sent their droid armies. They expected the droids to easily route any survivors but they _greatly_ underestimated the resolve, abilities, and fury of the warrior-class. The ninja banded together into an unprecedented alliance to repel the robots.

The siege lasted months, with more and more droids and weapons being brought in as factories and foundries were built, sabotaged, and destroyed. Eventually, the droid leader (Grievous) was forced to come and personally lead the assault. However, he was overconfident and unprepared, greatly underestimating the natives, which led to his capture. As they interrogated him, Republic Intelligence finally catches wind of the siege. They dispatch two Jedi to verify it.

They weren't expecting to find the world devastated yet the natives still fighting so passionately or the fact that the natives had found a new way to use the Force. They were quickly captured and interrogated by the paranoid natives. The Jedi were eventually able to negotiate their freedom by teaching them some basic Force powers and how to completely bring down the droids by destroying the power generator. But the ninja were also able to reverse-engineer the lightsabers taken from Grievous and the Jedi, learning how to build them for themselves.

Learning of Grievous's capture, Count Dooku finally and personally came to lead the end of the insurgency and rescue Grievous. He first made his presence known by leading a massacre of an innocent village to draw out the natives. Enraged, some of them took the bait and ended up getting captured. After an extensive and relentless interrogation, Dooku learned of their secret HQ. He leads a savage attack, freeing Grievous, and killing many ninja. Taking a last stand, Team 7 fights to grant the Jedi time to acquire a ship so they can flee the planet and come back with Republic reinforcements. Over the course of the battle, Naruto ends up fighting against Dooku, Sasuke against Grievous, and Sakura against a massive army of droids alone.

Pushing themselves to their max, they were able to actually kill Dooku and Grievous. Despite this tremendous victory, they were forced to retreat with the Jedi after they brought the ship over to them because of the overwhelming droid numbers. They (and a handful of ninja survivors) were taken with the Jedi to Coruscant where they were awarded honors to the Republics and proclaimed great heroes. All they wanted was their home back, but there was nothing left but ruins of their way of life. They were forced to find a new way to live in the galaxy as a whole.

Meanwhile, Sidious's schemes draw ever closer to fruition…


	56. Demon Slayer, opening

**Demon Slayer  
><strong>Fairy Tail x Naruto  
><em>#01: Tragic Birth<em>

The night was quiet, warm, and rather serene. The sky was clear with a quarter-moon shining its faint light down upon the earth below with hundreds of stars visible and twinkling in the dark umbrella of night. All was quiet and peaceful, as was usually the case for the small village. The village could be described quite simply as quaint. Small enough and isolated enough from the rest of the world to be quite welcoming to those who called it home.

Then, in an unexpected eruption of smoke and noise, the calm was destroyed. A hill in the forest that surrounded and overlooked the village, a large shape shot out of the smoke cloud that was slowly dissipating. A shape that quickly leaned back, raising its monstrously large muzzle into the air, and letting out a ferocious and deafening roar. The roar caused visible ripples in the air, blowing over trees that were in close proximity to the beast, as the sound carried for many surrounding miles.

People in the village were quick to come running out of their homes, most were dressed in night clothes, to see what had caused the massive sound wave. All of them froze upon spotting the large silhouette that was framed in the moonlight. That was when its glowing red eyes locked onto the village itself and seeing the crowd of civilians standing outside.

Due to the darkness of night and the considerable distance between them, none of the civilians saw a tiny figure standing upon the monster's head. The figure was dressed in a high-collared black cloak with its hood and a simple red mask over its face. Looking disdainfully at the small village, the figure raised one arm and pointed at the hamlet. "Attack."

Nine tails suddenly sprung to life behind the beast as it crouched down and lunged forward to charge. The people of the village all screamed in terror as the more cowardly and defenseless tried to flee. Others quickly ran forward for the village's protective outer wall, bringing their hands up as magic circles sprung to life around them. After a few moments of gathering their powers, various magical attacks flew at the beast as the defenders bravely tried to hold it off and protect their village while its people fled. However, the magic attacks amounted to little more than pinpricks to the great beast that was bearing down on them.

When it reached the village, a large black ball of purest magical energy formed at its muzzle. After a long moment of concentrating the power of the ball, it took it into its mouth and launched it at the village. The poor village never stood a chance. The energy ball struck the village center and erupted in a massive blast of fire and power that utterly incinerated and shredded everything and everyone within a considerable distance. Not a single person survived. The masked man atop the beast watched the destruction silently, a faint tremor of excitement traveling through his body. Truly, the beast's power was indeed the stuff of legends and none of the stories about it exaggerated in its sheer destructive power in the _slightest_.

A split-second later, a blonde man in a white haori dropped down from the sky, heading towards the masked figure who was riding upon the beast. The masked man noticed his approach and the three glowing magic circles that were surrounding his posed hand, and was fast to abandon his mount to dodge the attack.

However, the falling blonde wasn't the least bit deterred as he landed upon the beast's head and slammed his glowing hand down upon it, right above its red eyes. The glowing magic circles momentarily flared brightly as the beast's red eyes turned blinding white and its entire body suddenly became awash with light. The beast raised its head as skyward as its body locked up, roaring in agony as the magic bathed it. But after a long moment, the light faded and the beast slumped to the ground, seemingly dead.

The blonde man leapt off the beast before it fell over and landed nimbly on the ground just before it, watching it with sadness. "I'm sorry, my friend," he uttered quietly. "You weren't yourself. I'm sure you'll forgive me when you wake up."

Just then, a faint flicker of killing intent sprang up behind him. The blonde man spun around instantly, a dagger already in his head as he drove it towards the masked man who'd risen up from the earth. Much to his surprise and annoyance, his dagger and hand both passed through the man's skull as through it were little more than air. The masked man raised his arm and was able to catch the blonde's wrist once it'd exited his face. From the single eyehole that was in the mask, a distinctive glowing red eye was glaring out of the darkness within as it studied the blonde man.

"Namikaze Minato," the masked man said, his voice muffled because of his mask but still understandable. "The newest and youngest of Ten Wizard Saints."

"And who are you?" Minato demanded. His face was calm and solemn but his voice was as cold as ice, a definite sign of just how furious he truly was.

"Who am I?" the masked man repeated, his posture one of mocking ease. "Who am I? Why, I'm the man who's gonna destroy this _disgusting_ world we live in."

A split second later, Minato was lunging forward with his dagger at the ready. The following battle was as intense as it was short. Minato quickly deduced how his enemy used his space-time magic, how to counter it, and how to counterattack instantly. The end result being that he'd managed to severely wound the man and force him to retreat. But not before he gave Minato a final parting gift, trapping him inside an extremely narrow barrier while launching a massive barrage of attacks at him. Alas, while the masked man was forced to retreat after losing an arm, Minato was riddled with holes in his body and on the verge of death.

"**Wh-What happened?**" a deep voice asked. The beast had finally awakened. Catching the familiar scents of fire, dust, destruction, and blood, it lifted its head and looked in the distance at the smoking crater it had no doubt caused. Nose twitching, another familiar scent reached it, this one was even more pronounced with the scents of sweat and blood, especially blood. "**Minato!**"

Rushing over to the man, the great beast crouched down and looked closely at Minato's bleeding form. The man's eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly up at the beast. "Sorry…Kurama…I wasn't…fast enough…this time."

"**You knocked some sense into me nevertheless**," Kurama the Demon Fox pointed out as he watched the man he'd come to marginally respect died. After living as long as he has, Kurama had become quite familiar with the limits of the human body and the sheer damage inflicted to Minato was practically a guarantee that he was going to die, so he didn't waste time and words by giving the man false hope of survival. "Are Kushina and your son safe? What happened to the masked man?"

"Man…left…" Minato gasped out, his breathing becoming increasingly faint. "Kushina…hurt…bad…Naruto…Please…Naruto…"

"**I'll protect him**," Kurama quickly promised, knowing what Minato wanted. "**I'll train him like I did Kushina. One day, he'll be greater than both of you. I swear it!**" Minato smiled weakly up at the Demon, using the last of his strength to nod in agreement. Then his eyes glazed over, his breath exhaled slowly for the last time, and his head rolled to the side where it came to rest.

That night, two great Wizards who hadn't even fully reached the primes of their powers died. The country of Fiore was rocked and shocked by the sudden and unexpected death of its most beloved and renowned Wizard Saint of the present day. But where one story ends, another shall begin. The story of the son of Namikaze Minato started that night, drenched in the blood of his parents and borne away by a creature the rest of the world would condemn as a heartless monster.


	57. Magical Pirates, opening

**Pirates of the Magical World I  
><strong>Captain of the _Rogue Cutlass_  
><span>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>#01—Freed of the Oath<em>

**Caribbean Sea**

The ship was a Galleon-common type, one of the most popular vessels to sail the seas despite its unshapely hull and painfully sluggish sailing speeds. But it's ability to carry enormous amounts of cargo and goods made it the vessel of choice among sailors, even more so if they were able to sail in convoys between their destinations. Yet giant convoys of Galleons were always irresistible targets of choice for pirates and privateers.

And the ship that the _Sir Benedict_ was closing in on was one of the vessels that had gotten separated from the convoy during the tropical storm a week earlier. There had been some unease about tracking and raiding the ship among the crew. But the captain had said there were only three man-o-wars and two sloops-o-war that were assigned to the convoy's protection in the entire Caribbean Sea. And that the Magical East India Company's ship, the _Scottish Pub_, was said to be carrying treasure, and that providing they brought the _Pub_ to a halt in open water out of sight of land, they should be able to plunder the ship at their leisure, escape, and be out of it.

"Wouldn't the crew of the _Pub_ be able to identify them?" Harry had asked aloud, though in a quiet voice. "Wouldn't they tell the navy they'd been attacked by the _Sir Benedict_?"

Dudley just looked at Harry with an unreadable expression, but Harry could guess what he was thinking. That attacking a vessel of the navy while also using another vessel of the navy was just foolhardy and doomed to failure. But, as mere men of the masts, little more than grunts to do the dirty work, neither of them voiced their objections, or the objections of that the rest of the crew were likely thinking as well. Such was their lives aboard the magical ship. If they weren't officers with privileges, they couldn't speak out against a cowardly and stupid plan.

When they had started out on what they'd initially believed would become a grand adventure of sailing the seas and seeing new lands and people, neither of the boys had even the faintest idea that they'd end up where they were now. Trapped aboard a vessel by a magical oath they had each made in youth ignorance to a captain who was even crueler than any man they'd ever met before. And what was worse was that he was dragging them all into something that they knew would end badly for them, and he was doing it out of sheer arrogance and greed.

The only silver linings that the boys had were the simple facts that Harry was a magical as well, and that over the years of their faithful service to the _Sir Benedict_, they had each accumulated enough gold to purchase their own ships. All that was needed was for them to escape the magical contract that bound them to the _Sir Benedict_. Once they found a loophole, Harry could teleport them as far away from the floating prison as he was able to.

"Sail ho!" came the cry from above. They'd been used to hearing it, so they didn't get their hopes raised, just watched as the captain and quartermaster conferred. Moments later, they'd confirmed it was the _Pub_ and they set off across the waters towards it. As they approached, the _Sir Benedict_ raised a red ensign, the British flag, and sure enough the Pub remained where she was, thinking they were English privateers on her side. Which they were, _in theory_.

Men loaded their rifles and pistols ammo clips with bullets and checked the action of their swords. Boarding hooks were taken up and the cannons manned. As they came up alongside and the _Pub_ realized they were primed for battle, the boys were close enough to their faces fall and panic gallop through the Galleon like a startled mare. The new pirates forced the Pub to heave to. The men raced to the gunwales where they stood ready for action, aiming pistols, manning the rail-mounted machine guns, or with cutlasses drawn and teeth bared. Harry had no pistol, only a rusty cutlass he'd found at the bottom of the chest a few short moments ago. Dudley had taken a position up near the machine guns, planning to be among the men who were responsible for protecting the weapon.

The cannons below were trained on the _Pub_ opposite. One word and they'd open fire with a volley of shot, enough to break the vessel in half, and send them all to the bottom of the sea. On the faces of their crew was the same sick, terrified expression that Harry and Dudley both felt but were doing better at suppressing.

"Let your captain identify himself," the _Sir Benedict_'s first mate called across the gap between the vessels. He held up his wrist to watch his watch as he called again, "Send out your captain! You have 60 seconds or we shall open fire!"

It took them until their time was almost up, but he appeared on deck at last, dressed in all his finery and fixing the _Benedict_'s crew with what he obviously hoped was an expression of defiance, but couldn't disguise the trepidation in his eyes.

He did as he was told and ordered a boat to be launched, then clambered aboard and was rowed across to the _Benedict_. Secretly, Harry could help but feel sympathy for him. He put himself at their mercy in order to protect his crew, which was admirable, and his head was held high when, as he ascended the rope ladder from his boat, he was jeered at by the men manning the mounted guns on the deck below, then grabbed roughly by the shoulders and dragged over the rail of the gunwale to the quarterdeck.

When he was hauled to his feet, he pulled away from the men's clutching hands, threw his shoulders back, and after adjusting his jacket and cuffs demanded to see the captain.

"Aye, I'm here," called Dolzell, who came down from the sterncastle with Trafford, the first mate, at his heels. The captain wore his tricorn with a bandana tied beneath it, and his cutlass was drawn. "What's your name, Captain?"

"My name is Captain Benjamin Pritchard," replied the merchant captain sourly. "and I demand to know the meaning of this!" He drew himself up to full height but was no match for the stature of Dolzell, few men were.

"The _meaning _of this," repeated Dolzell. The captain wore a thin smile, possibly the first time Harry had ever seen him smile. And it was an expression he wished he'd never see again. Dolzell cast an arch look around his men gathered on the deck, and a cruel titter ran through the crew.

"Yes," said Captain Pritchard primly. He spoke with an upper-class accent. Oddly, Harry was reminded of his aunt, Petunia, whom he'd not seen in years. "I mean exactly that. You are aware, are you not, that my ship is owned and operated by the British Magical East India Company and that we enjoy the full protection of the Ministry's Magical Navy."

"As do we," replied Dolzell. At the same time, he indicated the red ensign that fluttered from the topsail.

"I rather think you forfeited that privilege the moment you commanded us to stop at gunpoint. Unless, of course, you have an excellent reason for doing so?"

"I do."

Harry glanced across to where the crew of the _Pub_ were pinned down by the _Benedict_'s guns, but just as enthralled by the events on deck as the rest of the crew was. He could have heard a pin drop. The only sound was the slapping of the sea on the hulls of the ships and whisper of the breeze in the masts and rigging.

Captain Pritchard was surprised. "You do have a good reason?"

"I do."

"I see. Then perhaps we should hear it."

"Yes, Captain Pritchard. I have forced your vessel to heave to in order that my men might plunder it of all its valuables. You see, pickings on the seas have been awfully slim of late. My men are getting restless. They are wondering how they will be paid on this trip."

"You are a privateer, sir," retorted Captain Pritchard. "If you continue along this course of action, you will be a _pirate_, a wanted man." He addressed the entire crew. "You _all_ will be wanted men. The Ministry's Navy will hunt you down and arrest you. You'll be hung at the Execution Dock, then your bodies displayed in chains at Wapping or sentenced to life in Azkaban. Is that really what you want?"

"You are wasting your breath, Captain," Dolzell said, a conceited sneer pulling at one side of his face. "These men are _mine_. They do as I say, without remorse or hesitation, and _gladly_."

Captain Pritchard swallowed, for there was no real answer to that. And, for the first time ever, Harry saw Captain Dolzell really smile, enough to reveal a mouth full of broken and blackened teeth, like a plundered graveyard. "Now, sir, how about we retire to discuss the whereabouts of whatever treasure you might happen to have onboard?"

Captain Pritchard was about to complain, but Trafford was already moving forward to grab him and he was propelled up the steps and into the Navigation Room. Men, meanwhile, turned their attention to the crew of the _Pub_ as an uneasy, threatening silence reigned.

Then the screams began.

Harry jumped slightly at the first one, his eyes going to the door of the cabin from where they had come. Darting a look at the man next to him, Rothbert, he saw that he too was staring at the door of the Navigation Room, an unreadable look on his face.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Hush," Rothbert snapped. "Keep your voice down. What do you think is going on?"

"They're torturing him?"

He rolled his eyes. "What did you expect, rum and pickles?"

The screams continued. Over on the other ship, the men's expressions had changed. A moment ago, they stared at the _Benedict_'s crew resentfully, balefully, as though biding their time before they might launch a cunning counterattack. Like they thought the sailors of the _Sir Benedict_ were nothing more than scoundrels and knaves, and would soon and easily be whipped like the scurvy dog they were. In their eyes now was sheer terror that they might be next.

It was strange. Harry felt both ashamed and emboldened by what was happening. He'd caused his fair share of pain and left terrible sorrow in his wake, but he'd never been able to abide cruelty for its own sake. Dolzell would have said, "Not for its own sake, boy, to find out where the treasure was hid." But he would have been telling a half-truth. For the fact was, as soon as their men swarmed the _Pub_, they'd quickly locate whatever booty was aboard. No, the real purpose of torturing the captain was the changing faces of the men who stood opposite. It was to strike terror in _Scottish Pub_'s crew.

Then, after a hard to tell amount of time for Harry, perhaps a quarter of an hour or so, when the screams had reached a peak, when the heartless sniggering of the deckhands had been exhausted and even the most pitiless man had begun to wonder if, perhaps, enough pain had been inflicted for one day, the door to the Navigation Room was thrown open and Dolzell and Trafford appeared.

Wearing a look of grim satisfaction, the captain surveyed the men of his ship, then the apprehensive face of the other crew, before pointing and saying, "You, boy."

He was pointing at Harry.

"A-Aye, sir," Harry stammered.

"Into the cabin, boy, guard the captain, while we find out what his information is worth. You too." He was pointing at somebody else, but Harry didn't see who as he hurried to the front of the quarterdeck, barging against the tide of a surge towards the gunwales as men readied themselves to board the other ship. Harry had the first of two shocks as he entered the Navigation Room and saw Captain Pritchard.

The cabin had a large dining table, which had been set to one side. So, too, was the quartermaster's table, on which were laid his navigation instruments, maps, and charts. In the middle of the cabin, Captain Pritchard sat tied to a chair, his hands bound behind him. Lingering in the cabin was a brackish smell that he couldn't quite place. Captain Pritchard's head hung, chin on his chest. At the sound of the door, he lifted it and focused bleary, pain-wracked eyes on the teenaged boy.

"My hands," he croaked. "What have they done to my hands?" Before Harry could find out, he had his second surprise, when a fellow jailer entered the room and it was none other than Blaney. Harry had just enough time to faintly utter the words 'oh shit!' before the large, muscle-bound, simple-minded brute slammed the door shut behind him. His eyes slid from Harry to the wounded Captain Pritchard and back.

From outside came the cries of the _Benedict_'s crew as they prepared to board the other ship. But it felt to Harry that they had been cut off from it, as though it were happening far away and involved people not known to them. He held Blaney's gaze as he walked around to the back of the captain, where his hands were tied behind his back. He quickly realized just what the smell had been.

It was the smell of burnt flesh.

Dolzell and Trafford had pushed lit fuses between Captain Pritchard's fingers in order to make him talk. There was a scattering of them on the boards as well as a jug of something that, when he put it to his nose, Harry thought was brine they'd used to pour on his wounds, to make them more painful. His hands were blistered, charred black in some places, raw and bleeding in others, like tenderized meat.

Harry looked for a flask of water, still cautious of Blaney, wondering why he hadn't moved. Why he hadn't spoken yet.

"Well, well, well," he rasped. "We find ourselves together."

"Yes," Harry replied dryly. "Aren't we lucky, mate?" He saw a jug of water on the long table and moved towards it.

Blaney ignored Harry's sarcasm. "What would you be up to, exactly?"

"I'm fetching water to put on this man's wounds."

"Captain didn't say nothing about tending to the prisoner's wounds."

"He's in pain, man can't you see?"

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little whelp," Blaney snapped with a ferocity that startled Harry somewhat. Still, startled or not, Harry wasn't going to show it. That was a lesson he and Dudley had learned early on in their time at sea. Be full of bravado, always tough on the outside, so no one knows just how and when you are weak. Less of a chance of getting hurt, not much of chance but still less.

"You sound like you're fixing up for a fight, Blaney." Harry sincerely hoped he came across as more confident than he felt.

"I maybe am at that," Blaney said. He had a brace of pistols in his belt and a cutlass at his waist, but the silver that seemed to appear in his hand, almost from nowhere, was a curved dagger.

Harry had to resist his temptation to swallow in concern. "What do you plan on doing, Blaney, with the ship about to mount a raid, and us in charge of guarding the captain here? Now, I don't know what it is you have against me, what measure of grudge it is you're nursing, but it'll have to be settled another time, I'm afraid, unless you've got a better idea."

When Blaney grinned, a gold tooth flashed. "Oh, I've got other ideas, boy. An idea that maybe the captain here tried to escape and ran you through in the process. Or how about another idea altogether? An idea that it was _you_ who helped the captain. That you untied the prisoner's hands and tried to make good your escape, and it was me who stopped you, running you both through in the process. I think I like that idea even better. How's about that?"

He was serious, Harry could tell. Blaney had been biding his time. No doubt he wanted to avoid the flogging he would have received for giving Harry or any member of the crew a beating but suddenly he had the boy he hated most right where he wanted him.

"Sail ho!" a shout from outside had managed to enter the cabin.

It wasn't that the feud was forgotten, just placed to one side for a moment. Blaney pointed his dagger and said, "Wait there" as he left the room to see what was going on. The open door framed a scene of sudden panic outside but as the ship lurched, it slammed shut. Harry looked from the door to Captain Pritchard who was groaning in pain. Harry had never truly wanted to be a pirate. He was just a boy from Surrey, who had stumbled upon a magical artifact that he and his cousin had used to go off in search of adventure. He wasn't a criminal, an outlaw. He'd never wanted to be party to the torture of innocent men.

"Untie me," the captain said, his voice dry and pained. "I can help you. I can guarantee you a pardon."

"A pardon is worthless for me," Harry said, utterly unmoved by the captain's plea. Though he never _wanted_ to be pirate, he'd been in this position more times than he cared to remember. "I'm _bound_ to serve Dolzell until I die."

"Clearly you don't understand how Oath's work," the captain said, an almost piteous tone in his voice. "Should the man who created the Oath be killed, it becomes null and void once his magic has vanished with his life force."

"You're saying I need to kill Dolzell to be free?" Harry asked, not at all surprised. Most types of the magic he'd encountered or learned that based on Oaths or contracts tended to work more or less the same way. And, that being the case, there was almost always a secret trap hidden inside there that made it impossible or, at the very least, lethal to 'alter the contract' in any way such as that. The numerous magical captains were no fools after all, and were _very_ good at looking after their own hides.

"No," Captain Pritchard said. "I'm saying _I'll_ kill Dolzell. I swear on the Bible, boy, that whatever contract or oath he's used to bind you to him, I will free you of it, should you help me escape."

"And my cousin!" Harry said, already fiddling with the knots. Just as the ropes came away and slithered to the cabin floor, the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was Captain Dolzell, his eyes wild and sword drawn. Behind him was a great commotion on the ship. Men who moments before had been ready to board the _Scottish Pub_ as organized a fighting unit as they could be, were suddenly in disarray.

Captain Dolzell said one word, but it was enough. "_Navy_."

"Sir?" Harry quipped.

Thankfully, Dolzell was too preoccupied with developments to wonder what the boy was doing standing behind Captain Pritchard's chair. "The Navy's coming!" he cried.

In terror, Harry looked from Dolzell to where he'd just untied Captain Pritchard's hands. Pritchard was revived. Though he had the presence of mind to keep his hands behind his back, he couldn't resist taunting Dolzell. "It's probably Brent Weeks, come to our rescue. You'd better run, Captain. Unlike you, Weeks is a loyal Pureblood son of Britain and when I tell him what has taken place here…"

In two long strides, Dolzell darted forward and thrust the long point of his sword into Pritchard's belly. Pritchard tautened in his seat, impaled on the blade. His head shot back and upside-down eyes fixed on Harry's for a second before his body went limp and he slumped in the chair.

"You'll tell your friend nothing," snarled Dolzell as he removed his blade. Pritchard's hands fell to hang limply by his sides and Dolzell's accusing eyes went straight to Harry. "His hands are untied."

"Your blade, sir, it sliced the rope," Harry said, which seemed to satisfy the captain who turned and ran from the cabin. At the same time, the _Sir Benedict_ shook as the Navy ship hit it side-on.

Seeing a pistol lying on one of the tables, he took it and thrust it into his belt before turning and rushing outside. What he found was a ship at war. The navy had boarded from the starboard, while on the port side the crew of the _Scottish Pub_ had taken their opportunity to fight back. _Sir_ _Benedict_ crew was hopelessly outnumbered and even as he ran into the fray with his sword swinging, Harry could see that the battle was lost. Sluicing across the deck was what looked like a river of blood. Everywhere he could see lay men he had been serving with either dead or draped over the gunwales, their bodies lined with bleeding slashes. Others were fighting on. There was the roar of rifle and pistol, the day torn apart by the constant ring of steel, the agonized screams of the dying, the warrior yells of the attacking naval sailors.

Even so, Harry found himself strangely on the outside of the battle. Cowardice has never been a problem for him. If anything, he had to often be held back from jumping into a brawl with another sailor who'd pissed him off about something or other. But this time, he was sure he had not exchanged more than two sword strokes with one enemy before it was over. Harry would later do everything in his power to preserve the memory what he saw and how it ended.

In a fit of rage, Dolzell had run straight towards the navy ship's captain, his sword raised to deliver a powerful chop. But he scarcely got within five paces of the man before numerous shots from nearby sailors riddled him with more holes than Swiss cheese. The bloody sword fell from Dolzell's grasp and landed ahead of him, hilt down with the blade up. The angle of the sword in comparison to Dolzell's falling body was at _just_ the right angle for the man's corpse to impale itself on the blade, finishing what the multiple gunshots had already started.

It was in that moment of Dolzell's death that the fighting spirit that had forcefully be empowering his enslaved crew disappeared and most of them dropped their weapons and fell their knees. But Harry was not one of them. He quickly worked his way through the mess that was littering the deck, heading up towards the machine gun where he glimpsed Dudley still was.

Just as Harry had reached the area that Dudley was, he suddenly found himself being blocked off by the large and unwelcome figure of Blaney. The massive man had an ugly sneer on his face as he hefted up his cutlass and swung it in a beheading slash for Harry's neck. Natural agility and reflexes jumped in before Harry could even consciously make the decision to do so, allowing him to duck under the slash, his hand rushing to his waist and pulling the pistol from his belt. As Blaney was drawing the cutlass back and up for an overhead chop, Harry merely pointed his pistol up at the man and squeezed the trigger. Blaney was so close that Harry didn't even have to aim, the bullet punched into his stomach and sent the man stumbling backwards from the sheer force of it. One of Blaney's hands went to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but the other managed to hold onto the cutlass in his hand as he glared hatefully at the magic boy in front of him.

"Devil-worshipping _freak!_" Blaney screamed out hatefully. And then he was literally blown to the side and knocked overboard in a shower of blood and gore, the thunderous explosion of a shotgun blast marking his departure from the living world.

Looking over, Harry saw Dudley lowering the smoking barrel of the shotgun in his hand as he glared at where the man had disappeared to. "No one hurts my family."

Despite himself, a rueful grin spread over Harry's face. In the beginning, he and Dudley didn't get along because of Dudley's selfishness and self-privileged mind set. But after years of sailing and trapped together by the same captain, they had grown to depend on one another, cousins closer than brothers.

Hurrying over to his cousin's side, Harry quickly looked him over but was relieved to see that Dudley was mostly unharmed. Not that surprising because he was already shaping up to be one of the most burly men to sail the seas, with a large and strong frame that promised powerful muscles. A stark difference to Harry's lean and lithe body, which was better for agility and speed.

Just as Harry was grabbing Dudley's arm, a loud shout came from nearby. It was one of the naval sailors, rushing over towards with a wand in his dominant right hand and a pistol in his left. "Hold it, boys! You're under arrest!"

"When we've actually _done_ a crime, _then_ you can arrest us for it!" Harry couldn't help quipping with a cocky smirk. Before the man could rebuke, Harry focused his magic as he'd been taught and, with a slight crack, he and Dudley vanished from the deck of the frigate that had been their prison for the past six years.


	58. Magic King of Britain

**Magic King of Great Britain  
><strong>_Magical Dominance_

1975

Growing weary of the prolonged conflict against the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort decides to change tactics. He takes his most skilled and powerful Death Eaters and ambushes Dumbledore. After a long battle, the Dark Lord finally strikes down Dumbledore and takes his wand as a trophy. Then he marches on the Ministry, using a large army of Dark Creatures (mostly giants, vampires, Inferi, and trolls) to overwhelm the Aurors and other Ministry officials. After executing the Minister and all Muggleborn officials on the Wizengamot, Voldemort declares himself the Magic King of Great Britain. He sets out immediately to reorganize and reform the Ministry to better suit his desires of the perfect society.

He begins segregating the Magical World, imposing distinct classes based on magical/blood purity. All Muggleborns are immediately removed from Hogwarts and get transferred to a new school called Hogpen School of Integrated Magical Learning, which the primary purpose was teaching the children their places in magical society. It is made illegal and punishable by death for a Muggleborn to use or even _touch_ a wand. It's illegal for them to own any magical artifacts or possess them outside their designated workplaces. Older and fully trained Muggleborns (from before the Great Reformation) are hunted viciously within Great Britain by a new Auror subdivision called Snatchers by the public. The Muggleborns' wands are snapped and they get imprisoned in Azkaban for ten years if they surrender peacefully. If they don't surrender, they get executed on the spot. The smarter Muggleborns escaped Great Britain before Voldemort consolidated his power. Now it is illegal for Muggleborns to travel abroad, under _any_ circumstance.

Aurors only police Pureblood crimes and ignore injustices against the Muggleborns, unless the Muggleborns 'caused' it for which the punishment is usually _very_ harsh. But while Wizards are generally elevated to higher social status, certain Dark Creatures are allowed free reign against Muggles in Voldemort's gratitude for services rendered, creatures like vampires, Dementors, and giants.

Naturally, many Muggleborns formed underground resistance cells, each trying to discreetly topple Voldemort's new ministry and his 'Dark Assembly' (the Wizengamot's replacement).However, their successes are miniscule at best and accomplish next to nothing, causing many Muggleborns to start losing hope as the years pass and the chances of returning things to the way they were grow ever fainter.

1980

When the prophecy of Voldemort's defeat was made, he immediately sent out assassins to find and capture the ones most compatible with the prophecy's wording. The Longbottoms and Potters each fought back to protect their babies. The Longbottoms were incapacitated and Neville taken. But the Potters were able to fend off the Death Eaters long enough for Remus and Sirius to arrive before they were overwhelmed and killed.

Caught by surprise by Remus and Sirius's flanking attack, the Death Eaters were quickly killed and the Marauders took infant Harry and were able to slip around the magical security forces and flee Great Britain before word could reach Voldemort. When it does, Voldemort sends his most skilled and trusted hunters after them to find and capture them, bringing them before him at all costs.

Remus and Sirius raise Harry on the run, constantly evading Voldemort's hunters and other mercenaries who are after the large bounties on their heads. They journey throughout the world, Harry learning many different ways of doing magic from many different schools and philosophies.

1985-1995

Unsatisfied with ruling just Britain, Voldemort invades Ireland. Ireland becomes the testing ground of several strategies for how to conquer a country. They first used an army of drafted Muggleborns as cannon-fodder to draw out the Irish defenses and observe their magical skills. Next came the assassins, targeting the government officials. After two months, six large-scale battles, and over 20 assassinations, the Irish surrendered unconditionally to Voldemort.

Voldemort next turned his attention to Portugal and Spain, instigating civil unrest in the countries by provoking the radicals. War quickly broke out between them and from within, making life on the peninsula extremely dangerous for magical and Muggle alike. Less than a year later, Voldemort's new army came sweeping through and conquered both in less than a week's time with relative ease.

He forces the Ministries and militaries of Ireland, Portugal, and Spain to all swear absolute loyalty and obedience towards him. Then he sends 'representatives' to evaluate the 'economy' of the countries. If they don't match Britain's new social structure exactly, the representatives force _improvements_ on the laws and customs, completely disregarding the native ones.

Rather than be taken like the rest, France calls an emergency session of the ICW to try and stop Voldemort. However, Voldemort is able to dodge the ICW because he hasn't broken any international laws…yet. Furious and unwilling to fall so easily into Voldemort's growing empire, France launches a surprise attack on Britain. True war finally erupts as the new Magical British Empire all launch simultaneous attacks on France in retaliation.

The rest of Europe just waits and watches from sidelines, believing the fight wasn't theirs and they'd be left alone if they didn't interfere. Not only that, but several of Voldemort's agents are already at work within other countries, causing and spreading civil unrest and wars and keeping the countries focused on themselves and not the larger threat.

1996

Harry finally returns to Europe via the Mediterranean, landing in southern France. He desired to see his birthplace and the country that his parents had loved so deeply. What he wasn't expecting was to get caught up in the new Magic War.


	59. Order of the Jedi Knights

**Order of the Jedi Knights  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>#01—A long time ago, in a forest far, far away<em>

20 BBY (1844 AD)

A Republic shuttle escapes an ambush from Grievous and gets knocked into a blind hyperspace jump into the Unknown Regions during the frantic retreat. Detecting an incoming star, the crew switch off power to deactivate the hyperdrive and then slingshot around it. However the maneuver and intensity of the star badly damages the ship further and they are forced into a crashed landing on the only life-sustaining planet in the system.

When they crash-land in a forest, they realize the damage is surprisingly marginal with a few components needing repairs, most especially the antenna array. However, they are fast to learn that the planet's natives are ridiculously primitive in both technology and society. One particular group finds their ship and determines that they are all evil monsters (without even trying to meet and speak with them!) that must be killed for their lands' protection. The primitives launched a vicious attack on the clones, using freaky Force powers and utterly slaughtered the whole crew. Only the Neti Jedi survived because he wasn't present during the attack.

Alone, the Neti begins the long process of fabricating the necessary parts to repair the shuttle and send out a distress signal to the Republic. It takes the Neti the better part of a 150 years to finally finish the repairs due to the under-developed technology available.

_#02—A New Dawn_

129 ABY (1993 AD, spring)

During their frantic escape from the spiders following their conversation with Aragog, Harry, Ron, and Fang notice some strange structure in the forest and take refuge inside it. After sealing the doorway shut, they wait for the spiders to leave. To pass the time, they begin exploring the innards of the building they were in. Harry first thought they were inside some kind of obscure magical temple, but Ron quickly shot that notion down. After about an hour, the entranceway suddenly opens and they find themselves greeting a strange 'walking tree' creature dressed in robes. The creature introduces itself and informs them that the spiders were gone, even offering to escort them back to the castle. Though Ron is quite suspicious of the potential 'dark creature', Harry accepts the offer and even Fang is friendly to the strange being. During the long walk back to the school, they learn that the creature was actually a warrior monk who was trying to get back home. Reaching the edge of the school grounds, the monk bids them farewell and returns back into the forest, leaving both boys with many questions.

After dealing with the Chamber of Secrets and reviving the petrified students, the boys share their little adventure and meeting of the monk with Hermione. Interested and determined to meet this person, Hermione forces the boys to take her to the monk's home so that she can do some research on it. Upon meeting the trio and sensing the considerable amount of potential each of them possess (especially Harry), the monk decides to offer them a truly special opportunity: to learn the ways of its Order, to live by a higher standard, to study new ways of 'magic', to become Jedi Knights. It is an offer that each of them accept, with varying levels of caution and curiosity.

They begin making routine nightly visits to the monk (whose name they learned was Don Hrann) until the school year ends and they are forced to return home. Over the next school year, they make constant trips out into the Forbidden Forest to receive training and guidance from Hrann as they progress quickly in their studies of the Force. They discover quickly that Harry has a great gift for Battlemind, Battle-Meld, and Meditation, Hermione has the special power of Psychometry and Force Barriers, and Ron has the exceedingly rare talent for Shatterpoint. Hrann eventually shared his history with them and his hopes to return back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

However, Hrann's teaching was cut short. As their third Hogwarts year came to a close and they were dealing with the escaped convict Sirius Black, a One Sith Acolyte arrives to investigate the distress beacon that the Sith Empire had been detecting for several months now. The Acolyte attacked and killed Hrann, then goes hunting for those three strong but wild Force presences he could sense. Having felt Hrann's death and still smarting from Peter Pettigrew's escape, none of the Trio were in any mood to play nice with the Acolyte as he recklessly attacked them in broad daylight in the Great Hall.

The teachers try to help but are easily pushed back and shot down. It was only after the Trio combined Hermione's Barriers to box him in and Harry's budding Battle-Meld with Ron's Shatterpoint to knock him down that they managed to kill him. Since they were more familiar with much of the Acolyte's gear and equipment, the Trio knew what to take and hid it away while the professors and students were still floundering from the unexpected attack. Dumbledore tries to request answers from them while the Ministry arrives and flat-out demands them, but the Trio are reluctant to answer because they don't want to involve anyone else in what was 'their problems'. However, the Ministry didn't leave empty-handed. They were able to find and confiscate the Acolyte's vessel, taking it down to the Department of Mysteries to be examined and sealed away forever.

Word of the Acolyte's failure to report in reaches Darth Krayt who sends a team of Sith to investigate the disappearance.

#_03—Attack of the Sith_

With evidence that the enemies of the Jedi Order were at large in the galaxy, the Trio begins building their own lightsabers (after reverse-engineering the Sith Acolyte's weapon) and increasing their dedication to their Force training. They know that if the Sith had found Hrann once, they'll be back soon, and most likely out for vengeance. Ignorant of certain Jedi/Sith customs, each of the Trio used red crystals in their lightsabers to symbolize their pride and allegiance to the Gryffindor House. Using notes that Hrann had left behind for them on the different lightsaber forms, each of them trained and specialized in different ones. Harry chose to specialize in Form 5 (both Shien and Djem So) and Form 7: Juyo. Hermione mastered the entirely defensive Form 3: Soresu and the relaxed Form 6: Niman. Ron went with the basic army-grinder Form 1: Shii-cho and acrobatic Form 4: Ataru.

During their Fourth and Fifth Years, they begin self-training in the Force much more extensively, even to the exclusion of their Hogwarts schooling. Their seeming 'reinvention' of magic alarms many wizards (Snape, Draco, Dumbledore, the Ministry). Following the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort was revived. When Umbridge starts taking over the school, she focuses most of her attention on the Trio, trying to learning where they were learning their new magic powers from (Dumbledore, she believed) and to catch them red-handed. But they always seem to elude her best efforts. Finally, when she tries to interrogate them (separately) using the Truth Potion, the Trio march up to Dumbledore and request her immediate removal as a teacher. When Dumbledore is unable to because of her Ministry connections, the Trio packs up their things and walk out of Hogwarts, disappearing into the Forbidden Forest (using Hrann's abandoned shuttle as their new home).

Meanwhile, the Ministry is hunting the Trio, wanting answers to the allegations of them being Dumbledore's apprentices, of them using dark magic, and for them to explain the mysterious attack two years prior. The Death Eaters hunt them for vengeance, torture, and sport. The Phoenix Order hunts them for getting their 'weapon' (Harry) against Voldemort back. Using simple Force Illusions, camouflage, and Stealth, they are able to remain undetected as they continue their Force training.

131 ABY (1995 AD, winter)

When the Sith fleet arrives in system, the _Republic Hope_ and _Black Crucible_ both detect it. The Unspeakables (who were still studying the ship) were unable to decipher the Acolyte's alphabet and thus didn't know what was going on when a message appeared in the computer. Though they did inform Fudge of something happening with it. However, they were all caught off guard by the Sith fleet descending over London, wrenching open the earth to expose the Ministry to the Muggles above, and storming the Ministry itself as the Sith tracked the _Crucible's_ signal. They butchered every one of the wizards who interfered with them, taking several prisoner (including Fudge), as they take back the ship into their cruiser's hangar with the tractor beam.

They torture Fudge gleefully as they track the _Hope_, ignoring the 'weak' military assaults that the British Royal Army and Air Force as they try to force the cruiser _Colossus_ to land. Sensing the Sith approaching, the Trio fires up the _Hope_ and fly off to meet them, sending a surrender signal and a request to come aboard. Curious and sensing latent dark side energies in all three of them, the Sith allow them aboard and meet with them. The Trio reveal they were hoping to leave their pitiful backwater planet and journey the galaxy. If that means serving the Sith, then so be it. During the conversation, Fudge is brought in and the Trio are asked to kill him to prove their worthiness of joining the One Sith. Instead, they fought back.

After a long, hard fought back through the ship, they eventually manage to reach the engine reactors and shut down the power. This sends the _Colossus_ crashing down to earth, heavily damaging the vessel. While the Colossus personnel were recovering, the Trio finds and kill the Sith. However, they were unable to save Fudge, who had been executed early on in the fight by the Sith due to his loud whining and cowardice. They find the _Republic Hope_ miraculously still in one piece and operable in the Colossus's hangar and they blast open the hangar doors to fly away. As they were leaving the cruiser's ruins, the Trio is accosted by the Royal Air Force. They merely state they had crippled the space invader's cruiser and executed the dangerous commanders of the vessel to protect their homeland. Once stated, they gunned the thrusters and quickly outpaced the RAF jets.

_#04—The Jedi Trio Strikes Back_

Faced with an immediate Sith invasion, the Trio shut down the antenna and end Hrann's distress beacon. However, a Jedi team had also arrived in system and began tracking them. The Trio resign themselves to dealing with their problems on Earth before they can journey through the stars. They return to Hogwarts and confront Dumbledore, learning of the Horcruxes. At long last, the Trio finally realizes just what the strange dark side aura lingering around Harry's scar really is. They perform a basic exorcism on it, destroying the Horcrux. Then they go meditate on the cliff overlooking the Black Lake, searching for dark side auras similar to the one in Harry's scar. Then they go on a treasure hunt in search of them, following their instincts and the Force.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was busy investigating the _Colossus_. Though it epitomized Muggle technology, he knew that the ones controlling it were dark magic users like himself and he was searching for clues to how they used magic as they did. In the ruins, he gets attracted to a strange glowing pyramid and soon realizes it is like a library of dark side magics. Taking the pyramid, he deciphers the glyphs of the alphabet and begins his own Sith training. At the same time, he sends out his Death Eaters to terrorize the world now that the Magical World has been exposed to Muggles because of the Sith arrival.

132-135 ABY (1996-1999 AD)

The war against Voldemort quickly escalates and gets bloody, lasting three years. He conquers multiple nations (magical and normal), creates a large army of Inferi and Dark Creatures, and devastates the world by destroying many nuclear power plants. The Trio do their best to hinder Voldemort's growing Dark Army. They begin training other Wizards in the Force, multiplying their combative capabilities with each new dedicated Force-user. But even with help from their fledgling Jedi Order, the Phoenix Order, and other likeminded people, their efforts are little more than annoyances to the vast Dark Army. During the Battle of London where the Dark Army were attempting destroy both governments, the Jedi finally meet with the Trio. After a brief fight due to a misunderstanding (red lightsabers), the Jedi take them as apprentices to finish their nearly-completed training.

From the Jedi, the Trio learns of the galaxy's state and of the One Sith. Realizing they had accidentally led the Sith to Earth, they decide to quickly end the war between wizards and Muggles and stop Voldemort. They call for a meeting between the various world leaders with an offer of peace and the chance to travel the stars. The leaders convene, surprised to find their rivals and enemies also there. The collection of all the world leaders in one place was too juicy a target for Voldemort to pass up and he personally led the attack.

After a long battle, he finally reached the Trio and Jedi who were the leaders' last defense. Empowered with his new Sith powers, Voldemort is able to easily blow away any who try to confront him, except for Harry whose raw power matched his own. However, Voldemort focused himself on his Sith powers and Earth magic, completely disregarding the lightsaber training. Once Harry was able to confront him with his saber, Voldemort was overwhelmed by his Djem So onslaught and struck down by a Juyo swing. With Voldemort's public death and the display of their own powers, the Trio was able to secure an agreement of ceasefire between the different factions in exchange for technology and new ways of 'magic schooling'.

During this time of recovery, the magicals and Muggles begin trying to find ways to keep the peace between each other. The Jedi Masters proclaim the Trio fully-fledged Jedi Knights following their defeat of Voldemort. On a newly-created island in the Pacific Ocean (near Hawaii) called Avalon, the Trio construct the first Jedi Academy with help from their Masters and wizard friends and begin teaching. Ron and Hermione are finally married and Harry also gets married to Fleur. They each establish a home on Avalon in hopes of raising their families.

136 ABY (2000 AD)

The peace is short lived as a new and far larger Sith invasion fleet arrives and attacks. The Sith destroy the Jedi Academy and all the large concentrations of Force energies. The wizards are forced to work with the Muggles to defeat the Sith as they begin landing. Once united, the Sith stand little chance on land. The Trio and the Jedi use their own ships to fly up into orbit and land aboard one of the cruisers. Once aboard, they begin trying to take over the ship. Commandeering the cruiser's weapons, they target and disable the other ships, forcing the commanders to surrender or flee.

Using the disabled ships as 'gifts' to the various world leaders, the Trio (with Fleur accompanying Harry) use their own captured one to journey out into the galaxy and start terrorizing the Sith Empire, becoming little more than pirates. The purpose was to draw Krayt's attention away from Earth, which they were very successful of doing. Years later on Earth, they would be remembered as heroes, ending the division between Muggles and Wizards, which led to a united government of the planet, leaving behind a Jedi Academy (which their Masters became teachers of), and bringing the technologies of space travel and hyperdrives to them.


	60. Runaway Hero

**How to Train Your Dragon  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Runaway Hero<em>

Hiccup decides to run away with Toothless rather than fight the Nightmare. But rather than leave the other dragons to their fates at the Tribe's hands, he sneaks into the arena and releases them. However, Astrid follows Hiccup to the Cove as he's leaving. Thankfully, Toothless noticed her presence and grappled Hiccup, fleeing as quickly as he could. Despite his best effort, Astrid still glimpsed Hiccup getting carried off by a black dragon of some kind.

The Vikings send search parties but don't find Hiccup, though they do find Eret the Dragon Trapper. Eret was able to impress the Berkians who decide to employ him to help them deal with their dragon infestation problem. Eret quite happily agrees to the arrangement since it allows him to double his profits by capturing Berk's dragons and then selling them to Drago Bludfist. Despite her clear lack of interest, Eret pursues Astrid, trying to win her affections, much to Ruffnut's disgruntlement.

Meanwhile, Toothless and Hiccup get into a battle with the Red Death and kill it with help from the dragons who he'd freed from the arena. He was badly injured and the dragons rushed him to the nearest inhabited island for him to get medical attention. After several weeks of healing and paying off his debt, Hiccup finally departs with Toothless for new lands.

**Three years later…**

Hiccup decides to return to Berk. He finds it more heavily fortified than ever before, defenses inspired or recommended by Eret. Since he left Toothless and his other dragon friends back at the cove, he walked back to Berk where he was greeted with awe and disbelief. A great feast was thrown in his honor, despite his objections, as everyone tried to hear the tales of his grand adventures.

Meanwhile, Eret and Astrid get ambushed by a large swarm of dragons, led by a rider and an ice-breathing dragon, losing all the dragons they'd caught. They were forced to return to Berk to capture more of them. When they arrived, Astrid is flabbergasted to learn Hiccup had returned, alive. Eret was unhappy because he knew he could lose the young woman he'd been pursuing for so long to this 'new challenger'.

During a raid that very night, Hiccup used his accumulated knowledge to ward off the dragons singlehandedly without harming them, to the awe and uncertainty of the Tribe. Eret was pissed at not making a single catch and confronted Hiccup, accusing him of being a dragon-sympathizer. Hiccup didn't try to refute the accusation, merely pointing out he had saved Berk and the Tribe from harm.

Despite his father's pleas, Hiccup spent his night in the Cove as a means of giving himself some privacy from the people. However, Astrid and several others follow him and are horrified to realize that he had befriended several dragons. Hiccup confronted them when they rushed in and demanded answers. Instead of explain, Hiccup took them all on a flight around the island, Astrid became especially enchanted. Later, they took the dragons into Berk and Hiccup showed the Tribe the source of his secrets.

Eret was even more pissed and accused him of stealing his captured dragons. Though Hiccup denied it, Eret attacked. Hiccup defended himself with his new flame-sword until Astrid jumped to his rescue (along with a majority of the Tribe). Eret was forced to leave but he promised that Drago would not be happy with them, alarming Stoick. As Stoick prepares the village for war, Hiccup trains any volunteers on how to bond with and train dragons.

Hearing of Berk's rebellion (his largest supplier of dragons), Drago brings his whole navy/army to crush it, much to Eret's surprise. Eret had grown attached to the island due to his time on it, so this extreme action rather alarmed him. When Drago arrives, his Bewilderbeast Alpha takes control of all dragons but Hiccup is able to bring Toothless back. As they battle, the Berk Vikings fend off the army until Toothless defeats the Alpha. With their victory and Toothless's coronation as the new Alpha, Hiccup is welcomed back into the Tribe as the new 'Dragon Master'.


	61. The First Jedi

**The First Jedi  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Harry self-trains as a Jedi<em>

2008-2011

Inspired by the movies and series, using sourcebooks for additional info, Harry begins training to use his strange powers like the Force so he could become a Jedi. When Hogwarts tries to recruit him, he declines since he wasn't interested. But when they persisted over the next few weeks and months, some even resorting to threats, he decided that the only way he'd get any peace and quiet to train was for him to leave. Packing up a few essentials, he leaves the Dursleys and unknowingly shattered the protection wards.

He travels down to London, using his Mindtrick and other subtle powers to aid in his journey. By the time he reaches the city center, he is very well versed in how to be discreet. He's gotten so good in so short a time that he's easily able to hide or Mindtrick any of the Ministry wizards who have a tendency of following him. In London proper, he finds an old, abandoned church that's being used by several squatter families and takes up refuge there. He once again takes up his training regime with a gusto, using his powers to earn himself some money by helping people. Though he's a nice kid, his unnatural powers that some of them have seen him use cause a lot of the squatters to flee or try to get the authorities involved (without much success).

At Hogwarts, Hermione is badly injured during the troll attack and she withdraws deeply into her books, much to Ron's great relief of losing the arrogant know-it-all in class. Voldemort is unable to figure out the curse on the Mirror of Erised and is forced to flee the school when Dumbledore returns (killing Quirrel in the process). Sirius escapes Azkaban to look for Harry. Wormtail panics and flees the Weasleys to find a new family to leech off of.

*The English Ministry _claims_ to be able to track accidental magic used by Muggleborns. This is false. They can only detect strong accidental magic, usually _after_ they've erected wards around the child's home and placed the Trace upon them (which only reinforces the wards by detecting the usage of a wand). **Harry's use of the Force (**Padeomency = Wizarding name for the Art of Ambient Magical Usage**) goes undetected, but it can draw attention from the Ministry if he uses a **_**large**_** amount of power**.

2012

Following his first winter, Harry starts noticing that he's got some unusual followers. The first was a large black dog that gave off the aura of a wizard, though it contained none of the aggression or suppressed arrogance the previous ones had. He was able to determine that the 'dog' was friendly and decided to allow it into his home. He could sense the dog's dumbfounded awe at seeing his Force powers and training, which he took to showing off to it. Eventually, Harry decided to name the dog since it was pretty clear that the wizard wasn't going to reveal himself. He chose the name 'Padfoot' on a whim.

The second follower was a shaggily-dressed man who also had the aura of a wizard. But this one kept a more respectful distance, simply watching him go about his day-to-day training and life. The man even got a job at a nearby store as an excuse to be close by. After several weeks, Harry just flat out approached the man and asked his name and history. Though surprised to meet one of his parents' childhood friends, Harry refused to accompany the man into the 'Wizarding World' because his beliefs and training clashed too violently with theirs. Remus easily understood, and decided that he'd mentor the boy as a moral compass and try to add in some 'flavor' to his personalized training. Remus sent only one owl to Dumbledore explaining that Harry was exploring his own brand of magic and that he'd be watching over and protecting the boy from the Death Eaters.

Padfoot and Remus's reunion was…rocky at first. Thankfully, Harry kept the two apart long enough for both sides of the story to be explained. Upon learning of Peter's betrayal, Remus heads off to do some discreet searching for any long-lived rats that may have settled into a Wizarding family's home. Sadly, his search ended in failure…for now.

And Harry's third follower was easily the most unusual: a spunky 19-year-old witch who constantly seemed to dye her hair. At first, she shadowed him like Remus had. But in short order, she started approaching him with an offer of friendship after 'bumping into him' during one of his early-morning runs. Harry could sense that while she was genuine in her offer of friendship, it wasn't the only reason (or the most important). He was very weary of her at first because of that duplicity he could sense. Eventually, after having several long talks with Remus, she started to truly try becoming his friend and being more forward with him. Of the three of them, she was the most surprised, impressed, and vocal of seeing his training. Though she vaguely recognized what he was doing, she couldn't quite remember where she'd seen his style of magic before and it frustrated her to no end (he never outright called his magic 'The Force').

Lucius unleashed the diary Horcrux upon the school in an effort to discredit and hurt the Weasley family. Ginny is killed when the diary consumes her life force. The basilisk runs amok through Hogwarts, killing over twenty students (mostly Hufflepuffs) before it's finally killed by a coordinated attack by the professors. Young Voldemort sneaks out of Hogwarts during the fight and goes in search of his older self. Finding his ghostly future self, Young Voldemort seals him into a Horcrux and takes the full name of Lord Voldemort for himself once again. Voldemort goes on an odyssey across Europe, Africa, and the Middle East, exploring, researching, and learning many of the ancient Dark Arts as Voldemort-Sr. had done before him.

2013

Harry senses a powerful Force aura emanating from a strange blue gem he finds in an alley cloaked in the dark side. As he tries to get the gem, it is stolen by Fenrir Greyback, who wants to sell it to the Purebloods. Harry chases after him in a frantic desire to claim the gem. After a harrowing fight in which Fenrir morphs into his werewolf form, Harry kills the dark side creature and takes the gem. Upon touching the gem, he is suddenly swamped by potent but incoherent images of tools and instructions. Following his instincts, he begins collecting everything he needs.

The English Ministry installs Umbridge as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts after kicking Dumbledore out, citing negligence of duty and protection of the students from the Chamber of Secrets (regardless of the fact he had been banished from Hogwarts at the time). As the new Headmistress, Umbridge plays up her deep connections to the Ministry to calm the frightened masses while claiming to be aiming to raise the bar of the plummeting standards of the school. But all she does is make school life utterly unbearable for the students (even the precious Purebloods), leading to many of the students dropping out of it to pursue apprenticeships and self-study (Umbridge claims that they were merely the weak being culled from the herd).

Barty Crouch Jr. kills his father, frees the Death Eaters caught in Azkaban, and tries to restart his master's war to cleanse the Wizarding World of the Mudbloods. However, Lucius was able to influence the Dark Council onto a different, more subtle approach. They begin taking over the Ministry while talking Fudge into enacting a New World Order (heritage + education). The freed Death Eaters also begin hunting down and executing or converting their old enemies, making the deaths seem like accidents.

2014

Finally collecting the final piece for his strange project, he begins following the instructions that have been floating inside his mind for months. Once he's finished, he discovers that he's unknowingly created his very own blue-bladed lightsaber. He immediately sets to learning and mastering the use of the weapon.

Following Umbridge's egotistical recommendation, Fudge manages to talk the ICW into restarting the old Triwizard Tournament and getting it to take place at Hogwarts. However, much to their great confusion, Hogwarts makes an absolutely pathetic showing, coming in dead last at each Task. By the end of the year, Umbridge is forced to drop the ban on practical magic exercises and allow the students to practice their spells (too little too late for the past two years' worth of 5th and 7th Years).

2015

Remus purchases the St. Kilda Archipelago (particularly Hirta) of Scotland and hires a team of dwarves to build a castle (based on Conwy) using Sirius' gold. It is their birthday present to Harry, giving him a place to live and train as he desires. They also throw up numerous protection wards and barriers around the castle. At Harry and Sirius' urging, Remus invites several werewolf families he knows are good people to come and live in the castle as well. During the Full Moon, they can roam the entire island without fear (especially since Harry can subdue them if need be). Harry builds a garden and greenhouse, growing his own vegetables and using the plant life to help him meditate on the Force.

Wanting to be able to protect and fend for themselves, the other Werewolf families start approaching Castle Tython (what Harry named it) and asking permission to settle the lands around it. A werewolf community gets started around the castle, using both magic and technology. Meeting with a former SAS soldier, Harry encourages the man to start training all of the werewolves in the art of war, to give them a new confidence and change them from being mangy beasts to proud warriors and soldiers. The werewolves (especially the men) are more than eager to start training once the rumor has had time to start circulating. The werewolves divide themselves up into several classes: the farmers, the soldiers, and the smiths, each equally important in their own ways.

Dumbledore rebuilds the Phoenix Order, believing that Voldemort has returned. Rather than try to fight the resurgent Death Eaters, he sets up a watch on the Hall of Prophecy and tries to find Harry. Dumbledore gets close a few times, even asking/ordering Remus to bring the boy in for his own protection, but Remus refuses each time.

The Dark Council uses this to their advantage by taking control of the Ministry even more than before. They also organize their own Harry Hunts to kill the boy before Dumbledore can get to train him against them. The Dark Council is both amused, alarmed, and interested to learn that the Werewolves were apparently disappearing from the Magical World to places unknown. They decide to put a bounty out on the werewolves, information on where they're going and why.

2016

After sharing his beloved Star Wars comics and stories with the Werewolves, Harry unintentionally caused them to decide to emulate the Mandalorians and become super-soldier mercenaries and warriors. Their highest allegiance would always be their families and Castle Tython, but they all held Harry in the very high respect for giving them a foundation to build and grow upon. Harry meanwhile begins getting more and more interested in the going-ons of the Wizarding World since he's seen less and less of Tonks since the Dark Council came to power. He puts his lightsaber and combat training into overdrive, sensing the impending darkness that was about to sweep over the lands.

As the New Order finally starts taking effect, Umbridge realizes that she can no longer directly threaten the students. Instead, she creates the Inquisitor Squad as a means of sabotaging the Muggleborns, officially they were 'representatives of the Ministry' to maintain the standards and discipline of the school. Though technically the same as the Prefects, they are much more selective and vicious in applying their 'punishments'.

Frustrated with his continuous failures to get Harry, Dumbledore decides to deal with the Horcruxes himself. But his arrogance causes him to get cursed by one and then killed by another. He took the secrets of the Horcruxes to the grave because of his arrogance, paranoia, and controlling mindset. Only the new Potions Professor Horace Slughorn suspected their existence but was too cowardly to speak up.

2017-2025

After studying abroad, Voldemort finally returns to England to check up on his old self's followers and see how they're handling themselves. What he finds that his minions have done an exceptional job of reforming the Wizarding World in his absence, but he still summons them and asserts himself as their master. He began claiming that he'd been reborn into his younger and more powerful self, but at the cost of losing many of his memories. He demonstrates some of the newfound powers that he'd stolen from a secret magic cult in Asia by unleashing a torrent of lightning upon Severus Snape and then killing him via a crushing telekinetic Choke. Voldemort decides to arm his Death Eaters with a powerful new weapon he'd come across, and began instructing them in the basics of swordsmanship to help them adapt to the lightsaber.


	62. Rise of the Jedi

**The Rise of the Jedi**  
>By: Tellemicus Sundance<br>_Harry self-trains as a Jedi_

Inspired by the movies and series, using sourcebooks for additional info, Harry begins training to use his strange powers like the Force so he could become a Jedi. When Hogwarts tries to recruit him, he declines since he wasn't interested. But when they persisted over the next few weeks and months, some even resorting to threats, he decided that the best way to protect his relatives until he was better trained was to leave. Though she was very weary of letting him leave on his own, Petunia at least helped to teach him some foreign languages (French, Spanish, German).

When he was ready (November 2011), he left Surrey and headed into France where he immersed himself deeply into his studies. He used his power to survive, earn some money, and inadvertently draw attention to himself from both the Muggle and Magical governments. The Muggles wanted to capture him to experiment on him, learn the source of his strange powers. However, the French Magicals got him first, ambushing him and forcing him to attend Beauxbatons (only _then_ learning his identity) (March 2012).

Though disoriented and angry, he bided his time as he waited for the right moment to make his escape. In class, he constantly surprises, awes, and infuriates the students and professors alike since he refuses to use a wand or play by their rules. Although, this also gets him a lot of fangirls who were attracted to his bad boy routine. Even Fleur was interested in him, though only his strange control over wandless magic. All of this attention inevitably draws the English Ministry's attention and Fudge quickly storms into Beauxbatons' great hall during breakfast to 'save' Harry. This naturally caused a great deal of commotion (just as Harry anticipated) and helped the boy sneak away. Only Fleur noticed at first, following him away from the students to ask him to stay (he kept things very interesting in school) or at least keep in contact. He reluctantly agreed because he secretly was awed by the beauty of her aura (not body). Escaping the school, Harry snuck into Spain and began exercising his powers much more discreetly.

While Harry was on his odyssey through Europe, Lucius began his campaign of reordering the hierarchy of the Wizarding World. When Fudge barged into Beauxbatons and caused an international scandal that the ICW was forced to interfere in (just to stop another potential war), Lucius was able to push his reform through the Wizengamot. At the same time, Quirrel penetrated the Stone's defenses twice (the second after figuring out the jinx on the Mirror). He quit his job and left the school the very next day (Dumbledore was busy in a week-long debate with the ICW at the time). Following the Beauxbatons Debacle, Dumbledore proposed the return of the Triwizard Tournament to the ICW in hopes of it helping to calm things down after the incident.

Using the Stone, Voldemort regained his body, gained immortality, but lost his Horcruxes. Quirrel died during the resurrection due to Voldemort sapping his magic to survive. Voldemort spent the next year recovering his health and power (May 2012 – June 2013) before making a move. Though Lucius tried to unleash the diary Horcrux, it failed because it wasn't a Horcrux anymore. When Sirius escaped (May 2013) to try and kill Wormtail, he finally learned of Harry's disappearance and goes on a frantic search to find him. Voldemort frees his Death Eaters mere weeks later and begins reforming his forces.

After 2 years (February 2014), Harry considers himself to have reached Padawan rank and begins trying to build his lightsaber. Using the 'alchemy' he learned at Beauxbatons, he was successful for crafting the parts and went on an odyssey across Eurasia to find a gem that was attuned to him to use as the focusing crystal. While he's in Taiwan, Harry gets a vision of a Dark Lord presiding over a burning castle, torturing people (including Fleur) as he lays waste to all around him. Harry rushes back to France where he hears of the coming Triwizard Tournament (October 2014).

Using the Tournament to his advantage, Voldemort plants Barty Crouch Jr. as Professor Moody. The spy's job is to tamper with the Tournament: cursing the Goblet to only allow the most magically power to enter the Tournament, and erecting a shield around the Trophy that only the Champion with the most power can penetrate. Voldemort needed a magically-powerful sacrifice to initiate his plans of creating a worldwide Imperius field using the ley-lines that interconnected at Stonehenge.

However, they couldn't have anticipated Harry sneaking into the maze to try and stop the plot from happening (convinced that his vision revolved around the Tournament's outcome). He could sense the dark curse around the Trophy and tried to stop Cedric from taking it, but gets yanked along with him. Though surprised at having caught two, Voldemort has Harry bound and stunned for later entertainment while Cedric is prepared for the ritual. But Harry was able to force himself back conscious, break free, and disrupt the ritual just as it was beginning, saving Cedric's life. However, the magical backlash of the ritual's interruption was so overwhelmingly severe that it caused a cataclysmic global tectonic rupture that ripped entire continents to pieces. Harry and Cedric were lucky to escape with the Trophy back to Hogwarts just as the devastation began.

Within only an hour, Hogwarts was overrun by the concerned parents of the three schools as the world was torn asunder. The different Ministries were also fast to arrive since they all detected the surge of power that originated in England and, failing to reach anyone in London (already destroyed), they rushed to Hogwarts. Harry was mostly able to escape by blending in with the crowd, though he did catch a few stares (Cedric, Fleur, Dumbledore, and Snape) before he vanished into the Forbidden Forest. Harry quickly settles back into his role as a Jedi, helping people in need, which included clearing debris, finding lost ones, and foraging food.

_Spark of Rebellion_

The Wizards start seizing control of large areas and enslaving the populace. The ICW was crippled during the Great Disaster and unable to stop the various new magical kingdoms and factions that rose up to take power for themselves. In Scotland (now just a series of islands), the former English Ministry takes up residence in Hogwarts. A new school is built in Hogsmeade, using the principles of Lucius's reformation since Lucius is the only surviving school governor after the chaos (he assassinated the others to help enforce his reform).

After letting things settle after two years (September 2016), Voldemort once again resurfaces and begins forming his own empire. He claims Hogwarts as his royal palace, executing Fudge and taking control of the Ministry itself. His official stance is that he isn't trying to impose any blood supremacy rights anymore (Lucius took care of that), he's simply trying to reunite the fragmented Magical World and they need a strong leader to help them through the chaos. Though extremely weary of his blatant return, the public eventually agrees that he is trying to help them through their crisis and is doing a much better job than Fudge had been. He visits the neighboring 'kingdoms' and demands loyalty and fealty of the kings and have them recognize him as their Emperor. If they don't swear allegiance, he tortures them into submission or replaces them (if their Mudbloods).

Harry purchases a Canadair hydroplane (_Snow Owl_) and converts it into his home, allowing him to travel as needed. He is found by Fleur, who'd been tracking him for some time. She and her sister Gabrielle join his 'crew' as he goes on jobs. Harry eventually takes Gabrielle as his apprentice, even though he doesn't consider himself a Jedi Knight yet. They are later joined by Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kreacher the House-elf. Learning of the new evil Emperor that rising to power, they begin lighting the sparks of rebellion against him

* * *

><p><span>Misc. Ideas<span>

Dumbledore ties to piece the ICW back together, but is meeting strong resistance since many Wizards are enjoying the chance to enslave Muggles to their wills.

Learning of Voldemort's new empire, Moody attempts to reactivate and recruit the Order of the Phoenix, with only marginal successful.

Voldemort makes Umbridge his new Head Inquisitor. The Inquisitors seek out insurrection to the Emperor's rule, and Muggleborn children for 'reeducation' at Azkaban (no Dementors guarding it anymore). These Muggleborns become Voldemort's new Terror Troops, Mage Guards, or Inquisitors.

_Snow Owl_ crew – Harry the Mechanic (Kanan), Fleur the Pilot (Hera), Gabrielle the Disciple (Ezra), Viktor the Muscle (Zeb), and Tonks the Infiltrator (Sabine).  
>The <em>Snow Owl<em> serves as a public transport plane for cargo and passengers between the various kingdoms and the empire.

_Snow Owl_ - The plane is a heavily modified version of the CL-215, with installed front firing cannon, front firing miniguns. A rear cargo hatch is installed, as well as water-bombing doors, though without the water tanks. The plane is used as an aerial gunship, ground attack strafe run aircraft, bomber, and troop transport.


	63. Magic of the Force

**Magic of the Force  
><strong>By: Tellemicus Sundance  
><em>Skywalker Citadel<em>

1987-2001

Lucius Malfoy manages to get the Death Eaters and sympathizers in the Ministry of Magic to institute a New Order (education + heritage = social rank). A new order that was easily accepted during the times of war and terrorism that Voldemort inadvertently helped bring into and solidify as part of society.

Voldemort tries to kill Harry, but gets disintegrated instead. Harry is brought to the Dursleys to be raised under Petunia's blood protection.

2005

Lucius unleashed the diary Horcrux upon the school in an effort to 'test' how his New Order is progressing. The student the Horcrux was given is killed when the diary consumes his life force. The basilisk runs amok through Hogwarts, killing over twenty students (mostly Hufflepuffs) before it's finally killed by a coordinated attack by the professors. Young Voldemort sneaks out of Hogwarts during the fight and goes in search of his older self. Finding his ghostly future self, Young Voldemort seals him into a Horcrux and takes the full name of Lord Voldemort for himself once again. Voldemort goes on an odyssey across the world (not just Europe, Africa, and the Middle East as Voldemort-Sr. had done before him), exploring, researching, and learning many of the ancient Dark Arts.

Barty Crouch Jr. escapes his father's Imperius Curse and kills him. He breaks open Azkaban and frees many of the imprisoned Death Eaters. They band together to form a band of terrorists who regularly target Muggleborns and Mudbloods (completely disregarding the New Order). They become known as the Death Eater 'Remnants' and are widely considered as Enemies of the State.

2008-2011

Inspired by the movies and series, using sourcebooks for additional info, Harry (age 8) begins training to use his strange powers like the Force so he could become a Jedi. When Hogwarts tries to recruit him (age 11), he declines since he wasn't interested in learning their archaic magic. But he was interested in learning the history of the Wizarding World and his family's background. The Ministry and Dumbledore hoped to use this to trick Harry into changing his mind. Dumbledore has Remus Lupin assigned as Harry's personal tutor.

Seeing Harry's unique training and hearing of the name 'Skywalker,' Remus takes Harry to California and gets him accepted into the Jedi Order and enrolled on their Skywalker Citadel. After passing his Initiate Trials in record speed thanks to his self-training, he gets chosen as the Padawan of the Jedi Knight Grace Backus (Jedi Guardian, age 28) and becomes her 'little helper' in her day job as a zookeeper and martial arts instructor.

Remus also gets a job as a librarian, keeping in close contact with Harry and sending regular updates on Harry's physical, mental, and emotional health to Dumbledore but never truly going in-depth to the 'magic' that Harry is learning (since he doesn't fully comprehend it himself).

At Hogwarts, Hermione is badly injured during the troll attack and she withdraws deeply into her books, much to Ron's great relief of losing the arrogant know-it-all in class. Sirius escapes Azkaban to look for Harry. Wormtail panics and flees the Weasleys to find a new family to leech off of.

2012

Sirius finally finds Harry, but gets captured when Grace senses his erratic mental state and splintered aura. She takes him to the Jedi Healers who manage to gently coax his mind back together and begin the long process of healing his tortured body. Once he's fluent enough, he explains to the High Council what had happened to him, his lack of a trial, and his honest desire to help and protect Harry, with a side-note of wanting to hunt down and kill Peter for his betrayal. The High Council decides to allow Sirius safe haven in their society so long as he does not hamper Harry's training. He begins spending much time with Harry, trying to make up for eleven years of absence. Through his time with Harry, Sirius begins a tentative relationship with Grace, first as friends and mentors to Harry, but steadily becoming more and more romantic.

Once he's brought up-to-speed on the Jedi and watched the films that the Grandmaster had produced as a means of promoting the Jedi Way, Sirius decides to put his money into use, purchasing a factory and beginning experiments to fuse technology with magic in an effort to mimic some of the technologies shown in the films. He quickly hires Remus and uses him to get into contact with the Werewolves of Europe, hiring many of them to help him with his experiments and to run the factory.

2014

When the Triwizard Tournament is about to be hosted, many of the British Wizards insisted and demanded that Harry Potter take part in it some way. Thus, with great anticipation, Fudge and Dumbledore send a representative to Skywalker Citadel to bring Harry back to Europe for the duration of the Tournament. Despite the representative's pompous attitude and superiority complex over the 'cult' that Harry had joined, Harry decides that it would be nice to see Britain again. With Grace and Sirius (disguised as Padfoot) accompanying, he returns to England in time to watch the Quidditch World Finals. But he and Grace leave immediate afterwards because they had no reason to stay, and thus miss the Remnant attack on the after-party.

Journeying up to Hogwarts, Harry is given a brief tour while Dumbledore speaks with Grace, hoping to learn just what Harry has been learning from her. However, his attention was soon drawn to the nexus of Dark Side energies that were emanating from the Forbidden Forest. That night, he, Grace, and Padfoot enter the woods and are quickly met by the Centaurs. After a bit of discussion, Harry and Grace learn that the Centaurs are more or less prisoners of the Forest, held captive by the oppressive Ministry of Magic. They make solemn oaths to free the Centaurs from the Ministry since they don't deserve to be treated like mindless monsters.

Grace contacts the High Council and explains the situation to them. After a bit of deliberation, the Council decides that they could purchase an expanse of land in the High Plains for the Centaurs to have should they decide to leave Britain. It was a tough choice for the Centaurs since they're ingrained hatred and mistrust of Wizards bled over to all Humans and their pride forbade them from accepting help from Humans. But in the end, Firenze and Harry were both able to convince the Elders that it was for the best to leave since it was obvious that the Centaurs were slowly going mad from being cooped up in the Forest for centuries on end. With a bit of help from a nearby Jedi-owned cargo freighter, the Centaurs left the Forest and fled for America.

The Ministry never realizing just what had happened until a month later when the 'check-up team' found their village abandoned. Though the Ministry scrambled to locate and control the missing herd, they were never found, much to the Ministry's confusion and mounting fear. It was only a few days later that the Ministry discovered that half of the Werewolf population had also disappeared with no warning. The Ministry started scrambling, trying to see if somehow the Werewolves and/or the Centaurs had managed to get ahold of Portkeys or international transportation out of Great Britain. When yet again they couldn't find anything (even when actively looking for potential payoffs, and accidentally exposing a few unanticipated ones among the Wizarding community), they started to wonder if they used Muggle transportation, which was utterly impossible since they'd expose themselves and the Magical World for sure and have been caught immediately. Some of the 'secret' Dark Wizards suspected that Harry Potter and his 'Jid-Dya' were responsible for the disappearances and that Harry was secretly building an army of Magical Creatures to conquer the world. However, many in the Ministry presumed that the Jid-Dya were just poor, mystical cult with no political structure or government influence, so they ignored the possibility of Harry being responsible.

As the First Task of the Tournament was getting started, Harry and Grace made their presences known, greeting and meeting with several families and officials of the different nations and Ministries that were attending it also. Though it was marginally interesting and impressive in its own right, Harry found the twisted and brutish ways of using magic/Force from the Hogwarts and Durmstrang Champions to be very uncomfortable and invasive. However, it was the Beauxbatons Champion that really drew his attention. Not because of her Allure or her beauty (both of which were still very attractive incentives), but it was her brilliant aura that commanded his attention and her way of dealing with her dragon challenge without harming it that really spoke to him since it was the closest mimicry of Jedi Philosophy that he'd come across since arriving in Europe again. He quickly introduced himself after the Task and made frequent visits, wanting to discuss her unique 'magic' and why she did what she did. Fleur just saw him as a little boy, ignorant to the ways of magic. Though, to his credit, he seemed immune to her Veela Allure, so she did somewhat enjoy their talks on the principles and differences between her magic and his 'force' powers.

As the Yule Ball drew near, Harry decided he wanted to attend and just have fun like other kids his age. Since Grace and Sirius wanted to have their own little private time, they easily agreed with his request and became making plans themselves for a little date. Harry then approached the different Headmasters and inquired on whether or not he (not a student) could attend the Ball. Though the Durmstrang Headmaster was against it on principle, the Beauxbatons Headmistress was willing to bend the rules and Dumbledore was all-too-eager to have Harry attend, thus he was granted permission on a 2-1 vote. After the Opening Dance and early into the night, he was able to approach Fleur and get a few dances with her after he noticed that her own date was starting to get very invasive of her personal space as he fell deeper under the sway of her Allure (unintentionally on both their parts). However, the Remnants decided that it was too good a target to pass up and broke into the Yule Ball, terrorizing and torturing the unarmed students and professors. But their terrorism was cut short thanks to Harry's fast retaliation, even without the use of his lightsaber. His obvious courage and ability quickly changed Fleur's perception about him and she happily decides to make him a friend, and later lover.

2015

Following the Yule Ball and subsequent arrest of five Death Eaters by Harry's intervention, all eyes fall upon him, his 'master,' and the Jid-Dya. Reporters constantly hound Harry, trying to squeeze details of his life and training out of him. Ministry officials continuously speak and/or threaten Grace about information on the 'cult' that she and Harry are part of, but she angrily refuses any information beyond the standard due to their arrogant superiority complex over all 'obscure branches of magic' and their offensive manner in 'asking' questions from her like they were entitled to the information.

The Remnants decide to send some of their members directly to the US to find the cult's headquarters and steal whatever information they could, most especially their weaknesses and numbers. Sadly, the Remnant is entirely unable to find anything on the Jid-Dya because they were searching for secret magical charms and artifacts, not looking in broad daylight of the Muggle World where the Jedi hid in plain sight. However, they did come across some kind of strange factory that several of the Remnants recognized a few of the workers as being Werewolves who'd used to live in Britain. They realized that their assumptions about Harry forming his own 'Dark Army' were quite true and rushed home to warning their partners and start ruining Harry's good name.

By the end of the Tournament, Harry had become more than fed up with the intrusive reporters and the Ministries' constant inquiries. He, Grace, and Sirius were all-too-eager to rush back to lives in America and once again resume their lives and daily rituals. Before he left, Harry made a promise to keep in contact with Fleur and even hinted to her where she could find him (WolfTech Industries).

After she graduated from Beauxbatons, Fleur was immediately approached by the French Ministry of Magic to take the job of being their liaison to the US, specifically the Jid-Dya cult. Although she knew they were merely using her relationship with Harry as a means of finally getting the desired information, Fleur decided to accept the job. In less than a month, she was in the US and located the WolfTech's main headquarters. Inside, she found herself face-to-face with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. After calming her down from her initial panic attack, Remus directed her towards where she could find the Jedi Order itself.

Finding the fabled Skywalker Citadel, Fleur was taken before the High Council and met with the legendary Grandmaster himself. Despite their reservations of 'exposing themselves' to the archaic European International Confederacy of Wizards, they realized that it was simply inevitable that they'd come to their attentions. They dispatched several Knights and Masters to the various Ministries to meet with and calm them down. Thanks to this, the Jedi Order was finally introduced to the ICW and was confirmed as a legitimate government and society due to their clearly detailed social ranks. They even supplied them with the basic histories of the Order. However, several Ministries took offence from the perceived insults that Jedi made, causing negotiations to quickly break down and the Jedi forced into permanent exile from the Ministries' lands under threat of imprisonment, torture, and execution.

Fleur, meanwhile, was finally directed to where she could find Harry, drilling with his Master on a set of highly-advanced lightsaber forms.

At WolfTech Industries, a breakthrough on the superconductor occurs and the engineers immediately begin mass-producing it and building the first prototypes of various repulsorlift vehicles (swoopbikes, speeders, troop transports, and even spaceships). Grace and Sirius get married after discovering Grace had gotten pregnant.

After studying abroad, Voldemort (now the Sith Apprentice Delamort) finally returns to England to check up on his old self's followers and see how they're handling themselves. What he finds is that his minions have done an exceptional job of reforming the Wizarding World in his absence, although he dislikes the emphasis of promotion through education. But he follows his Sith Master's orders (Darth Bludvist, vampire) and approaches the last remaining Werewolf Pack in Britain and gains Fenrir's loyalty and command of his Pack. He begins sending them on terrorist attacks meant to harm the Wizarding community and strike terror into the populace, while Delamort and Bludvist start assassinating key political figures.

The Werewolves also start abducting children and young teenagers, bringing them to Azkaban (which the Sith had unknowingly commandeered from the Ministry) and started reeducating and training them to be Terror Troopers and elite 'Saber Guards', loyal only to Bludvist and Delamort.

2016

Receiving an order to return back to France (or within Europe's borders) or be labeled a felon for supporting the Jedi scum, Fleur is reluctant to leave but quickly obeys the summons. However, the threat of imprisonment didn't deter Harry from following his friend back to England and helping get settled into a new home with a job as a supermodel. At the same time, Grace and Sirius interrupt their honeymoon to go on a business trip to expand WolfTech into Europe, starting in Italy, Spain, France, Germany, and Britain. Italy, Spain, and Britain all agree to sponsor and host new WolfTech factories and home-stores.

Due to the increasing attacks by the Werewolves, the new Minister of Magic (Ladon Greengrass) is forced to take more and more emergency power to help speed the process of the Ministry's forces to prevent and locate the Pack. The Auror recruitment is at an all-time high. Minister Greengrass issues increasingly more severe laws against all Magical Creatures in hopes of preventing them from being inspired to join the Pack. Aurors quickly start arresting many Werewolves, then Dark Creatures, and then all Magical Creatures on suspicions of treason and send them to labor concentration camps. These camps quickly become death traps, though that's strictly hidden from the public since the official purpose of them is to keep a better watch on the captives to prevent them from joining the growing Dark Army. But all the camps do is drive the MC into the Dark Army's hands wholeheartedly.

As the Sirius and Grace were visiting Britain and meeting with Harry, they got caught in an unexpected attack by a squad of Terror Troopers and two Sith Lords. Sirius was knocked out briefly, Harry injured, and Grace was killed. Harry would've quickly been killed as well, but Sirius was able to come to and save his life. Harry reports the attack and the Sith Lords presences in Britain to the High Council, but ignores the Council's order to return to the Citadel. He feels that despite Grace and Sirius's presences, _he_ had actually been the target of the attack and he made solemn vow to stop their machinations since they'd made it _personal_. Despite also desiring vengeance, Sirius is forced to return to America in order to get his son (James Remus Black) to safety and to get WolfTech researching and mass-producing high-end military weaponry and equipment that could effectively handle magic attacks. Hearing of the tragic death of the reclusive WolfTech CEO's wife during a random terrorist attack, Fleur quickly rushes to Harry and resolutely declares that he's not going to war without her watching his back.

Harry and Fleur set up a mercenary business between Britain and Ireland (using and advertising state-of-the-art WolfTech equipment like the Luxury Yacht, inspired by the **Sorosuub 3000**). They began working against the Ministry's efforts of hunting and imprisoning the MC. They'd find and free them, sometimes helping them recover from wounds, feeding and sheltering them, and (if they were willing) smuggling them out of the UK and to America. These actions quickly brought them to the Aurors' attentions, who tried to arrest them and labeled them as Undesirables with waiting cells in Azkaban, though they escaped.

Around the same time, Delamort approached the Remnants and summoned the other free Death Eaters to get their loyalty to his cause. Despite claiming he was Voldemort's 'son', he did not receive the same amount of loyalty from his minions as his older self since he was still a 'child' in their eyes, incredible power notwithstanding. The New Order had brought about an unexpected boon in progress for the Purebloods (and heightened levels of wealth and prestige) so many of the former Death Eaters were much more hesitant to unquestionably slaughter such good breeding stock. Many of the DE who didn't wish to disturb the present status quo merely decided that they'd not help nor hinder 'Delamort's efforts to claim the UK for the Purebloods. Only the most insane and bloodthirsty of them swore loyalty to him.

With only a handful of his old followers beside him, he took them to meet his Sith Master. The DE were disgusted that the son of Voldemort would submit to being the apprentice of a worthless bloodsucker. However, Darth Bludvist quickly displayed his power and strength by killing five them without even leaving his throne and allowing them to attack first. Beaten and submissive, Bludvist had them swear their loyalty and dismissed them. Once alone, Delamort revealed his true, treacherous plans to them and instantly earned their total loyalty and devotion.

The Ministry sets a trap for Harry, Fleur, and his new crew (including Gabrielle, Harry's unofficial apprentice since her parents went missing back in February). But they still manage to escape and achieve their objective of freeing the captive Creatures. As they're returning to their yacht, they find themselves with an unexpected visitor (Dumbledore).

2017

Dumbledore more or less bullies Harry into joining his Order of the Phoenix since that way they could coordinate their efforts more efficiently. Harry journeys with him to the Burrow (Order's HQ), meeting the Weasleys and several prominent members of the Order. Arguments quickly get started as Harry wants to take more decisive action to protect the MC while Dumbledore wants to keep things contained to prevent escalation into all-out war and violence while he's busy hunting down the last of the Horcruxes. Despite Dumbledore lying down the law, Harry approaches various members and gets their support. They start secretly coordinating and gathering intelligence.

By a deduction of logic based on the Dark Army's past attacks, Harry realizes that there are two highly tempting targets that have remained untouched yet: Hogwarts and the Ministry itself. He coaxes Tonks and Moody into 'capturing' him and bringing him to the Ministry for trial. While he's waiting that trial, the Ministry is suddenly attacked by the Dark Army and the two Sith Lords. He frees himself during the confusion and rushes to face the Lords by himself. Though he could take anything Delamort threw at him, Bludvist easily outclassed him, nearly killing him from a blast of Sith Lightning. Without Moody's timely arrival and taking him back to the Burrow, Harry would've been killed.

When he awakens from his healing trance several days later, he finds another unexpected guest waiting for him: Jedi Grandmaster George Lucas himself. Lucas reveals that he'd had a vision of a castle in flames with the Sith Lords standing triumphant over many corpses if he'd remained back at the Citadel. Upon learning that Bludvist was the Sith Master, George explains that Bludvist was the longest surviving Sith Lord of the past 500 years and a personal nemesis of his.

Realizing that there was still one target left untouched, the Phoenix Order and the Jedi crew race to Hogwarts to help reinforce its defenses. Dumbledore is deeply concerned when he learns of the probability of an attack, equally so when he uses Legilimency on Lucas (with his permission) to see the vision itself and recognizes the castle was indeed Hogwarts. He quickly sends a message to the Ministry about the likely attack and requests some Auror protection, but the Ministry is very reluctant to abide the request since they doubt that the Dark Army would stoop to such a low as to attack a school of children. But they do send a token force of ten Aurors on the off-chance.

The attack comes from an unexpected source: the Hogwarts Express, crashed into the station and unleashing a horde of transformed Werewolves, vampires, trolls, Dementors, and giants. Though the wards were able to hold off the Army for a short while, they also attacked and utterly destroyed Hogsmeade. As Delamort was tearing down the wards, Lucas and Bludvist fought just outside the wards in a Duel of the Fates. However, it was ultimately for naught as Delamort brought the wards down and unleashed the horde onto Hogwarts. If not for the unexpected reinforcements of WolfTech's Army (Centaurs and Lycans, 'cured werewolves') that managed to arrive in LAAT/I's just in time, the castle would've been soon overrun. The new army caught the Dark by surprise and pushed them back outside of the ward-line where a stalemate was started. And fighting right in the center of no-man's-land was George and Harry against Bludvist and Delamort. George was able to finally land a decisive and crippling blow on Bludvist when he was forced into Oneness with the Force, but the Oneness left him exhausted and near-death. Harry broke off his fight to rush George back to the safety of Hogwarts while Delamort took the opportunity to slay his weakened Master and finally claimed the title of Darth for himself.

Letting his Army rest and recuperate, Delamort gave Harry an ultimatum: come out and fight for the survival of all inside Hogwarts in one hour's time, or the Army will attack and overrun the castle with no survivors. With no choice left, Harry submits to the demand, even against Fleur's frantic begging for him to stay and help with the evacuation. He faces Delamort, surrounded by his Army, in a death match. After a short, savage fight, Harry manages to cut off Delamort's saber hand and forces him to resort to his wand, driving him into a bloodthirsty frenzy. But one reflected Killing Curse ends Delamort permanently. Before the Dark Army has a chance to lash out against Harry for killing their master, the WolfTech Army emerges from its flanking maneuver and surrounds them, forcing the smarter ones to surrender while the rest flees into the Forbidden Forest.

As WolfTech begins organizing their captives, the Ministry and the Aurors _finally_ arrive to save the day, only to find the battle over and the war ended. However, they misinterpret the situation and start attacking the WolfTech soldiers, incurring a lot of early causalities. Rather than deal with the self-righteous and presumptuous bigots of the Ministry, WolfTech and the Jedi crew retreat back to their LAAT/Is and depart, leaving the prisoners to the Ministry to deal with. The Ministry is quite dumbfounded to learn the truths of what had actually happened and that they'd erroneously attacked, killed, and driven off their saviors. But upon learning that a majority of the WolfTech were in fact Lycans and Centaurs, they pompously announced that they'd actually saved the school from another invading army that would've doubtlessly used the students as captives. No one in Hogwarts believed that, and the Ministry lost a lot of future support from the students that day (Muggleborn, Halfblood, and Pureblood alike).

While Magical Britain reels and convulses from the events, the Jedi Army return to America. Lucas proudly Knights Harry at the Citadel. The WolfTech sells its weaponry products to various militaries and deepens its research into space travel technologies. Harry marries Fleur and is named the godfather of Sirius's son. Harry also takes Gabrielle Delacour as his full and official apprentice.

And so, life carried on…

**BACKGROUND INFO**:

It originated as a sect of Hindu monks and Bushido samurai from China and Japan before immigrating to the US in the early 1400s where they met and incorporated several of the mystic ideals of the Western Native Americans, forming the foundations of the Jedi Order. Unlike the Wizards, the Jedi had already revealed themselves to the world at large thanks to their current-Grandmaster's brilliant idea of crafting a series of science-fiction films and comics/books based on the Order's principles and certain legendary Knights and Masters and conflicts with Dark Siders and Sith Lords from centuries past.

The lightsaber was a revolutionary upgrade from the ancient Force-swords and weaponry the Jedi had been using. It was first created in the 1880s, but it was bulky and highly cumbersome. The design would be constantly refined and advanced as technology progressed and the Jedi's understanding of the weapon grew. The modern variation requires a perfect fusion of 'magic' and technology to operate properly and not explode in the user's face/hand.

Jedi and Wizards use fundamentally different variations of magic/the Force.  
><span>Wizards<span> draw in the raw power that resonates around them, and then warp/twist/shape and direct the energy out through their wands to enact their wills upon the environment. They require constant use of their emotions and passion to fuel their link to the environment energies (essentially, they use the Dark Side). And the Wizards also have developed the highly-arrogant presumption that their magic comes from themselves and their 'core', not drawn in from the environment. They view magic as a tool, a beast of burden that _must_ obey their every desire.  
><span>Jedi<span> learn to make peace with the environment and use its powers as needed. Unlike Wizards, the Jedi don't try to shape or control the Force. Thus, they view the Wizards' use of magic as corruptive and dangerous, to both the user and the environment.

Due to these extreme differences, a person can only be trained in one form of magic. A Jedi cannot be taught to be a Wizard, and a Wizard would never submit to the Jedi's philosophy. To do so would force the person to have to completely forget and/or ignore their trained instincts and start learning everything they've ever known from scratch. A process that could take decades to master. But, ultimately, is the switch really worth it in the end? Most Jedi/Wizards don't think so.

Thus, in many ways, the Jedi and Wizards will always have bad relations while the Sith and Dark Jedi will thrive in the environments and societies that the Wizards have erected around themselves.


	64. Palpatine's Secret Apprentice

**Palpatine's Secret Apprentice  
><strong>_Vader cloned after Mustafar_

Following Vader's near-death and crippling on Mustafar, Palpatine devised a diabolical plot of cloning Vader. During the rushed reconstruction process that saved his life, Palpatine had his medic droids extract the necessary materials and genetics, sending them to Kamino with instructions to clone the subject. In the following weeks and months, Vader needed to have regular medical attention and check-ups in order to ensure his continued survival. And each time he visited, yet more genetic material was extracted.

After several dozen failures, several of the infant clones was safely stabilized and 'born'. The clones (dubbed 'Sabers' by Sidious) spent five years being raised on Kamino. While there, one of the clones retained enough of Vader's memories to name himself (secretly) Anakin. All of the clones became quickly aware of the Force and how to interact with it. Unlike his emotionally-unstable template, Anakin was very devoted to the soothing sensations he felt when he entered the 'nice side' of the Force. But he was no stranger to the dark side, giving into anger whenever some of his 'siblings' started purposely provoking him and using it to defend himself and drive his attackers off.

Upon their tenth birthdays, the Sabers were given a test by their 'father'. He decided it was time to personally begin training the best of them in the ways of the dark side. Sidious visited Kamino and supervised their tests. He quickly noticed one of the clones was unusually attuned to the light. He 'randomly' chose that clone to fight a no-holds-barred brawl against the single most promising of the dark clones. Although the fight was bloody, the dark clone triumphed and beat Anakin to near-death. Sidious proudly proclaimed this clone his apprentice, gave him a lightsaber and ordered him to prove his worth by massacring his remaining brothers. The clone did so, happily. They departed Kamino for one of the Emperor's private resorts to begin 'Saber's training.

Anakin was so close to dying that even Sidious assumed he'd died. But Anakin had been able to enter into a premature form of a healing trance and nursed his body back into health just enough for him to escape being cremated and disposed of. Hiding in the storage units while continuing his healing trance, Anakin slowly recovered his strength. He decided that he wanted nothing to do with Palpatine, his 'brother', or the Empire. Once he was strong enough, Anakin stowed aboard one of the vessels departing Kamino and headed out into the galaxy to begin his own life, free of Palpatine and his Empire.


End file.
